White Grey Grey
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: White Grey Grey (WGG) adalah geng asik yang penuh kisah cinta tapi rada-rada somvlak gitu. YAOI! ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, SuLay, ChenMin, KrisTao! EPILOG UPDATED! RnR please, jangan jadi siders :(
1. WHITE GREY GREY : INTRODUCTION

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAI! Gila udah hiatus berapa abad gue dari ffn. Btw itu cerita school life yang terakhir dihapus berhubung gadget rusak dan idenya ilang. Sebagai gantinya, gue bikin ini ff baru, school life juga. Ga tau kenapa seneng banget sama school life soalnya kaya lebih ringan dan ga cheesy banget gitu. Pokonya enjoy aja yah! Semoga terhibur!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTRODUCTION**

Di sebuah sekolah, tepatnya jenjang sekolah menengah atas yang bernama "SMA KASIH SAYANG", terdapat sekumpulan manusia-manusia hina yang sekarang duduk di kelas 11, alias 2 SMA. Mereka membentuk geng yang bernama "WHITE GREY GREY". Atau bahasa kerennya, putih abu-abu.

Terdapat 10 kelas di angkatan mereka, dan geng ini tersebar di 3 kelas. Sangat beruntung 3 kelas tersebut karena memiliki aset-aset yang sangat berbakat dan menawan.

Tiga kelas yang sangat 'menyenangkan' tersebut adalah kelas XI-A, XI-E, dan XI-G.

Coba kenalan dulu sama anggota geng ini.

KRIS

Nama lengkap : Wu Yi Fan

Tempat tanggal lahir : Jakarta, 6 November 1998

Hobi : Main basket, goyang dribble, nonton duo serigala, ngegambar, ngesketch, ngelukis, mewarnai, ngomong sambil kumur-kumur, dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-A / 22

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Kris adalah seorang ganteng namun hina yang sangat terinspirasi dan termotivasi oleh Duo Serigala. Ia adalah keturunan china bule yang lahir di kota metropolitan namun pindah ke sebuah kota yang indah bernama Bandung pada saat umurnya masih 4 tahun. Ia adalah pendiri dari geng White Grey Grey.

Quotes :

"92% lelaki menyukai goyang dribble, 8% sisanya adalah pendusta."

LUHAN

Nama lengkap : Luhan Setiawan

Tempat tanggal lahir : Bandung, 20 April 1998

Hobi : Nonton sinetron Turki, nonton sinetron India, ngestalk cewe cantik yang berperan di sinetron "Cinta Elif", nonton telenovela, dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-A / 24

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Ia adalah keturunan china-sunda yang cinta Bandung sejak kecil sehingga ia terpilih menjadi mojang priangan berkat tarian Jaipong-nya yang indah dan gemulai. Namun, passionnya bukanlah menari, namun tujuan hidupnya adalah ngestalk mulai dari mantan hingga artis, serta ngoleksi sinetron mancanegara. Luhan termasuk siswa yang pintar namun suka ngasih contekan.

Quotes :

"Cinta mah ga usah romantis, yang penting tulus dan setia."

KYUNGSOO

Nama lengkap : Do Kyungsoo Smash

Tempat tanggal lahir : Bogor, 12 Januari 1999

Hobi : miara anjing, miara kucing, ngurusin kebon, masak, jadi istri yang soleha, nyanyi, bakti sosial, dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-A / 23

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Cowo cantik kelahiran Bogor ini pernah kerja sampingan sebagai tukang gunting rumput di Kebon Raya Bogor, pernah juga jadi tukang mandiin gajah di Taman Safari, pernah juga main sinetron "Kau yang Berasal dari Bintang" di RCTI. Intinya, dia berbakat dan profesional. Agak pendiem dibandingin temennya yang lain. Tapi, dia juga agak psikopat gitu. Punya jiwa sosial yang tinggi.

Quotes :

"Jika hatimu cenat-cenut dan peluhmu menetes saat melihatnya, artinya kamu harus you know me so well."

BAEKHYUN

Nama lengkap : Byun Bella Baekhyun

Tempat tanggal lahir : Bandung, 6 Mei 1999

Hobi : ngayal, daydreaming, mimpi, nonton Running Man sama Return of Superman, ngecengin cowo gemes dan cicans, ngejelekin mantan, dandan, nyanyi, nyabe, dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-E / 02

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Mamanya ngefans sama BBB, makanya anaknya juga namanya BBB. Cowo hobi pake eyeliner ini emang rada ganjen, tapi dia berbakat coy. Dia tipikal fanboy sejati. Rada rusuh, rame, bawel, tapi pinter dan ga pelit. Ia jatuh cinta sama kehidupan cabe semenjak ia menikmati asyiknya bonceng 3 di motor.

Quotes :

"Cabe jauh lebih baik daripada pete dan jengkol yang bau."

CHANYEOL

Nama lengkap : Jurassic Park Chanyeol Mardoyo

Tempat tanggal lahir : Tegal, 27 November 1999

Hobi : ngeband, ngerusak, teriak-teriak, muji diri sendiri, makan, ketawa, ngebojeng, ngoprek, nyengir, ngebadut, ngebacot, nakutin anak kecil, belajar bahasa Sunda, ngupil, nonton dan ngapalin iklan.

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-E / 07

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Cowo tinggi ganteng tapi rada ga jelas ini orang Jawa-Korea. Dia punya talents di musik dan ngerusak barang. Katanya, musik dan ngerusak itu berhubungan erat, contohnya : motongin senar biola. Salah satu member terhina di WGG. Tapi, anaknya easy-going dan asik banget.

Quotes :

"Cinta ga boleh hancur hanya karena ayahmu suka beng-beng langsung dan kamunya suka beng-beng beku."

JONGIN

Nama lengkap : Kim Jongin Kaikasih Hatimu

Tempat tanggal lahir : Mozambik, 14 Januari 1999

Hobi : ngedance, ngeyadong, mandi bayclin, ngejepit idung pake jepitan jemuran, senyum miring kaya orang stroke, ngemis, ngamen, mengasihani diri sendiri, makan, tidur, buang air, kentut, ngemil, dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-E / 16

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Berbeda dengan anak lainnya, ia lahir di benua Afrika, makanya fitur mukanya agak unik dan berseni. Walaupun hina, tapi dia adalah dancer terbaik di sekolah. Anaknya asik dan rame. Meskipun ia agak mengkhawatirkan, tapi dia termasuk cowo teryadong di angkatannya.

Quotes :

"Tak ada putih jika tak ada hitam."

SEHUN

Nama lengkap : Ohhhhhhhh Sehun

Tempat tanggal lahir : Pontianak, 12 April 1999

Hobi : nyindirin orang, main kartu, main futsal, jadi adminnya fanpage Persib dan Semen Padang, ngecat rambut, keramas, belajar ngomong huruf 'R' dan 'S', dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-E / 25

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Cowo ganteng putih pucet ini emang jago banget futsal dan sepakbola, tapi sayang, dia sering jadi penyebab kerusuhan di komunitas Bobotoh. Meskipun ganteng dan cool, tapi dia ga romantis dan rada sengklek. Popular akan kemampuannya nyepet orang dan menampilkan poker face.

Quotes :

"Persib adalah Chelsea yang tertunda."

YIXING

Nama lengkap : Zhang Yixing Wijaya

Tempat tanggal lahir : Bandung, 7 Oktober 1998

Hobi : ngedance, nyanyi, maen piano, pamer bakat, ngelupain dia, ngelupain kamu, ngelupain mantan, ngelupain sahabat yang nikung dia, sok-sokan amnesia, jatuh, jatuh hati, jatuh cinta, pipis, ngompol.

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-E / 30

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Cowo keturunan China-Sunda yang berpipi bolong ini emang multi-talented banget. Dia polos walau suka pamer keahlian. Tapi dia orangnya lupaan. Makanya dia gampang ngelupain mantan, ga kaya Luhan yang kerjaannya ngestalk mantan terus. Dia termasuk pendiem dibanding temennya.

Quotes :

"Jatuh cintalah dengan pacarmu, jatuh hatilah dengan sahabatmu."

JONGDAE

Nama lengkap : Kim Kardashian Chen Jongdae

Tempat tanggal lahir : Medan, 21 September 1999

Hobi : teriak, nyanyi, goyang itik, nonton, ngebacot, nge-MC, miara bebek, ngerjain temen, bikin orang kesel, minjem barang orang, ngutang, jajan, dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-G / 12

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Memang, salah satu daya tarik Jongdae adalah suaranya yang cempreng namun indah. Namun, suaranya ini juga yang menjadi alasan orang-orang kesel dan pengen ngebunuh dia. Dia punya kerjaan sampingan jadi MC. Dia bawel banget tapi ramah dan doyan ngutang.

Quotes :

"Hidup sukses dimulai dari bakat ngutang dan mutusin tali kutang."

SUHO

Nama lengkap : Teuku Suho Kim Joonmyeon

Tempat tanggal lahir : Banda Aceh, 22 Mei 1998

Hobi : memimpin, nyingsring pake duit gobanan, cebok pake duit cepecengan, jalan-jalan ke bank, bersedekah, ngoleksi dollar dan poundsterling.

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-G / 19

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa cowo keturunan Korea-Aceh ini adalah bangsawan yang kaya dan sombong. Namun, dengan duitnya yang ga abis-abis, ia suka beramal dengan memberikan zakat, infaq, shodaqoh. Punya senyum yang lebih adem dari Hadad Alwi. Agak garing tapi punya jiwa pemimpin yang tinggi.

Quotes :

"The key of success adalah banyak memberi bagi yang tak mampu."

TAO

Nama lengkap : Huang Zi Tao (bingung bikin nama lengkapnya)

Tempat tanggal lahir : Lenteng Agung, 2 Mei 1999

Hobi : wushu, nangis, nonton Silet dan Obsesi, nonton Barbie dan Disney, memuja 7ICON, JKT48 dan BLINK, manja-manjaan, meluk guling, ngoleksi sticker dari Pocky, shopping, dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-G / 31

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Tao adalah cowo macho tapi hatinya barbie ini jago banget martial arts. Dia sering menang kejuaraan bela diri. Tapi, tak disangka kalau dia jiwanya gossip dan melow banget. Matanya item tapi seksi. Doyan nangis terharu kalau nonton sinetron yang endingnya happy. Suaranya rada bikin kesel.

Quotes :

"Jangan alasan untuk diri sendiri!" (diambil dari salah satu quotes di sticker JKT48 gratisan dari Pocky)

XIUMIN

Nama lengkap : Xiumin Kim Minseok (bingung juga bikin nama anehnya)

Tempat tanggal lahir : Jakarta, 26 Maret 1998

Hobi : travelling, kuliner, menikmati ciptaan Tuhan, foto candid, foto dari belakang, update instagram, selfie, surfing, meditasi, dugem, belanja koper diskonan, nonton Kera Sakti, dll

Kelas / No. Absen : XI-G / 36

Riwayat hidup singkat :

Cowo imut ini hobinya emang bersenang-senang. Dia jarang mikirin keruwetan hidup yang ada. Dia lebih suka jalan-jalan dan foto-foto. Pipinya besar dan sangat imut. Kadang bawel, kadang pendiem. Tergantung mood sih.

Quotes :

"Honeymoon = 50% jalan-jalan, 50% enaena."

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAHAHA, sumpah gue mikir keras bikin biodatanya.**

 **Oh iya, gue mau say thanks ke temen-temen gue yang jadi inspirasi gue menciptakan karakter-karakter ini. Dan satu lagi, kesamaan plot hanya kebetulan belaka, ga ada plagiat-plagiatnya okey?**

 **Gue juga mau bilang ke Raditya Dika, YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION BANG! Gila, gue seneng banget sama tulisannya dia yang ngakak kocak rame ucul tapi menginspirasi.**

 **Ga bisa tidur gue mikirin ini ff. Perjuangan lah intinya mah.**

 **Aduh, ini kaya awards yah pake acara** _ **kamsiah-kamsiah**_ **segala.**

 **Pokonya gue berharap banyak yang minat sama cerita ini. Review and favorite dong kalo bisa biar jadi motivasi. Trus kalo ada masukan tinggal ngomong aja, di review kek, di PM kek, ato add line gue hehe (ada di profile).**

 **Plotnya dimulai next chap yah. Stay tune ajadeh.**

 **Gimana gengs? Lanjut? Udahan?**


	2. Chapter 1 : SEBELAS

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii! Keknya intronya geje bgt ya. Tapi gpp, gue bakal tetep lanjutin ni ff!**

 **Langsung aja ya kita mulai. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : SEBELAS**

 _ **Jumat, 24 Juli 2015**_

"Anak-anak tolong diem bentar dong yah! Ibu mau ngomong dulu pengumuman nih penting!" Bu Hyuna, wali kelas seksi XI-E yang doyan dimodusin sama Jongitem udah bohwat pisan sama kelasnya.

Ya bayangin aja. Chanyeol, makhluk paling hina di kelas itu, seuseurian keras pisan. Pake acara mukul-mukul meja.

Terus Jongin kedip-kedip terus ke Bu Hyuna.

"ATUH LAH MURID-MURIDKU YANG SARAP DENGEKEUN BU GURU HEULA ATUH NYA AYEUNA!" Bu Hyuna teriak.

"Ibu teriak gitu tambah bikin saya nafsu ah. Ahahahahahaha." Jongin anjir mesum pisan.

"Gini, ibu mau ngasih tau bahwa di taun ajaran ini, kalian bakal banyak kegiatan. Bakal ada 17 Agustusan, trip ke Jawa Timur, Art Show Night, bakti sosial, perayaan Valentine's Day, dan bakal ada color run buat ngegantiin porak pan bosen nya porak wae mah." Bu Hyuna ngebacot tanpa meduliin si pesek.

Geng WGG penghuni XI-E langsung ngumpul.

"Gila gaith gue ga thabar ke Jatim ih!" Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya elu kan udah punya pacar Hun entar ke Jatim bisa honeymoon. Lah gue? Jomblo." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh iya Hun gimana elu sama si rusa liar itu?" Yixing nanya.

"Gimana apanya? Kan valentine terakhir gue ditolak thama thi Luhan."

"Hah? Jadi dia nolak?" Jongin nanya sambil ketawa.

"IYA! KALIAN TAU DIA BILANG APA?" Sehun udah emosi.

"Apa apa apa?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"AHAHAHA Thehun mah thuka bercanda orangnya." Sehun niruin penolakannya Luhan masih dengan cadelnya itu.

"Si anying ngakak pisan WKAKAKAK!" Chanyeol puas ketawa.

"Hun kalau gitu aku masih ada kesempatan kan?" Baekhyun nyolek dagu Sehun.

"Heh cengek, lu ga puas nyabe? Nyosor amat jadi cowo te." Chanyeol noyor palanya Baekhyun.

"Naon sih maneh teh Cangkul bilang aja jones mah jones aja. Bobogohan sono sama gitar." Baekhyun punya panggilan baru buat Chanyeol. Cangkul.

Ga tau asalnya darimana.

.

.

.

"Kyungsooooooooooooooooo!" ada sesosok cina yang ngegedor pintu kostannya Kyungsoo.

Ya Kyungsoo kan orang Bogor, jadi dia ngekos di Bandung.

Hebat ya dia mandiri.

"Kalem Luhanjing!" Kyungsoo buru-buru bukain pintu kosannya.

Kyungsoo masih pake seragam. Masih belom ganti baju.

"Jadi kan hari ini kita nonton Turki?" Luhan yang ternyata sesosok cina anarkis tadi ceritanya mau curcol session sama Kyungsoo sekaligus mempengaruhi sohibnya ini buat nonton drama Turki.

"Serah lu dah gue mah."

"Lu ganti baju dulu geura." Luhan nyuruh Kyungsoo ganti baju.

"Iye. Tapi lo keluar dulu dong!"

"Kenapa? Kita kan sesama cowo." Luhan ngeyel.

"Embung siah maneh kan udah jadi mesum gegara hts-an sama si mayat Sehun. Ntar kalo lu tertarik sama body gue terus lu nafsu kan ga lucu."

"Bacot. Iya deh gue keluar." Luhan keliatan salting setelah denger kalimat 'hts-an'

Ya jadi kan setelah Luhan nolak Sehun, mereka masih deket pisan.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Kaya perawan amat si lo ganti baju aja lama pisan."

"Jadi mana drama Turki yang mau lu racunin ke gue Lu?" kata Kyungsoo ga peduli sama Luhan.

Luhan ngeluarin sekoper.

Pas Kyungsoo ngebuka kopernya.

Anjir udah kek toko dvd bajakan.

Ada drama Korea, drama Turki, drama India, Glee, ANTM, American Horror story, berbi, disney, bahkan drama Indonesia juga ada. Salah satunya drama yang pernah jadi proyeknya Kyungsoo : Kau yang Berasal dari Bintang.

"Sia teh nanaonan Luhan?"

"Udah ya jangan banyak bacot. Kita nonton Cinta Elif dulu aja ya Kyung."

"Bentar. Jadi orang Turki bikin judul aslinya 'Cinta Elif' gitu?"

"Ngga, judul aslinya kan Kara Para Ask." Kata Luhan

"Naha maneh teh meni alay-alay teuing Lu." Kyungsoo prihatin.

.

.

.

"SEHUN KELUAR LO SEKARANG!" ada sosok cowo tinggi, bule, bergusi besar dan bergigi maju tapi ganteng gila teriak-teriak di depan rumah Sehun.

Dia bawa pasukan. Ada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Oh iya, Sehun kan lahir di Kalimantan, tapi dia asli Bandung bro. Rumahnya ada di jalan Pasirkaliki.

Kalo kalian ke Bandung, ada jalan namanya Pasirkaliki alias HOS Tjokroaminoto. Banyak tempat makan di situ. Terus strategis lagi. Kalo lo hidup di situ, deket ke mana-mana.

#exploreBandung #BandungNuAing #JelajahBandung #HidupRidwanKamil

"Kalian ngapain di thini atulah!" Sehun kaget ngeliat ada Chanyeol sama Jongin, sama ada Kris si bule tongos tadi.

"Kan hari ini Jumat bro. Daripada jomblo mending kita boys day out aja. Lagian si Luhan kan lagi di kostan Kyungsoo. CEPET GANTI BAJU." Chanyeol nyerocos.

Sehun lari masuk ke rumahnya dan ga berapa lama kemudian dia muncul.

Abis itu, mereka naik Kijang Innova punya Kris dan langsung cao.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah café yang terletak di Dago.

Oh iya, fyi aja, dago itu salah satu daerah di Bandung bagian utara yang adem dan kekinian gitu. Banyak café, bisa liat pemandangan, banyak outlet juga. Cuman kalo ke sana suka nyasar gegara jauh dari pusat kota.

#exploreBandung (lagi)

"Dathar kalian themua brengthek. Udah mah gue diculik, teruth gue ga dibayarin lagi." Sehun ngomel.

"Yang penting tuh kekeluargaan bro." Chanyeol nepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun sambil senyum-senyum geleh.

"Bro, gue lagi naksir seseorang nih." Kris memulai pembicaraan.

"Alah, biasa. Sebelum study tour pasti pada keceng-kecengan. Udah gitu nembak di lokasi yang so sweet. Terus jadian. Terus entar kalo ditolak, ya patah hati sambil mewek di kamar. Klasik bro. Gue tertariknya sama kisah yang anti mainstream." Jongin ga minat.

"Yaiyalah lo ngomong gitu soalnya lu kan jomblo ngenes pisan." Kris nyepet.

"Eh tapi beneran Kris gue penasaran siapa yang lu keceng." Kata Chanyeol yang jomblo tapi suka tertarik sama hubungan orang lain.

Chanyeol kan doyan nyomblangin orang. Plus dia juga suka ngomporin couple-couple yang suka gereget, confessnya kelamaan gitu.

"Ah kalian pasti ga nyangka sama kecengan gue." Kata Kris sambil nyengir.

Keknya dia lagi ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh soal kecengannya.

"Thiapa ih urang kepo yeuh." Sehun noel-noel Kris.

"Dia anak WGG." Kata Kris masih dengan cengirannya yang rada jijay.

"HAH BALEKAN SAHA?!" Chanyeol teriak.

Semua mata di café tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Kek miss Indonesia.

"Ntong ngerakeun siah maneh teh Yeol!" Jongin maksa Chanyeol duduk.

"Gue ngeceng Huang Zi Tao." Kata Kris sosoan misterius.

"WTF!" Chanyeol masih heboh.

#ChanyeolIsAHardShipper

"T-t-tapi sejak kapan?" Jongin masih ga percaya.

"Sejak awal kelas 10. Lo ga nyadar apa semenjak gue bentuk WGG. Kan anggota pertamanya cuman gue, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan. Udah gitu baru gue masukin Suho sama Baekhyun gegara sekelas pas kelas 10. Baru Baekhyun masukin Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing. NAH! Baru abis itu Tao gue masukin ke geng gegara gue ngeceng dia. Biar lebih deket gitu."

Jongin keliatan lagj nginget-nginget momen di saat Tao masuk sebagai anggota terakhir White Grey Grey.

"Gue jatuh hati sama dia pas ngeliat dia di konser JKT48. Dia teriak paling kenceng. Gue seneng banget ngeliat dja di situ. Antusias dan bersemangat gitu. Eh hokinya, dia temen gosipnya Luhan. Jadi, Luhan adalah orang pertama yang tau."

"Wah. Berarti dia masuk WGG gegara lu naksir dia. Beda yah sama si Sehun. Kalo Sehun mah gegara deket di WGG, suka maen bareng, baru jatuh cinta. Okey I see." Chanyeol sosoan nganalisa.

Sehun langsung malu sendiri.

"Gue mau nembak dia di Jatim. Gue denger dari wali kelas gue, Bu Hyorin, cenah mah entar kita bakal ke Bromo. Kan romantis tuh nembak si Tao pas ngeliat sunrise di Bromo."

"Klasik banget sih lo Kris." Jongin nyepet lagi

"Ah itu mah lo jealous aja." Kata Chanyeol belain Kris.

"Tapi Krith, lo sama Tao udah sedeket apa?" Sehun masih kepo.

"DEKET BANGET TAPI GAADA YANG TAU HAHAHA." Kris keketawaan.

Kali ini giliran Kris yang jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di café.

"Ya good luck aja deh Kris. Semoga dapet yang terbaik." Kata Jongin.

"Lu tau apa yang ada di pikiran gue? Kan WGG ada 12 orang, lama-lama pasti anggotanya dicouple-couplein. Sekarang aja udah ada Kris-Tao sama Sehun-Luhan. Entar bakal ada 4 couple lainnya. Gue jamin." Kata Chanyeol.

"Iye lah. Pan di WGG ada kompor. Lo sama si cabe." Kata Jongin.

"Tapi bener woi kata thi Chanyeol. Kan Baekhyun thama thi Jongdae." Sehun ngomong.

"Anying seriusan? Jadian?" Kris nanya.

"Ngga, Baek ngeceng Jongdae. Cenah mah 'Jongdae tuh lucu banget! Bocah! Suaranya bagus bikin aku terpesona!' dasar cabe WKAKAK." Kata Chanyeol.

"Jongdaenya ngeceng siapa?" Kris nanya lagi.

"Ga tau. Kayanya mah dia ga ngeceng siapa-siapa. Yaa ga menutup kemungkinan sih kalo dia ngeceng Baek juga. Tapi feeling gue mengatakan kalo entar Baek ga akan sama Jongdae akhirnya." Chanyeol sosoan pake insting gais.

"Ah udahlah. Ke Jatim kan buat have fun coy bukan buat bobogohan. Kumaha engke weh." Jongin mah da jomblo gais.

.

.

.

"Anjir Lu, kenapa Omer GANS PISAN." Kyungsoo udah geregetan ngeliat Omer, pemeran cowo utama di drama Turki Cinta Elif.

"Kan udah gue bilang juga. Turki tuh rame Kyung."

"Okey Lu. Gue udah keracunan Turki sama telenovela. Lo sukses."

"Kyung, menurut lo, gue sama Sehun bisa happy end kaya di sinetron Turki ga yah?" Luhan nanya tiba-tiba.

Mungkin dia berharap HunHan bisa so sweet kek Omer-Elif.

"Sehun weh terus nepi ka bodo. Ya ga tau sih ya. Nobody knows what will happen in the future, but if you love him today, love him like you do not have tomorrow." Edan. Kyungsoo ngequotes.

Quotes itu sukses bikin Luhan galau.

Galau tentang masa depannya bersama Sehun. #ciah

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 27 Juli 2015**_

"Yow kelas kita kudu persiapan buat 17 Agustusan!" Kyuhyun, ketua kelas XI-G maju ke depan kelas dengan gayanya yang supersetan

Kalau di XI-E geng WGG berjaya, kelas XI-G punya saingannya. XI-G diwarnai oleh geng iblis yang terdiri atas Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho.

Sedangkan XI-A punya geng yang bernama YWHOF. Singkatan dari 'Youth Who Have Old Face'. Kalo di terjemahin jadi 'anak muda yang punya wajah tua'. Isinya Yoochun, Park Seojoon, sama Doojoon.

Kembali ke persiapan 17 Agustusan kelas XI-G.

"Untuk acara pesta rakyat nanti, kita ada lomba lipsync combat, fashion show tokoh nasional, lomba makan kerupuk, balap karung, tarik tambang, sama lomba masak." Jelas Kyuhyun sang ketua kelas terlaknat.

"Gue mau lipsync Kyu!" Jongdae teriak.

"Ya biasa aja kali. Okey, kita butuh 2 orang lagi buat lipsync combat. Gimana kalo Xiumin sama Suho bareng Jongdae lipsync combat?" Changmin ngasih usul.

"Gue mau balap karung Kyu." Minho buka suara.

"Gue makan kerupuk. Kalian sekelas patungan kecap dong. Ga enak makan kerupuk ga pake kecap." Kata Changmin si kopet bin hawek.

Kopet = pelit.

Hawek = rakus.

"Gue punya ide bagus. Gimana kalo Tao jadi model fashion show. Gue bersedia jadi designer bajunya. Kita bikin tema 'Pangeran Diponegoro #savepanda'. Gimana? Bagus kan?" cewe cantik tapi suka ngide yang namanya Yoona memberikan mimpi buruk buat Tao.

"SETUJU!" sekelas setuju dengan suara bulat.

"Nanti designnya pake kantong kresek. Gue punya banyak di rumah. Terus buat senjatanya pake bambu runcing. Entar posenya elu wushu aja Tao." Sooyoung, cewe yang doyan makan kek orang kesurupan ikut-ikutan ngasih ide.

"Heh cewe iblis. Kalian teh apa-apaan sih? GA MAU. OGAH GUE." Tao nolak dengan tegas.

"Tapi lo bisa jadi famous. Kalo lu mau ngelakuin fashion show ini, gue bakal kasih lo gayung emas punya gue. Gimana?" Suho, si benghar, nyogok.

"Kalo lu berhasil, gue doain lo dapet pacar di Jatim." Xiumin nyumpahin Tao.

"Kalo lu berhasil, gue doain lo daper pacar di Bromo." Jongdae ikutan.

"Lu ngapain plagiat Jongtak." Xiumin noyor Jongdae.

"Hey hey hey my name is Kim Kardashian Jongdae Chen. Bukan Jongtak. Jongtak mah ga fabulous." Jongdae najis gais.

"Gue kenal deket sama Kardashian-Jenner family oy. Mulai dari Kim, Kourtney, Khloé, Kendall, Kylie. Gue juga akrab sama si Kanye West. Kita suka hangout bareng di cruise gitu." Suho pamer lagi.

"Heh sia angkuh. Beda Kim Kardashian keles." Jongdae ngelirik sebel.

"Gue mah kenalnya sama Kanye WET. Hehehe." Xiumin ketawa. Campuran antara ketawa bojeng, ketawa garing, ketawa sok polos, dan ketawa mesum.

"YAYAYA GUE MAU JADI MODEL." Tiba-tiba Tao nyeletuk. Kyuhyun, Yoona, Sooyoung langsung happy.

"Wah. Kenapa tiba-tiba banget Tao? Ya udah sih bagus. Kelas kita ada perwakilan jadinya." Kyuhyun ketawa iblis.

"Ya abis kalian maksa." Tao sosoan ngambek.

Padahal dalem hati mah, Tao pengen famous.

#AnakHitzFamousBandung

.

.

.

"Kris, elo fashion show ya." Dengan biadab, Kyungsoo nulis nama Kris di kolom 'Nama Peserta Lomba Fashion Show Pahlawan Nasional dalam Rangka Pesta Rakyat SMA KASIH SAYANG' tanpa persetujuan si bule sableng itu.

"Goblok Kyung. Entar semua orang jatuh cinta sama gue. Ga mau ah."

"Najis Kris." Luhan melotot.

"Eh ato ga lo lipsync combat aja Kris." Kyungsoo ngasih ide yang lebih menjijikan.

"Kalo dia ikutan lipsync, poin buat artikulasinya 0. Liat aja gusinya berat bikin mulut susah mangap." Luhan ngomentari bentuk mulut Kris yang unik.

"Naon lah maneh siga Syahrini weh bangga." Kris ngata-ngatain Luhan 'Syahrini' gegara pas kelas 10, Luhan pernah ngecover lagu yang bunga-bunga yang diaransemen sama Eka Gustiwana.

"OH YA LUHAN ELO IKUT LIPSYNC AJA." Kris tiba-tiba keidean.

Hening…

"Bener Lu, lo bisa bawain medley Syahrini." Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Luhrini WAHAHAHA." Kris ngakak.

"Paeh aing paeh." Luhan langsung ngebayangin dia dance sambil lipsync lagu 'Sesuatu' sambil pake kostum merak yang heboh ala Syahrini tea.

.

.

.

'

"Aduh kumaha nya. Kelas kita teh anak-anaknya pasif semua. Pada gamau partisipasi di pesta rakyat." Chanyeol riweuh ngurusin list partisipan pesta rakyat.

Chanyeol kan ceritanya anak teraktif di kelas.

"Udah lah kita ikut semua lomba aja Yeol." Baekhyun ngasih usul.

"Apa-apaan sih lagian pesta rakyat masih sebulan lagi." Jongin ga ngerti kenapa pesta rakyat di bulan Agustus harus diurusin dari Juli.

"Ya kan mereun pihak OSIS juga repot Jong." Kata Yixing dengan (sok) bijaknya.

"Eh tapi kalo kita yang ikut themua lomba bitha menang loh. Kan kita biodiverthity. HIDUP BHINNEKA TUNGGAL IKA." Sehun keknya ga tau apa artinya biodiversity gais.

"Hun tolong jangan sok pinter pake bahasa 'biodiversity'. Itu tuh artinya keanekaragaman flora dan fauna." Yixing ngejelasin.

"Lo sengaja pake bahasa biodiversity karena lo nyamain gue sama orang utan ya?" Jongin ngerasa kesindir.

"Lah. Nyadar geuning." Sehun ngajak ribut.

"Udah atuh woy kalian tuh harusnya combine jadi kopiko. Bukannya gelut terus." Yixing ngelerai.

"Eh tapi bener woy. Gue udah punya ide banyak buat lomba nanti. Huehue." Chanyeol nulis nama dia, Baek, Jongin, Sehun, Yixing di semua kolom

"Yeol. Ide lu suka busuk." Baekhyun udah ngebayangin bencana yang akan terjadi.

 _ToBeContinued…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gila gila bahasanya udah ngaco pisan.**

 **Di chapter ini udah ada sejarahnya HunHan sama KrisTao. Sisanya di chap" mendatang.**

 **Aduh readers tolong ya direview. Kalo bisa fav sama follow juga. Makasih banyak buat kalian semua penghuni ffn!**

 **Btw, Lu, kita sama loh. Gue juga doyan nonton Turki #alay**

 **Oh iya. Kalo ada bahasa yang ga ngerti boleh nanya hehe. Lewat review boleh. Lewat PM juga boleh. Ato mau add line ke emmanuellasw. Bebas.**

 **Last but not least. Special thanks buat temen-temen sekelasku yang udah jadi inspirasi ff ini, mulai dari karakternya, momennya, kejadian dan lawakan ga pentingnya. Bahkan plotnya pun sedikit terinspirasi dari mereka. You rock guys!**


	3. Chapter 2 : PESTA RAKYAT

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana gengs chap 1 nya? Geje? Rame? Ato malah ga ngerti gara" bahasanya ancur?**

 **Ah udah ah ga mau banyak bacot. Langsung aja kita cao ke chapter 2~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : PESTA RAKYAT**

 _ **Senin, 17 Agutus 2015**_

Anak-anak WGG pada ngumpul di rumahnya Suho yang super besar.

Suho ini orang Aceh. Marganya aja ada 'Teuku'. Dia keturunan bangsawan Aceh. Cuman karena saking beungharnya, dia punya rumah juga di Bandung. Tepatnya di kawasan Cipaganti.

"Wah besar tenan ni rumah." Kata Chanyeol yang meskipun udah lancar ngomong bahasa Indonesia dan Sunda, tapi masih aja kadang-kadang nyelip logat ala Tegalnya itu.

"Bopung amat sih lo Yeol." Suho ngejitak Chanyeol yang lagi ngeliatin koleksi guci di rumahnya.

"Aduh udah dong gitu doang ribut kalian mah. Tujuan kita ke sini kan mau apa adik-adik?" Yixing emang doyan ngelerai.

"Thaling mendukung dan menolong dalam memperthiapkan pethta rakyat Kak Icing!" jawab Sehun dengan sangat sok imut.

"Nih." Tao ngeluarin kresek. Banyak banget. Mulai dari kresek Lotte Mart sampe Circle K ada semua.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kyungsoo nanya.

"Jadi. Gue terpaksa ikut fashion show. Temanya pahlawan nasional vs modern. Bahannya kudu pake kresek. Cewe-cewe berengsek kelas gue, Yoona, Sooyoung, Yuri dengan baik hatinya ngasih kresek ini ke gue. Dan gue kudu bikin sendiri." Kata Tao dengan bengeut memprihatinkan.

"HAHAHA NGAKAK TAO ELO FASHION SHOW JUGA!" Luhan keketawaan.

"Males lah. Kalo kelas lo siapa yang ikut fashion show Lu?" Tao nanya.

"Noh." Kata Luhan sambil ngangkat dagunya ke arah Kris.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" giliran Tao yang ketawa.

"Loh loh loh. Kok bisa kebetulan gini yah?" kata Chanyeol ngegodain KrisTao.

Emang dasar kompor.

"Wah wah wahhh kayanya ada yang berjodoh nih." Baekhyun ikut-ikutan.

Baekhyun emang udah tau kalo Kris ngeceng Tao.

"Eh iya, jangan-jangan emang kita jodoh deh Tao." Kris ngegodain Tao.

"Apa-apaan sih." Kata Tao sosoan jutek padahal mah dalem hatinya seneng.

"Jadi. Jongdae, Xiumin, Suho, Yixing, bantuin gue sama Tao bikin baju." Kris ngajak mereka masuk ke ruang home theatre di rumah Suho sambil bawa-bawa kresek, gunting, lem, double tape, dll.

"Ehhh gue ikut dong. Hehehe." Kata Baekhyun watados bin cabe.

"Heh Bek, lo diem di sini. JANGAN MODUS CABE. Bantuin kita." Chanyeol narik bajunya Baekhyun.

"Shit." Baekhyun kesel gegara acara modusnya ke Jongdae gagal.

.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga kediaman Suho…

"Oy, gue mau belanja buat lomba masak besok. Ada yang mo nemenin kaga?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan pake jaketnya. Siap-siap mo keluar.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Ga ada yang mo nemenin.

"Ujan Kyung, maleth. Hehe." Sehun nyengir idiot.

"Jong, lo temenin sono si Kyungsoo." Chanyeol nepok Jongin.

"Embung. Ujan." Jongin cuek ngelanjutin acara gunting-gunting kresek.

"Jong lu teh ga punya hati apa. Ya pake payung lah dodol. Kasian masa si Kyung ujan-ujanan sendiri. Gancang indit!" Baekhyun nendang Jongin.

"Oh iya, thekalian beliin buat lomba mathak kelath kita thama kelathnya Jongdae. Nih." Sehun ngasih list barang belanjaan kelas XI-E sama kelas XI-G titipan dari Jongdae.

"Yayayaya bawel." Jongin berdiri dan ngambil payungnya.

.

.

.

"Woy susah siah ngeguntingnya." Tao susah payah ngegunting kresek.

"Aduh Tao. Gitu aja susah. Liat si Kris aja bisa." Yixing ngomel sambil terus ngegunting dan nempel-nempelin potongan kresek.

"Kris, bantuin gih si Tao." Suho nyuruh-nyuruh kek nyuruh ke babu.

"Oke bos!" Kris langsung tancap gas. Dia nganggep ini sebagai kesempatan.

Kris ngambil posisi kek mau meluk Tao dari belakang. Tangan kanannya megang tangan kanan Tao buat ngajarin gimana cara megang gunting. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ditaro di atas pundak Tao supaya ga pegel.

"Lo harus ngegerakin guntingnya kek gini Tao." Kata Kris sambil terus ngasih arahan.

"O-o-oh g-g-gitu. G-gue b-baru t-tau." Tao udah malu pisan.

Posisinya itu loh.

"Aduh Tao kenapa jadi gagap gitu? Terus kenapa mukanya jadi merah pisan? Keringetan lagi. Lu sakit jantung?" Jongdae ngegodain Tao.

"B-bukan g-gitu." Kata Tao masih gagap.

Diem-diem Jongdae motret adegan gunting-guntingan itu dan ngirimin ke Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Anjing gue bagus banget loh. Tapi kadang noona gue yang kurang ajar bilang gue sama anjing gue mirip."

"Oh iya terus waktu gue lahir di Mozambik itu, lagi zamannya krisis air. Eh tapi ada gerakan aqua yang kini air sudah dekat itu loh."

"Tapi gue ga betah di Mozambik, jadi kita sekeluarga pindah ke Bandung. Bandung enak adem."

"Tapi enak loh, gue umur 6 taun udah keliling Afrika. Lo tau kan yang lokasi di MV Am I Wrong? Nah gue pernah ke sana juga."

"Tapi sedihnya gue jadi negro gini. Pesek lagi. Tapi gapapa, tetep gans."

Di mobil, sepanjang jalan ke supermarket, Jongin nyetir sambil ngocehhh terus.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo cuman diem sambil ampir ketiduran.

"Lo tau ga Kyung. Ada untungnya juga kita pergi berdua ke supermarket. Pertama, gue bisa latihan nyetir. Kedua, kita bisa lebih kenal satu sama lain. Ketiga, lo bisa ngeliatin gue yang gans ini secara lebih dekat!" Jongin masih heboh ngebacot.

"Hmm." Kata Kyungsoo ga minat.

"Kita jadinya ke supermarket yang mahal tapi bagus itu kan Kyung? Berarti setelah ini belok kiri, udah gitu nyampe deh." Jongin masih aja bacot.

Ga berapa lama kemudian.

"Nyampe! Kyung, mo gue payungin ga?" Jongin turun dan ngebukain pintu buat Kyungsoo.

"Ga usah. Jaket gue bisa merangkap jadi jas ujan. Makasih." Kata Kyungsoo sambil narik Jongin biar mereka bisa cepet masuk supermarket.

.

.

.

"CIEEEEE KRIS EUY UDAH WANIAN AYEUNA MAH AHEUY!" Chanyeol heboh setelah nerima foto 'scissors romance' dari Jongdae.

"Kenapa sih ada apa?" Luhan penasaran.

"Noh." Chanyeol nunjukin foto itu ke Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun.

"Wah Kris sama Tao euy mesra amat!" kata Baekhyun ga kalah heboh.

"Kapan gue gitu." Luhan ngegumam.

"Apa?" Sehun nanya karena ga kedengeran.

"Ga. Gapapa. Hehe. Lanjutin aja sono kerjaannya."

'Untung dia ga peka.' Kata Luhan dalem hati kek di sinetron-sinetron gitu.

"Baek, lo sama Jongdae bisa ga tuh kek gitu WAHAHAHA." Chanyeol ngerjain kerjaannya sambil ngejailin semua orang.

"Ah lo bacot aja Yeol. Situ laku emangnya?" Baekhyun ngacungin gunting ke arah Chanyeol.

"Woy Baek bahaya!" Chanyeol ngehindar dari guntingnya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyung masih lama ga nih?" Jongin udah keheul nungguin Kyungsoo belanja.

"Bentar Jong, kalem. Gue lagi nyari pewarna makanan nih. Abis itu ketemu, udah beres semua."

"Kyung, pewarna makanan mah perasaan ada di deket kasir deh."

"Oh iyaaa lupa! Hehe. Gila gue udah ketularan si Yixing." Kyungsoo ngedorong trolleynya ke arah kasir sekalian ngambil pewarna makanan.

Sekarang Jongin sama Kyungsoo lagi ngantri buat bayar.

"Totalnya 842.400 rupiah ya mas." Kata kasirnya yang suaranya mirip sama pemain iklan Frozz.

Itu loh iklan yang

'Cita-cita kamu jadi apa?'

'Kasir.'

'Tinggian dikit dong.'

'KAAAASIIIIR'

#abaikan

"Nih mba." Tiba-tiba Jongin nyodorin kartu ATMnya.

Jongin pengen keliatan gentleman gitu gais di depan si mba kasir yang cantik itu.

"Mohon maaf mas. Tapi ini kartunya sudah limit." Kata mba kasir itu ngembaliin kartunya ke Jongin dengan tidak manusiawinya.

Kyungsoo ngasih kartu ATMnya ke mba kasir sambil ketawa.

"Makanya Jongtem, jangan sosoan impressive di depan si mba cantik. HUAHUAHUAHUA."

.

.

.

"BERES! YEAY!" Xiumin akhirnya berhasil ngeberesin bajunya Kris sama Tao.

Bajunya bagus banget.

Yang punya Kris bentuknya kek baju-baju pahlawan Bali gitu. Terus pinggirannya pake sayap kek buat model Victoria's Secret.

Kalo yang punya Tao, mirip banget sama kostumnya Pangeran Diponegoro. Dihiasin sama boneka-boneka panda kecil.

Dua kostum itu sama sekali ga ada kesan murahan. Malah berkesan high-fashion dan artistik. Konseptual. Tulisan 'alfamart' dan sejenisnya juga ketutupan. Bener-bener fashion show dengan tema recycle.

Gile. Gue udah kaya Tyra Banks gini bahasanya.

Xiumin dkk keluar dari ruangan home theatre menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Gais udah pada beres belo… OMAIGAT." Tao keluar dan kaget ngeliat ada 5 kostum berjejer dengan super ngaco.

Ternyata itu adalah 5 kostum untuk 5 pahlawan dari XI-E : Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yixing.

Kostum 1. Ada label tulisannya "Chanyeol, Superman dari Tegal." Bajunya mirip banget sama kostum Superman. Tapi, simbol 'S' di dadanya diganti sama tulisan "YOMART". Bahan kreseknya sama sekali ga di-pylox. Chanyeol bakal keliatan sangat sampah.

Kostum 2. Temanya "Seribu Cinta untuk Afrika." Model bajunya kek cupid gitu. Cupid recycle lebih tepatnya. Lengkap pake panah-panahan. Ga ada atasan. Cuman ada bawahan yang mirip baju orang Yunani zaman dulu. Warna kreseknya item semua. Kek buat bungkus lontong sama bala-bala.

Kostum 3. "I'm a Diva." Model bajunya mirip sama dressnya Almarhumah Whitney Houston. Cuman kalo yang punya Whitney kan bagus, bling-bling, mewah. Ini mah, kresek merah yang dipake bekas belanja, ditempelin glitter plus manik-manik. Agak menuju ke tema emansipasi wanita keknya.

Kostum 4. "Melawan Lupa." Bajunya mirip sama bangsawan Indonesia zaman dulu. Cuman yang ini terbuat dari kresek. Blangkonnya ngasal pisan itu mah keliatan. Cuman brosur dilipet-lipet dibentuk blangkon. Tapi, di pinggirannya dikasih karet. Cenah mah kombinasi bangsawan Jawa sama 'Ikat Pinggang Elastis' yang diperanin Patrick Star di kartun Spongebob.

Kostum 5. Ini kayanya paling ngaco. Temanya juga ga nyambung. "WONDER WOMAN." Persis banget baju wonder woman. Ada wig-nya juga. Sebenernya ini bagus sih. Cuman kalo inget yang pakenya Sehun. Ya ga jadi muji deh.

"SAOLOH APA-APAAN INI." Suho pengen nangis liatnya.

"BAGUS GAIS! GUE JADI KEINGETAN SPONGEBOB! WARBYASAH!" Yixing keprok-keprok.

"Aing speechless." Jongdae masih bengong.

"Biii, I'm homeee!" Jongin tiba-tiba dateng sama Kyungsoo ala-ala Bastian di Tetangga Masa Gitu.

"Sia merasa pisan mirip Deva?" Baekhyun rada ga terima.

"MIRIP!"

"Btw, itu bajunya kok ngakak sih?" Kyungsoo langsung ketawa ngeliat kostum-kostum buat fashion show.

"Udah lah ga usah diliat. Yeol, bantu gue naro-naroin bajunya di mobil gue. Besok gue bawain semuanya. Kalian aja baju kalian masing-masing di kelas gue besok." Suho ngajak Chanyeol beres-beres.

.

.

.

Abis makan malem ceritanya.. (lebih tepatnya makan sore)

"Sekarang kita ngapain gengs?" Baekhyun nanya.

"Emm gini. Kita latian buat lipsync aja gimana? Ngapalin lirik kek, bikin formasi kek, latian dance kek. Gue, Sehun, Yixing bakal bantu-bantu. Luhan, Jongdae, Xiumin ikut lipsync juga kan yah?" Jongin ngusul.

"Boleh, yang laennya maen kartu aja."

"Sipsip."

.

.

.

"Lu, lo milih lagu apa buat lipsync combat entar?" Chanyeol buka list mp3 nya di laptop.

"Temanya bebas kan yah? Yang penting harus masukin minimal 1 lagu perjuangan." Kata Luhan sambil nyiapin property buat pesta rakyat.

"Ah. Gue tau. Buat kelas kita, gimana kalo kita remix lagu daerah aja?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba ngide. Ada bohlam di atas kepalanya.

"Wah, boleh-boleh. Kita kan biodiverthity." Kata Sehun masih ngekeuh dengan biodiversity.

"Mantab euy si cabe pinter juga." Chanyeol langsung download lagu-lagu daerah.

"Tapi kan kudu ada 1 lagu perjuangan." Kata Yixing sambil baca list peraturan.

"Masukin aja lagu Halo-halo Bandung." Kata Baekhyun cuek.

"Ah bagus tuh! Si cabe cerdas euy hari ini." Chanyeol emang doyan nyebut Baek cabe.

"Sialan lo cangkul. Gue tuh cabe berkualitas keles." Kata Baekhyun ngeyel.

"Yeol, gue milih konsep 'Syahrini'." Luhan berkoar.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Luhan, maneh cageur?" Jongin natap Luhan ga percaya.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANJIS NGAKAK SIA MANEH LUHAN! KEBAYANG!" Chanyeol ketawa heboh.

"Luhan ga kenapa-napa kan?" Sehun nempelin tangannya di jidat Luhan.

Maksudnya mah becanda.

Tapi keterusan. Jadinya modus hehe.

"CIE PERHATIAN CIE!" Baekhyun mulai ngomporin.

"Apaan ih ngga!" Luhan yang malu langsung ngelepasin tangan Sehun.

"WKWK. Lanjot yo. Jongdae, Xiumin, kalian mau konsepnya apa?" Yixing nanya.

"Kalian ngakak anjis duet kotak-bulet." Luhan seneng ngeledek gais.

"Bacot lah Lu. Gue ga sudi dikatain kotak. Gue adalah Kim Kardashian Chen Jongdae." Jongdae bangga pisan sama namanya.

"Mm gue sih kepikirannya mau bawain Bendera versinya si Daniel Mananta. Ada rap, dance, plus dangdutannya. Mantab kan?" Xiumin kan ceritanya cinta Indonesia sekali. Mirip-mirip Daniel lah.

"Mantab-mantab. Thiapin aja buat mututhin urat malu bethok ya."

.

.

.

"Suherman, thank you ya. Sorry ngerepotin." Kata Chanyeol pamitan ke Suho.

Kenapa Suho dipanggil Suherman sama Chanyeol?

Karena Chanyeol suka seenaknya.

"Talk to my ketek Yeol. Nama gue SUHO BUKAN SUHERMAN! Yayaya sama-sama. Lo pulang sama siapa?"

"Gue nebeng mobilnya Jongdae bareng Baek, Xiumin, Yixing, Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Loh loh. Siapapun temenin gue dong! Gue males nyetir sendiri yeuh kudu dibaturan!" Jongin gogosehan di lantai. Dasar jomblo.

#AuthorGaBercerminGais

"Udahlah kan lo biasa jomblo Jong, sendiri juga gapapa." Baekhyun langsung ngeloyor ke mobil sang kecengan, Jongdae.

"Ah udahlah kasian. Gue nebeng Jongin aja. Lagian kostan gue ga begitu jauh dari rumah Jongin." Kyungsoo narik Jongin buat cepet masuk mobil.

Lah Kyung. Orang itu mobil si Jongtem. Kenapa lo yang narik dia buat cepet masuk mobil -_-

"Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao gimana?" Suho nanya. Gitu-gitu Suho orangnya perhatian. Apalagi ke gengnya.

"Mereka double date kali. Naek mobilnya Kris." Chanyeol nyengir kuda.

"Oh I see I see. Gudbai!" Suho nganterin temen-temennya ke pintu gerbang.

.

.

.

"Kita mo ke mana?" Kris berusaha bersikap ga awkward pas lagi nyetir.

"Ke mana juga boleh." Tao jawab singkat sambil ngeliatin sepatunya.

Sementara itu di kursi belakang mobilnya Kris.

"Wah Hun, ada burung terbang." Luhan geje pisan da asli.

"Iya tuh ada kucing ee juga." Sehun ga kalah geje.

"Emm gimana kalo kita sekarang makan malem aja? Ngemil baso. Gimana?" kata Kris tiba-tiba ngusul.

"Mm boleh-boleh."

Cie dobeldet cie.

.

.

.

"Wah Kyung. Gue udah nonton loh drama lo Kau yang Berasal dari Bintang. Bagus euy! Gue suka banget! Apalagi ada si Nikita Mirzani!" Jongin antusias.

"Jong, yang maen bareng gue tuh Nikita Willy. BUKAN NIKITA MIRZANI DASAR NYOSOR!"

"Oooo. Oh iya ya! Lupa gue. Gue sekarang ga konsen nonton gituan. Si Luhan kan yang suka gituan mah."

"Heeh! Tau ga. Waktu itu aja dia ngajak gue nonton Turki. Sialnya, gue jadi ikut-ikutan nonton. Wkwkwk."

"Wahahaha! Gila ya kita tuh segeng emang aneh-aneh semua! Kalo gue sih lebih seneng ngedance ato ga molor. Ato ga dahar. Wahahahaha rame ya!" Jongin ngoceh.

"Btw, Kyung lo kan orang Bogor ya. Terakhir gue ke Bogor pas SD! Ke Taman Safari. Eh temen-temen SD gue malah bilang 'Jong, lo mo ketemu kembaran ya?' Sial masa gue ganteng gini disamain sama orang utan?! Tapi gue mendukung #saveorangutan loh! HAHAHAHA! Gue juga ngedukung banget gerakan sumber air sudah dekat di Afrika sama NTT! Oh iya. Kalo ada kesempatan gue mo ikut Xiumin ah kapan-kapan kalo dia travelling. Siapa tau dia mau ke Raja Ampat. Siapa tau di sana gue bisa lebih tanned sexy gitu deh! AHAHAHAHA! Btw, Chanyeol ngakak ya suaranya kek om-om gitu. Tapi rame pisan eta budak teh. Sehun juga greget beul sama Luhan ga jadi-jadi. Padahal Sehun udah nembak, Luhan juga udah suka. Tapi ditolak. Geblek emang si rusa cina itu. Untung mereka masih suka chatting. Jadinya hts-an deh. Kris sama Tao juga masih aja malu-malu. Untung ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae yang suka ngomporin mereka! Cocok ya mereka. Aduh gue kapan bisa kaya gitu. Luhan harus tobat kayanya. Bentar lagi gue bikin gerakan ah #saverusaliar. Loh loh Kyung lo daritadi molor? YAH GUE BACOT SENDIRI DONG DARITADI!"

Kyungsoo dari tadi emang udah tidur.

Dengan nyantenya dia molor sambil mangap.

Dengan tidak elitnya senderan di kaca.

"SIALAN LO KYUNG GUE TURUNIN DI KOLONG PASUPATI BARU TAU RASA!"

.

.

.

"Inilah aku apa adanyaaaa!" Jongdae nyetir sambil nyetel lagu keras-keras.

"Yang ingin membuatmu bahagiaaaaa." Baekhyun lanjutin line-nya Jongdae.

"MAAFKAN BILA KU TAK SEMPURNA." -Jongdae

"SESEMPURNA CINTAKU PADAMU." -Baekhyun.

Btw, ini ostnya Cinta Fitri yang dinyanyiin Shireen Sungkar sama Teuku Wisnu.

My first fav OTP!

Cie Baekhyun sama kecengannya duet-duetan cie.

 _Ini cintaku apa adanya._

 _Yang ingin slalu di sampingmu._

 _Ku tau semua tiada yang sempurna._

 _Di bawah kolong langit ini._

"JALAN KITA MASIH PANJANG!" Jongdae kembali menggelegar.

"KU INGIN KAU SLALU ADA DI SINI…" Baekhyun nyanyi dengan senangnya.

#BaekhyunBersukacitaGais

"BIAR CINTA KITA TUMBUH HARUM MEWANGIIII…" Ujuk-ujuk Chanyeol sama Xiumin nyaut. Ganggu acara duet Baekhyun and his bae.

"SIALAN ELO SIALAN CHANYEOL GANGGU AJA!" Baekhyun ngebekep Chanyeol.

Yixing cuman bisa tutup kuping.

"Duh panas ceuli yeuh." #saveicing #saveunicornlangka

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 18 Agustus 2015**_

" _Good morning. Hari ini, sehubungan dengan Pesta Rakyat, seluruh siswa wajib berkumpul di tempat masing-masing sesuai dengan lombanya. Harap lihat di bagian mading. Terimakasih."_ Kata Ketua OSIS, Leeteuk, lewat speakerphone.

"Cuy. Kita keknya kudu ngumpul di kantin deh. Liat jadwalnya, lipsync combat diadain di kantin." Baekhyun ngajak gengnya cao ke kantin.

Di kantin ceritanya.

Jadi kantinnya SMA KASIH SAYANG itu punya panggung kecil yang dipake buat live music kecil-kecilan setiap istirahat. Yang ngisinya murid-murid. Bebas. Asal sehari sebelumnya daftar dulu ke OSIS.

"Sial. Kita ditonton banyak orang oy." Yixing facepalm. Sosoan malu.

"Udah lah jangan malu. Lo kan biasanya juga malu-maluin." Kata Suho lempeng.

"Selamat pagi! Kawan-kawan SMAK 1 yang luar byasah!" MC mulai ngebuka acara.

Ternyata MCnya Krystal sama Amber, cewe sableng temen sekelasnya Kris Luhan Kyung.

"Yow yow! Kalian udah siap belom menyaksikan LIPSYNC COMBAT?!" Amber langsung ngeluarin suara ala kenek angkot jurusan Soreang.

Soreang = salah satu daerah di Bandung. Angkot jurusan Soreang berwarna hijau tua pada umumnya.

"SIAAAAAPPPP!"

Ampir semua murid ngumpul di kantin. Meni pajejel. Semua penasaran sama lipsync combat.

'Paeh aing paeh.' Luhan udah ngebatin terus gegara malu.

"Temen-temen. Kita undi dulu yu urutan lipsync combatnya." Krystal ngundi urutan lomba.

"Dan urutan pertama adalah…..

.

.

.

.

.

…LUHAN, PERWAKILAN DARI XI-A!"

"Sianying." Luhan pengen pingsan.

Luhan naik ke atas panggung.

"LUHAN LUHAN LUHAN!" anggota WGG plus Luna, Victoria, Sulli, cewe liar asal XI-A jejeritan.

"Musik!"

Lagu pun terdengar mengalun di seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Maju mundur maju mundur cantik! Cantik!" Luhan jalan-jalan ala Syahrini yang genit itu loh sambil kedip-kedip.

"Mundur lagi mundur lagi cantik! Cantik! Cantik cantik cantikkk!"

"Ciaaaaooooo. Ciaaoooooo. Ciaaaoooo bella! From Italy Roma!"

Beres lagu Maju Mundur Cantik, tiba-tiba musik berhenti.

"Hai gengs, aku lagi di Italy nih. Ini pintu keluar. Bahasa Italinya mah USCITA. Kalo bahasa Luhrini mah, USCITA CANTIK HUSH HUSH SANAAAHH!" oh intermezzo ceritanya.

Intermezzo sekalian interlude.

Dan itu ga lipsync.

Suara Luhan asli digenit-genitin gaes.

"Kenapa gebetan gue gini-gini amat yawloh." Sehun nunduk karena ngakak, malu, dan bangga (?)

"CINTA SATU MALAMM OHH INDAHNYA CINTA SATU MALAMMM BUAT KU MELAYANG." Luhan tiba-tiba pake kacamata udah gitu joget-joget cinta satu malam ala Melinda.

"WALAU SATU MALAM AKAN SLALU KUKENANG DALAM HIDUPKU."

Semua penonton keketawaan.

.

.

.

"Ya tidak terasa penampilan terus berjalan dalam rangka meramaikan pesta rakyat ini ya Bung Krystal." Amber rubah ke 'Super Soccer Mode'.

"Betul sekali Bung Amber. Kita panggilkan peserta selanjutnya. BAEKHYUN CHANYEOL JONGIN SEHUN YIXING DARI XI-E! WOOOOOO!" Krystal heboh bung.

5 makhluk ini maju.

"Wilujeung enjing sadayana, urang bade mentaskeun : Halo halo Bandung vs Lagu Daerah Remix. Mugi-mugi resep nya."

*Selamat pagi semuanya, kami akan menampilkan : Halo Halo Bandung vs Lagu Daerah Remix. Semoga suka ya.*

Musik dimulai.

Mereka nyanyi Halo-halo Bandung dengan khidmat.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti.

Jongin maju ke depan terus ngebody wave.

"WAH INI MAH SISTAR EY!" penonton heboh setelah ngedenger intro lagu 'Alone'

"Whooo whooo whoooo whooo. Ek wil nie om te huil."

Penonton ngakak gegara Jongin dengan tiba-tiba ganti kostum jadi baju merah ketat yang sexy but swag.

Tapi parada bingung juga sama bahasanya.

"Whoo whooo whoooo whooo. Asseblief droog my oë." Jongin terus nyanyi sambil smirk sexy.

"Dia teh stroke? Senyumnya miring beul." Kyungsoo komentar jahat.

Ternyata itu adalah Alone versi Afrika.

#JonginMaNigga

Abis Jongin beres dengan penampilannya yang ngakak tapi bikin pusing, muncul Sehun.

Sehun dengan 2 backing vocal : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Thebelumnya, thaya perthembahkan lagu ini untuk thetheorang yang thuka thinetron Turki. Thaya akan menyanyikan lagu ini dalam bahatha Turki."

Luhan udah malu.

Intro lagu dimulai.

Itu adalah lagu If I Ain't Got You dari Alicia Keys.

"Bazıları talih için yaşar." Sehun nyanyi dengan idung kependet. Tapi masih penjiwaan.

 _Some people live for the fortune._

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun backing vocal.

Mereka terus nyanyi sampe reff.

Sehun ga nyampe high note. Malah kek anjing kecekek.

Luhan pingsan. Jongin dkk tengsin berat.

Yixing buru-buru maju menyelamatkan situasi.

"Temen-temen maaf ya kita hentikan ya. Harusnya kita lipsync tapi Sehun nekat nyanyi. Maaf ya. Jangan lempar tomat. Maaffff banget. Kita bersedia didiskualifikasi gara-gara ngelanggar peraturan no. 1 : HARUS LIPSYNC GABOLEH NYANYI. KALO NGOMONG BOLEH. Maafffff!" Yixing nunduk berkali-kali.

Tanpa sadar ada yang cengo.

"Kenapa hari ini dia keliatan attractive banget."

"Yixing kok lucu. Gue ga pernah sadar itu."

"YIXING LUCU PISAN SUNGGUH SUMPAH GUE BARU TAU DIA INTERESTING KENAPA GUE DEGDEGAN JIR."

Itu Suho.

.

.

.

"Ohok ohok ohok!" Sehun batuk gegara insiden high note tadi.

Ternyata dia lagi radang.

"Hun udah pulang aja jangan maksain." Luhan ngasih minum Larutan Cap Badak ke Sehun.

"Gapapa Lu, gue haruth lanjutin lomba terakhir. Fathion Thow."

"Aduh Hun. Ntong bandel atuh. Nanti elo sakit."

Sehun seneng banget dalem hatinya gegara Luhan perhatian.

"Gue bakal thembuh athal lo dukung gue path Fathion Thow."

"Uh. Dasar bandel. Oke." Luhan ketawa sambil ngerangkul Sehun.

.

.

.

"CIEEEEE! CIEEEEE!" Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae keketawaan gegara ngeliat fashion shownya Kris sama Tao.

Mereka dipaksa battle pose.

Kris dengan bitch face nya.

Dan Tao dengan security face nya.

Jangan lupakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tadi ngecieciein udah siap pake full kostum.

"Baek, giliran kita maju."

Chanyeol maju sama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol udah ngakak pisan pas muncul dengan kostum Superman Tegal Berlabel Alfamart. Ada backsoundnya lagi.

 _Aku bukanlah Superman. Aku juga bisa nangis._

Baekhyun juga ngakak dengan baju merah bling bling kek cabe.

Disusul Jongin sama Yixing yang kostumnya udah ngaco bin gamodal.

Terakhir, Sehun.

Anjir Wonder Sehun ceritanya.

Kreseknya campuran merah sama biru.

Terus pahanya kemana-mana. Sexy ala wonder woman gitu.

Pake bondu.

Dadah-dadah.

Wink ke Luhan.

Backsound :

 _Aku bukan wonder woman mu yang bisa terus menahan rasa sakit karena mencintaimu. Toterotetot._

'Hun gue bangga sama lo.' Luhan agak terharu.

Agak loh ya.

Sehun nyengir.

 _ToBeContinued…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wuaaaaa panjang ga? Ato kurang? Mulai keliatan ga sih couple-couplenya?**

 **Rada geje ya. Tapi, gue bikin ini niat banget loh. Sampe kebawa mimpi #lebay.**

 **Gue juga lagi usahain ngurangin sundanese. Kadang suka keterusan pake sundanese abisnya lucu. Harusnya aku pasang subtitle gitu yah.**

 **Kalo mo ngontak gue tinggal review #modus. Ato ga add line ato follow instagram : emmanuellasw #promosi**

 **Terakhir, ga bosen mau bilang. Review plis. Kalo bisa plus follow and fav. Hehe**


	4. Chapter 3 : UJIAN ATAU PDKT?

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai readers! Gue mo curcol bentar.**

 **Ini tuh ff paling niat yang pernah gue bikin. Paling gue pikirin baik-baik, paling mencurahkan waktu dan tenaga. #apaansih #lebay**

 **Tapi bener, gue enjoy banget bikin ni ff gara-gara pas bikinnya niat banget.**

 **Udah ah ga banyak bacot lagi.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : UJIAN ATAU PDKT?**

 _ **Sabtu, 29 Agustus 2015**_

"Suhoooooo!"

"SUHO BUKA PINTUNYA GA?!"

"Thuho lama amat thiihhh!"

"SUHERMAN GANCANGAN MANEH!"

"IYAAAA KALEM!"

Suho ngebuka pintu rumah gedenya itu dan muncul 11 orang idiot yang masing-masing bawa ransel.

"Sok cepet masuk dulu."

Geng WGG masuk ke rumahnya Suho dan naro barang-barangnya.

Ceritanya mereka mau belajar bersama soalnya Senennya udah UTS alias Ujian Tengah Semester.

Kegiatan ini diusulkan oleh Xiumin. Cenah mah biar nilainya bisa bagus semuanya dan mempererat kekeluargaan.

"Makan dulu yu." Suho nyiapin makanan favorit kita semua.

Indomie.

"WAHHH INDOMIE! Di Mozambik indomienya enak loh." Kata Jongin langsung nyamber mangkoknya.

"Thuho ith da betht!"

"Hun udah ga radang kan?" Luhan nanya.

Cie perhatian.

Uhuy.

"Ngga Lu. Kan gue bilang kalo lu nonton fathion thow gue, gue bakal thembuh." Kata Sehun ngegombal tapi masih pasang ekspresi straight.

"CIE CIE CIEEEE CIEEEE." Chanyeol langsung heboh.

Biasalah jomblo usil.

"SUTTTT." Luhan udah malu pisan.

Luhan emang demen sama Sehun.

Cuman kadang sama-sama malu-malu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae gereget ngeliatnya.

.

.

.

"Senen teh ujian apa sih woy?" Suho beres-beres ruang keluarganya yang bakal dipake sama temen-temennya buat belajar.

"Fisika. Males euy." Tao ngeluar-ngeluarin catetannya.

Anak WGG kan pada males. Cuman Tao, Kyungsoo, Yixing, sama Xiumin yang rajin nyatet.

Makanya Kris ngefotokopi catetan mereka sebanyak 8x dengan inisiatifnya.

"Bahannya apa aja Baek?" Jongdae duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

UWAW BAEKHYUN DEGDEGAN.

"Errr… Bahannya cuman vektor sama gerak parabola." Baekhyun sosoan salting gitu deh gais.

"Ih cabe ih genit amat ke Jongdae." Chanyeol noyor kepala Baek.

Seneng amat sih noyor kepala Baek.

Entar kalo Baek jadi bodo gimana siah.

"Yeol, gue tau lu cocoknya sama siapa." Kris nyeletuk.

"Siapa?"

"Byun Bella Baekhyun." Kris nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Gimana lo aja Kris."

"Gila gue sama Chanyeol mah berasa Shrek and princess." Baekhyun mendelik.

#abaikanKris

"Yixing, gue mo nanya soal parabola dong." Suho ngedeket ke arah Yixing.

Inget kan yang Suho klepek-klepek liat Yixing lagi grogi?

Suho jadi rada gregetan gitu.

Tapi dia belom suka kok.

BELOM.

"Wah wah wah Suho jangan modus gitu yah." Jongdae ngomporin.

Kenapa Jongdae ngomporin?

Soalnya dia bosen.

Jadi dia godain orang secara random.

"Wah Suho parah lo modus ya." Baekhyun ikut-ikutan.

"Suho gila banget ya sosoan nanya fisika gitu gais padahal mah pengen pegang-pegang Yixing." Chanyeol nambah-nambah aja.

"Diem lo semua. Kalo ga diem, ga usah dateng lagi ke rumah gue." Woaaah dia ngancem.

Untung Yixing polos.

"Mana yang elo ga ngerti Suh?" Yixing bertanya dengan lembutnya.

WOAA SUHO MERINDING.

Bukan gara gara suaranya.

Tapi gara gara 'Suh'

Ga enak banget didengernya.

Fyi, Suho ga modus kok. Dia emang beneran kurang ngerti soal parabola.

"Gue ga ngerti kalo dia terjun payung kecepatan awalnya gimana? Apa dia cuman ada kecepatan awal di sumbu X? Ato ada di sumbu Y juga?" Suho nunjuk satu bagian.

"Oh, tergantung soal. Kalo di soal bilangnya 'sedang meluncur mendatar' berarti Voy nya gaada. Abaikan aja." Yixing ngejelasin dengan sabar.

"Woaaaa pacaran aja terus ya. Ga liat ada jones disini?" Jongin males liat Sehun sama Luhan belajar bareng.

Belom ada pemandangan Kris sama Tao lagi keketawaan sesekali.

Berasa dunia milik berdua aja ya.

"Sut ah lu mah jomblo teh ngeganggu aja kegiatan orang." Jongdae, salah satu member 'TRIO KOMPOR' ngejitak Jongin.

"Kata gue mah ya. WGG BAKAL JADIAN SATU SAMA LAIN. Percaya da." Chanyeol punya obsesi mau bikin WGG jadian massal.

"Sehun sama Luhan, Kris sama Tao." Kata Baekhyun sambil bulak balik buku fisikanya yang udah rudet.

"Terus ada couple baru tuh itu yang modus si Suherman sama Yixing." Chanyeol nunjuk Suho yang emang beneran lagi konsen belajar.

"Terus Chanyeol Baekhyun." Kata Kris cepet.

"Ngga woy kan si cabe modusin Jongdae terus. Jadi si bebek ama si jongtak." Chanyeol ga setuju dia sama Baekhyun.

"Elo sama Jongin aja Yeol couplenya. Jadi mirip sama Konferensi Asia Afrika." Xiumin ngehina pisan euy.

"APA? MENDING GUE JOMBLO AJA ANJIS." Jongin merinding gitu gais.

"Wah wah. Lagi acara ngejodo-jodoin ini teh?" Kyungsoo yang baru balik dari WC abis buang hajat langsung nimbrung gitu.

"Iye. Dasar manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan." Tao males.

"Alah itu mah gegara lo udah diincer sama si Kris. Lah kita yang jomblo mah seneng-seneng aje dijodo-jodoin." Yixing keknya salah ngomong deh.

…

"WAH BERARTI DIA SENENG DIJODOIN SAMA SUHO WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun keketawaan.

"Tapi cocok deh kalian! Gue setuju lah." Kyungsoo ikutan ngakak.

"Jadi Kris-Tao, Sehun-Luhan, Suho-Yixing, Jongdae-Baekhyun, next couple?" Chanyeol sampe bikin listnya.

Emang dasar jomblo usil.

"Kalian teh apa-apaan sih? WKAKAKA." Luhan yang dari tadi autis belajar sama Sehun (tanpa skinship) akhirnya berkicau juga.

"Oh gue tau. Jongin sama Xiumin! Berarti si Chanyeol sama si morgan! HUAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun keketawaan.

Jongdae ngangguk ngangguk metal. Puas dia.

"WATDEFAK GUE SAMA SI HINA ITU?! HELL NO." Xiumin langsung gebrak meja. Refleks.

"MEJA AING OY RUSAK TANGGUNG JAWAB." Suho nyelametin meja kecintaannya.

"MASA AING SAMA SI PSIKOPAT YANG BERASAL DARI BINTANG?!" Chanyeol juga ga setuju.

"Nyante weh maneh da belom tentu guenya juga mau." Tumben Jongin kalem.

Ato dia seneng dijodo-jodoin gegara kelamaan jombs.

Entah.

"Yeol gue ada quotes." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba buka mulut.

"Apa Kyung?"

"Orang yang suka ikut-ikutan dalam kisah cinta orang lain sesungguhnya adalah orang yang memiliki kisah cinta pribadi yang berantakan sehingga ia mencari pelampiasan dengan cara mengurusi hubungan orang lain."

KYUNGSOO BISA JADI PSIKOLOG GAES.

Chanyeol diem.

Baek sama Jongdae juga kesindir.

Jeleb.

.

.

.

"Fisika tai gilaaaaa gue ga suka fisikaaaa!" Jongdae guling-guling autis.

Jongdae emang keknya udah ga punya kewarasan gegara fisika.

Entar dia push-up di tembok.

Terus koprol.

"AKU SUKA BENG BENGGGG KAMU SUKA BENG BENGGGG JANGANLAH KITA LANTAS PISAH MESKI SAMA-SAMA SUKA BENG BENGGGG." Chanyeol si raja iklan oge stress. Apalagi setelah quotesnya si Kyungsoo.

"Apa apaan sih kalian?! Gengges pisan siah!" Tao ngomel-ngomel.

Sekarang Jongdae sama Chanyeol sekarang duet lagu iklannya M Kapsul.

"Oh bulan… datanglaahhh."

Sehun yang dari tadi stress sama fisika ngedenger dua orang ini ngebacot langsung naik darah.

"Diem. Ato gue thilet kalian thatu thatu." Sehun berapi-api ceritanya.

Semuanya langsung diem ngajedog dan konsen ke buku masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 31 Agustus 2015**_

"Wanjay bisa ga tadi ulangan fisikanya?" Xiumin nanya ke Jongdae di tempat tukang fotokopian.

"Susah beul. Hese pisan. Gue banyak nebak."

Ceritanya mereka berdua lagi fotokopi catetan biologi buat ujian besok.

"Gila ini catetan bio banyak banget ya Tuhan. Padahal cuman 3 bab." Jongdae emang doyan ngeluh keknya.

"Eh gue mo nanya." Xiumin tiba-tiba serius.

"Sok aja nanya. Asal jangan bio."

"Ngga. Ini soal. Emmm Baekhyun."

JENGJENGGG

Jongdae langsung sosoan dramatis ngedenger nama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Lo ngeceng dia?"

"Ngga. Cuman. Lo suka ga sama dia Jong?"

"Gue? Emm gue nganggep dia sohib. Best friend. Soalnya gue ngerasa, Baekhyun itu kek fotocopyan dari seorang Kim Kardashian Jongdae. Lagian lo tau kan gue ngeceng si Wendy, anak XI-E itu. Ya walau dia udah punya pacar." Jongdae ketawa ringan.

"Kalo gitu kenapa lo pehapein Baekhyun? Lo selalu mau diajak foto duaan sama dia."

"Pertama, emang sahabat ga boleh foto duaan. Kedua, dia kan ga suka sama gue jadi ga mungkin gue pehape lah. Wkwkwk." Jongdae emang ga peka cuy.

"Oh catetan bio kita udah beres. Ayo keluar kita jajan kebab." Xiumin narik Jongdae.

'Iya juga sih si Jongdae. Berarti Baekhyunnya aja yang kegeeran kali ya?' pikir Xiumin.

"Iya sih bener Jong. Lo ga pehape kok." Lanjut Xiumin.

"Gue mau muvon ah dari si Wendy."

"Ke?"

"Ga ke siapa-siapa."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 3 September 2015**_

"Woah bethok ujian bereth Lu! Pulang ujian mo maen ga?" Sehun nanya ke Luhan.

Mereka lagi jajan bubble tea ceritanya.

"Nonton Perthib mau ga?" Sehun ngasih gelas bubble teanya ke Luhan.

"WAH BOLEH TUH! NOBAR?"

"Iye, bethok Perthib verthuth Thriwijaya FC!"

"WIHHH RAME TUH. HAYU LAH NOBAR HUN!"

"Oh iya. Bethok Krith thama Tao mau ke biothkop duaan. Ikutin yu! WKWKWKWK."

"Loh kan besok kita mo nobar di kantor RW…"

"Oh iya lupa. Hehe."

"Ketularan Yixing ya lo."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 4 September 2015.**_

"Kris lo ngajak gue nonton tapi lo sendiri ga tau film yang bagus apa. Luar biasa emang."

"Atuh bingung. Gue kira film Tali Pocong Perawan masih ada."

Kris di depan incerannya aja masih sengklek gini gaes.

"Aduh udah lah kita nonton inside out aja. Gimana?"

"Boleh. Asal sama kamu mah boleh-boleh aja."

Tao blushing broh.

"Eh tapi kan elo alergi film kartun."

Fyi, Kris alergi film kartun semenjak ilustrasi Rugrats buatannya ditolak mentah-mentah sama Nickelodeon.

Ya bayangin aja si kembar Phil sama Lil di Rugrats kepalanya jadi penyok-penyok.

"Ga kok Tao gapapa beneran. Lagian katanya Inside Out lucu ya?" Kris langsung beli 2 tiket bioskop plus 2 popcorn.

Tao terharu loh gengs.

.

.

.

"Hun! Ni gue beliin Larutan Cap Badak buat lo." Luhan dateng pake topi yang tinggi warnanya biru ala bobotoh, jersey Persib yang nama punggungnya 'Konate', plus syal biru yang ada tulisannya 'PERSIB NU AING! VIKING JUARA!'

Sehun pake jersey Persib custom yang nama punggungnya 'SEHUNYU' plus pluit biru di mulutnya. Biar heboh.

Dasar pasangan gila.

"Makathih Lu! Tau aja deh gue pengen minum."

"Udah mulai belom pertandingannya?"

"Baru 3 menit kok. Lu belum telat. Thini duduk."

Cie HunHan. Cie.

"Luhan…"

"Apa Hun?"

"I Love You. Too Much."

Abis itu Sehun langsung konsen lagi ke Persib vs Sriwijaya FC.

Dasar expressionless.

Ga peduli Luhan udah girang parah.

Padahal HunHan ampir ga pernah skinship ato romantis-romantisan gitu.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kris ketawa kenceng pisan di bioskop.

Inside Out adalah film kesukaan Kris yang baru.

Udah mah lucu, nontonnya bareng si pujaan hati lagi.

Semua orang di bioskop udah nge'sut'in si Kris.

"Kris. Malu-maluin anjir. Ngerakeun maneh." Tao nyubit perut Kris sambil senyum minta maaf ke penonton-penonton yang ngerasa keganggu.

"NGAKAK ANJIR GUE DEMEN PISAN SAMA SI IJO ITU LUCUUU BEUUHH." Kris ga peduli keknya.

"BUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA GUE GA ALERGI KARTUN LAGI BUAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Kris diem."

"TAO INI NGAKAK PARAHHH! HUAHAHAHA. GUE MAU NONTON LAGI INI KAPAN KA…

Tiba-tiba.

Tao nyium Kris.

Di bibir loh. BIBIR LOH GAES!

Ga macem-macem sih cuman nempel doang.

Tapi, kalo diitung-itung sekitar 10 detik mah ada.

"… Tao." Kris grogi.

"Ini biar lo diem. Maluin tau ga sebioskop ngeliatin lo."

Kris masih di alam bawah sadar kayanya.

"K-kalo g-gue berisik lagi gimana?"

"Gue cium lagi." Kata Tao cuek. Gatau polos gatau bego.

"Yaudah gue bakal berisik terus!"

PLETAK!

Tao ngejitak Kris.

Kris cuman nyengir. Happy dia.

 _ToBeContinued…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aduh. Moment sosweetnya teh rada susah euy bikinnya. Sesuai janji, gue ngurangin BANYAK BANGET sundanese di sini.**

 **Btw udah keliatan kan beberapa couplenya di sini?**

 **Terakhir, review please? Biar authornya semangat nih!**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 : TRIP TO EAST JAVA!

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah ah ga banyak omong. Langsung aja mulai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : TRIP TO EAST JAVA!**

 _ **Kamis, 17 September 2015**_

"Yeol. Jadi gimana rencana kita soal ultah si Jongtak?"

"Gue udah ngomong ke anak-anak WGG. Mereka sih bebas aja. Entar gue tagih-tagihin duit patungannya. Lo bantuin gue cari ide dong buat ultahnya dia."

Chanyeol lagi diskusi duaan sama Baekhyun di café yang letaknya deket banget sama supermarket. Sosoan EO gitu deh.

Letaknya ada di jalan RE Martadinata.

Entar kalian cobain ke sana kapan-kapan.

#exploreBandung #lagi

"Si Jongdae teh ultahnya tanggal 21 kan? Tanggal 21 tuh paginya kita ada di Bromo. Malemnya di BNS. Gimana kalo late surprise aja? Jadi pas tanggal 22 nya gitu Yeol. Bisi ga keburu. Mepet banget jadwalnya."

"Hmm boleh-boleh. Kita surpriseinnya pas tanggal 22 jam 00:00. Gimana Baek?"

"Wah bagus tuh tumben otak lo jalan."

"Naon sih. EH WOY BAEK. ITU KRIS SAMA TAO BUKAN?!" Chanyeol nunjuk dua orang yang lagi keluar dari arah supermarket.

"IYA WOY GILA NYUMPUT-NYUMPUT BISI URANG DIKIRA ADA APA-APA."

"Ah cuek lah. Kan kita emang lagi ngeEO. Kalo Kris ngiranya ada apa-apa bilang aja buat ultah si Jongtak. Lagian gue pengen ngisengin mereka berdua."

Bener aja. Chanyeol narik Baekhyun buat nyamperin KrisTao.

"HAI KALIAN BERDUA NGEDATE EUY AHEY AHEY CIKIWIW." Chanyeol dengan kamseupaynya ngegodain KrisTao.

"WAH TETEW TETEW IEU MAH EUY KUDU PAJAK JADIAN! CEMEWEWAN WAE AH WKAKA" kata Baekhyun ga kalah noraknya.

"Apaan sih kita lagi belanja buat pergi ke Jatim entar." Tao siap-siap mo ngejitak Yeol sama Baek.

"AMASAAAA. BUKANNYA LAGI BELANJA BUAT KEBUTUHAN BAYI KALIAN YANG BENTAR LAGI LAHIR YA AWAWAWAW!" Baekhyun terus aja ngecieciein. Dasar jomblo usil.

"Loh kalian juga ngapain duaan di sini?" Kris balik nyepet.

"Kita lagi diskusi buat ultah Jongdae." Chanyeol jawab dengan sok cool nya.

"Ohh. Bukannya lagi date ya?" Tao senyum jail.

"Ngga kok." Baekhyun ga kalah sok cool dari Chanyeol.

'Gue sumpahin kalian jadian.' Batin Kris ala-ala FTV gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 19 September 2015**_

"Lu, si Kyungsoo belom dateng?"

Ceritanya sekarang udah 17.45 WIB. Rombongan bus angkatan kelas 11 SMA KASIH SAYANG bakal cao ke Jatim tepat jam 18.00.

"Ga tau. Lieur da tu anak mah. Kostannya deket padahal, eh keneh we telat." Luhan yang baru dateng naro backpacknya di bangku paling belakang yang udah direserved sama Kris, Yoochun, Doojoon, sama Seojoon. Dan mereka nyisain 1 bangku lagi buat Kyungsoo.

Biasanya barisan belakang tuh perusak semua kan.

Di bus 1 alias bus kelas XI-A, geng belakang terdiri atas Luhan, Kris, Kyungsoo, Yoochun, Doojoon, Seojoon, Luna, Victoria, Sulli, Amber, Krystal. Ya rusak lah ya.

"Eh tuh Kyungsoo sama Jongin!" Luhan nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah minimarket di sebrang tempat parkir bus.

"Mana?"

"Tuh abis keluar dari minimarket. Keknya abis beli Sari Roti."

Fyi, sari roti adalah jajanan wajib di sekolah gue.

"Haiiiii! Bangku buat gue udah direserved kan?" Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk ke bus 1.

"Udah dong! Eh, gue mau ke bus 5 dulu ya. Mau nitip sesuatu."

Luhan keluar dari busnya dan menuju ke arah bus 5.

"Heh Jong, si cadel udah dateng belom?" Luhan mau menemui sang tambatan hati sepertinya gais.

"Belom. Dia bilang sih bentar lagi nyampe. Katanya sekitar 5 menitan lagi. Kenapa?" Jongin lagi ngechat sama Sehun.

"Ini. Nitip ini buat dia. Thank you ya! Gue balik dulu ke bus. Sampe ketemu di rest area."

Luhan nitip satu kotak pizza ukuran personal buat Sehun.

Cie perhatian.

Mari kita liat bus anak XI-G.

"WOAAAAA AKHIRNYA JATIM GAES!" Suho teteriakan.

Cenah kaya, tapi kok kamseupay sih. Ew.

"YEAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! RAME BANGET AAAA!" Jongdae juga teriak-teriak.

"Gue udab bawa go pro sama DSLR nih gaes." Xiumin kan ceritanya anak #ExploreIndonesia. Jadi, fotografi adalah hal yang penting.

"Ew itu mah gue juga punya banyak." Suho si angkuh pamer lagi.

Pletak!

Suho dibaledog ku si Changmin.

"APAAPAANSIH LU CONGKAK."

Geng belakang di bus ini ada Suho, Jongdae, Xiumin, Tao, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Sooyoung, Yuri, Yoona, Taeyeon, Tiffany. Mantab.

"Eh tuh si Sooyoung ngapain bawa 3 tas." Tao nunjuk Sooyoung yang heboh banget bawa koper yang ditaro di bagasi, backpack dan travel bag yang dibawa masuk ke bus.

"Ini travel bag mah isinya makanan semua." Kata Sooyoung watados.

Semua facepalm

"Maneh teh awewe ato iblis sih?! Makannya kek kesurupan anjis!" Tao udah ga ngerti lagi sama ni cewe yang makannya lebih banyak dari cowo.

Awewe = perempuan.

Mari kita liat lagi bus XI-A.

"WOYYYY 18.00 WOYYY KITA CAOOO SEKARANG AYEYYY!" Luhan excited parah.

"Ya, anak-anak. Sekarang udah jam 6 malem. Kita akan berangkat. Tempat perhentian kita yang pertama adalah Rumah Makan SR di Tasikmalaya. Kita akan sampai di sana sekitar pukul 23.00. Nanti pukul 24.00 kita langsung berangkat lagi. Tempat perhentian selanjutnya, kita bakal mandi dan sarapan di Ambar Ketawang, Jogja. Kita nyampe di sana besok pagi jam 08.00. Abis dari situ, kita terus jalan. Nanti jam 12.00 besok, kita makan siang di Rumah Makan Duta, Ngawi. Besok kita makan malem di Bromo Asri, Purbolinggo, jam 21.00, sebelum kita naik gunung." Bu Hyorin, wali kelas mereka, ngasih briefing panjaaaaanggg lebarrr.

Luhan tambah excited.

Dasar rusa liar.

#saverusaliar

.

.

.

"BOSEN GAESSS MAEN TRUTH OR DARE YUUU!" Yixing yang biasanya rada oon itu ngusulin ide brilian di bus XI-E.

"HAYUUUU!" Baekhyun langsung semangat.

Ya lah di bus selama itu mau ngapain coba.

Tidur? Susah. Terlalu excited.

Maen? Ngeganggu yang mau istirahat.

Makan? Kenyang.

Jadi yaudah ToD.

"Siapa aja yang ikutan?" Chanyeol nanya.

"Gue, elo, Sehun, Yixing, Baekhyun, Joy, Wendy, Yeri, Irene, Seulgi. Sipsip?" kata Jongin.

"Hayu ah mulai. Maen domikado. Yang kena dapet truth or dare!"

"DOMIKADOMIKADO ESKA ESKADOESKADO BEA BEO CIS CIS WAN TU TRI FOR FAIV SIKS SEVEN EIT NAIN TEN! JOY KENAAAA!" Jongin bener-bener excited maen domikado gaes.

Pusing gue mah.

"Truth or dare?!" Chanyeol nanya.

"TRUTH! Soalnya gue gapunya rahasia." Dasar cewe likiat. Maen aman.

Likiat bukan bahasa Sunda. Itu bahasa yang suka diomongin pedagang cina. Artinya "licik"

"EUH LIKIAT MANEH. Yaudah. Thiapa cowo paling ganteng di kelath ini?"

"Emmm Chanyeol! Chanyeol ganteng sih! Cuman autis teuing. Terlalu heboh, hiperaktif, usil, gengges. Padahal ganteng! Suaranya seksi, jago maen gitar lagi. Tapi tetep gue jadi rada ilfil. Kalo buat jadi pacar. Gue lebih pilih Yixing." Joy jawab truth lebih dari yang disuruh.

"SIA TEH KEK BAWA GUE KE LANGIT, TERUS GUE DIHEMPASKAN KE DASAR JURANG JIR." Chanyeol banting-banting Pringles.

"Lanjottttt!"

"DOMIKADOMIKADO ESKA….

….TEN!"

"YAAAAA JONGIN KENA! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"DARE!"

"CIUM SEHUN!" Yixing nista pisan anjir.

"GAMAU ANJIS GAMAU SUMPAH GAMAU HELL NOOOOO!"

"LO PIKIR GUE MAU?! GUE CUMAN MAU DICIUM MAMI PAPI MIRANDA KERR THAMA LUHAN! TITIK!"

"Yah ini kan permainan Jong." Baekhyun nyiapin tissue buat ngelap-ngelap pipi Sehun kalo dia takut kena Ebola.

"CIUM CIUM CIUM!" Seulgi ngomporin.

Akhirnya Jongin mendekatkan diri ke pipi Sehun.

Sehun udah mau nangis.

4 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm.

1 cm.

KENA!

Bibir Jongin nempel dengan kilat di pipi Sehun yang udah ngaderegdeg (gemeteran).

Ada Chanyeol dan Wendy yang mengabadikan moment tersebut.

"TITTHUE TITTHUE!"

Baekhyun ngasi tissue ke Sehun.

Sehun langsung pengen bobo aja.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, kita udah sampe di SR. Kalian semua turun dan ambil makan malemnya. Dalam waktu 1 jam kalian harus balik lagi ke sini." Bu Hyosung selaku wali kelas XI-G ngumumin lewat toa.

Kenapa sih WKnya bohay semua.

Anak-anak turun dan langsung ngumpul-ngumpul di meja makan.

"NGAKAK WOY TADI JONGIN NYIUM SEHUN." Chanyeol langsung bocor ke Jongdae.

"Anjay ngakak pisan HUAHAHAHAHA." Kris keketawaan ngeliat fotonya.

"Luhan cemburu gaaa?" Suho ngegodain Luhan.

"Ngga lah. Cemburu mah liat-liat atuh. Masa gegara Jongin doang cemburu." Luhan ikutan ngakak.

Jongin DOANG.

DOANG LOH GAES.

"Lu, beneran suka sama si cadel lu teh? Asa ga yakin edan." Baekhyun mulai mempertanyakan hubungan HunHan.

JENGJENG.

MAU DIBAWA KEMANA HUBUNGAN KITAAAAAAA.

#abaikan #lanjut

Jongin, Kris, Kyungsoo lagi nyeduh Pop Mie Kari Keju ceritanya.

"Eh kalian cuman makan Pop Mie?" Suho nyamperin.

CUMAN? SUHO SADARLAH BAHWA SEBUNGKUS POP MIE ADALAH BERKAH BAGI YANG KURANG MAMPU SUH!

"Lah emang kita pengennya ini kok." Kyungsoo pengen nyiram Suho pake aer ngegolak (mendidih)

"Ngga, maksud gue tuh, liat si Chanyeol sama Xiumin aja makannya ayam goreng sama nasi." Oh salah paham gaes ternyata.

"Suh, temenin gue dong mau beli batagor." Tiba-tiba Yixing dateng ngajak Suho makan bareng.

OEMJI SUHO LANGSUNG SALTING GAESSSS

Tibatiba Chanyeol Baekhyun Jongdae datang entah dari mana dan bikin backsound

"PUJAAN HATI MEMBAWA KEJUTHAAAAANNN BUNGABUNGA CINTA BERMEKARAAAAAANNNN CIEEEE YANG TERUS TERUSANN…. KEPIKIRANNNN!"

'Anying ngeganggu pisan beul' batin Suho.

Setelah modus-modusan dan ngobrol-ngobrol, ga kerasa udah 1 jam mereka hinggap di SR Tasik.

Bu Hyosung selaku ketua bagian trip ke Jatim nyalain nguing-nguing yang ada di toa.

Semua murid langsung berhamburan masuk ke bus masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Minggu, 20 September 2015**_

Jam 08.00 WIB

"EH WOY CHANYEOL BANGUN UDAH DI AMBAR KETAWANG NIH."

Chanyeol digubrag-gubrag dipaksa bangun sama gengnya yang udah pada bangun dan siap-siap mo mandi. Chanyeol pindah tempat duduk sementara dari bangku belakang yang panjang itu ke rada tengah-tengah supaya bisa bobo nyenyak.

Jadi for your info aja, Ambar Ketawang tuh salah satu rest area yang lumayan gede di Yogyakarta. Kebanyakan orang yang tripnya jauh suka singgah di sini buat mandi sama makan. Tempat mandinya enak lagi, ada air angetnya.

DAN AKHRINYA CHANYEOL HUDANG OGE SODARA-SODARA!

Hudang oge = bangun juga

Semua anak kelas 11 bangun tidur dan terus mandi. Tidak lupa menggosok gigi. Tapi mereka tidak membantu ibu membersihkan tempat tidur yang bau ompol. Soalnya mereka kan tidurnya di bus.

Xiumin tentu saja bawa full set alat (?) mandi. Kan dia traveler.

Kalo kata Jongin mah, paling penting tuh bawa bedak. Biar putih.

Pas jam 09.30, udah pada beres mandi dan makan, mereka pada balik lagi ke bus.

.

.

.

"AYO KITA KARAOKE GAESSSS!" Kyungsoo ngeluarin disc karaoke buat ngilangin bosen di bus XI-A.

"AYO AH GUE MAU KARAOKE!" Luhan langsung milih lagu yang berjudul 'Perawan atau Janda'

 _ABANG PILIH YANG MANA PERAWAN ATAU JANDAAAAAAA_

 _PERAWAN MEMANG MENAWAN JANDA LEBIH MENGGODA!_

 _ABANG PILIH YANG MANA PERAWAN ATAU JANDAAA_

 _PERAWAN MEMANG CANTIK JANDA LEBIH MENARIKKK_

 _SURAKARTA DIGOYAAAAANG!_

 _CIROYOM CICAHEUMMM SEMUANYAAA MANCAAAAPPP_

Luhan konser dangdut dadakan di bus. Dan hebatnya, semua orang di bus ikut joget.

Ada yang joget duduk gemeter, ada yang joget pantat melingkar, ada yang joget ular sanca.

Kalau Kris lebih memilih gerakan kenek angkot lagi ngelem.

Dia duduk di deket jendela terus tangannya ditempelin ke kaca sambil geleng-geleng. Abis itu dia merem melek kek lagi ngeflay.

Sakau abis lo bule edan.

"Selanjutnya Kris dong! Mau denger dia nyanyi!" Luna ngide.

Ide yang buruk untuk mengisi trip to east java gaes.

Kris dengan pede dan gatau malunya milih lagu 'Jangan Kau Bohong' dari Fatin. Mantab gaes mantab.

"DAM DI DAM DI DAM DI DAM EEE DAM DI DAM DI DAM DI DAM EEEE." Kris berusaha niruin suara nyirungnya Fatin.

Anjir fail parah beul.

Cuman Jongin sama Sehun yang bisa nyaingin suaranya Fatin mah. Setipe gitu kan.

"SEMUANYAAA SAY YEAAAAAHH YEAAHHH YEAAAAHH TO KRIS SHIDQIA LUBIS WAAAAAA!" Kris, sang kapten basket SMA KASIH SAYANG ternyata menggilai Fatin.

Saoloh. Apa-apaan sih dia.

Kali ini se bus lebih milih buat pasang earphone masing-masing.

Cuman Kyungsoo sama Kris yang masih semangat. Luhan udah tumbang gegara konser dadakan.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita nonton pelem gaes!" Tao ngeluarin film koleksinya. Lebih tepatnya koleksi Luhan yang dia pinjem.

"AYO AYO NONTON APA KITA? RICHIE RICH YU!" Suho mah idenya osok kitu ah.

"Kenapa? Sia merasa mirip Richie Rich? SuhoRich kitu maksudnya?" cie Xiumin nyepet cieee.

"Udah lah kita nonton ini aja. Fix ya gaada yang protes." Tao ngacungin DVD yang berjudul 'Barbie Magic of The Rainbow'

"APAAPAANSIH!" Jongdae dan geng iblis langsung kompakan nolak.

"Udah film ini aja. Semua pasti suka." Taeyeon ngambil satu DVD.

Semua setuju ngangguk-ngangguk.

Itu film Fifty Shades of Grey.

.

.

.

"Aduh gue ngantuk pisan euy kemaren kurang tidur." Baekhyun ngulet-ngulet di bangkunya.

"Ya tidur atuh Baek." Kata si Sehun.

"Ga bisa Hun, di sini tiris (dingin) pisan euy ACnya meni nyebrot (kenceng) anginnya."

"Pindah Baek ke tengah. Di sana ga terlalu dingin da." Jongin nyuruh.

"Gaada tempat kosong kan di sana?"

"Ada Baek. Sebelah si Chanyeol tuh kosong." Yixing nunjuk bangku di sebelah Chanyeol yang masih kosong. Chanyeol lagi bobo nyenyak lagi.

"Yaudah, gue pindah dulu ya ke sana."

Baekhyun ngambil jaketnya dan pindah ke lokasi yang ditunjuk. Baekhyun ngebangunin Chanyeol.

"Yeol. Gue di situ ya, gabisa tidur gue di belakang." Baekhyun duduk di deket jendela.

Abis itu Chanyeol bobo lagi. Emang dasar sleeping beauty.

Bener aja tempat itu anget. Belom berapa menit juga Baekhyun udah ketiduran.

Emang belom pules sih, soalnya kan dia nyender ke jendela, kepalanya jedag-jedug (ngebentur-bentur) ke jendela.

Wkakakakaka. Ga sakit tuh Baek kepalanya.

Sampe tiba-tiba. Kepalanya Baekhyun mental dari kaca jendela dan berlabuh di pundaknya Chanyeol.

CIEEEE SENDERANNNN.

KAYA DI SINETRON GITU.

Dan untungnya Chanyeol ga nyadar.

Chanyeol malah tidur terus. Kebo siah.

Tapi Yixing nyadar gaes. Peka ya dia.

Ceritanya Yixing lagi mau buang sampah ke depan. Tiba-tiba dia ngeliat adegan Baekhyun yang senderan accidentally di pundak Chanyeol.

Yixing langsung manggil kawanannya.

"Woy Jongin Sehun liat tah si Baekhyun sama Chanyeol! Mantab euy!"

Jongin sama Sehun buru-buru maju buat ngeliat moment yang langka itu.

"WUAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA EUY RAMALAN KITA KEJADIAN JUGA!" Jongin ngakak heboh.

"Yeaaayy duo kompor duo uthil gakan ganggu kita lagi thoalnya mereka uda ga jombloooo!" Sehun heboh juga.

"Bener edan kata si Kris kalo ChanBaek emang cocok pisannn!" Jongin yang biasanya ga peduli sama hubungan orang sekarang malah excited.

"FOTO WOY FOTO TERUS KIRIM KE YANG LAEN. MAMPUS TAH SI BEBEK KALO SI JONGTAK NGELIAT." Yixing ngebuka app kamera di hapenya dan cklek! Terpotretlah momen ChanBaek itu.

"Yeol bangun oy liat di thebelah lu ada apa." Sehun nabok-nabok pelan pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangun dengan muka khas bangun tidur dan ngelirik ke kanannya.

JEJENGGG! Chanyeol shock ngeliat Baekhyun lagi senderan. Untung Chanyeol ga hiperaktif jadinya Baekhyun ga bangun.

Udah gitu Joy, Seulgi dkk pada datengin itu lokasi buat ngeliat kejadian heboh itu.

Eh si Baek masih aja molor dengan pulesnya.

"WAHAHAHAH YEOL BANGUNIN TUH SI BAEKHYUN." Irene keketawaan.

"Gausahlah kasian dia kurang tidur." Wihhh Chanyeol perhatian.

"CIE PERHATIAN ATO SENENG DISENDERIN NIHHH AWAWAW." Seulgi ngegodain.

"HAH ADA APA PADA GANDENG KIEU?!" Baekhyun akhirnya bangun gaes.

"Tadi lu ketiduran sampe nyender di pundak gue." Chanyeol watados.

"Terus?" Baekhyun mukanya udah shock pisan.

"Terus gue diem aja biar lu ga bangun." CIE CHANYEOL EUY AWWWW!

"ANJIR MEREKA COCOK PISAN BEUL GILA GILAAAAA." Jongin fanboying.

Semua di bus itu langsung ngeship ChanBaek.

.

.

.

"Kita bakal nyampe di Rumah Makan Bromo Asri sebentar lagi. Kita nyampe di sana sekitar jam 21.00. Abis dari situ, kita bakal menuju ke Terminal Sukapura sekitar jam 00.00. Nanti, kalian boleh milih jeep. Satu jeepnya berenam. Nanti kita berangkat pake jeep itu buat naik ke Sunrise Point Mount Bromo. Abis dari Sunrise Point, kalian boleh mengunjungi Pasir Berbisik Kawah Gunung Bromo. Kalian harus sampe lagi di Terminal Sukapura jam 09.00." Bu Hyorin ngasih pengumuman panjang lebar pake toa.

"GUE SELALU PENGEN KE BROMO ANJIRRR GA SABAR ASLFJSKWLFMCMALWKLWWLWLFIW." Luhan heboh parah.

Akhirnya rombongan kelas 11 itu sampe di Rumah Makan Bromo Asri, Probolinggo.

"Heh kalian parada makan malem ga?" Jongin dateng-dateng langsung say hi say bye ke anak-anak yang laen.

"Males ah gila di bus gue udah kenyang. Pasokan gizi oleh nyonya Sooyoung." Ceuk si Tao.

"Woy ada poto baguth thiah!" Sehun ngebuka hapenya. Dia nunjukin gallery ke anak-anak yang laen.

"Foto apaaannnn." Jongdae kepo.

Jengjenggg muncullah foto ChanBaek sender-senderan. AWEUUUU.

"WAH WAH WAHHH GILA LO BEDUA NGEDULUIN GUE APAAPAAN SIH!" Kris ga terima status ga jomblonya kesalip sama Chanyeol Baekhyun.

"WAH TETEW TETEW EUY PASANGAN KOMPOR." Ini Luhan yang komentar.

"ANJIS COCOK PISAN SIAH GA NGERTI LAGI BEUL." -Jongdae.

Ngedenger komentarnya Jongdae si Baekhyun udah pen mewek cirambayan.

"NANTI KALIAN NIKAHNYA DI GEDUNG MILIK GUE AJA." Jelas ini asalnya dari Suho si beunghar.

"HONEYMOOONNYA KE BOGOR YA NGUNJUNGIN RUMAH GUEEE YEAYY!" Ceuk Kyungsoo.

"RAMALANNYA KRIS BENER PISAN EUY." Cie Tao bawa-bawa nama Kris.

"TERUS JONGDAENYA DIKEMANAIN TUH BEK?" Xiumin anjis pisan bikin Baekhyun galau di tengah-tengah liburan.

JLEB BAEK JLEBBBBB!

"Gimana kalo kalian pura-pura pacaran aja thelama di Jatim. Ato kalo kelamaan, kalian pacaran path di Bromonya aja?" Sehun memberikan ide brilian sodarahsodarahhh

"SETUJUUUU!" Suara bulat loh.

"AKHIRNYAAA AKU PUNYA PACAR YAOLOHHH." Chanyeol langsung sosoan sujud.

"EH IYA BENER JUGA. MAU GA YEOL?" Baekhyun mah maksudnya becanda. Sekalian buat belajar ngelupain Jongdae.

"Entar triple date ya thama gue thama Luhan thama Krith thama Tao." Cie Sehun euy maennya triple date sekarang mah.

"Iya woy rame siah. Entar kalian berbagi kehangatan di puncak gunung aaawwwwww!" Luhan excited (lagi).

"KIRI KANAN KULIHAT SAJA BANYAKKK COUPLE BERENGSEKKK." Jongin nyanyi dengan ngenesnya.

"Woy pada mau dapet foto bagus di Bromo? Pake ini gih, DRY SHAMPOO CAP BAPAO!" Xiumin udah kek tukang obat.

Interupsi aja si Xiumin teh.

"Jadi, caranya. Cukup semprotkan secukupnya pada rambut anda. Lalu.. SELESAI! TAK USAH DIBILAS. Rambut kembali badai!" Xiumin meragain cara pake dry shampoo.

"Itu bahan dasarnya apa?" Jongin nanya.

"Bedak bayi. Mo coba?" Xiumin nyodorin dry shampoonya.

"KALO GITU GUE KERAMAS PAKE BEDAK AJA. DARIPADA DRY SHAMPOO BELI KE ELU MAHAL-MAHAL. LAGIAN GUE JUGA RUTIN BAWA BEDAK." Ceuk si Jongin.

Cieee rajin bawa bedak. Emang bakal jadi putih?

"Eh dasar siah negro kopet -_-" Xiumin gagal promosi.

"Gue beli satu dong!" Yixing ngeluarin dompetnya.

"Gue juga. Nih gue bayarin juga yang punya Yixing." Suho pamer lagi anjir apa-apaan.

"CIEEE DRY SHAMPOO MEMBAWA BERKAH CIEEEE." Baekhyun ngecie-ciein.

"Eh diem lu mentang-mentang udah ga jomblo." Yixing nyepet.

Baekhyun langsung mingkem.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 21 September 2015**_

Terminal Sukapura, tepat pukul 00.00 WIB.

"YA ANAK-ANAK KALIAN BOLEH MILIH JEEP MASING-MASING. INGET! SATU JEEP BERENAM!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGDAEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGDAEEEE!" Xiumin ngagetin Jongdae. Xiumin bawa rombongan WGG dan setan-setan lainnya. Mereka nyanyiin lagu happy birthday to Jongdae di deket jeep warna tosca.

"GILA GAES GUE GA NYANGKA KALIAN SEMUA INGET BESDEY GUEEE! AAAA AILAFYU ALL! BEST BESDEY EPER!" Jongdae keliatan terharu soalnya dia ngerayain ultahnya sebelum naik gunung.

"Udah ah sekarang mah cepet ga banyak bacot. Lu boleh pilih mau se-jeep sama siapa aja, Mr. Birthday." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Oke, pertama gue mau se-jeep sama Xiumin, soalnya secara teknis dia yang pertama ngucapin ultah ke gue. Abis itu gue mau se-jeep sama Chanyeol Baekhyun secara mereka couple baru." Cieee Jongdae sukses bikin Baekhyun salting sekaligus seneng sekaligus galaw.

"Abis itu gue mau se-jeep sama Jongin ma bro KimJong. Terakhir, Kyungsoo soalnya dia udah ngizinin gue milih orang."

"Berarti, gue, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Yixing se-jeep ya?" Kris ngomong.

"CIE TRIPEL DATE EUY!" Baekhyun masih aja ngeledek ga takut disepet.

"TUAN RAJA JONGDAE MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN TEPAT!" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"CIEEEE SALING MENDUKUNG EUY!" Jongin jadi ngeship ChanBaek pisan.

"CIEEE KEPUTUSAN TEPAT SOALNYA DIBIKIN SE-JEEP CIEEE." Luhan ikutan.

"CIEEEE BAEKHYUN BINGUNG MAU PILIH JONGDAE ATO CHANYEOL." Jleb. Kyungsoo sukses bikin Baekhyun jleeebbbb!

.

.

.

Jeep yang dinaikin anak-anak kelas 11 SMA KASIH SAYANG mulai tancap gas. Jeep-jeep itu naikin jalan yang nanjak karena ngikutin alur gunung.

Yang bikin excited itu tuh, subuh-subuh, gelap-gelap, mereka off-road.

Kek di iklan My Life My Adventure gitu lah. Belom lagi kalo jalannya berbatu-batu. Jadi juglag-jigleg kerasanya. Plus cuaca dingin pisan. Langsung semua orang pake jaket berlapis-lapis plus kupluk plus sarung tangan saking dinginnya.

Mereka masuk ke kawasan Bromo lewat kota Probolinggo.

Berkali-kali mereka ngelewatin desa-desa tradisional di daerah dataran tinggi gitu. Keren lah pokoknya.

"Baek. Kok jaket lu bagus?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan di bus.

"Iya dong huahahah. Kenapa emang Yeol?"

"Boleh pinjem ga? Lumayan kan jadi kece kalo foto-foto di atas."

"Anjir lu kalo ngambil jaket gue terus gue pake apaaaa?!"

"Lo boleh pake jaket gue. Ini ada wind-breakernya da."

"CIEEE TUKERAN JAKET!" Kyungsoo ngecie-ciein.

"MANTAB EUY CEPET BANGET KALIAN!" Jongin nambah-nambah.

"Hadiah ultah terbaik gue adalah, kalian jadian." Ceuk si Jongdae kompor.

Sabar ya Baekhyun. Artinya Jongdae gamau sama lo.

.

.

.

"GILA WOY INI KAYA DI FILM THE MUMMY ANJIRR KEREN PISAN!" Yixing nengok-nengok keluar kaca jeep.

Karena gelap dan ga bisa ngeliat jalan di depan, mereka cuman bisa liat kiri kanan.

Dan pemandangannya? WUHHHH.

Mirip sama gurun pasir gitu. Kek sahara-sahara gitu cuman GELAP BANGET! Belom kalo jeepnya setengah ngebut. Mantab pisan.

"Gue ngerti sekarang kenapa Xiumin suka travelling. BAGUS PISANNNN TEMPATNYAAA!" Kris sampe geleng-geleng sendiri.

Ini masih perjalanan loh. Belom sampe di sunrise pointnya.

.

.

.

Jeep diparkir di tempat parkir deket sunrise point. Abis turun dari jeep, mereka harus naik tangga-tangga bebatuan gitu buat sampe ke Sunrise Point. Bagus banget tempatnya.

"TAI DINGIN PISANNN! URANG NGEDEREGDEG (menggigil)." Baekhyun ga kuat dingin.

Sementara itu Sehun sama Luhan ngilang. Keknya mau bobogohan (pacaran).

Mereka semua minus HunHan naek tangga-tangga itu.

Pas nyampe di sunrise point.

Tempatnya sih ga gimana mewah, cuman ada banyak bangku-bangku panjaaaang banget. Terus di depannya ada pemandangan gitu.

Yang bikin kerennya, ini jam 03.00 subuh, langitnya gelaaaapppp banget. Dan bintang-bintangnya keliatan jelas banget gara-gara udaranya seger.

"Gila anjir bagus banget." Yixing terus-terusan motret pemandangan dengan tutorial fotografi dari Xiumin.

Sedangkan Suho dari jauh ga sadar nyengir sorangan (sendiri) ngeliat Yixing.

"Eh paan sih gue kok jadi gini." Suho bener-bener ganyadar.

"Lo ngeceng dia kan Suh." Jongdae nyamperin Suho dengan senyum yang sosoan gitu loh. Tapi 'Suh'nya itu annoying sangatz.

"Ngga kok."

Mereka ngobrol buat ngilangin rasa dingin sekaligus nungguin sunrise.

Ga nyadar ada yang lagi duaan.

"Hun dingiiinnn." Luhan lagi pengen manja-manjaan.

"Dingin Lu?" Sehun megang tangannya Luhan. Terus digosok-gosok biar anget.

"Dinginnnnnn pisaaaannnn." Luhan nyender ke pundaknya Sehun terus meluk pinggangnya Sehun.

"Thekarang mathih dingin?" Sehun bales meluk Luhan. Tapi sumpah itu cadelnya ngerusak moment pisan.

"Ngga terlalu."

Hening…

Masih hening…

"Lu.."

"Hmm?"

"Gue thayang lo."

"Terus?"

Ciat! Sehun melancarkan serangan civoknya. Dan Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di pelipis Luhan.

CIEEE SKINSHIPNYA BANYAK. SOSWEET CIEEE HUNHAN.

"Lu, keknya udah mo sunrithe nih." Sehun ngajak Luhan ngeliat sunrise lebih deket.

"Mantab euy Hun."

"Thuathananya romantith ya."

"Mau ga entar honeymoon kesini Hun?"

Sehun langsung batuk.

"Lu ngajakin gue anu-an di thini?" Sehun mesumnya keluar.

JEPLAK! Luhan ngabaledog Sehun pake sarung tangan.

"Dasar siah maneh cadel cabul!" Baru jah sosweetan sayang-sayangan. Udah gelut lagi.

"IM WAITING FORRR RISING SUN!" Jongdae lagi iseng bikin video trip bareng sama Xiumin.

Jadi ternyata Jongdae belajar fotografi dikit-dikit dari Xiumin dan dia bikin video trip dari awal di bus sampe sekarang. Cenah mah mau diedit-edit terus masukin ke Youtube biar greget kek traveller gitu.

"WOY JONGDAE MANEH HOKI PISAN ULANG TAUN DI SINI!" Xiumin seneng pisan ngeliat sunrise.

"KRIS! GILAAAAA GUE HARUS KE SINI LAGI KAPAN-KAPAN." Tao gregetan sendiri sambil meluk-meluk Kris.

Kris mah seneng aja digituin.

Tao mah sampe nangis terharu ngeliat pemandangan aja.

Oh iya, gue juga pernah ke Bromo. Emang bagus banget sih gila. Kalo kalian penasaran cari aja di google "Mount Bromo"

"Yeolll! Balikin jaket gueee gila apaan jaket lu mah ga anget!" Baekhyun merusak suasana pisan. Malah gelut pas lagi moment sentimentil kek gini.

"Anget da itu teh wind breaker! Udaah ah gue pen pake jaket lu dulu."

"Ah udah ah nonton sunrisenya. Cao yu ke kawahnya." Suho ngajakin geng WGG turun ke kawahnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang udah jam 19.00.

Kunjungan mereka selanjutnya adalah Batu Night Spectacular alias BNS.

Kalo gue deskripsiin tempatnya, mirip pasar malem tapi mirip Dufan juga. Ampir semua wahananya dihiasin lampu-lampu. Terus ada wahana yang namanya Sepeda Gantung. Mirip kereta gantung gitu. Kalo lo naek Sepeda Gantung, lu leluasa liatin pemandangan kota Batu pas malem-malem.

Terus ada juga yang namanya Lampion Garden. Taman yang isinya dekor-dekor lampion gitu. Bagus banget. Romantis.

"Emm Tao, mau naek Sepeda Gantung ga?"

"Aduh Kris tapi gue takut ketinggian. Daritadi juga pas yang laennya maen, gue cuman jagain tas."

"Gapapa gue temenin. Plis yah." Ternyata Kris udah punya rencana.

Mereka akhirnya ngantri wahana itu.

"Kris sumpah gue takut Kris ini tinggi pisan."

"Kalo lu takut, gue aja yang ngegowes sepedanya."

"Anjir Kris gimana kalo gue jatoh?"

"Tenang ada pengamannya!" Kris megang tangan Tao buat nenangin dia.

Kris ngegowes sepeda gantung pelan-pelan sampe akhirnya Tao berani buat buka mata.

Tiba-tiba Kris berhenti.

"Tao, liat itu bagus banget."

"Iya Kris bagus banget. Ternyata ga serem ya. This is the best vacation I've ever had."

"Yeah, because of you, this trip is special."

Tao salting.

Kade lamun salting jangan sampe jatoh. Bahaya.

#authornyangeganggusuasana

"Tao.."

"Hm?"

"Lu liat Batu luas banget kan?"

"Iya luas. Bagus banget lagi."

"Padahal kalo gue cari di internet, Batu ga luas-luas amat loh dibandingin bumi ini mah."

"Yaiya atuh Kris wkwkwkwk." Tao ketawa ringan. Kris senyum.

"Tapi, di bumi yang luas ini, gue milih satu orang. Lu."

"Hah?!" Tao blushing. Boong kalo Tao ga tau Kris ngeceng dia. Tao juga ngeceng Kris balik kok.

"I ask you to be mine. I think this is the right time and right place. And we were made for each other." ANJIR KRIS SO SWEET PAKE PISAN.

Nembak di ketinggian gitu luar biasa Kris.

"I think I can't say no to an amazing guy like you."

ANYING APAAN SIH SOK INGGRIS GINI.

.

.

.

"HE'S MINE!" Kris kembali ke mode gobloknya pas udah ketemu temen-temennya.

"Goblok Kris. Congrats sih congrats ya. Cuman lo harus tau. Sekarang kita harus balik lagi ke bus dan YIXING GATAU ADA DIMANA!" Suho panik pisan.

"Congrats Kris. Kita bangga." Luhan keketawaan.

"AING JOMBLOOOO." Jongin ngenes.

"Mending lo ganti nama jadi Kim JongBLO." Chanyeol ngeledek gaes.

"EH BALEK WOY INI GIMANA YIXING KEMANAAAA!" Suho mondar mandir panik.

"Gaes, kalian cepet balik ke bus. Gue nyariin Yixing dulu. Kalo sampe ketinggalan bus, kita bakal nyusul ke hotel naek taksi."

Pas semuanya udah pada naek ke bus, Suho rungsing (rusuh) sendiri.

Dia muter-muter di BNS dan nemuin Yixing lagi di deket wahana rumah hantu.

"SUHO AING NYASARRRR!"

"MANEH TEH NANAONAN YIXING URANG PANIK ANYING!"

Cie khawatir.

.

.

.

Pas di hotel, semua anggota WGG ngumpul di kamarnya Jongdae.

Jongdae sekamar sama Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Kris, Suho. Sisanya ada di kamar sebelah.

"Woy cepetan ini kita siapin surprisenya si Jongdae. Si Xiumin lagi bawa Jongdae muter-muter pura-pura ngajarin dia fotografi." Chanyeol ngeluarin barang-barang buat ngerayain ultah Jongdae.

Suho masang lilin di kue terus nyalain lilin dengan angka '16'

Chanyeol masang banner tulisannya "IT'S A GIRL"

"MAMPUS AING SALAH BELI BANNER."

Sehun inisiatif bikin tanda silang gede di tulisan 'GIRL' terus ganti pake 'BOY'

"Makanya nonton Thpongebob di epithode ultahnya Pearl." Anjir kebanyakan ngayal ni bocah.

Baekhyun niupin balon-balon terus disebar ngacak di kamarnya Jongdae.

Kris ngeluarin hadiah buat Jongdae, kotak isinya tas ransel.

Tao nyiapin dekor pewangi ruangan bentuknya bebek-bebek.

Kyungsoo nyiapin trompet.

.

.

.

"SIAP? 1 2 3!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGDAEEEE HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGDAEEEE HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY JONGDAEEEE!" Xiumin berhasil bawa Jongdae masuk ke ruangannya setelah surprisenya udah siap.

"ANJIR GAIS KALIAN WARBYASAHHHH AKU TERHARUUUU HIKS HIKS."

"MAI BES BESDEY EPER! BETEWE ITU APAAN IT'S A GIRL CORET BOY."

"IDENYA SI CADEL EDAN ETA!" Baekhyun ngakak gegara jadi inget episode Spongebob.

"Eh betewe trio cabul mana tuh si Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol?" Jongdae bingung soalnya gada trio cabul itu.

Tiba-tiba dari kotak kado gedeeee banget keluarlah trio cabul itu. Langsung pada nyanyi.

"DISAAT AIR MATAKU MENGALIR. AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN SELEMBAR TISSUE. AKU BUTUH EMPAT LEMBAR EMPAT LEMBAR EMPAT LEMBAR DI SAAT AKU MENANGIS." Ternyata trio cabul niruin Boys Who Cry yang ada di Spongebob.

"WKAKAKAK IDE SIAPA INI ANJIR NGAKAK PISAN." Jongdae lagi bahagia.

"Noh." Semua orang nunjuk Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 22 September 2015**_

Anak-anak kelas 11 nyampe hotel lebih awal dari perkiraan gegara pada kecapean.

Hari ini mereka ngunjungin Jawa Timur Park 2 sama Museum Angkut.

Gue udah pernah ke sana. RECOMMENDED BANGET! READERS KAPAN-KAPAN HARUS KE SANA.

Suho, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Luhan lagi ngumpul di deket kolam. Sisanya masuk ke kamar dan bobo gegara kecapean.

"Suho, kita harus ngomong." Jongin tiba-tiba serius.

"Wah ada apa ini?" Suho juga rada kaget jadinya.

"Gini-gini, kita mo interogasi aja. Sebenernya lu ada perasaan apa ga gitu ke Yixing?" Kyungsoo ikutan ngeinterogasi.

Ciat! Suho langsung speechless. Shock.

"Nggaaa kok."

"Ga uthah bohong. Kita tau lo ngeceng dia. Minimal lo ngeratha nyaman banget kalo thama dia. Buktinya waktu kemaren dia ilang lo panik pithan. Kita thampe bingung thendiri liatnya."

"Ngga kok ga gimana-gimana. Serius." Bohong Suh, boong.

"Maksud gue tuh gini. Lo jangan sampe bikin dia ngerasa kalo lo sayang sama dia. Kasian dia. Orangnya baik banget polos lagi." Jongdae serius banget.

"Bener bener. Lu dilema kan antara suka ato ngga." Baekhyun nambahin.

"Ah diem lu juga dilema kan antara Jongdae sama Chanyeol." Jongin nyepet.

Hening…

Hening…

Suho mikir.

Bener juga ye kata si Jongdae.

"Oke gue tau kalian emang paham banget sama gue. Kalian perhatian sama Yixing gue tau. Gue ga tau apa gue suka sama dia ato ngga. Gue seneng liat ketawanya dia. Gue nyaman sama dia. Tapi terlalu cepet buat bilang suka." Suho explain panjang lebar.

"Ngga Suh, lo gaboleh labil. Tentuin sikap lo sekarang." Jongin ga sabar. Jongin emang perhatian sama Yixing soalnya mereka suka dance bareng.

"Gabisa Jong, gue kan butuh mikir dulu panjang lebar. Ayolahhh."

"Lu harus mikirin ini baik-baik. Inget, jangan sampe Yixing sakit hati." Jongdae ngasih penegasan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 23 September 2015**_

Jalan-jalan ke Surabaya. Traktiran Jongdae makan-makan di Sushi Tei, Mall CitraLand.

 _ **Kamis, 24 September 2015**_

Free time di Jogja. Parada jalan-jalan di Malioboro sama maen ke Ullen Sentalu Museum.

 _ **Jumat, 25 September 2015**_

Pulang ke Bandung.

Akhirnya selesai juga trip angkatan kelas 11 SMA KASIH SAYANG ke Jawa Timur yang membawa berkah bagi beberapa orang dan beban bagi Suho buat mastiin perasaannya.

 _ToBeContinued…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mantab euy chap ini panjang dan gue usahain pisan ngurangin Sunda yang rada aneh. Plus nambahin subtitle sedikitttt. Plus masukkin adegan sosweet"an**

 **AKHIRNYA KRISTAO JADIAN. HUNHAN SKINSHIP. SULAY GALAU. CHANBAEK MULAI SKANDAL. CHENMIN JADI DEKET. KAISOO MASIH JAH NGOCEH.**

 **GILA GAES PAS BIKIN CHAP INI, GUE JADI THROWBACK PARAH.**

 **Inget pisan pas trip ke jatim. Btw chap ini jadi banyak promosi Indonesia ya. Tapi bener loh recommended banget lah jatim daebak!**

 **Kenapa dari 23-25 ga diceritain? Karena emang ga se menarik dari tanggal 19-22nya. Lagian kepanjangan. Romancenya bakal ngebosenin entar.**

 **Kapan KaiSoo moment? Sebenernya kalo kalian baca yah banyak Kaisoo moment terselubung. Karena gue juga mo bikin surprise di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Ah udah ah ditunggu ya chap selanjutnya**

 **RNR YA GAES DON'T BE SIDERS MUUCIW!**


	6. Chapter 5 : AFTERPARTY

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keknya di chap ini bakal nyunda lagi deh. Biar seru. Tapi ttep bakal ada subtitle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : AfterParty**

 _ **Senin, 28 September 2015**_

"Anying pulang-pulang liburan teh tugas meni loba (banyak)." Luhan stress ngeliat segepok kertas yang tulisannya 'LEMBAR KERJA SISWA : KARYAWISATA KE JAWA TIMUR'.

"Gue masih di mood liburan euy ga siap sekolah." Kyungsoo naro kepalanya di atas meja. Sekarang XI-A lagi pelajaran laknat yang namanya kimia.

Gue sebel pisan sama kimia. Susah.

"AING MALAH THROWBACK WAE!" Kris malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

Inget sama statusnya yang sekarang adalah 'SEMENYA TAO'

UHHH Kris pengen ngajak Tao nobar konser JKT48 ato nobar basket.

"Nya da pan sia mah geus official." OW OW LUHAN NGODE JUGA MAU DITEMBAK INI GAES.

"Bilang aja sendirinya sedih gegara udah pelukan di Bromo tapi masi belom jadian yakan yakan." Kyungsoo emang tepat gaes.

"Lu, kalo gini caranya HunHan moal jadi. Keduluan ChanBaek baru tau rasa." Kris nyepet.

"JADI APA RUMUS PENGENCERAN LARUTAN LUHAN?!" Bu Dasom, guru kimia yang super sabar itu tiba-tiba teriak ke Luhan gegara Luhan ga meratiin.

"Anjing." Luhan ngutuk-ngutuk.

"NGOMONG APA TADI LUHAN?" Bu Dasom kupingnya jeli gaes.

"Ga ngomong apa-apa bu…" Luhan nunduk. Kris sama Kyungsoo udah keketawaan.

"Lebok makanya jangan mikirin Sehun!" Kyungsoo ngakak.

"IBU TADI DENGER KAMU NGOMONG APA. SEKARANG PERAGAIN DI DEPAN KELAS!" Bu Dasom lagi emosi.

Luhan malu-malu anjing maju ke depan kelas sambil temen-temennya ngakak ketahan bisi jadi next targetnya Bu Dasom.

"TIRUIN BINATANG YANG TADI KAMU SEBUT!"

Luhan takut Bu Dasom tambah ngamuk. Akhirnya Luhan pelan-pelan ngangkat satu kakinya terus badannya dimiring-miringin. Mirip anjing mo pipis.

Terus Luhan ngejulur-julurin lidahnya.

"GUK GUK GUK GUK!" Luhan menghayati gaes.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyungsoo ngakak keras.

"MORGAN OEY! KAMU APAAN KETAWA-KETAWA?! ADA YANG LUCU?!" Bu Dasom makin ngamuk.

Eh si Kyungsoo sableng malah tambah keras ketawanya.

"KYUNGSOO MAJU KAMU KE DEPAN!"

Kyungsoo maju ke depan sambil nutup mulut. Sieun ketawa makin keras.

"Ya bu…"

"SEKARANG KAMU WAJIB PIPIS DI SINI. GA BOLEH CEBOK. SURU SIAPA KAMU NGEGANGGU KELAS!"

Matilah Kyungsoo di tempat.

.

.

.

"Ya, jadi udah pada tau kan tugas BI nya? Kalian wajib bikin laporan perjalanan tentang trip ke Jatim. Sekarang, supaya ada suasana baru, ibu mau mindahin tempat duduk kalian." Kata Bu Hyuna selaku WK sekaligus guru BI.

"THAYA THAMA JONGTEM BUU!" Sehun pen duduk ma csnya itu.

"BU DUDUKIN CANYOL SAMA BEKYUN!" Yixing ngide.

"Nah itu ide bagus! Ya! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kalian duduk di barisan paling kiri kedua dari belakang. Ibu dudukin kalian berdua soalnya nilai kalian sama-sama stabil, kalian bisa saling membawa pengaruh positif."

"Goblok." Baekhyun ngutuk-ngutuk.

"Ih ibu mah suka gitu orangnya." Chanyeol juga agak ga terima.

Bukan gegara temen sebangkunya.

Cuman it will be awkwardddd. Temen-temennya pasti bakal rusuh.

"NGAKAK GOBLOK BENERAN SUMPAH KALIAN JODOH." Jongin ngakak.

Yixing duduk sama Yeri.

Sehun duduk sama Baro, anak pinter tapi goblok.

"Yeth, gue bitha nyontek!"

Jongin didudukin sendiri paling belakang, di belakangnya ChanBaek.

"Aduh aing kambing congek -_-"

.

.

.

"DEMI TUHAAAANNNN!" Jongdae mukul-mukul meja.

"HEH ARYA KARDASHIAN WIGUNA! CICING!" Xiumin nakol Jongdae.

"APAAPAAN ANJIR SEKOLAH TEEEEEE! BARU PULANG TRIP EH SI BU SOYOU KECAP ASIN EDAN! DIA MASA UDAH BILANG 'SIAPKAN DIRI UNTUK UAS YA ANAK ANAK!' APAAPAAN COBAAAA!" Jongdae tetereakan.

"IYA ANYINGGGG GUE SOGOK JUGA TAH SI KECAP ASIN MEH UASNYA GA SUSAH." Mereka sebel sama si Bu Soyou alias Bu Kecap Asin, guru mat, yang doyan ceramah dan suka ga mau nyatet langkah-langkah pengerjaan di papan tulis dengan alesan 'supaya anak belajar fokus'. Apalagi Suho pen nyogok si kecap.

"TAH KABOGOH (pacar) MANEH SUH! NAJIS SUERAN!" Tao juga ikutan kesel.

"SIAAA! KABOGOH MANEH ETA MAH!"

"WOY CUKUP. SUHO PUNYA YIXING. TAO UDA JADIAN MA KRIS. TITIK." Xiumin motong debat ga penting mereka.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat…

"Yeol, lo mo ke bawah kaga?" Jongin ngajakin Chanyeol turun ke kantin.

"Kaga ah, gue males." Chanyeol lagi asik ngedit-ngedit lagu buat persiapan Art Show Night ntar Desember.

"Ya udah. Gue bareng yang laen aja."

Chanyeol lagi asik liatin list lagu. Tiba-tiba ngerasa bosen.

"Ah tau gitu gue ikut Jongin ke bawah ah. Siapa yang masih di atas ya? Kyungsoo gitu yah? Eh tapi Kyungsoo lagi ngurusin pencalonan diri jadi Ketua OSIS baru. Ah sial. Gue ke WC aja ah." Chanyeol ngebacot sendiri.

Kelas XI-E kosong sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ada orang asing masuk dan naro sesuatu di atas mejanya Jongin.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Inggris…

"What the fuck apa iniiii." Jongin kaget ngeliat ada Toblerone di atas mejanya.

"WAH SI NIGGA PUNYA SECRET ADMIRER EUY!" Baekhyun naek turunin alis.

"Wah Jong aya kertasnya euy." Chanyeol ngeliat ada kertas kuning diselipin di dalem Toblerone itu.

Jongin ngambil kertas itu terus ditatap.

"Goblok ga kebaca." Jongin stress baca tulisannya.

"Anying itu mah kebaca atuhhh. Cuman kek yang nulisnya lebih dari satu orang." Baekhyun ngeliat-liat.

"Yeol, tadi kan lo di kelas. Lo tau kan siapa yang naro?" Jongin mulai penasaran.

"Tadi gue ke WC juga da Jong. Ga tau gue." Chanyeol ikutan penasaran.

"Chanyeol, can you repeat what I just said?" guru Inggris, Mr. Jackson sengaja nanya Chanyeol soalnya dia daritadi konsen ke Toblerone-nya Jongin.

"Yes of course! U said 'I LOVE YOU'! Chanyeol ngaco beul.

"CIE CHANYEOL CONFETHHH KE THEBELAHNYA CIEEEE." Sehun mah apa juga bisa dijadiin bahan cie-cie-an.

"Aing mah salah weee tuluy…"kasian Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Gaes lo tau ga si Jongin ada secret admirer." Jongdae kasak kusuk sama temen-temennya pas lagi pergantian pelajaran, gurunya belom dateng.

Jongdae tau setelah Baekhyun ember ngomong di grup chat LINE 'White Grey Grey'.

"Tau, gue tadi liat grup." Kata Tao.

"Chanyeol ngirimin gue foto toblerone sama suratnya." Jongdae ngasih tunjuk fotonya.

"Eh goblok itu satu surat kek 5 orang yang nulis." Xiumin ngeliat fotonya.

"Aduh gue ga pernah liat tulisan kek gitu." Suho ngeliatin tulisan itu.

"Anjir hebat euy si eta udah punya secret admirer. Gue yang ganteng putih beunghar aja ga pernah ada secret admirer. Anying ah rese si Jongtem mah –" Suho ngeluh soal hidupnya yang over perfect tapi keneh weh jomblo. Mungkin ga ada yang mo deketin Suho gegara dia itu congkak bin angkuh? Ga tau.

"Heh. Yixing lo kemanain pret. Mana janji lo mau jawab soal perasaan lo ke dia hah?" Jongdae melototin Suho. Loh sipit gitu bisa melotot bray? Ga pedih tu mata?

Suho jadi bereum (merah) bin hurung (nyala) mukanya. Antara malu inget-inget moment sosweet yang accidentally happened antara dia sama Yixing. Tapi bingung sama perasaannya juga. Tapi pengen deket ma Yixing, eh tapi takut PHP juga. Tapi bete gegara si anak negro udah ada secret admirer. Tapi kesel kenapa si kotak tivi nanya ke dia tentang si Yixing di saat yang ga tepat. Ah kebanyakan 'tapi'. Suho kesel gaes.

"DIEM LAH! SUHO KESHEUL!" Suho ngehentak-hentakin kakinya sambil bilang Suho kesel pake gayanya 'Wendy kesel!' di sinetron ABG JADIAN MANTEN.

Wah itu sinetron bagus gaes. Recommended. Gue nonton waktu itu tiap sore. Gue ngefans sama pemeran cewenya kalo ga salah nama dia di film itu Siti Aldona. Dipanggilnya Dona. Ya bener itu rame pisan.

"Eh tapi ini gue penasaran sumpah sama secret admirernya Jongin. Kalo sampe ketemu orangnya gue mau turut berdukacita." Tao mikir keras.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 29 September 2015**_

"Apa-apaan lagi sih ini." Jongin seneng campur kesel campur penasaran pas ngeliat ada roti gandum di atas mejanya pas istirahat pertama. Di atas bungkus roti itu ada sticky notes. Tulisannya 'Gue tau lo lagi diet, tapi lo laper dan lo harus makan banyak hari ini. Makan ini, lo bisa kenyang tanpa harus gendut.'

"Anying ga ada romantis-romantisnya." Yixing ikutan ngeliat.

"Justru ini tuh romantis tau ga. Perhatian dengan cara yang bener dan ga berlebihan." Baekhyun emang lebih suka cara yang humoris.

"Lu suka yang humoris ya Baek?" Chanyeol nanya. ACIE PENASARAN.

"Ya lahhh!"

"Wah Chanyeol banget atuh ya." Sehun naik turunin alis ke arah Chanyeol. Ekspresinya mah bayangin aja mirip sama mukanya Spongebob pas mergokin Squidward ketagihan krabby patty.

"Apaan sih!" Baekhyun mendelik. Tapi agak salting juga dia.

"Wah Baek lo suka sama gue kan? Ngaku aja." Chanyeol cape dicie-ciein. Daripada dia sosoan malu-malu meong mending dia becandain aja sekalian. Frontalin aja sekalian. Biar enjoy en have fun yegaaa? Lagian Baekhyunnya suka sama Jongdae kok, jadi Chanyeol bebas dari tuduhan pehape.

"APAANSI LO!" Baekhyun melotot. Mata segitu-gitunya dipake melotot apa ga robek tuh kelopak matanya.

"Udah atuh woy dua sejoli jangan gelut. Pecahin dulu ini yang naro di atas meja gue siapa?!" Jongin frustasi gegara penasaran. Bener dia penasaran banget siapa orang yang perhatian sama dia diem-diem.

.

.

.

"Jongin hari ini dapet surat cinta lagi." Kata Kris.

Kasus 'Jongin punya secret admirer' udah nyebar luas. Bukan cuman di WGG dan anak-anak somvlak laennya. Ampir seangkatan bahkan ade dan kakak kelas ada beberapa yang jadiin kasus itu sebagai bahan diskusi.

"Hebat euy orang itu. Masih single aja udah diperatiin sampe segitunya. Lah gue? Gantung. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Luhan kode gaes. Sambil ketawa sosoan seterong gitu.

"Gue juga iri. Gue pengennnnn banget ngalamin kek gitu. Keknya gue paling ngenes di WGG deh." Virus jonesnya Jongin nyebar ke Kyungsoo keknya. Dan sepertinya virus loba bacotnya juga nular.

"WGG yang ngenes… keknya ga ada deh Kyung. Kan gue sama Tao udah jadian. Sehun sama Luhan hts-an. YAHH WALAU NGEGANTUNG SIH…" Kris nyepet Luhan. Lebih tepatnya tentang kejelasan hubungan Luhan.

Luhan pasang bengeut anumu-kupotong-abis-ini.

"Terus. Baekhyun kan PDKT ke Jongdae. Mereun berhasil. Eh tapi Chanyeol juga lagi diceng-cengin (dijodo-jodoin) sama si Baek yah. Anggeplah cinta segitiga lah. Terus Jongin punya secret admirer. Suho sama Yixing mulai saling suka walau masih malu-malu. BERARTI BENER YANG JONES LO SAMA SI MINSEOK." Kris narik kesimpulan yang sukses bikin Kyungsoo mekrok-mekrokin (kembang kempisin) idungnya sambil melotot-melotot ekspresi terluka ala FTV.

"Kata siapa Minseok jomblo?! Lah bukannya si Jongdae ngeceng si Minseok kan?!" Luhan nanya dengan polosnya padahal tadi mah sedih disepet-sepet.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

"APAAN LAGI SIH INI?!" Jongin shock lagi. Pas istirahat kedua, dia dkk ke kantin. Balik-balik dia nemuin marshmallow panjang. Lengkap sama satu tulisan 'Gue tau hidup lo, nasib lo, bahkan pribadi lo sendiri udah cukup pait. Tapi anehnya gue tergila-gila sama lo. Makan nih marshmallow, biar siang lo berakhir dengan manis.'

"Kampret anying secret admirer macem apa-_-" Jongin lelah ngeliat itu surat cinta. MAU MUJI ATO NGEHINA SIH.

"ANJIRRR RELATIONSHIP GOALS BEUUUH!" Baekhyun jealous sumpah sama Jongin yang tiap hari dikirimin begituan.

"Jong lo bener-bener populer gegara kasus ini. Ampir semua orang ngomongin 'Jongin punya penggemar rahasia woyyyy' " Yixing sering ngelewat lorong dan ngedenger bisik-bisik ngegosip soal Jongin yang mendadak ngehits.

"Ya lah populer. Semua orang kasian sama secret admirer nya Jongin. Cenah mah 'Kasian ya itu penggemarnya Jongin. Dianya perhatian, sosweet, romantis, lucu, kreatif lagi. Ehhh malah ngecengin makhluk langka si afrika itu.' Jadi intinya, orang berdukacita Jong." Wah pedes euy si Chanyeol.

"Mantab Yeol!" Sehun cuman bisa komen kek orang ngelem.

"Tapi mending yah! Gini-gini fansnya setia. Daripada noh si cadel sakau. Hts-hts, ehhhh ga berani nembak lagi. Confess sekali, ditolak, langsung jah nyerah WAHAHAHAHA." Jongin nyindirin HunHan maksudnya mah.

Sehun langsung galau.

.

.

.

"Coba jelasin apa maksud lo 'Jongdae sama Minseok.' SEKARANG! JELASIN SEJELAS JELASNYA!" Kris teriak ke Luhan. Di pinggirnya ada Kyungsoo lagi menyimak walau penasaran. Seengganya ga seanarkis si Kris Sugigi.

"Sumpah Kris, Kyung. Kalian jangan bocor lagi. Gue mohon. Gue aja ga cerita ke Sehun soal ini. Gue bener-bener ga sengaja ngomong soal itu ke kalian, gue ngiranya Jongdae juga ngasih tau ke kalian. Secara Kyungsoo kan paling ga ember dan emang seekskul bareng Jongdae. Terus Kris kan ketua geng. Jadi gue kira lo lo berdua tau soal ini."

"Iye iye. Gue gakan bocor." Kris sama Kyungsoo sumpah.

"Jadi. Jongdae bilang ke gue. Waktu duluuuu banget dia ngeceng Wendy. Jongdae sama sekali ga tau kalo Baekhyun ngeceng dia. Jongdae cuman bilang kalo Baekhyun tuh baik, paling akrab dan cocok sama dia, dia bilang Baekhyun tuh fotocopyannya dia. Dia bilang anak-anak WGG ngecie-ciein Jongdae sama Baek hanya karena iseng ato ngeledekin Baek cabe. Tapi ternyata semenjak ujian kemarennya itu tuh, sering belajar bareng kan. Jongdae ngerasa nyaman sama Xiumin, katanya mah. Dia juga bilang harus ngelupain Wendy. Soalnya Wendy udah punya pacar." Kris sama Kyungsoo daritadi cuman melongo ngedenger ceritanya.

"Dan pas di Jatim. Inget kan Xiumin yang berperan penting di surprisenya Jongdae?" Kris sama Kyungsoo manggut-manggut.

"Jongdae jadi makin sayang sama Xiumin. Dia juga milih Xiumin sebagai orang pertama yang se-jeep sama dia kan. Jongdae bilang Xiumin tuh lucu, pemberani, orangnya easy going, ramah, bebas. Jongdae emang cinta banget sama Xiumin. Padahal ga keliatan jelas. Katanya mah, itu cara Jongdae mencintai Xiumin. Dengan bikin Xiumin ngerasa nyaman, tanpa Xiumin sadari. Jongdae bahkan pernah bilang mau traveling duaan sama Xiumin sekalian latihan fotografi."

Kris sama Kyungsoo makin sport jantung.

Gila Jongdae sosweet banget.

Kalo Jongdae kaya gini, Xiumin pasti balik cinta kok.

"Lagian. Jujur aja. Menurut gue Jongdae lebih cocok sama Xiumin. Dibandingin sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun tuh lebih cocok sama Chanyeol menurut gue mah. Mereka tuh kaya were made for each other. Udah saling melengkapi. Ada porsinya masing-masing." Cie Luhan ngomongin percintaan orang. Sendirinya gimana tuh? #ehhhh

"Tapi. Kalian janji satu lagi." Kata Luhan sosoan misterius.

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampe Baekhyun sakit hati."

.

.

.

"Heh Xiumin. Jadi kan entar Desember traveling bareng?" Jongdae nyamperin Xiumin.

"Emm jadi dong! Eh jangan mikirin travelling dulu! Pikirin dulu bentar lagi UAS sama Art Show Night (ASN)!"

"Lah emang ASN kita kudu ngapain?"

"Dua minggu lagi audisi Jong. Rencananya WGG mau ngisi acara cenah. Ya kudu latihan lah. Oh iya btw, minggu depan Pemilu Ketua OSIS. Kita jadi timsesnya si Kyungsoo." Xiumin bacot panjang lebar sambil nyelesain latihan kimia yang sumpah lieur pisan. Bahannya paling Xiumin ga suka lagi, tentang laju reaksi.

"Siap lah ibu boss!"

Xiumin ketawa.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 30 September 2015**_

"Yeol hayu ah ke bawah!" Jongin ngajak Chanyeol ke kantin bareng.

Biasalah ngobrol sama anak WGG.

"Males ah Jong. Gue cape."

"Ehhh yang laennya udah pada di bawah. Eh tapi Baekhyun lagi ke si Heechul buat ngambil kertas pendaftaran ASN, Kyungsoo lagi briefing soal Pemilu di ruang OSIS lah Yeol. Xiumin lagi ngomongin project BI buat semester 2 lagi sama si Hyuna. Paling kalo lo mau ke bawah nyusul aja bareng mereka. Kita lagi mau diskusi juga bisi mo ngomongin soal timsesnya Kyungsoo sama soal ASN.

"Emm. Paling entar kalo mau gue nyusul aja."

"Bener siah nya ntong hararese (jangan susah)"

Jongin langsung cao ke bawah.

"Ke WC ah. Beser yeuh dingin di kelas." Chanyeol di kelas sendiri (lagi). Ciee ga bareng Baek tuh?

…

Chanyeol balik lagi ke kelasnya. Dia mau ngambil dompet. Dia udah rencana abis dari WC mau ke kantin buat diskusi sama temen-temennya.

Eh tapi apa yang dia liat?

"JADI ELO SECRET ADMIRERNYA JONGIN SELAMA INI?!"

"C-ch-c-cha…

"SELAMA INI LO YANG NGIRIMIN LOVE LETTER GEBLEK ITU KE DIA?!"

"G-g-gue…

"LO YANG BIKIN DIA FRUSTASI GEGARA PENASARAN?!"

"T-tapi i-ini…

"GUE GANYANGKA!"

 _ToBeContinued_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAHAHAA GIMANA GENGS CHAP INI? PUAS?!**

 **Emmm cuy gue mau ngomong. Please RnR cerita gue yang baru. Yang judulnya 'Ngamen Gratis'. Genrenya romance humor gitu. Ringan" sengklek. HunHan fic. Gatau diri ya udah ff baru aja padahal ini ff WGG aja belom beres. Tapii kalo ga buru" ditulis bisi idenya ilang. Leungit kitu. Kan galucu udah ide bersarang di otak tapi ga dituangin. Useless kan?!**

 **Oh iya. Gue juga mau eksperimen bikin ff, EXO OTP12 juga sihh. GS. Genrenya romance drama. Konfliknya lebih serius rada berat gituu. Tapi ga sinetron amat gue ga suka konflik lebayy gitu. Main pairingnya ChanBaek sama KaiSoo. Yang laennya juga ada. Ditunggu aja yahhh ff barunya #plak #PADAHALFFLAMABELOMBERES gue mohon dengan sangat readers-nim ngasih ide buat ff baru gue ini. Backgroundnya tentang crew perfilman, kek sutradara dkk gituuu~**

 **Gue juga mo say thanks buat yang udah ngeread, ngereview, ngefollow, ngefav. Gue cinta kalian semua. Apalagi yang udah setia review dari awal sampe sekarang. AILAPYU! Gue ga nyangka ff butut garing geje kek gini ternyata lumayan banyak yang minat. Jauh di atas ekspetasi gue, jujur mah.**

 **Satu lagi. Gue mungkin 1-3 minggu ke depan ga janji bakal fast update. Diusahain sih. Tapi ga janji. Kalo fast update pun mungkin gakan se-fast sekarang. Soalnya minggu depan gue banyak ulangan plus harus pergi ke Cianjur, acara sekolah gitu huhuhu. Terus awal febuari kudu nyiapin buat Imlekan *ciatciat nagih angpao***

 **Ya sudah lah ini cuap-cuap terpanjang yang pernah gue bikin.**

 **RnR ya! Jangan jadi siders :" sedih tau.**

 **P.S : RnR juga ya ff Ngamen Gratis.**

 **P.S.S : JANGAN LUPA NYUMBANG IDE BUAT FF BARU GUE**

 **P.S.S.S : doain gue supaya ulangannya bagus-bagus. Susah euy bahannya.**

 **P.S.S.S.S : doain juga supaya di Cianjur sukses acaranya.**

 **P.S.S.S.S.S : DOAIN SUPAYA ANGPAONYA BANYAK**


	7. Chapter 6 : BRACE YOURSELF

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langsung jah enjoyy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : BRACE YOURSELF**

"C-chanyeol. Gue janji bakal j-jelasin semuanya."

"PLIS JANGAN KASIH TAU JONGIN! GUE MOHON."

Chanyeol tarik napas, buang, tarik napas, buang. Abis itu muka dia keliatan lagi ngeden. Mikir keras keknya.

"Gue ga akan ngasih tau ini ke dia. Gue bukan orang jahat. TAPI LO WAJIB KASIH TAU GUE!" Chanyeol akhirnya senyum ke secret admirernya Jongin yang masih tidak teridentifikasi.

Siapa ya orang itu?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**_

"Banyak yang harus disiapin." Baekhyun ngecek kalendernya abis itu dia gogosehan (?) di mejanya.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung jangar tapi ikutan prihatin.

"Emang ada apa aja?" Chanyeol nanya. Dia penasaran juga.

"Lo ga tau apa minggu depan Pemilu Ketos. Lo ga inget gue itu kudu ngepromosiin si Kyungsoo Bogor edan itu! Dua minggu lagi seleksi ANS! WGG udah daftarin diri dan gue kudu nyiapin semuanya. BELOM ENTAR 7 OKTOBER SI YIXING ULTAH! KAN GA LUCU KALO GA DIKASIH SURPRISE! Belom lagi kita dapet LKS field trip yang bikin teler sianying." Baekhyun ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri kek ibu-ibu kostan telat dibayar.

Chanyeol ketawa sendiri.

"Loh. Ultah si Yixing mah suru si Suho aja. Biar mereka makin akrab. Timses si Kyungsoo, biar gue sama Jongdae bantu, speakpersonnya bukan cuman elo kan. Terus LKS, kan kita udah janjian bakal contek-contekan yaga? Seleksi ANS, bisa kita omongin lagi entar. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY EO BALAKACIPRUT." Chanyeol mulai sekarang mau manggil Baekhyun 'Balakaciprut' sesuai panggilan omanya Farel ke Mischa di Cinta Fitri.

Hahhh sinetron itu bikin throwback aja.

#abaikan

Baekhyun agak cengo sesaat ngeliat Chanyeol.

Cieeeee.

Eh tapi udahnya dia nyadar abis dipanggil Balakaciprut.

"HEH NAON SIAH CANGCUT NYANGSANG!"

"Cieee udah ada panggilan sayang masing-masing euy AWEU." Jongin keknya ga puas-puas ngegodain ChanBaek. Maklumlah jomblo ngenes.

""Diem yang punya secret admirer mah beda!" Baekhyun balik ngeledek. Chanyeol langsung mingkem, inget kan dia masih shock pas ngeliat siapa secret admirernya Jongin yang sebenernya.

.

.

.

"Yeah, today we will learn about reading comprehension." Mr. Jackson yang bikin pengen bobo siang itu mulai pelajaran.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gamaauuuuuu." Kris yang padahal lumayan jago Inggris itu malah gogoleran di atas meja.

"TIDAKKKKK AAAAAAAAA!" Doojoon si muka tuir oge ga resep sama Mr. Jackson yang bosen.

"Luhan, so what do you get from this reading text?" Mr. Jackson nanyain Luhan yang lagi asik baca artikel soal Syahrini. Langsung aja si Luhan kelabakan.

"Yes sir what did you say?" Luhan langsung masukin hape yang berisi artikel laknat tentang artis favoritnya itu. Dia langsung pura-pura baca reading text yang ga seharusnya.

"I said, what do you get from this reading text?"

Luhan nginget-nginget, apa yang dia baca tadi. OH IYA SYAHRINI! YA LUHAN GETS SOMETHING FROM THAT FUCKING ARTICLE!

"I KNOW SIR! THINGS I GET FROM THAT READING TEXT IS 'HEMPAS DATANG LAGI HEMPAS DATANG LAGI!' RIGHT?" Luhan ngagelo beul.

"Goblok Lu." Kyungsoo langsung facepalm.

"LUHAN! GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Mr. Jackson ngamuk. Sekelas keketawaan, Mr. Jacskon ngerasa kelas ini udah ga ngehargain dia sebagai guru. Dia akhirnya nanya ke kelas XI-A itu.

"Do you want to study with me?!"

"No…" Kyungsoo ngomong. Keciiiiilll banget volumenya. Yahh tapi kedengeran weh tetep sama si Mr. Jackson edan.

"WHO SAID NO?! KURANG AJARRRR!" Mr. Jackson ngamuk sampe ngegebrak speaker.

Sekelas nunduk. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo angkat tangan dengan gagah perkasa.

"Saya sir."

"KELUAR KAMU!"

"Okey." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada riang. RIANG GAES RIANG GEMBIRA. Apalagi aksinya si Kyungsoo diperindah dengan sedikit gebrakan meja dari dia. Warbyasah Kyung calon ketos maneh teh.

Kyungsoo nyelonong.

"What's your name?!" suaranya Mr. Jackson udah ngegeter.

Kyungsoo pura-pura ga denger.

"Jangan pura-pura ga denger kamu cebol!" Waw Mr. Jackson.

"Kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo lanjut nyelonong setelah berhenti sebentar dan nyebutin namanya.

"Absen 23." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan sangat kurang ajar.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat 1.

"Woy Kyungsoo ampir di disband sama guru-guru oyy!" Xiumin melotot ala FTV.

"Ya udah lah kan sekolah kita demokratis, bukan cuman guru yang milih ketos, murid juga punya hak keleus." Jongin ngebelain.

"Emangnya Kyungsoo ngapain?" Chanyeol penasaran.

Kris ngejelasin semua kejadian pas pelajaran Inggris tadi. Mulai dari Luhan 'hempas datang lagi' sampe Kyungsoo dengan kurang ajar nyelonong gitu.

"Ya kalo Kyungsoo sih. Hebat! Lu luar biasa Kyung! Lu berhasil bikin malu si Jeksen edan. Tapi kalo Luhan sih idiot bloon WAKAKAK." Jongdae ngakak. Emang bener sih si Luhan mah rada tolol.

"Untung lu ga gebrak meja terus teriak 'DEMI TUHAN!'" Tao nambah-nambahin.

"Kamu cageur Tao?" Kris langsung nyamperin Tao gegara Tao ujuk-ujuk gebrak meja.

"ACIEEEEEEEEEE." Jongin ngeluarin gerakan yang dia namakan 'jomblo-obat-nyamuk-formation' yang mirip sama gerakan iklan Hotsa Hotsa.

"WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS SUBURRRRR!" Eh si Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan Arya Wiguna.

Eh tapi bener loh itu video si Arya Wiguna selalu sukses bikin gue ROTFL.

"SAYA TAU SIAPA NAMA ASLI KAMU SIAPA. KUSNANU KAN?!" Yixing ngingiluan (ikutan). Dasar maneh tuturut munding

"GOBLOK MANEH NANAONAN." Sehun ketawa sampe matanya ilang. Berarti bener-bener puas ketawa dia.

"Eh back to rapat. Gimana ASN teh?" Suho akhirnya ngajak ngomong serius.

"Gue udah ambil form ke Heechul, si ketua panitia ASN taun ini. Gue udah daftarin kita di seleksi nanti 2 minggu lagi." Baekhyun nunjukin tanda terima abis ngisi form.

"Dan gue udah bikin konsep dan ide buat kita tampilin di ASN nanti. Gue butuh bantuan Jongin sama Baekhyun buat ngelatih kalian nanti." Chanyeol nambahin.

"ACIEEE THALING MELENGKAPIII AWEUUUU!" Sehun ngecie-ciein ChanBaek.

"Kenapa ngeciein mereka Hun? Iri yah gegara lu sama Luhan belom jadian." Yixing nyelepet.

Awww Sehun sama Luhan langsung mingkem kek abis disetrap. Duaan itu keliatan berubah ekspresinya, mereka langsung nunduk ngeliatin jari kaki masing-masing.

"Apaan sih cie-cie. Gue mau ngomong aja, Sabtu ini kita kumpul di rumah Suho buat latian. Jam 9 pagi, JANGAN PADA TELAT. OKEY?!" Baekhyun ngangkat jempolnya.

.

.

.

"Jongdae! Sini lo!" Xiumin ngajak Jongdae ke pojokan kelas. Lagi free time ceritanya.

"Apaaaa?!" kata Jongdae nyamperin Xiumin sambil matanya masih fokus ke hapenya. Dia lagi maen game yang addictive berjudul 'FALL OUT SHELTER', sumpah ini game emang bikin kecanduan.

"Lo tau kan 7 Oktober si Ngising ultah?" Xiumin buka kalender di hapenya.

"OH IYA YA! ADUH LUPA! PANGGIL SUHO DEH. SUHOOOOOO! DIEU SIA!" Jongdae ngagorowok.

Ngerakeun maneh Jongdae.

"Nawn?"

"7 Oktober Yixing ultah." Kata Xiumin singkat padat ngecleb.

Suho langsung agak gimana gitu pas ngedenger nama Yixing.

"Bantuin bikin ide buat surprisenya kek." Jongdae noel-noel Suho jail.

"Lo suka ga sih sama dia sebenernya?" Jongdae bikin Suho heart attack breuhh.

"Engg…"

"Iya Suh, lu jadi koordinator ultah Yixing ya ya ya ya ya." Xiumin maksa.

"Emm…"

"SUH JAWAB DONG! LO SUKA DIA APA NGGA?!"

Jongdae menggelegar lagi, sampe Tao yang lagi vidcall sama Kris di ujung kelas yang satunya lagi langsung shock ngelempar hapenya.

"Goblokkk Jongdae nyingsieunan (nakutin)" Tao emang parnoan.

"GUE GATAU!" Suho frustasi langsung ngajerit. Kek anak perawan lagi mandi terus diintip.

"PERASAAN GUE ITU ANEH! Gue ngerasa ga mungkin jol suka sama seseorang yang gue hina sebelumnya. Ehh tiba-tiba karena ngeliat dia grogi, gue attracted ke dia. ANEH KAN?! Dan tiap gue denger nama dia, gue rasanya kek disetrum. Tiap dia nyentuh gue atau senyum ke gue, gue ngerasa kek naek roller coaster. Perut gue sakit, tapi enak. GUE BAHKAN GA TAU SIAPA GUE SAAT DIA ADA DI DEKET GUE." Suho frustasi. Pitch teriakannya udah lebih-lebih dari si anggota trio iblis yang punya toko kacamata, Changmin.

Keknya dia emang udah sayang sama Yixing.

"Gue rasa elo harus surprisein Yixing." Tao dateng tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Jatuh cinta yang paling indah adalah saat elu jatuh cinta sama seseorang dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan. Suho udah jatuh cinta dengan indah sama seorang Yixing." Wihhh Tao ngequotes.

Asik!

.

.

.

"Yeol. Gue mohon ngaku ke gue ini semua dari ku kan?" Jongin depresi. Dia dkk baru aja abis jajan es krim ke kantin. Eh balik-balik ke kelas udah nemuin Pringles ijo yang rasa Sour Cream and Onions. Plus surat cinta. Isinya 'Jongin memang item. Jongin memang pesek. Jongin ga menarik sama sekali. Tapi kenapa gue sayang dia?'

Anjir Pringles rasa itu emang dabest! My fav ol de taim!

"Jong sueran Jong itu bukan gue." Jelas bukan Chanyeol. Orang dia tau siapa secret admirer si Jongos sebenernya.

"KENAPA DIA TEH SWEET PISAN JONG?!" Baekhyun narik-narik kemejanya Jongin greget.

"SWEET APANYA?! DIA TE NGEHINA GUE." Jongin ngebuka pringles itu terus makan beberapa lembar keripiknya.

"Ato jangan-jangan ini dari elu Baek. Baek gue tau elo ngefans sama gue tapi plis elo itu punya Chanyeol. Gue ga mau nikung okey bye." Jongin emang rada-rada.

"GEER AMAT SIH MANEH! AING TEH SUKANYA SAMA SI JONGTAK! BUKAN SAMA JONGTEM." Baekhyun neunggeul (mukul) si Jongin.

"Jong, tapi secret admirer lu tulus banget loh. Dia sayang sama lo meski lo item pesek dan sejuta kelemahan lainnya." Yixing bijak. Tapi ngehina juga euy.

"Bener yah…" Jongin setuju sama kata-katanya Yixing.

"Ya jelas bener. Elo kan emang item pesek dan punya sejuta kelemahan!" Chanyeol ketawa keras di depan muka Jongin.

"MASIA NYING!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 2 Oktober 2015**_

"Xiumin, ajarin gue fisika plis yang tentang usaha energi. Gue ga mudeng sama sekali." Jongdae ujuk-ujuk duduk di bangku di sebelah Xiumin. Padahal aslinya si Xiumin itu duduk sama Suho.

"Jong, eta tempat duduk aing." Suho langsung ngedatengin Jongdae yang lagi PDKT terselubung.

"Lu duduk dulu lah sama siapa. Tao kek, Changmin kek, siapa kek. Gue mau belajar fisika dulu." Jongdae ngomong tanpa ngeliat si Suho. Hebat yah, ga punya sopan santun.

"Changmin! Gue duduk sama elo lah!" Suho nyamperin si pewaris toko kacamata itu.

"Kenapa ga sama Tao aja sih?!" Changmin pada dasarnya emang doyan duduk sendiri.

"Males gue duduk sama orang yang lagi bobogohan." Suho nunjuk Tao yang lagi nyoret-nyoret kertasnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Sieun lah ngeliatnya juga. Dia lagi nge-doodle nama KRIS YANG AGUNG.

Sedetik kemudian, Tao ketawa. PECAH BANGET.

"Naon atuh Tao?" Xiumin ngerasa acara ngajarin Jongdae nya keganggu.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha gue tiba-tiba keingetan gambarnya si Kris."

Krik krik krik.

Kebayang ga kalo si Kris ngasih si Tao lukisan yang berjudul "Potrait of My Unyu Panda Darling". Pasti ngacoooooo pisan. Kemungkinannya 2. Pertama, Tao seuseurian jiga tadi sampe temen-temen yang laen keganggu. Kedua, Tao minta putus abis itu dia datengin dukun terus nyantet si Kris.

"Jadi usaha energi teh gimana Xiumin lanjutiiiinnn!" Jongdae lagi PDKT terselubung nih ehem.

"Jadi usaha energi itu blablablablablablablablablablabla…." Xiumin ngebacot panjang lebar. Jongdae bukannya ngedengerin dia malah senyum-senyum ngeliatin calon pacarnya (amin) yang pinter ini. Ah Jongdae bahagia kek lagu nya Gamaliel Audrey Cantika.

Untung aja gaada Chanyeol di sini. Tao asik pacaran, Suho lagi ngobrol bisnis toko kacamata sama si Changmin. Jadi gaada yang peka. Kalo ada Chanyeol pasti dia udah nyanyi-nyanyi jadi beksaun.

Jongdae seneng bisa ngeliat Xiumin dari deket. Awawaw.

.

.

.

'Aing hidup menderita terzolimi semenjak duduk sama si tiang ini.' Itulah jeritan hati seorang Baekhyun sang diva sekolah. #lebay

Tapi da emang Baekhyun ekeur jangar (lagi pusing). Chanyeol, seatmate paling ngeselin paling picabokeun itu, sepanjang pelajaran kimia malah nyanyi-nyanyi lagu nge rock n roll yang bikin pusing.

Udah mah kimia teh materinya lagi susah, soal laju reaksi, ehhh Chanyeol malah nyanyi bikin tambah jangar.

"OUR HOPES AND EXPECTATIONS. BLACK HOLES AND REVELATIONS. YEAAAHAHAHAHAHA." Chanyeol lagi fanboying gaes. Dia nyanyiin lagunya Muse yang Starlight.

Btw itu lagunya enak loh. Cuman Chanyeol aja nyanyiinnya ngaco.

"CHANYEOL SHATAP YOUR SHITTY MOUTH!" Baekhyun ngumpat gaes.

Keknya Bu Dasom si guru kimia paling demplon itu ga peduli soalnya dia lagi nyuruh murid-muridnya ngerjain latihan, suasana kelas jadi agak ribut. Keknya suara si Chanyeol juga ga gitu kedengeran.

Mana Jongin, Sehun, sama Yixing lagi di pojok kelas ngerjain kimia bertiga ninggalin si Baekhyun biar terjebak sama si Chanyeol.

"NEXT SONG IS NUMB BY LINKIN PARK! AI IKAN SOMAY IKAN SOMAYY IKAN SOMAYYYY!" Chanyeol udah berasa konser solo.

Lirik lagu aslinya tuh 'I've become so numb' cuman gegara si vocalistnya Linkin Park ngerock-ngerock gitchu, jadi rada kedengeran kek 'Ai ikan somay'.

Btw event ini terinspirasi dari audisi Indonesian Idol yang ngakak abis.

"CHANYEOL MANEH TEH NTONG NYANYI LAMUN TEU TIASA! (Jangan nyanyi kalo ga bisa)" Baekhyun bete abis. Dia ga bisa konsen ke soal kimia nya.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR EVANESCENE! MY HEART IS BROKEN IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SONG! ENJOY!" Chanyeol udah beneran konser. Ga sadar, dia ngambil tempat pensilnya Baekhyun terus dijadiin microphone.

Baekhyun udah nyerah gaes. Dia ngelambain tangan ke kamera. Dia udah ga bisa ngapa-ngapain.

"MY HEART IS BROKEEEEENNN. SWEET SLEEP MY DARK ANGEEEELLL. DELIVER US FROM SORROW'S HOOOLLLLDDD." Baekhyun udah ga ngerti lagi sama Chanyeol.

"LAST SONG FROM ME! WHO YOU BY FABULOUS G-DRAGON!"

Baekhyun langsung melotot denger Chanyeol. Dia baru tau kalo Chanyeol itu V.I.P. Padahal udah setaun ngegeng bareng, tetep masih banyak hal baru buat dipelajarin. Mungkin karena pas kelas 10 mereka jarang ngumpul bareng, jadi ga tau kebiasaan masing-masing. Cuman tau kegeloan dan kegoblokan masing-masing di sekolah.

"BABY LOVE YOU IREOKHE MALHAJIMAN!" seperti biasa Chanyeol antusias beuh.

"NAE MAEUMEUN WAENJI HANADO JOCHI ANHA, LOVE YOU NEED YOU NORAE BEUREUJIMAN. I DON'T KNOW WHY I FEEL BAD. NIGA MWONDE." Chanyeol fanboying lagi gaes.

Baekhyun ga bisa nahan mulutnya buat ikutan nyanyi. Tapi gengsi broh daritadi dia udah ngomel-ngomel, eh tapi masa ikutan nyanyi.

"Chukhahae, geusae dareun namjareul tto manna. Jaldwae sseumhae ajik jom ireudaman. Nan nega joha hamyeon geu ppunirago but jakku hwagana baby DAECHE NIGA MWONDEE!" Chanyeol ga seantusias sebelumnya. Mereun kecapean. Dia tapi bikin sonefek (soundeffect) yang gokil. Baekhyun beneran ga tahan pengen nyanyi. Dia biasa giginian di rumahnya. Tapi gengsi euy.

'AH PEDULI SETAN NYANYI MAH NYANYI WE!'

"DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU OOOOOOO!" BAEKHYUN IKUTAN NYANYI GAES.

"WAHHH SUARA LO BAGUS JUGA YA!" Chanyeol jadi tambah semangat.

"IYE DONG! LAGU GD ENAK-ENAK YA!" wih ketemu temen sejawat euy Wkakakakakaak

"IYE BIG BANG JUGA ENAK! TAEYANG YANG EYES NOSE LIPS JUGA ENAK!"

Mereka berdua fanboying nyanyi lagu Eyes, Nose, Lips. Sampe akhirnya..

"CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN! MAJU KE DEPAN!" Bu Dasom gebrak meja.

Keadaan kelas udah kek kebon binatang. Liar.

ChanBaek maju ke depan.

"Ibu denger dari tadi kalian bukannya ngerjain tugas malah konser dadakan! Sekarang duet di sini! Cepet!"

Anying. Chanyeol nyengir grogi. Baekhyun nunduk malu. Jongin Sehun Yixing udah senggol-sengolan ngecie cie in.

"Baek lagu apa?" Chanyeol nanya ga tau malu.

"Apa ajalah bebas terserah!" Baekhyun kesel. Tapi seengganya hasrat pengen nyanyinya tuntas.

"Big bang aja yu yang if you." Chanyeol ngusulin

"HAYU!"

"SATU DUA TIGA!"

Mereka nyanyi di depan kelas. Semua orang langsung ngakak plus ngecie-cie in. Ditambah Chanyeol ngebeatbox. Kelas udah makin kek istal (kandang kuda).

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 3 Oktober 2015**_

"Jadi buat ASN kita mo ngapain?" Jongin ngebuka rapat di rumah Suho.

"Buat nama grupnya kata gue jangan White Grey Grey." Yixing ngasih usul.

"Kenapaaa?" kata Suho pake nada iklan Oreo.

"Ya lo mikir lahhh White Grey Grey kan artinya Putih Abu Abu -_- Gaada keren-kerennya." Yixing nyembur Suho.

"Cieee didamprat calon istri awwww!" Jongdae senyum ala Spongebob.

"Cieee keluarga sakinah mawadah warohmah uhuuuyy!" Baekhyun tuturut munding.

"Cieee ada yang mesraan di sofa aaawww!" Chanyeol nunjuk-nunjuk KrisTao yang lagi ayang-ayangan.

"Cieeee ada yang lagi jauh-jauhannn uuuu. Gantung yaaa?" Jongdae ngegodain HunHan. Sehun duduk di ujung kanan. Luhan duduk di ujung kiri.

"Apa-apaan thih?!" Sehun ngerasa kesepet. Ya suruh siapa elo ngegantungin gebetan elo -_-

"Udah dong ah! Kita ga punya banyak waktu. Serius dulu nih!" Xiumin marah gaes.

"Iya nih! Elo juga Chanyeol, cenah mau jadi coach! Malah elo yang ngundang keributan!" Kyungsoo juga ikutan ambek.

"Iye iye iye. Gue sempet kepikiran nama grup buat kita tuh EXO." Chanyeol nulis 'EXO' di halaman pertama di buku yang dia pegangin dari tadi.

"EXO? NGGA AH! Ampir semua orang ngusulin itu. Itu terlalu mainstream!" Jongin nyoret tulisan 'EXO'

"AH GIMANA KALO GALAXY?!" Kris udah berbinar-binar.

"Sing balek! Sia pikir ini es krim hah?! GALAXY PADDLE POP HEEH?!" Luhan yang emang lagi sensi langsung ngegeplak kepalanya Kris.

"Gimana kalo Rugrath?" Sehun ngasih usulan yang lebih biadab.

"Hah?!" Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Yixing semuanya bingung Sehun ngomong apa.

"Maksudnya si cadel tuh Rugrats." Kata Jongin sebagai gugel transleit.

Krik krik krik.

"SIA PIKIR URANG TEH OROK KITU?! KOCLAK HULU MANEH TAH! (lu pikir kita bayi gitu? Geser kepala elu!") Baekhyun nyegak, ngajak gelut.

"Maap ide gue keknya ga baguth ya."

"EMANG KAGA!" Chanyeol ikutan nyegak (nyolot)

#ChanBaekNyegakCouple

Mereka ribut setelah ide-ide lainnya. Mulai dari The Incredible, Fantastic 12, High School Musical, 12 Princes from Konoha, Akatsuki, Eyeshield 12, dll. Dan kebanyakan idenya dari Sehun. Sehun udah digeplak berapa orang hari ini.

"Gimana kalo DIFFER? Kita kan semuanya beda tapi tetap satu jua." Ini ide asalnya dari Suho.

Sedetik kemudian.

"MANTABB! ALUS-ALUS!" Kyungsoo ngasih persetujuan pertama.

"HEBAT EUY!"

"SUHO OTAKNYA JALAN!"

"DIA GA CUMAN KAYA, TERNYATA CERDATH JUGA YA!"

"GA NYANGKA."

Akhirnya nama panggung mereka udah diumumin. Namanya resmi DIFFER.

"Ya sekarang konsepnya. Gue mau kita bawain semacem drama, ada jalan ceritanya gitu. Gue kepikiran tentang Lutung Kasarung. Tapi di modernisasi. Terus bakal ada dance, nyanyi, musik gitu buat ngedukung jalannya cerita. Singkatnya mah drama musikal. Gimana?" Chanyeol bacain idenya yang udah ditulis di kertas.

Semua ngangguk-ngangguk. Sedetik kemudian, mereka semua standing applause.

"CHANYEOL HEBATH WARBYASAH!" ya kira-kira gitulah.

Fyi, Lutung Kasarung tuh cerita rakyat. Nyeritain seorang putri yang namanya Purbasari. Dia punya sodara namanya Purbararang. Harusnya, Purbasari tuh naik tahta. Tapi, karena Purbararang itu jahat dan dia ngeguna-guna si Purbasari, Purbasari sakit kulit dan dianggep kena kutukan, dia diasingin ke hutan. Purbasari ketemu monyet misterius yang nemenin dan nyembuhin Purbasari di utan. Setelah tau kehidupan Purbasari di hutan, Purbararang dateng dan ngajak duel ke Purbasari. Endingnya, Purbasari menang, naik tahta, dan nikah sama si monyet yang berubah jadi cowo ganteng. Mirip beauty and the beast lah nilai moralnya mah.

"Yo gaes kita tentuin peran." Jongin nyiapin kertas buat nulis peran-perannya.

"Yang jadi Lutung (monyet) udah pasti Jongin." Kyungsoo tajem loh gaes mulutnya.

"YA YA YA BENER. COCOK!" Baekhyun setuju sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"EH IYA WOY KAN MONYETNYA NGEDANCE!" Yixing ngasih congrats ke Jongin gegara dia dapet peran utama.

"APA APAAN SIH PENGHINAAN GA TERIMA GUE!" Jongin melotot-melotot.

"Eh Jong, emang cocok. Kan drama musikal, dance lu bagus, lu ga kaku, dan suara lu lumayan, walau agak nyirung." Jongdae ngasih argumen.

"Yaudah berarti, Jongin as Lutung Kasarung." Chanyeol nulis nama Jongin di baris pertama.

"Kata gue, Kyungsoo cocok jadi Purbasari." Xiumin ngusulin.

"Oh iya bener. Kan Kyungsoo suaranya bagus. COCOK!" Suho ngacung jempolnya.

"LAH JADI GUE DICOUPLEIN SAMA SI HIDEUNG MELESTRENG?! (item legam)" Kyungsoo berdiri sambil teriak. Ga setuju dia dipasangin sama si hina.

"Ayolah Kyung kan cuman sekali pas ASN doang yah!" Baekhyun mohon-mohon ke Kyungsoo biar dia mau jadi Purbasari.

"Yayayaya. Purbararangnya siapa?" akhirnya Kyungsoo setuju.

"Baekhyun lah. Gaada yang laen." Chanyeol nganggep Baekhyun cocok jadi Purbararang si jahat tukang guna-guna itu. Aklamasi gaes. Suara bulat.

"Okey fine Yeol. Ga usah duduk bareng gue lagi." Baekhyun mukul kepala Chanyeol pake bantal di sofanya Suho.

"Cieeee pertengkaran suami istri!" Jongdae geser-geserin (?) kepalanya ngecieciein ChanBaek.

'Apa-apaan sih?' Baekhyun atit hati gaes. Dia ngerasa gebetannya lebih setuju dia sama cowo laen. Itu artinya Jongdae ga mau sama Baekhyun. Jeleb jeleb jeleb.

"Yang jadi tunangannya Purbararang?" Chanyeol nulis nama peran utama terakhir di kertasnya yang udah kek bungkus bacang.

"Emmm. Yang pasti jangan Chanyeol yah. Yahh walau ChanBaek cocok tapi Chanyeol jangan jadi pemerannya." Kata Luhan.

"Gimana kalo Jongdae?" Sehun ngusulin.

Krik krik krik.

"COCOK!" Kris antusias.

"AKHIRNYA HUN ELO OTAKNYA BISA DIPAKE JUGA!" Jongin nyiumin kepala sohibnya itu. Dia takut kepalanya Sehun beneran gesrek.

"YAH YAH YAH KENAPA GUE?!" Jongdae agak ga terima dijadiin peran jahat.

"Udah Jong. Terima aja. Elu cocok kok." Xiumin ngasih selamet ke Jongdae. Kyungsoo, Kris, Luhan cuman berehem-ehem ria.

"Seneng lo kampret?" Chanyeol nyegak ka si Baekhyun. Ehem cemburu nih bang?

"Ya seneng lah!" Baekhyun bisik-bisik.

"Sisanya gue butuh buat jadi pemusik, ato background singer, ato background dancer. Sip?" Chanyeol nutup rapat hari ini.

Baekhyun diem-diem kagum ngeliat kepemimpinan Chanyeol.

 _ToBeContinued_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAAAHHH AKHIRNYA BERES. MAKIN GEJE AJA YAH AHAHAHAHA**

 **HAI GAES IM BACK DARI CIANJUR. Tepatnya Ciranjang sih. Gilaaa seneng banget gaes gue ngerasa bener-bener wisata alam gaes, bayangin gue jalan bareng temen-temen gue ke Danau Cirata. Capeeee tapi asik! Kalian harus coba gaes! #gananya**

 **Emmm ada yang minta KrisHan ada scandal nihh. Gimana yahh, gue masih memikirkan hal itu. Soalnya gue ada rencana buat masalah KrisTao sama HunHan kedepannya. Coba entar gue pertimbangin lagi.**

 **Oke dehh RnR yahh! Sekalian RnR ff gue yang laen, NGAMEN GRATIS!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Dilemma

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langsung jah enjoyy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Dilemma**

 _ **Selasa, 6 Oktober 2015**_

"Suho besok pacar elu ultah." Xiumin dengan watadosnya nyolek-nyolek bahu Suho.

"Bukan pacar gue goblok." Gaes, gue mohon, jangan tiru kata-kata Suho karena mengandung unsur 'goblok'

"Eh elu secara ga langsung waktu itu ngaku kan kalo elu ada rasa sama dia. Yagayaga?" Tao nyecer si Suho. Good job Tao.

"I-itu s-sih engg y-ya…" Suho gagap tiba-tiba.

"Yaaa berarti elu suka sama dia Suh kalo udah gagap-gagap gini." Jongdae nyeletuk.

"Diem anying." Suho setengah teriak.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SUHO?!" MAMPUS LO. Mr. Jackson ga sengaja ngedenger 'anying' nya Suho.

Suho nunduk. Antara takut sama hoream (males) ngeliat yang sok tegas.

.

.

.

"Baek, elu ngerti ga mat yang nomer segini?" Chanyeol ngebuletin nomer mat yang susah setengah edan. Materinya trigonometri.

"Gue lumayan ngerti Yeol yang bab ini mah."

"Ajarin gue dong."

Akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun sering banget keliatan akrab pas pelajaran. Soalnya Chanyeol kadang nanya pelajaran ke Baekhyun, atau sebaliknya. Terus mereka juga suka ngomongin soal Big Bang. Sedangkan Sehun, Jongin, Yixing lebih doyan nge trio, soalnya mereka kurang peduli soal pelajaran.

"Jadi, elu harus ngulik pake rumus-rumus yang ada. Nah contohnya di soal ini elu bisa pake rumus identitas. Gampang kan." Baekhyun ngajarin Chanyeol pelan-pelan, langkah per langkah. Chanyeol ngangguk ngerti.

"Wih tengs loh Baek." Abis itu Chanyeol ngeluarin snack dari tasnya. Waffle tango rasa tiramisu.

"Yeol sumpahan elo makan di kelas?" Baekhyun bengong gegara Chanyeol dengan seenaknya ngebuka bungkus Tango tadi terus cuek makan. Untung guru ga ngeliat.

"Da laper. Elu mau ga?" Chanyeol nyodorin bungkus Tango tadi. Baekhyun agak mikir, dia laper, tapi takut. Akhirnya dia ngambil sebiji waffle abis tu dia makan diem-diem.

"Mantab. Besok gue bawa cemilan yang banyak. Biar kita ngemil di kelas wkakak." Chanyeol ketawa. Bari mulutnya masih pinuh ku Tango.

"Sip. Kita 'piknik'. Wkakakakaka" Baekhyun ikutan seuri. Chanyeol makin ngakak liat Baekhyun ketawa.

Baekhyun jadi agak salting sendiri.

"Baek, liat, gue ngegambar G-Dragon." Chanyeol tiba-tiba nunjukin sketch book nya.

Baekhyun yang lagi salting langsung ngorejat kaget.

"E-eh iya." Baekhyun pas ngeliat gambarnya Chanyeol langsung melotot.

"Bagus ga?"

"Yeol, gue ga nyangka elu jago gambar. Anjir. Gakuat gue fakkk. Bagus pisan!" Baekhyun muji-muji Chanyeol.

"Hehe aing tea." Mulai tah congkaknya si Chanyeol keluar.

"Naon siah maneh angkuh."

"Eh bacot bacot. Ini mah beneran bagus. Ya ga?" da emang bener bagus pisan gambarnya si Chanyeol. Baekhyun ga nyangka ternyata gambarnya Chanyeol lebih bagus dari gambarnya Kris.

"Yeol, mau liat foto ngakak ga?" giliran Baekhyun yang mau nunjukin sesuatu.

"Mana?"

"Bentar." Baekhyun ati-ati ngeluarin hapenya terus ngebuka gallery. Dia nunjukin foto ngakak pisan, sampe Chanyeol ketawa ngegigit-gigit tangannya sendiri.

Itu foto mantan Baekhyun. Jadi mantannya Baekhyun itu ngakunya mirip Taeyang. Dia foto dengan rambut dirancung-rancungin, udah gitu ngadep pinggir biar semakin Taeyang. Padahal mah jauh anyeng.

"PFT PFFFTTTT BEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol meledak. Untung kelas lagi ribut, jadi gurunya ga nyadar.

"Ngakak kan WKAKAKAKAKAK" Baekhyun ngetawain mantannya sendiri.

Belom pernah mereka ketawa bareng sengakak ini.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia di XI-A.

"Kris. Hubungan elu sama Tao gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Ya maksud gue, udah 2 mingguan kalian jadian. Masih adem ayem?"

Ceritanya Luhan lagi mau konsul sama Kris ini.

"Adem dong. Kita rajin vidcall. Tiap pagi gue say good morning. Tiap malem gue bilang good night. Kalo ada waktu, gue pasti ngajak dia jalan. Terus gue juga sering say I love you gitu. Sering curhat-curhatan." Ga sadar, Kris nyengir-nyengir sorangan. Luhan takut campur iri.

Luhan tau apa yang bikin hubungannya sama Sehun merenggang. Kurang komunikasi.

"Menurut lo, gue harus gimana ke Sehun?"

"Elo harus make first move. Bilang maaf ke dia karena udah nyuekin. Kalo elo pengen dia romantis, mungkin elo harus romantis duluan ke dia. Biar dianya kepancing."

Oh iya bener juga yah.

"Eh pada ngomongin apaan nih?" Kyungsoo nimbrung.

"Ini si Luhan mau ngasih sesuatu ke Sehun." Kris ngejelasin.

"Dalam rangka?"

"Minta maaf, sekaligus memperbaiki hubungan." Kris lempeng. Ga sadar dari tadi Luhan udah gelep.

"Elo kasih aja dia macaroons! Dia suka yang manis-manis kan? Nanti gue ajarin elo bikin macaroons sip?" Kyungsoo ngide.

"Iya dia suka yang manis-manis, kasih aja Le Minerale." Anying Luhan. Maneh teh jelema lempeng pisan.

"Lu, gue tau gue tidak expert dalam lope lopean. TAPI YA MASA LE MINERALE JUGA ANYING ETA MAH MEULI DI MINIMARKET GE BISA!" Kyungsoo ngamuk.

"Yaudah, entar ajarin bikin macaroons. Btw, elu kan jago bikin makanan. Jangan-jangan elo secret admirernya Jongin ya?" Luhan nyelidik.

"Luhan, gue tau gue jago masak, gue tau gue ga romantis. TAPI YA MASA KALO GUE NGECENG ORANG PAKE ACARA SUMPUT-SUMPUTAN KEK SECRET ADMIRER GITU SIH U DON'T KNOW ME SO WELL YAH!" Kyungsoo ngamuk-ngamuk. Ga sadar Ini teh lagi jam pelajaran.

.

.

.

"Suh, elo mo beli hadiah buat si Ngising?" Kris nyulik Suho abis pulang sekolah. Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Di mobil Kris dengan posisi KrisTao di depan dan Suho di belakang.

"Iye. Dan kalian. Jangan berani mesra-mesraan di depan gue. Gue ga mau jadi kamcong." Suho udah nge deathglare ti tadi.

"Siap." Tapi detik selanjutnya Kris udah megang tangan Tao.

"KALIAN TEH GATAU DIRI ANYING NGAPAIN PEGANGAN TANGAN KASIAN KRIS NYA KALO MAU NYETIR JADI GA BEBAS." Suho ngamuk.

"Ma aing we." Tao nengok ke belakang dan nyengir iblis ke Suho. Suho tambah kesel. Oke. Ini demi si Ngising ucul nya. Suho rela berkorban.

Wait. Jadi si Suho udah fix suka si Yixing? Bagus lah! Walau awalnya ogah dikomporin, endingnya ngeceng juga. Ha!

"Jadi elo teh fix ngeceng doi Suh?" Tao nanya. Kepo dia.

"INI SEMUA KAN GEGARA TRIO KOMPOR ANYENG!" Suho jadi ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Aneh ya dia.

"Gapapalah. At least elo jadi ga jombs." Ceuk si Kris.

"Betewe. Kita mo ke mana nih? Mau beli apa si Suho?" Tao nanya lagi. Banyak nanya yah ni anak.

"Ke suatu tempat." Suho nyengir.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 7 Oktober 2015**_

 _SODARA_

 _SODARA_

 _MASIH BERSAMA SAYA JEREMY TETI_

 _DI BOGOR DI BOGOR GOR GOR_

 _DI BOGOR DI BOGOR GOR GOR_

 _DARI BOGOR KITA MENUJU KE CILEGON_

 _DARI BOGOR KITA MENUJU KE CILEGON_

 _SODARAAAAA SODARAAAA BERRRRRR HATI HATILAH MENGISI BEBEEM_

 _SODARAAAAA SODARAAAA BERRRRRR HATI HATILAH MENGISI BEBEEM_

 _AGAR KENDARAAN YANG ANDA ISI AGAR KENDARAAN YANG ANDA ISI_

 _BUKAN BUKAN BEBEEM CAMPU-_

"NGISING BANGUN KAMU!" Yixing disembur pake segayung (?) aer sama mamanya.

"APA-APAAN SIH MA?!" Yixing bangun terus ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"ALARM KAMU DARITADI BUNYI! GANGGU ORANG LAEN TAU GA!"

Yixing lupa kalo dia pasang alarm 'BBM CAMPURAN' yang dinyanyiin sama Jeremy Teti dan diedit sama Eka Gustiwana. Cenah mah itu lagu ampuh bikin orang cepet bangun.

"Itu lagi temen-temen kamu di luar bikin kerusuhan ampir dimarahin satpam tau ga?!"

Apa?! Temen-temen?! Don't say anak-anak WGG.

Yixing buka kaca jendelanya dannn….

"HABEDE YIXING!"

ANYING

YIXING TERHARU CAMPUR KESEL CAMPUR SEDIH CAMPUR KESINGGUNG.

Di halaman rumahnya ada anak-anak WGG. Jongin babawa balon unicorn warna putih yang kontraaaas beul sama warna kulitnya. Baekhyun bawa balon helium warna warni hijau kuning kelabu merah muda dan biru. Luhan bawa kue favoritnya Yixing, rainbow cake didekor unicorn. Chanyeol bawa poster Jeremy Teti segede gaban. Suho, dengan sosweetnya bawa kotak gede isinya hadiah buat Yixing, kotak kado itu dibungkus bungkus unicorn juga plus ada surat, keknya wishes dari anak-anak WGG. Paling parah si Kris, dia bawa bunga. Bukan, bukan bucket bunga, tapi bunga yang biasa buat congratulations atas pembukaan resto baru ato buat turut berdukacita dengan tulisan "YIXING UDA GEDE". Sisanya keprok-keprok.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NGISINGG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NGISING! HAPPY BIRTHDAYY HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAYYYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NGISING!"

Yixing langsung lari ke bawah dan cipok temen-temennya atu-atu.

"Maenya lalaki maennya cipika cipiki." Ceuk si Sehun.

"TENGKYUUUU GAESSSS BEST BIRTHDAYYY! YAYY!" Yixing luluncatan. Udah bener ini kek pesta ultahnya anak TK. Penuh sama unicorn.

"Suho mo menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata gaes." Tao nyeletuk.

Suho maju.

Yang laennya hening.

"Yixing. Gue tau gue emang cemen. Gue tau gue belegug, ngesok, kelakuan kek tai, sosoan leader, dan kebusukan-kebusukan laennya. Gue juga tau gue selalu nolak kalo gue diceng-cengin sama elo. Tapi, mereka nyadarin gue, kalo cinta sejati tuh kadang datengnya tanpa sadar. Dan tanpa gue sadari, mungkin, gue udah naksir elu. Gue mau elo bantu gue nyadarin perasaan gue sendiri. And once again, happy birthday Yixing." Suho nyium pipi kanan Yixing.

Yixing diem. Melotot dia. Cengo.

Kris sama Tao langsung tatap-tatapan. Kris ngerangkul pinggang Tao, karena bahagia.

"GAETH KITA BENTAR LAGI TELAT MATHUK THEKOLAH!" Sehun ngeinterupsi.

…..

"OH IYA ANYING GUE LUPA NYALIN PEER LAGI ADUHHH!" Suasana langsung kalang kabut.

Yixing buru-buru naek ke rumahnya buat mandi. Dan Suho's confession yang sosweet, lebih sosweet dari confessionnya Kris ke Tao pas naek sepeda gantung itu akhirnya terlupakan. Berkat Sehun yang ngeinterupsi.

.

.

.

"Oy Ngising habede nya."

"Habede Sing! Panjang umur! Ntong geura paeh!"

"Habede Ngising! Longlast ma pacarnya. Denger-denger lagi deket ma Suho ya."

"Habede Ngising all the best!"

Yoochun si bengeut tuir bin jidat besar, ngomporin anak-anak laen buat ngucapin habede ke Yixing. Yixing cuman senyum sambil bilang 'thanks'. Di otak di masih kepikiran omongan Suho yang tadi.

 _Bantu gue nyadarin perasaan gue sendiri._

Shit shit! Belom pernah terlintas di pikiran Yixing kalo endingnya bakal kek gini. Dia ga nyangka endingnya WGG bakal jadi couple-couplean gini.

Emang sih, WGG kan asalnya karena Kris ngajak semua orang yang dia anggep rame buat bikin geng main gitu. Padahal pas kelas 10, WGG ga begitu saling kenal. Kecuali Kris.

Begitu kelas 11, gegara udah pada niat buat sering maen bareng, mereka jadi lebih kenal satu sama lain. Dan lebih parahnya, pada tertarik satu sama laen.

Mulai dari Kris yang masukin Tao ke geng gegara naksir, semenjak ketemu Tao di konser JKT48.

Sehun yang nembak Luhan pas Valentine's Day. Ditolak, dan ngegantung sampe sekarang.

Suho, yang dijodo-jodoin sama Yixing, terus jadi baper beneran.

Baekhyun, ngeceng Jongdae, tapi cinlok sama Chanyeol gegara senderan di bus.

SEMUA INI TERLALU RUMIT QAQ

Yixing pusing mikirin Suho. Suho emang sih lebih ganteng dari JeTi, tapi yahh, kaget aja gitu.

Yixing emang ga ngeceng siapa-siapa sih. Tapi kan, bukan berarti dia bisa nerima Suho gitu aja.

Yixing langsung nyetel lagu Bara Bere – Siti Badriah.

.

.

.

"Anying help gue cape." Jongin lelah. Dia ngeliat susu murni KPBS, plus surat dengan tulisan 'Heh, manusia tengik. Elo kan agak hitam, jadi semoga dengan minum susu elo jadi transparan! Selamat memutih! I love you my black!'

"ANYING JONG MANEHNA TEH SOSWIT PISANNNNN!" Baekhyun goes wild. Ganas dia. Sampe Chanyeol dicakar-cakar.

"Dia teh ngehina gue ato suka sama gue sih sebenernya?!" Jongin frustasi. Antara ngenes gegara hinaannya, frustasi gegara penasaran, tapi seneng gegara dia tau dia dicintai dengan tulus.

"Yixing diem aja dari tadi napa tuh?" Chanyeol nanya. Ga peka dia.

"Diem Yeol, dia lagi mikirin omongannya Thuho tadi." Tumben si cadel bijak.

"Pokonya, gue bakal cari tau ni orang. Sampe dapet." Jongin udah bertekad. Chanyeol diem aja. Dia tau siapa orang yang sayang sama Jongin.

"Jong, setelah elo tau siapa secret admirer nya, bakal elo apain orang itu?" Chanyeol nanya. Mancing.

"Gue bakal bawa dia ke mama papa gue. Gadeng. Gue mau kenal dulu sama orangnya, mau PDKT an dulu lah. Kalo ga cocok ya udah kita bubaran. Kalo cocok, baru kita lanjut." Logis juga si hitam ini.

"Pilihan yang bijak. ANDA THUPER THEKALI!" Sehun teguh mulai najis.

"Bagus Jong, kamu yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang!" ini kata-kata dari Baekhyun tegar.

Mantab. Teguh dan Tegar.

'Tapi emang orang itu cocok sama Jongin.' Batin Chanyeol ala-ala sinetron pas mamanya mau ngejodoin anaknya sama om kaya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 8 Oktober 2015**_

"Anjing. NI ORANG TEH CEMEN ATO APA SIH?!" Jongin lama-lama ngerasa annoyed gegara dia nemuin Fitbar aneka rasa di mejanya, ga lupa sama kertas biru muda dengan tulisan 'Laper? JANGAN DITAHAN! Makan ini. Cenah mah, orang pesek teh kurang makan. Yaaa siapa tau elo kurang makan hehe. Love you! Have a nice Thursday!'

"Anjing ini mah namanya thurat kaleng." Sehun ngakak. Lama-lama secret admirernya Jongin serem juga. Si Jongtem dihina dinistai dinodai terus endingnya pake confession.

"Tapi ini sosweet Hun!" Baekhyun ngerasa secret admirernya Jongin ini orang yang paling romantis sedunia.

"Nape? Elo ngarep dapet dari si Jongtak? MOAL! NGIMPI MANEH HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yixing ngakak. Baru aja kemaren galau kak. Masa udah ngakak lagi hari ini.

"Eh Xing. Geus cenghar deui nya? Kemaren aja lemes tuh." Sepet Chanyeol.

"Oh tentu sajah! Gue kemaren bobo seharian jadi lupa masalahnya." Semua tepok jidat. Atuh Xing eta mah namanya maneh amnesiaaaa.

"SELAMAT PAGI PARA PENGHUNI XI! KALIAN BOLEH MENGANTRI DI KANTIN UNTUK MENCOBLOS KETUA OSIS PILIHAN KALIAN! NO.1 UNTUK KYUNGSOO DARI XI-A, NO.2 UNTUK HEECHUL DARI XI-C. DAN NO.3 UNTUK CHORONG DARI XI-H. SELAMAT MEMILIH. SALAM OLAHRAGA!" Leeteuk, selaku ketos yang bentar lagi lengser bacain pengumuman di speaker center dengan penuh emosi. Keknya dia lagi sentimentil gegara bentar lagi harus turun jabatan.

"AYO GENGS KITA BIKIN SI MORGAN MENANG!"

.

.

.

Acara pemilihan Ketos ini dibuka sama pidato akhir dari masing-masing calon. Chorong kebagian buat pidato pertama.

"Woy eta si Corong." Semua orang kasak-kusuk ngomongin si Chorong. Chorong bawa gengnya mulai dari Eunji, Baskom, Ember, Gayung, Lap pel, Sapu, Kemoceng, Hihid, Talenan, Ayakan, dll. Loh kok jadi geng perabotan.

"Pagi semua."

"PAGIIIII!"

"Hari ini, kalian akan memilih ketua osis. Kita adalah sekolah yang demokratis. Siapapun yang terpilih, kami yakin akan bisa menjalankan sekolah dengan baik. Dengan program-program yang telah dicanangkan, siapapun ketua OSISnya pasti bisa menjalankan sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncakan. Jika saya terpilih menjadi ketos, saya berjanji akan menjalankan visi misi saya blablablablablablabla…." Murid-murid bosen dengerin si Corong. Guru-guru mah malah seneng ngeliatnya. Maklumlah si Corong kan 'eye-eye' ato bahasa gayanya mata-mata guru. Soalnya guru bisa tau baongnya anak-anak SMA KASIH SAYANG. Dan Corong yang ngaduin.

Contoh, waktu di Jatim, Jongin, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyuhyun, Taemin, diem-diem kabur pas tengah malem cuman buat beli nasi padang. Dan guru tau. Akibatnya, guru-guru ngamuk dan mereka dapet hukuman buat nyari hotel baru buat anak-anak taun ajaran berikutnya. Makanya anak-anak sebel sama Corong.

"… Sekian dari saya. Terimakasih." Corong senyum alim. Anak-anak najis. Gada yang tepuk tangan.

Kandidat selanjutnya maju, dia Heechul. Dia lumayan disenengin anak-anak. Dan dia juga ga terlalu masalah sama guru. Heechul juga pinter dan punya jiwa pemimpin. Cuman sayang, Heechul itu orangnya korban iklan. Mirip Chanyeol lah.

"PAGIII SEMUA! RAKYATKU YANG TAMBAH HARI TAMBAH CANS EN GANS. YANG CEWE MAKIN MIRIP CELSI OLIVIA. YANG COWO MAKIN MIRIP GLENN ALINSKIE!"

Anak-anak langsung keprok-keprok.

"Kalian hari ini bakal milih ketos kan? Gini aja yah, gue ga mau lama-lama. Kalian semua udah tau program gue kannn? Yang tentunya asik gahoel bin rame. Kalian suka Dahsyat? Atau Inbox? Kalian bisa dapet acara musik asik tiap minggunya kalo kalian milih gue. Kalian suka Termehek-mehek ato Katakan Putus? BISA BANGET BUAT DISELENGGARAIN DI SINI! Kalo kalian doyan ngemil, kantin bakal gue perluas dan perbanyak produknya. Mulai dari Mastin, M Kapsul, Nyot nyot, Apapun itu, ADA DI KANTIN!"

Chanyeol teteriakan. Maklumlah dia juga korban iklan.

"… YA SEKIAN DARI SAYA YANG MIRIP RIDHO RHOMA TERIMAKACIW!"

Giliran selanjutnya. Kyungsoo. Anak WGG harcem. Masalahnya Kyungsoo udah dibleklis beberapa guru, program Kyungsoo juga agak susah nembus pertahanan guru, dan inget, vote dari guru tuh cukup berpengaruh.

"Pagi." Kyungsoo ga seheboh Heechul, ga semuna Corong juga.

"Gini deh. Elo semua pada tau lah, gue, temen-temen gue banyak kena blacklist dari guru. Program gue, yaa gue akui bagus meski guru pada nolak. Mungkin kalian mikir 'Wah si Kyungsoo berani banget nyalonin diri jadi ketos, dia kan pasti susah nembus pertahanan guru'. Gue akui itu bener banget. Tapi gue mau say thanks buat temen-temen yang udah ngedukung gue dan bantu gue buat ngajuin jadi ketos sampe akhirnya gue jadi kandidat. Elo tau apa yang bikin gue ngajuin diri? KARENA GUE MAU NGUBAH CARA PIKIR ORANG-ORANG DI SEKOLAH INI. Okey, gue harus ngerubah diri gue dulu. Gue udah berhasil nanem mindset yang bagus dalam diri gue sendiri, oleh karena itu gue harus bikin lingkungan gue pun mendukung ya ga? KALIAN EMANG MAU HAH TETERUSAN DIBOBODO SAMA SEKOLAH DENGAN PROGRAM YANG BIKIN DAYA PIKIR KITA MATI? KARENA ITU, GUE GA RAGU-RAGU BUAT BILANG KE KALIAN KALO KYUNGSOO LAYAK JADI KETOS 2015-2016! NUHUN!"

ANJ. Udah kek pidatonya Martin Luther.

AAAAAAAAA

Semua orang di situ mendadak jadi Kyungsoo lover.

Semua pengen nonton Kau yang Berasal Dari Bintang.

Beberapa guru yang najis kek Mr. Jackson pasang muka panik. Guru yang pro murid kek Bu Dasom, Bu Hyuna, malah cirambayan.

KYUNGSOO YOU ROCK!

.

.

.

"Tadi kalian udah milih ketos kan?" Bu Hyuna masuk kelas XI-E pas pelajaran BI.

"UDAH BU!"

"Nah karena seminggu ini kalian udah kerja keras, ibu mau nayangin kalian film yang ada hubungannya sama bab ini. Itung-itung refreshing."

"YEAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Film apa buuu?"

"Tenggelamnya Kapal Van Der Wijck!" Bu Hyuna langsung nyengir. Dia ngebayangin gantengnya si Herjunot Ali, pemeran Zainuddin di film itu.

"YAH BU ITU MAH GA RAME! UDAH KETAUAN PLOTNYA KALO SI KAPALNYA BAKAL KELELEP!" Jongin protes.

"IYA BU LAGIAN KAPALNYA CUMAN MUNCUL 2 MENIT!" Chanyeol spoiler gaes.

"KALO MAU PENASARAN MAH HARUSNYA JUDULNYA GINI, 'TENGGELAMKAH KAPAL VAN DER WIJCK?' YA KANNN!" Jongin protes. Lagi.

"BU SETEL BU SETEL ADA PEVITAAAA AAAAAAA!" Baekhyun fanboying.

"Udah-udah, kalian nonton ya. Duduknya boleh bebas." Bu Hyuna nyetel film yang udah dia download dan filmnya muncul di proyektor.

Jongin dkk ngegerombol di pojokkan.

Film dimulai. Baekhyun teriak tiap kali nama pemainnya keluar. Herjunot Ali, Pevita Pearce, Reza Rahardian. Semua Baekhyun suka.

Filmnya emang roman tragis gitu. Pake bahasa Melayu lagi.

"Kok gue ngerathanya kita kek lagi nonton Upin Ipin." Sehun mah denger bahasa Melayu dikit langsung inget Upin Ipin ato BoBoiBoy.

"OH HAYATI DI RAWA-RAWA TEH INI?" Yixing histeris. Dia baru nyadar Hayati itu sebenernya peran Pevita di film ini.

Film terus jalan. Yixing mulai ngucek matanya ngantuk. Chanyeol yang duduk di pojokkan ngerasa kurang keliatan gegara proyektor ada di tengah-tengah kelas.

Dia ngecondongin badannya ke kanan. Terussss condong dengan ga tau dirinya. Dia ga nyadar kalo Baekhyun ada di kanan dia.

Alhasil, posisinya kek Chanyeol lagi mau nyender ke bahunya Baekhyun. Untung yang laennya lagi konsen, jadi ga heboh.

"YEOL SI HAYATI TEH JADINYA NIKAH SAMA SI AZIZ?!" Baekhyun mau minta spoiler dari si Chanyeol. Dia dengan hebohnya nengok ke kiri.

Dan kaget. Untung ga teriak.

"ANYING!" Iyalah kaget. Begitu nengok kiri, jarak muka dia sama muka Chanyeol cuman beberapa centi! Kek mau kisseu gitu.

"Iya dia nikah sama Aziz. Tapi endingnya Zainuddin nyamperin si Hayati." Kata Chanyeol. Lempeng.

Gatau aja Baekhyun udah deg-degan.

'Anying gue kok jadi deg-degan?! Gue suka Jongdae. Cuman Jongdae. Bukan Chanyeol!' Baekhyun ngeyakinin diri.

Keknya dia mulai dilemma.

…

 _No matter what I do, all I think about is you._

 _Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you._

 _Dilemma – Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 9 Oktober 2015**_

"PAGI! Saya akan mengumumkan kepada kalian semua mengenai kepemimpinan OSIS yang baru. Wakil ketua 2 dengan perolehan suara 28%, Chorong. Wakil ketua 1 dengan perolehan 47%, Heechul. Dan selamat untuk ketos terpilih, Kyungsoo, dengan suara 61%. Selamat sekali lagi!" Leeteuk bacain pengumuman lewat speaker central.

"YEAY KONGRETULESYEN KYUNGSOO!" Luhan cipika cipiki sama Kyungsoo.

"SELAMAT KYUNGSOO! KAMU LWARBYASAHH!" Seojoon juga ikut nyelametin.

Sekelas nyelametin lebih tepatnya. Keknya hari ini pesta para murid. Guru juga dicuekin gaes.

Kyungsoo nyengir. Satu tujuan hidupnya kecapai.

Tapi dia inget sesuatu. Kalo dia bakal jadi Purbasari di ANS. Kebayang ga betapa dipermalukannya ketos agung dengan pidato hebatnya, tiba-tiba jadi cewe ayu kena penyakit kulit di ANS entar.

"Btw Kyung…"

"Kenapa Kris?"

"28 + 47 + 61 kan hasilnya ga 100…" si naga picasso nyadar gening.

"Oh iya yah…" Luhan ikut nyadar.

"Ah cuek…"

.

.

.

Ada toples bening isinya 5 biji macaroons di atas mejanya Sehun.

"Wah Jong, keknya gue juga punya thecret admirer!" Sehun ngambil toplesnya.

"Cadel edan! Baca dulu atuh ieu teh ti saha!" Yixing narik kertas yang digantungin ke tutup toplesnya.

 _To : the most pikasebeleun guy in the world!_

 _From : uncal Turki_

 _Haii Sehunnie! Cape ga dicuekin aku seminggu lebih? Aku sih cape nyuekin kamunya! Hahahaha!_

 _Okey Hun, gue ngaku salah. Gue ngediemin elo tanpa sebab gegara gue ngerasanya elo pehapein gue gegara elo ga pernah confess ke gue! Tapi gue tau kok perasaan elo yang sebenernya. Hehehe._

 _Hun, please, gue ga bisa hidup even seminggu tanpa elo #lebay tapi bener deh, gue kesiksa._

 _You have asked me 'LU, THUKA THAMA GUE GAK?!'_

 _YES! I LIKE YOU MORE THAN I LIKE THESE MACAROONS!_

 _LET'S GET FAT TOGETHER HAHAHAH!_

 _P.S : SABTU DEPAN PULANG AUDISI ANS MAEN YU!_

Sip. Sehun mukanya campur aduk. Antara lega, seneng, terharu, kangen, deelel.

"CIEEEEEE SEHUN AWEUUU!" Yixing udah pole dance selebrasi balikannya HunHan.

"Hehe. Btw Jongin tumben ga dapet apa-apa hari ini." Sehun nyinggung Jongin.

"Iya. Gue emang kadang ngerasa annoyed. Tapi anehnya, gue kangen sama secret admirer gue yang even gue gatau siapa hahahaha!" Jongin ketawa maksa.

'Gue kan yang ngomong ke secret admirer elo kalo elo keganggu diginiin!' ini suara hatinya Chanyeol. Udah kek Mischa di Cinta Fitri aja gengs.

Eh tapi bener. Chanyeol takut Jongin keganggu. Eh tapi udahnya si Jonginnya nyesel. Dodol emang.

"Sosweet anj si uncal teh!" Baekhyun goes wild. Lagi.

"Kenapa Baek? Elo mau gue giniin?" Ceuk Chanyeol lempeng.

Baekhyun deg-degan parah. Blushing dia.

Yang laennya langsung nari tor-tor selebrasi.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat…

"Xiumin, sabtu depan mo jalan-jalan kaga?" Jongdae menjalankan aksi PDKTnya.

"Loh bukannya sabtu depan kita audisi ANS?" Xiumin jawab, tapi matanya tetep fokus ke hapenya. Dia lagi maen game 1010.

"Iya. Pulangnya mau ga?"

"Ohhh, boleh. Mo ngapain?"

"Bebas ngikut gue mah hehehe." Demi kecengan, apapun Jongdae lakukan.

"Gimana kalo kita touring Jabar?" Xiumin ngide. Dasar traveller.

"BOLEH!" Jongdae udah ngebayangin bonceng-boncengan ma Xiumin. Peluk-pelukan. Suap-suapan tahu sumedang, dodol garut, mie tasik, ubi cilembu, dll.

"XIUMIN WE NEED TO TALK!" Baekhyun ngedobrak kelas Xiumin ala-ala film Barbie yang tokoh utamanya mau ngelabrak si antagonis.

"WHAT WHAT KAMHIR!" Xiumin nyuruh Baekhyun sang teman cabenya duduk. Dia ngusir Jongdae.

"Gini. Gimana kalo elo suka sama si A, elo sukaaaaa banget. Dia charming, dia tipe elo, dsb. Tapi, tiba-tiba datenglah B ke kehidupan elo. Dia ngeselin tapi baik. Pokonya asik! Rame! Dan tiba-tiba elo salting kalo ngadepin si B. Elo ga pengen jauh-jauh dari B. Dilemma lah gitu! Gimanaaaa?!" Baek nyerocos.

Untung Xiumin ga nangkep dan ga peka siapakah A dan B yang dimaksud.

"Kalo gue jadi elo, gue pilih B. Soalnya elo ke A tuh cuman suka doang, kagum. Kalo elo ke si B tuh sayang, nyaman, ga mau kehilangan."

"Ihhh tapi elo bisa ngeanalisa gitu dari mana?" Baekhyun ampir teriak.

"Jelas! Bahkan elo lebih banyak ngejelasin soal si B dibandingin A. Lagian, kata Johnny Depp, kalo elo suka dua orang sekaligus. Pilih yang kedua, karena kalo elo beneran suka sama yang pertama, ga akan ada yang kedua. Kalo elo mau dua-duanya, elo serakah." Xiumin ceramah. Baekhyun langsung diem.

Baekhyun serakah.

 _I love you, and I need you. Baby I love you, I do_

 _It's more than you'll ever know._

 _But it's for sure._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YEAAAAYY HUNHAN BAIKAAAAN! CHANBAEK MULAII TAH DILEMA-DILEMAAN NOH!**

 **KAI JUGA SECRET ADMIRERNYA MAKIN GANASH BROH! UNTUNG KYUNGSOONYA BELON TERTARIK.**

 **BTW THANKS A LOTTT BUAT LEE KAISOO! READER YANG SETIA BANGET REVIEW FF INI DARI CHAP AWAL SAMPE AKHIR. LAFYUU!**

 **And I want to say…**

 **GONG XI FA CAI! ANGPAO NA LAI buat yang merayakan heheh. May prosperity be with y'all!**

 **Udah ah gamo banyak bacot lagi.**

 **RNR PLIS JAN JADI SIDERS.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Date? Atau Kebetulan?

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! DALAM CHAP INI AKAN BANYAK DITEMUKAN BAGIAN-BAGIAN YANG MENGANDUNG UNSUR TRAVELLING DAN KULINER! KADE NGILER!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Date? Atau Kebetulan?**

 _ **Sabtu, 17 Oktober 2015**_

"YEAAAAYY! DIFFER LOLOS BUAT MASUK ANS YEAAAY!" Chanyeol berpelukan sama Jongdae.

Hari ini, mereka bela-belain buat dateng ke sekolah buat audisi ANS. Dan sialnya, mereka giliran mereka tuh pagiiii banget. Jurinya adalah Heechul beserta antek-anteknya. Mereka nampilin drama musikal bertema 'Lutung Kasarung'.

Dan congratulations to themmm mereka lolos!

"Kris elo mau ke mana abis ini?" Chanyeol nanya ke best bro nya itu. Maksudnya ngode, mau ngajak maen. Ya, mereka jenuh bingits, udah ampir 2 minggu mereka banyak dapet tugas dan ulangan setumpuk.

"Gue mo jalan bareng Tao. Bhay!" Kris langsung ngajak Tao ke parkiran.

"Mo kemana Kris?" Tao kaget pas tangannya langsung ditarik.

"Gimana kalo kita ke mall aja? Nonton, lunch, shopping?" Kris ngasih penekanan di kata shopping.

"HAYUU!" abis itu Kris langsung ngerangkul si Tao.

"Anying males beul lovey dovey." Jongin mendelik.

"Luhannn, hari ini nginep di rumah gue kann?" Sehun ngedip-ngedip.

Luhan nunduk-nunduk malu. Males beul. Jongin si jomblo ngenes muter bola matanya.

Sementara Jongdae sama Xiumin mah lebih diem-diem. Mereka ga pake banyak cingcong, langsung ngendap-ngendap turun buat cao touring Jabar.

Suho sama Yixing juga diem-diem turun ke parkiran, mereka rencananya mau jalan bareng juga. Sekalian ngomongin soal kejelasan hubungan mereka #eaeaaaeaaa

INI TEH NGEDATE MASSAL? KENAPA BISA KEBETULAN GINI?!

Dann sisa-sisanya, para jomblo kek Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, diem cengo. Ngerasa ngenes.

"Gaes, kita jalan bareng yu empatan." Kyungsoo ngasih usul.

"Iya yah. Daripada ngenes. Yang laennya parada maen ato ga ngedate." Ceuk si Baekhyun. Mereka ga tau Suho-Yixing mo ngedate dan Jongdae-Xiumin mo pedekatean.

"Mo kemana?"

"Gimana kalo kita ke kost-an gue dulu. Abis itu ke villanya Chanyeol. Nginep, bbq-an, berenang, ngafé, dll?" Ini idenya Kyungsoo.

"Pinter juga elo Bol!" ceuk si Jongin.

"Naon Bol teh?"

"Bola?" Baekhyun ikut penasaran.

"Cebol."

"PAEH WEH SIA JONG." Kyungsoo dengan psikopatnya narikin bulu kaki Jongin yang agak beruban itu.

.

.

.

"Jong, elo mau ke mana?"

"Bebas gue mah. Elu kan yang tau tempat-tempat bagus."

"Mmm, kita sarapan dulu aja yu. Mau ga?"

"HAYU!" ah si Jongdae mah mun dahar daek weh. Apalagi sama doi.

"Lu suka sate ga?"

"SUKA BANGET!"

"Yaudah kita ke Purwakarta aja dulu. Gue yang nyetir ya. Elu dibonceng."

Tunggu.

Jadi ukenya yang nyetir. Semenya yang dibonceng.

GA JANTAN LOH ASLI WKAKAKA

"Y-y-yaudah." Jongdae mendadak gugup pas naek ke atas motor. Bisa meluk doi dari belakang itu rasanyaaaa…

Dan mereka cao ke Purwakarta.

Di perjalanan…

"ANJIR XIUMIN DODOL MANEH NTONG NGEPOT URANG SIEUN YEUH!" Jongdae teteriakan sepanjang jalan gegara Xiumin naek motornya ngebut abis.

"RAME TAU GAAAA! WHOOO!" Dengan nekatnya, Xiumin ngelepas tangan dari stangnya. Mo ngejago.

"NU BALEK XIUMIN URANG SIEUN MODAR! AAAAAAAAAAAA! GUE BELOM NIKAH BELOM PUNYA ANAKKK!"

"HUUAHAHAHAAHAH!" Xiumin ketawa psikopat.

Oke.

Singkat kata mereka nyampe di suatu tempat yang luaaaassss banget. Pinggir-pinggirnya ada pohon-pohon. Tempatnya semi-terbuka. Banyak banget yang makan di sini. Gue recommend ini tempat ke para reader. Namanya 'Sate Maranggi Cibungur'. Enak banget dah.

"Ayo duduk." Xiumin ngajak Jongdae duduk. Jongdae masih gemeteran gegara diajak ngepot.

"MAS PESEN!" Xiumin ngagorowok ke salah satu pelayannya. Jongdae masih gemeter.

"Gue terserah elu aja mau pesen apa." Ceuk si Jongdae.

Si mas-masnya langsung nyamperin.

"Saya pesen 10 sate kambing, 10 sate sapi, sop buntut, nasi 2 biji, sama 2 kelapa."

"Goblok pesennya banyak pisan!" Jongdae geleng-geleng. Ternyata doi-nya itu dapet pipi bapao gegara makannya kek iblis.

"Oh iya. Abis ini kita mau ke mana?" Jongdae nanya.

"Abis ini ke Waduk Jatiluhur aja yu. Abis itu kita makan di Ciganea."

"Hayu weh. Emang Jatiluhur bagus?" Jongdae lagi minta advice soal travelling ke si Xiumin.

"Bagus banget! Lebih bagus dari Cirata kata gue mah." Xiumin langsung berbinar-binar pas sop buntutnya dateng.

"West Java emang bagus?"

"Bagus! Elo tau kan Tebing Keraton, Stone Garden, sama Kawah Putih? Nah itu kan emang terkenal bagus. Terus Tangkuban Perahu, Situ Patenggang, Cirata, Jatiluhur, Situ Cileunca, Situ Ciburuy, Gunung Geulis, Papandayan, Pangalengan, THR Djuanda, Curug Anom, AH LOBA! Pokonya bagus deh! Kalo mau entar kita ke sana babarengan gimana?" Xiumin ngomong ga pake titik koma.

"Hayu." Jongdae nyengir. Udah ga keitung berapa kali hari ini dia ngomong 'HAYU'.

.

.

.

"Kris. Kita mau ke mall mana?"

"Elu maunya ke mana?" Kata Kris sambil ngegenggam tangannya Tao. Tangan kanannya masih setia megang setir.

"Mall yang banyak sale-nya."

'Dasar perawan.' Pikir Kris. Dia harus nyiapin kartu ATM, kartu kredit, kartu member, bahkan mungkin kartu remi bisa ngebahagiain calonnya itu.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan buat berangkat ke TSM alias Trans Studio Mall.

Anyway ini mall juga recommended buat kalian-kalian yang doyan shopping ato sekedar nongkrong. Letaknya di Jalan Gatot Subroto, Bandung.

#exploreBandung sip.

"Anying macet." Kris ga suka traffic jam. Dia neken klaksonnya berkali-kali. Tao ampe takut.

"K-kris. Sabar oy." Tao atut gaes.

"ITU MOBIL DI DEPAN TEH NGAPAIN BERENTI!" Kris marah-marah sendiri.

Tao cuman diem.

"LIAT KAN MOBIL-MOBIL DI DEPAN SEMUANYA BRENGSEK." Ternyata Kris cepet naek darah. Tao baru tau itu.

"Akhirnyaaaaaa" Tao lega liat jalanan kembali lancar. Dia takut ngeliat Kris marah-marah.

Singkat kata mereka udah nyampe di TSM.

Nyari parkirnya untung gampang. Kalo ga si Kris bisa ngamuk lagi.

"Waaaaaahhhhh!" Tao masuk ke mall. Girang. Udah kaya anak kecil baru pertama kali masuk ke Dufan.

Kris cuman senyum-senyum liat si Tao.

Senyuman penuh cintah #ea

"Hayu kita makan dulu." Kris ngajak Tao ke food court. Mereka udah mirip banget sama anak SD yang lagi kasmaran. Cieeee.

"YAAAAAA ADA KAREDOK!" Tao lari-lari nyamperin counter yang jualan karedok.

"YAAAAAAAAAA ADA AYAM SAMBEL HEJOOO!" Kris ikut-ikutan lulumpatan.

Anjir kelakuan-kelakuan.

"Ayo makaaaaaaaan!" mereka duduk di satu spot di pojokan. Kris pesen ayam sambel hejo, Tao pesen karedok leunca. Ngeunah bray.

"Kris. Kita shopping ya abis ini."

"Abis ini nonton dulu aja gimana? Baru udahnya shopping. Gue janji."

"YEYYYY. Mau nonton apa?" Tao langsung antusias.

"Mmm, gue liat hari ini siang tayang Magic Mike XXL. Mau ga?" Kris ngangkat-ngangkat alisnya.

"MAU PISAN LAH URANG NGEPENS KA SI CHANNING TATUM AAAAAA!"

"Oh yang mirip gue itu kan?" Kris kepedean gaes.

"CHANNING TATUM LEBIH HOT."

"ELU TAU DARI MANA GUE HOT KAGANYA?!" Kata Kris ambigu.

"Hehe. Ayo cepet."

Gaes. Kalian boleh search Magic Mike XXL di Youtube.

Sama download salah satu OST-nya yang enak pisan (menurut gue), sering dijadiin backsoundnya EXO ON CRACK. Judulnya All The Time – Jeremih feat. Natasha Mosley and Lil' Wayne.

.

.

.

"Hun."

"Mmm?"

"Nonton Catatan Hati Seorang Istri yu!"

"Loh. Katanya tadi mau nonton Fairly Odd Parentth?"

"Kartun mah maleman aja. Sekarang sinetron dulu yayayayayaya." Luhan ngasih puppy eyes. Mereka mau 'Netfilx and Chill'. Date berupa nonton bareng sambil ngobrol-ngobrol, sambil ngemil. Kalo kata Sehun mah 'camping indoor.'

Luhan udah bawa martabak asin, martabak coklat keju, bubble tea, kopi, kuotie, baso goreng, lumpia basah, tahu gejrot, sama nasi goreng buat nemenin acara Netflix and chill. Mantab. Bikin kabita.

"Hayu atuh kita nonton." Sehun nepok-nepok ranjangnya. Ngasih isyarat buat Luhan duduk di situ.

Luhan nyetel Fairly Odd Parents. Yang episode si Cosmo sama Wanda nya berantem. Yang suka nonton pasti tau yang kaya gimana ceritanya. Episode fairly odd parents paling mengharukan.

Sekip.

"Lu, kok di dagu gue ada jerawat?" Sehun tiba-tiba ngedeketin mukanya ke Luhan sambil nunjuk dagunya.

"Ih geleh Hun eta mah komedo bodas!" Luhan ngeraba jerawatnya Sehun.

"Lu, pang pencetin dong bitha ga? Gue agak geleh thama jerawat gue thendiri."

Anjir ini mah acara netflix n chill berubah jadi facial penuh keintiman beuh.

"Sini gue pencetin." Sehun tiduran di atas pahanya Luhan. Luhan mencetin jerawat dan komedo di mukanya Sehun.

Sehun nahan sakit. Tapi ga begitu sakit da dia lagi asik ngeliatin Luhan.

Luhan langsung .

Hening.

"Oh Wanda maafkan aku." Di TV keliatan pemandangan Cosmo terbang ngedeketin Wanda mau minta maap.

HunHan lagi diem-diem romantis. Dengan backsound Fairly Odd Parents tentunya.

"Lu."

"Mmm?"

"Kok berenti thih mencetinnya?"

"Oh iya maap lupa."

"Jangan thalting ngeliat muka gans gue."

Luhan mual.

"WOY FAIRLY ODD PARENTSNYA ABIS! KITA MALAH JADI FACIAL DODOL!" Luhan bentak-bentak sambil ngemaskerin mukanya Sehun.

Relationship goals pisan euy mereka.

"Udah lah nonton yang laen. Hey Arnold gimana? Gue thuka thi kepala batheball itu hauahahahahauahuahauahauahaua." Sehun ngakak inget kisah cinta nya Arnold sama Helga. Dodol sekali.

"Sok. Mau yang episode mana?"

"Bebath. Kalo bitha yang banyak Arnold-Helga moment." Sehun ternyata Arnold-Helga shipper gaes.

"ELO ARNOLDHELGA SHIPPER?! BARU TAU GUE!"

"IYE DONG WKAKAKA THEHUN TEA!"

CIE SEHATI.

.

.

.

"Suho plis kita mau kemana."

"Udah ikutin gue aja."

"Ini penculikan woy."

"Dengerin gue dulu makanya."

"Plis lah gue ga mau."

"DENGER DULU!"

Yixing diem. Kaget.

Suho loh broh. Yang biasanya songong bari sok lemah lembut. Tiba-tiba teriak.

"Sok elo mo ngomong apa?" Yixing ngalah. Mungkin dia emang harus dengerin Suho dulu.

Mereka lagi ngobrol di home theater rumahnya Suho. Suasananya lagi hot.

"Elo inget kan kejadian pas ultah lu itu. Gue butuh jawaban. Cuman itu kok." Suho natap Yixing pake tatapan pikarunyaeun (bikin orang kasian, mengkhawatirkan).

"Gini Suh. Gue jomblo – "

"JADI ELO NERIMA?!" Suho motong omongan Yixing.

"Astajim Suh. GUE LOM BERES NGOMONG JIRR!"

"Lanjutt!"

"Ya gue jomblo. Gue akui elo baik, pinter, bijak, berjiwa pemimpin, gentle, tulus, dan yang paling penting beunghar. Gue akui gue terharu pas tau elo yang ampir perfect meski agak angkuh bin ngesok itu suka sama gue yang cikopi, tapi –"

"Cikopi. Air kopi maksudnya?" Suho motong lagi omongan Yixing.

"Cina koplok pianjingeun. Astaga Suh jangan motong terus dong. Ya intinya gue tersentuh. Tapi gue ga mau kalo gue nerima elu, semuanya cuman karena kagum dan kebawa suasana. Gue mau nerima lu saat gue udah bener-bener sayang sama elu…"

"So?"

"Biarin dulu kita PDKT. Supaya saling kenal. Kalo ternyata kita emang were made for each other, dan elo udah beneran yakin sama gue, tembak gue lagi, karena jawaban gue nanti pasti 'ya'. Gimana? Karena menurut gue, elo masih belom yakin soal perasaan elo ke gue."

Suho diem.

Dua hal yang dia pikirin. Satu, kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Dua, ISTILAH CIKOPI ITU YIXING KEPIKIRAN DARIMANA JIR.

Jangan ditiru ya itu kata-katanya Yixing yang soal cikopi. Bahaya.

"Oke. Gue hargai keputusan elo."

"Sip."

.

.

.

"WAH VILLANYA SI CHANYEOL ALUS EUY!" Baekhyun langsung teriak pas masuk ke villanya Chanyeol.

"EMPUKKK!" Jongin langsung ngebanting diri ke sofa.

"ADA SWIMMING POOL YEAAAAAAHHH!" Kyungsoo nyiprat-nyiprat aer di kolam renang nya Chanyeol.

"ANJIRR KAMAR MANDINYA GEDEEE!" Jongin ngebuka satu-satu kamar mandinya.

"ADA KOLAM IKAN JUGAAAA AAAAA ITU IKAN ARWANA KAN?!" Kyungsoo numpahin pelet di kolam ikan.

"WOY DAPURNYA LUAS! KYUNG ELO BISA MASAK INDOMIE SEPUASNYA DI SINI!" Baekhyun jejeritan ngeliat dapur plus ruang makan.

"WOY INI LEBIH HEBAT DARI RUMAHNYA SI SUHO!" Kyungsoo antusias.

Sementara Chanyeol? Dia cuman cengo di depan gerbang villanya.

Nyesel dia bawa anak-anak setan itu masuk ke villanya. Ya, mereka sekarang lagi perang panci, karena perang bantal udah terlalu mainstream.

"Cukup oy." Chanyeol masih sabar.

"BAEK ATI-ATI ITU PANCI DI BELAKANG KEPALA ELO! KYUNGSOO EDAN!" Jongin teriak-teriak. Liar.

Ini villa ato suaka margasatwa. Chanyeol pusing gaes. Chanyeol pengen pingsan pas ngeliat Kyungsoo si jelmaan setan penerus generasinya Cho Kyuhyun itu ngajak Baekhyun dan Jongin ke kolam renang. Tiba-tiba mereka maen cebur-ceburan.

"STOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" Chanyeol sudah lelah QAQ. Dia teriak. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin cengo.

"Yeol. Ikut nyebur dong." Kyungsoo ngide.

Hening.

"IYA YEOL IKUT BERENANG AI ELU TEHH KAN KITA TUJUANNYA MAU BERENANG BARENG!" Baekhyun manas-manasin.

"IYA YEOL KENAPA ELU GA IKUT NYEBUR? LAGI MENS HEEH? WKAKAK!" Jongin memperkeruh suasana.

Akhirnya…

Byurrr!

Chanyeol ikut nyebur.

Mereka seuseurian.

"Baek ini kaya dobeldet sungguh. Elo sama Chanyeol. Gue sama si cebol." Ceuk si Jongin.

"Oh jadi elo sama Kyungsoo? Wkakakak. Congrats abang Mozambik!" Chanyeol nepok-nepok Jongin yang udah topless sekarang.

"APA-APAAN OGAH GUE!" Kyungsoo nyebrot Chanyeol pake aer kolam.

'Oh iya bener kok ini rasanya kek dobeldet yah.' Pikir Baekhyun.

'Chanyeol hot anjir.' Baekhyun ampir mimisan ngeliat Chanyeol buka atasannya. Basah-basah hot gitu.

"Baek kenapa diem aja? Kangen Jongdae lo? Nyesel Jongdae nya ga dibawa ke sini? Udah lah lupain Jongdae, ada Chanyeol kok." Kyungsoo sukses bikin Baekhyun ngecleb. Sebenernya Kyungsoo ngomong gini supaya Baekhyun ga usah cape-cape ngeceng Jongdae yang jelas ngeceng Xiumin.

"Iya Baek. Ada gue. Gantengan gue juga WKAKAKAK!" Chanyeol maen-maen sih. Tapi tau ga sih omongan Chanyeol bikin Baekhyun baper.

Jadi sebenernya hati dia lebih ke Chanyeol ato Jongdae sih? Galau.

"Btw, si Jongin secret admirernya siapa sih gue penasaran." Baekhyun ngalihin pembicaraan. Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang diem. Masalahnya dia tau kan siapa orang itu sebenernya.

"Aing ge teu nyaho breuh. Urang ge kepo." Ceuk si Jongin.

"Kalo sampe tau orangnya gimana Jong?" Kyungsoo nanya.

"Yaaaa, gue sujud lah ke dia. Hebat bisa suka sama manusia tampan dari Mozambik." Jongin becanda.

Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo ketawa. Minus Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Eh alus ya Jatiluhur ternyata." Jongdae duduk di bebatuan deket waduk itu.

"Udah gue bilang juga. Entar kita harus sering travelling bareng yah." Xiumin duduk di sebelahnya Jongdae. Jongdae ngerasa kalo Xiumin juga punya rasa yang sama.

Lalu tercipta keheningan yang menyamankan hati keduanya, bukan keheningan yang membuat canggung suasana. #eaeaea

Kemudian mereka NC. #loh #ngaco.

Ngga ding becanda. Xiumin ngeluarin gopro nya dan motret-motret pemandangan. Dia juga motret si Jongdae. Jongdae langsung girang luar biasa.

Kalo couple laen mah yah ngeliatin sunrise di Tebing Keraton, ato ngeliat sunset di Bali, mereka mah ngeliat panon poe nu ekeur serap-serapna (matahari lagi terik-teriknya). Antimainstream emang.

Tiba-tiba, Jongdae miringin kepalanya. Sampe akhirnya kepalanya jatoh di pundak kirinya Xiumin. Xiumin langsung kaget. Dia nengok ke kiri.

"Beurat siah maneh Jongtak." Xiumin keketawaan.

"Bae ah. Kapan lagi mesra sama gebetan." Jongdae peureum bari cuek tea.

"SHIT APAAN?!" Xiumin kaget. Dia langsung bediri, akibatnya Jongdae jatoh.

"Sakit woy! Kenapa sih? Ada yang salah dengan kata 'gebetan'?!" Jongdae teh ceritanya mau confess terselubung.

Xiumin diem. Pipi bapaonya tiba-tiba jadi merah. Malu doi. Jongdae masih pasang bengeut sok cool tea.

"Jong.." Xiumin manggil.

"Naon?" Jongdae sok jutek.

"Gimana kalo gue juga ngegebet elo?" Xiumin nyengir kuda.

"Ya gapap – EH NAON SIAH? MANEH GE BOGOH KA AING?!"

"iya." Xiumin nunduk.

"NAON?! URANG TEU KADENGE!"

"HEH KIM KARDASHIAN CHEN JONGDAE AING TEH BOGOH PAEH KA SIA!" Xiumin teriak. Jongdae senyum.

"Mantab."

Mungkin ini adalah love confession paling tidak patut dicontoh sepanjang masa.

Sipsip.

.

.

.

"Ngising…"

"Ya?"

"Elo ga ilfil kan sama gue?"

"Ilfil mah ilfil Suh. Dari zaman batu juga."

"Eh sing balek -_-"

"Ehhh beneran. Gue ilfil semenjak elo pamer di instagram tea. Yang ngepost video ngancurin iPad pake palu tea." Yixing nge death glare Suho. Suho nelen ludah.

"T-t-tapi…."

"Tapi apa? Tapi elo ngeceng gue? Ya gapapa? Maybe besok ato lusa ato kapan juga gue bisa suka sama elo kok. Hehe." Yixing ngangkat-ngangkat alis.

Suho speechless.

"Yeh. Tapi kita gaboleh kaya HunHan siah!"

"Emang mereka gimana?"

"Iya. Kaya pacaran tapi masih belom jadian. Kaya sahabat tapi sering ngedate. Kan geje gitu."

"Oh iya yah. Ga akan deh. Moal. Janji!" Yixing ngangkat 2 jarinya.

"Bener siah nya." Suho takut. Dia ga mau hubungan mereka jadi ngegantung kaya HunHan. Dia pengen mereka PDKT dulu, saling kenal dulu, baru tembak. Supaya ga ada lagi yang disembunyiin di hubungan mereka. Yah, lebih baik gitu.

"Suh."

"Ya?"

"Gue ga main-main sama omongan gue. Gue emang tertarik kok sama elo. Tapi gue belom sayang aja. Gue ga mau terburu-buru, entar hubungan kita jadi hambar. Jadi, bikin gue sayang sama elo. Dan elo juga harus pastiin perasaan elo."

Suho seneng, sekaligus agak galau.

.

.

.

"AYO GAESSS KITA BARBERKYUUUUU!" Kyungsoo ngeluarin daging sapi, paprika, bumbu-bumbu, plus pan buat manggang.

"KE PINGGIR KOLAM AJA YU! POOLSIDE PARTY!" Chanyeol bantuin bawa barang buat dipindahin ke deket kolam. Plus dia juga bawa kamera sama gitar.

Poolside…

"KYUNG MASAK SING BALEK SIAH NYA!" Jongin ngipas-ngipasin BBQ pake hihid.

"MANEH GE KIPASAN SING BENER!" Kyungsoo nakol Jongin pake centong.

"CIEEEE SUAMI ISTRI RIBUTTTT!" Chanyeol ngicie-ciein.

"CIEEEE SOSWIITTT AWWW!" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan.

"UDAH GUE PUNYA IDE!" Semua langsung ngeliat ke arah Jongin.

"Naon?"

"Sekalian weh kita dobeldet! Biar kita semua ga jones! Gimana?"

"EMBUNG SIAHH!" Kyungsoo nabok lagi.

"Yaudah gajadi."

Chanyeol bosen, dia ngambil gitarnya. Terus dia mulai pemanasan, maen-maen chord.

Sampe akhirnya keluar lagu andalan.

Karakuri Pierrot by Osamuraisan feat. Soraru.

Enak brehhh kalian cari coba di Youtube. Recommended!

"Yeol, ini Karakuri Pierrot kan?" Kyungsoo nanya.

"Iya Kyung." Baekhyun bantuin jawab. Soalnya dia gamau Chanyeol yang lagi maen gitar (and he looks hot) itu keganggu.

"Baek. Nyanyiin dong English versionnya. Plis." Chanyeol nyuruh Baekhyun nyanyi. Baekhyun langsung aja salting.

"Oke."

 _Same reason as before, I'm standing all alone, as always all alone._

 _Waiting for you to come, but I know that wouldn't happen._

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol udah merem melek nikmat #okeiniambigu. Jongin karena kebawa suasana tiba-tiba megang tangannya Kyungsoo.

 _Passengers walking by, floating clouds in the sky._

 _I'd better laugh it off, all the things I've done for you._

Kyungsoo cuman melotot pas tangannya dipegang Jongin. Untung ChanBaek lagi nikmat (?) jadi mereka kaga sadar.

 _Is it an easy thing to do? Or is it difficult to do?_

 _Except the fact that you have gone without me, then take another step._

"Udah Yeol stop." Baekhyun ga kuat. Dia pengen berenti gegara liriknya kaya nyindir banget soal perasaannya ke Jongdae. Perasaan yang dianggep angin sama Jongdae.

Jongin sama Kyungsoo yang lagi pegangan tangan langsung ngelepasin. Mereka dengan awkwardnya beberes piring buat BBQ.

Baekhyun masih berusaha nenangin pikiran. Dia mulai ngerasa kalo hati dia lebih ke Chanyeol dibanding Jongdae. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia mikirin Jongdae cuman gegara lagu itu? Padahal di depannya ada Chanyeol yang dengan hotnya maen gitar.

Gatau ah. Baekhyun galaw weh pokonya.

Sementara Jongdae udah jadian sama Xiumin dengan ga elitnya di Jatiluhur.

 _ToBeContinued._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADUH.**

 **No comment lah buat chap ini.**

 **Langsung aja RnR. Don't be siders gengs.**

 **Plus RnR juga ff saya yang laen yah!**

 **Terimakasihhh!**


	10. Chapter 9 : Baper Story

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat yang penasaran sama secret admirernya Jongtem, mohon sabar. Karena segala sesuatu ada waktunya. Mungkin bakal terungkap di 1/2/3 chapter ke depan. Baca aja, gue ga mau ngasih clue. Hehe.**

 **Chap ini mungkin bakal fokus ke KaiSoo sama ChanBaek, plus KrisTao yang dipikir adem ayem di sini gue munculin konflik.**

 **Enjoyyy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Baper Story**

 _ **Senin, 2 November 2015**_

"Baek, elo sehat?" Jongin nyamperin Baekhyun yang udah pucet kek mayat.

"Sehat. Mungkin gue pucet gegara ini hari Senen."

"Tumben pucet pas Senen. Biasanya elo semangat gegara mau ketemu si Chanyeol." Sepet Yixing.

Chanyeol yang ngerasa namanya dibawa-bawa langsung mendelik. Delikan manja gitu deh.

"Yeol. Elu harus bawa pacar lu ini ke UKS. Mukanya seakan-akan mengundang untuk disuapin panadol sekilo." Kata Jongin ngasal.

What the hell? PACAR? P-A-C-A-R?

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol sama-sama salting setelah kejadian duet di villa itu. Sekarang si Chanyeol dititah nganterin Baekhyun ke UKS?

"Gausah. Gue ke UKS sendiri aja!" kata Baekhyun sambil bangun dari kursinya terus jalan pelan-pelan ke arah UKS.

"Yeh Baek. Maneh teh pucet kitu. Thini urang anter ka ditu!" Sehun, sebagai sahabat yang baik langsung bediri terus inisiatif mau nganterin si Baekhyun.

Mereun cemburu yah, si Chanyeol langsung ngehalangin Sehun.

"Udah Hun. Gue aja yang anter." Ngedenger suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung salting ga jelas. Sehun senyum ambigu.

"Cemburu yah Yeol. Kalo cemburu mah bilang aja, gue ngerti kok. Huehuehuehue." Sehun dengan jailnya nyolek-nyolek si Chanyeol.

"Ih apa engga! Cuman entar kasian aja Luhan kan sama lu baru baikan, entar kalo dia liat terus cemburu ya masa ribut lagi?" kata Chanyeol sosoan ngasih alesan.

"Alah loba ile maneh Yeol! Cemburu mah bilang aja ga usah babawa Luhan!" Yixing masih ngegodain.

"Woy. Sing balek urang geus pucet kieu maneh masih parada seuseurian? Gancang Yeol!" Baekhyun narik seragam Chanyeol. Semua yang ada di situ tepuk tangan.

.

.

.

"Luhan, elu udah baikan sama Sehun?" Kris duduk di sebelah Luhan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo lagi meleng alias ga fokus.

"Udah dong. Kita mah emang doyan ribut ga kaya elo sama Tao." Kata Luhan pake nada agak jealous.

"Gimana yah, gue jadi agak bosen sama Tao." Kris curhat.

"Loh? Kok bosen? Aneh ih! Tao teh jelema bageur, jarang ada orang yang mau nerima elu apa adanya. Cuman Tao bisa jadi. Kenapa sih? Kalian baik-baik aja kan?!"

"Justru gegara kita ga pernah ribut, ga ada konflik, jadinya bosen. Elo tau, si Tao tuh cuman iya-iya aja sama omongan gue. Kita ga pernah debat-debatan. Kita ampir selalu romantis. Justru gue tuh pengennya kek elo sama Sehun, ada ribut-ributnya. Tapi cepet baikan." Kata Kris.

"Loh kok aneh? Orang mah justru seneng kalo adem ayem, langgeng. Kok lu malah pengen ribut sih?"

"Ya justru gue jadi bosen Luhan! Ih ga ngerti-ngerti da!" Kris rada emosi.

"Iya iya. Tapi lu inget Kris, bosen tuh pasti ada. Lu harus ngalahin rasa bosen itu dengan rasa kangen! Camkan itu!" kata Luhan sosoan wise. Mentang-mentang baikan. Eh tapi belon ditembak juga yah? #eh

"Gue mau ngejauhin dia sampe beres UAS. Kalo emang bener gue sayang sama dia, gue pasti kangen." Ngedenger Kris, Luhan cuman bisa ngehela napas.

"Tau gitu, gue ga akan jadian sama dia buru-buru. Mending kaya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun edan, dicouplein terakhir, tapi hubungannya ga statis. Ga kaya gue sama Tao." Si Kris teh sompral.

"KRIS JANGAN PERNAH NGOMONG KAYA GITU!"

.

.

.

Jongdae sama Xiumin agak mencurigakan.

Mereka dari tadi saling lempar tatapan aneh, walau duduknya rada jauhan.

Suho sadar sama hal itu. Maklumlah, abis dikasih kesempatan dari Yixing, jadinya sensitif bin peka.

"Xiumin, kalo elo emang ada perlu sama Jongdae, ngomong aja. Gausah ditatap gitu dari tadi." Kata Suho. Peringatan pertama.

"Ngga kok, gapapa cuy, gue emang lagi latihan ngehipnotis orang laen." Ceuk si Xiumin, ngasal.

"Yaudah." Emang sih Suho ngomong 'yaudah', tapi dia tetep meratiin sikap mereka bedua yang ti tadi ajaib.

Contohnya, Jongdae ngasih tatapan sambil senyum ke Xiumin. Terus duaan teh kek lagi ngobrol pake bahasa isyarat. Kadang kalo Suho lagi ga ngeliat, Xiumin ngasih hateu sign ke Jongdae.

Kalo pacaran mah pacaran aja. Gausah susumputan. Engke kanyahoan oge da.

"Woy balek euy seriusan! Kalian teh nanaonan?! DON'T SAY KALIAN DATING!" Suho menggila.

Jongdae sama Xiumin ga peduli sama kata-kata Suho.

"Hah? Belek?" kata Jongdae kaga mudeng.

"BALEK JONGTAK BALEK! TAU AH! POKONYA GUE CURIGA SAMA KALIAN BEDUA TITIK! BAEKHYUN HARUS TAU!"

Xiumin langsung berubah mukanya pas ngedenger kata Baekhyun.

Ngerasa jadi penikung dia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 6 November 2015**_

Hari ini Kris ultah. Tao udah nyiapin ini semua mati-matian. Padahal Krisnya aja lagi dalam moment mau nyuekin Tao.

Rencananya, hari ini Kris mau dimarahin sama guru favorit dia, Bu Hyosung, bakal marah-marahin dia.

"Pagi, sekarang keluarin peer kalian." Kata bu Hyosung, guru fisika.

Si Kris mah pertamanya cuek weh.

Eh pas dia buka tas.

"ANJIR KENAPA BUKU GUE GA ADA?!" Kris teriak. Sekelas langsung pada ngeliatin.

Kyungsoo pura-pura ga liat, padahal mah dia yang nyumputin atas suruhan Tao.

"Kenapa Kris?" Bu Hyosung nyamperin.

"Ini bu, buku saya ilang."

"Bilang aja kamu belom bikin peer!" Bu Hyosung mulai actingnya, disuruh Tao juga.

"Ih ngga bu sumpah saya teh udah bikin, udah bawa, naha sekarang jadi teu aya?!" Kris panik. OOC pisan.

"Bohong aja kamu! Saya kira kamu anak baik tau ga! Ga taunya kamu tuh tukang ngebohong!" Bu Hyosung marah-marah. Sekelas nahan nafas.

"NGGA BU SUMPAH DEMI KETEK IBU YANG MULUS SAYA UDAH BIKIN!"

Sekelas syok.

"KELUAR KAMU KRIS!" Bu Hyosung actingnya bagus.

.

.

.

Sekarang istirahat. Kris lagi bad mood.

"Kris hayu jajan. Udah lah ntong bad mood deui." Kyungsoo sosoan ngehibur.

"Hayu."

Kris, Kyungsoo, Luhan, turun ke kantin.

Yang bikin Kris bingung, ade-ade kelas pada nyamperin dia terus ngasihin dia bunga.

Bunga pertama paling berkesan. Ade kelas ini namanya Taeyong. Dia tiba-tiba datengin Kris terus ngasih bunga setangkai.

Dan bunganya mirip sama bunga buat ziarah.

"Kak, ultah? Habede ya!" kata Taeyong.

Terus aja gitu sampe sebelum nyampe kantin, Kris dapet 17 tangkai bunga.

Dia bengong. Kyungsoo sama Luhan (sok) bengong.

Pas nyampe di kantin, dia bingung. Kenapa semua orang teh kek mraktekin adegan-adegan di Tenggelamnya Kapal Van der Wijck.

Itu film favorit Kris betewe.

"Tidak Hayati, aku tidak kejaaam! Aku hanya berpegang teguh pada janji kita!"

Kris bengong. Ada anak ujug-ujug niruin si Zainuddin.

Oh iya, kalian nonton geura film itu. Yang maennya Herjunot Ali sama Pevita Pearce. Rame.

"Aku butuh dekat denganmu Zainuddin." Kali ini anak cewe ngomong line-nya si Pevita as Hayati.

Terus jah gitu.

Kris ampe lieur sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Tao nyamperin dan duduk depan dia.

"Eh Tao?" Kris gugup.

Tao cuman diem dan ngasih gesture ke arah WC. Kris tambah lieur.

Ujuk-ujuk dari WC keluar makhluk-makhluk hina yang terkenal as trouble makers.

Itu WGG gaes.

Kris berani sumpah dia terharu. Terharu pisan. Anak-anak WGG pada pake topengnya Herjunot sama Pevita. Kris terharu tapi ngakak. Masalahnya si Suho ga cocok jadi Herjunot.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONGGOSSS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONGGOSSSSS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONGGOS!" Tao mimpin nyanyian. Si Jongdae pegang kue.

Kantin jadi ricuh. Semua ngerubun ngeliatin Kris.

"Ayo Kris make a wish!" kata Jongdae.

Kris niup lilinnya plus motong kuenya.

"Ini kadonya Krith. Ide dari kami, trio bangthat!" kata Sehun nyodorin kotak kado. Trio bangsat tuh Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol.

Pas dibuka.

"ANJAY APA-APAAN INIH?!" Kris shock.

Isinya…

Kolor plus beha Victoria Secret.

Kris bahagia. Tapi era. Nista dia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 12 November 2015**_

"Yeol kapan kita mo latian buat ANS lagi?" Baekhyun nanya. Semenjak kejadian di villa, mereka malah tambah deket.

"Kapan yah, abis UAS gitu?"

"Yah sok aja. Lagunya udah beres? Kata si Jongin, dia udah latian buat dancenya."

"Udah dong, si Kyungsoo sama Jongin jadinya dance couple kan yah?" Chanyeol ngakak. Dia sekarang ngenyatain diri jadi KaiSoo shipper.

"Mereka cocok yah!" kata Baekhyun.

Padahal dalem hati mah Baekhyun ngomongnya 'Kita lebih cocok Yeol.'

"Cocok sih. Tapi cocokan ChanBaek." Kata Chanyeol lempeng.

Untunggg pisan Sehun, Jongin, Yixing ga nimbrung. Coba kalo nimbrung behhh Baekhyun pasti tambah malu. Sekarang aja mukanya si Baekhyun udah ijo kek pete.

"Terserah lo lah Yeol." Kata Baekhyun saking gugupnya.

"Tapi emang bener loh Baek. Kita teh kek Monday Couplenya Running Man. Insiden sesenderan kan pas hari Senen. Terus nyadar ga sih? Lo tuh uke seterong, kek Jihyo. Gue? Seme gentle tapi dodol terus bisa ngerap, kek Kang Gary. Udah Baek, kita jadi Monday Couple aja." Dasar cowo ga tau diri. Dia teh lempeng pisan anjir ngomongnya. Ga nyadar si Baekhyun udah baper.

"Haaiii kalian bedua! Lagi gogombalan yah!" Yixing dateng ngeganggu.

"Naon siah Ngising."

Ngising tuh artinya buang air btw.

"Yeol jujur sama gue. Elo pernah ada perasaan ga ke Baekhyun?" kata Yixing ujug-ujug ngeintrogasi.

"Pernah." Jawab Yeol singkat bari nyengir. Baekhyun langsung baper.

"WAH BALEKAN?!" Yixing udah fanboying.

"Iya. Perasaan benci!" kata Chanyeol ngakak. Yixing ikutan ngakak. Baekhyun batal baper.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun mah aneh. Kek suka tapi ngga. Kek ngga tapi suka.

.

.

.

Jongin sama Kyungsoo jadi deket.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo suka berkunjung ke kelasnya si Jongin. Alesannya, biar dapet chemistry pas entar tampil ASN.

"Oy Jongin!" Kyungsoo anarkis teriak di depan kelasnya si Jongin.

"Oy Kyung! Dieu-dieu. Urang maen game yu ah barengan!"

"Game naon?" pasangan anarkis emang.

"Duel otak!" anjay si Jongin nu brandal ngajakin maen duel otak.

"Ogah ah! Fallout Shelter aja yu huehue." Kyungsoo senyum setan.

"Oh iya! Itu rame! Hayu maen bareng ah!" Jongin langsung ngeluarin hapenya.

Mereka asik maen game sampe ga sadar couple Suho-Yixing lagi ngeliatin.

Suho lagi peka akhir-akhir ini gaes.

"Oi Kyung." Jongin tiba-tiba manggil.

"Naon?"

"Kenapa udah lama yah gue ga dapet sesuatu dari secret admirer gue?"

"Secret admirer apa surat kaleng Jong?" Kyungsoo nahan ngakak.

"Eh balekan. Urang teh akhir-akhir ini jadi kangen sama secret admirer gue."

"Gue tau da siapa secret admirer elo. HUAHAHAHA."

"EH BALEK SAHA?! BERE NYAHO EUY URANG KEPO!" Jongin anarkis. Dia narik kerah seragamnya Kyungsoo.

"Ada lah. Keknya beberapa anak WGG juga pada tau da." Kata Kyungsoo nyante.

Jongin pengen gigit meja saking keponya.

"Dodol ah maneh mah. Bikin kepo ae." Ceuk Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 16 November 2015**_

Di kelas.

"Kris, udah seminggu nih. Apa kabarnya sama Tao?" Luhan nanya.

"Dia ngechat gue terus. Dan gue berusaha ga bales chatnya dia."

"Lu BERUSAHA ngga bales kan?"

"Heeh."

"Berarti lu sayang dia. Elu yang harus bikin hubungan kalian ga statis. Contoh, jangan keseringan bilang I love you lah. Gue sadar kalo KrisTao tuh kebalikannya HunHan. KrisTao terlalu sweet sampe enek, giung, bosen. HunHan terlalu datar, asem. Elo harus belajar dari kita Kris." Si Luhan bijak euy.

"Iya yah. Bener juga lo. Thankyou ye." Kata Kris.

"Heeh. Tugas bespren kan kudu ngingetin temennya." Kata Luhan masih bijak.

"Tapi Lu. Kalo seandainya HunHan ga jadian-jadian, terus gue udahan sama si Tao, gue mau jadian sama lo aja deh." Si Kris mah mengundang gosip.

"SIA! EMBUNG AH SKANDAL JENG SIA MAH!"

.

.

.

Istirahat.

"Xiumin. Plis gue harus cerita." Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya Xiumin. Xiumin lagi ngobrol ma Jongdae. Karena tau si Baekhyun mau curcol session, Jongdae keluar dan pegi ke kelasnya Jongin.

Untung Baekhyun ga terlalu meratiin.

"Kenapa lagi Baek?"

"Keknya, gue fix milih si B." Baekhyun mulai curhat.

"Wah. Bagus dong. Kenapa?" Xiumin mulai ngasih ekspresi girang.

"Iya. Baper story ini mah. Dia teh emang ngeselin pisan. Lo tau, bolpen pensil dan alat tulis gue semuanya leungit kalo dia udah pinjem. Dia suka ngabisin makanan gue. Dia suka nanya-nanya pelajaran bari kalo gue yang nanya dianya gamau jawab. Ngeselin? Banget. Suka ngatain gue jelek lah, cempreng lah, ngehina gue terus. Tapi dia lucu. Dia punya selera yang sama kek gue. Kita tuh, kek Monday Couple. Aneh, tapi pas. Gue nyaman." Baekhyun akhirnya ngejelasin kenapa dia baper.

"Bagus dong Baek. Udahan yah dilemmanya. Btw kalo boleh tau, siapa sih A sama B teh?"

"Janji elo ga akan kasih tau siapa-siapa? Abis gue cuman cerita ke elo nih."

"Janji deh suer."

"A mah everybody knows lah ya si Jongdae, B teh si Chanyeol." Baekhyun buka identitas.

Xiumin mah justru biasa aja pas denger Chanyeol. Dia agak greget pas denger nama Jongdae.

Cowonya.

Semenya.

Calon suaminya.

Calon papah dari anak-anaknya.

Masa depannya.

"E-eng. Congrats d-deh k-kalo udah ga galau. Btw gue ke wc dulu ya mo beol. Bhay!" Xiumin gugup langsung lari ke WC.

Diem-diem Xiumin bersyukur si Baekhyun milih Chanyeol. Jadinya dia ga akan salah-salah amat udah pacaran sama kecengan sohibnya.

Dasar jahat.

.

.

.

"Wah, urang balik ti kantin langsung aya ieu euy!" Jongin nemuin Chitato, plus surat isinya 'keknya makin lama gue makin cinta sama elo deh. Walaupun elo semakin item bin pesek sih hahahaha!'

"Naon edan ngehina kitu." Kata Yixing yang lagi duaan ma Suho. Suho maen ke kelas Yixing.

"Bae ah cuek yang penting punya SA." Jongin ngebuka Chitatonya terus langsung makan.

"Eh btw si Tao teh kenapa sih tau ga?" Suho nanya.

"Mana gue tau lah. Orang elo yang sekelas sama dia." Kata Jongin.

"Emang dia kenapa?" Yixing nanya.

"Ga tau kek galau terus udah seminggu loh." Kata Suho.

"Wah. Asaan dia sama Kris adem ayem." Yixing ngasih komen. Jongin nguping. Dasar jombs.

"Ya gatau juga sih ya. Tao aga tertutup. Dia juga dulu pas kelas 10 kena kasus nyontek, dia cuman nangis diem-diem ga sampe cerita-cerita." Kata Suho.

"Eh betewe, si Baekhyun juga galau terus siah. Emang sih ga keliatan, cuman suka nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Dilemma di kelas." Kata Yixing.

"Dia teh ngeceng Jongdae kan?" Jongin ikutan ngegosip.

"Heeh. Eh cuman jangan bilang lagi siapa-siapa yah, si Jongdae sama Xiumin teh mencurigakan siah." Subo ngegosip.

"Mencurigakan gimananya sih?"

"Sok yah, di kelas mereka teh osok ketangkep keur tatap-tatapan. Terus kalo udah tatap-tatapan dua-duanya ilang fokus. Aneh lah. Mereka juga suka sosoan nanya-nanya fisika, belajar bareng gitu. Tapi mencurigakan."

"Wah aneh juga ya." Kata Yixing.

"Entar coba gue tanya Kyungsoo. Dia soalnya suka tau segala." Ceuk si Jongin. Cie. Mulai dekat?

"Balekan? Betewe elo jadi deket ma Kyungsoo ya ciecieciecie." Kata Suho.

"Kan gegara waktu itu ke villa empatan bareng kuartet jones, gue, Kyung, Yeol, Baek."

"Elo kok akhir-akhir ini si Suho jadi peka sih?" kata Yixing.

"Iya kan biar jadi calon yang baik buat elo. Inget perjanjian kita Xing." Kata Suho.

"Sia teh ga ngeh sia keur ngomong di depan Jongin si comel?!" Yixing melotot.

Suho atut. Jongin ngakak.

.

.

.

"Tao, elo mo ke mana sih?!" Kris cape kesangan (keringetan) gegara ngejer Tao yang kabur-kabur pas Kris dateng.

Ngga kok, bukan ngejer kek di sinetron, ini ngejernya sampe naek turun tangga.

Lebih mirip tom and jerry ato ga ucing sumput.

"DIEM KRIS!"

"ELO YANG DIEM TAO GUE MO NGOMONG ATUH LAH!"

"KENAPA ELO JAUHIN GUE TIBA-TIBA ATUH KRIS?!" Tao langsung nangis pecah. Untung ini deket ruang cleaning service, sepi. Ga ada yang ngeliatin kecuali lap pel.

"Sini Tao sini." Kris narik Tao terus meluk dia.

"GUE SEDIH TAU GAAA ELO JAUHIN GUE TANPA ALESAN GITU!" Tao nangis sekeras-kerasnya. Suara nangisnya udah kek EDM, musik dugem. Hacep.

"Gue punya alesan Tao. Gue takut hubungan kita ngebosenin ke depannya, jadi gue jauhin elo dulu siapa tau kita jadi punya masalah, jadi rame hubungannya." Kris ngejelasin dengan woles.

Tao ngelepasin pelukannya.

Dia berenti nangis. Nah si Kris baru takut. Masalahnya muka Tao teh kan sadis.

"T-tao, k-kenapa?"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Tao ngakak sejadinya.

Kris sekarang yang bengong.

"DODOL URANG TEH BOGA KABOGOH IDIOT PISAN!" Tao sampe guling-guling.

"ANEH ORANG MAH NGEHINDARIN MASALAH INI MAH MALAH NYARI-NYARI MASALAH WKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Tao masih guling-guling.

Kris bengong.

Tapi akhirnya senyum juga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 23 November 2015**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama UAS. UAS secara ajaib lebih gampang dibandingin UTS.

Pulangnya, Baekhyun sama Luhan maen dulu ke kostannya Kyungsoo.

Secara teknis mah ga maen. Soalnya mereka mau nyiapin kado buat Chanyeol kesayangannya Baekhyun.

"Naon ujug-ujug ulin ka kostan urang?" Kyungsoo sinis. Dia hoream nyiapin makan buat tamu.

"Elo lupa? Jumat ini dia ultah Kyung. Sobat kita ultah!" Baekhyun emosi.

"Sobat kita ato kesayangan elo Baek?" sindir Luhan.

"Terserah elo dah." Baekhyun males.

"Emang elo rencananya mo ngasih apa Baek?"

"Kudunya, kita ngesurprisein dia pas Jumat, pulangnya UAS terakhir. Tapi entar gue juga mo ngasih kado pribadi." Ceuk Baekhyun.

"Ngapain ngasih kado pribadi betewe?" Kyungsoo ngegodain Baekhyun.

"Diem siah ntong ledek-ledek urang deui ah! Malu! Oh iya, Jongin gimana?" Baekhyun tadinya mo bales ngeledek.

"Emang dia kenapa?" jawab Kyungsoo polos. Baekhyun gagal bales dendam.

"Eh, kita teh couplenya si trio bangsat siah!" Luhan baru nyadar gening.

"Bacot ah! Elo aja couplenya si cadel!" Kyungsoo melotot. Pelototan Kyungsoo tuh bikin sieun.

"Eh Baek, elu kasih sesuatu yang handmade aja! Chanyeol mah pasti seneng. Plus kasih gitar. Wah udah itu dia langsung bogoh ka elu." Luhan ngusulin.

"Bener Baek." Kyungsoo ngedukung.

Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk. Leh uga nih.

"Oke deh, gue bikin mulai hari ini. Gue juga bakal beli gitar dah besok." Kata Baekhyun.

"Btw, gue penasaran sama kalian berempat yang ke villa itu loh." Luhan nanya. Pengen ngegosip dia.

"Oh itu mah ChanBaek lagi baper-bapernya. Gegara duet yang lagu Jepang itu. Gue sama si item mah cuman couple-couple becanda buat nemenin si Chanyeol sama Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo nyante. Si Baekhyun yang ga nyante.

"Ah elo sama Jongin ge ngke baper. WGG IS ALL ABOUT BAPER KYUNG!" Luhan pengalaman nih ciee.

"Ah gue mah kaga Lu. Lo aja itu mah." Kyungsoo ngeukeuh.

"Udah lah baperin aja si item mah. Biar bisa double date ma gue ma Chanyeol." Eh Baekhyun keceplosan.

"CIEEEE!" Luhan sama Kyungsoo ngecie-ciein.

"Diem ah!" Baekhyun malu setengah edan.

"Back to the topic. Kita jumat pulang UAS langsung surprisein si Chanyeol okey? Pokonya tu anak kudu dikerjain abis-abisan. Soalnya dia suka ngerjain kita kita." Kata Kyungsoo.

"SIP LAH!" Baekhyun semangat.

 _ToBeContinued._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAAAA CHAP YANG GARING.**

 **BTW ITU MASALAHNYA KRISTAO BAKAL MUNCUL LAGI DI CHAP SELANJUT-SELANJUTNYA.**

 **Spoiler buat chap depan :**

 **Ada Chanyeol birthday**

 **Ada ChanBaek sama Jongdae ikut orkestra**

 **Kecurigaan tentang SA nya Jongin mulai keungkap**

 **Ada Art Show Night! Tungguin Lutung Kasarung versi KaiSoo!**

 **KrisTao sama HunHan mulai agak ribut (lagi)**

 **Ada ChenMin mulai frontal soal hubungan mereka**

 **Keungkap soal perasaannya Yixing**

 **POKONYA CHAP DEPAN NYERITAIN AKHIR SEMESTER 1 SMA KASIH SAYANG!**

 **STAY TUNE!**

 **RnR please!**


	11. Chapter 10 : Art Show Night

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap ini mungkin akan panjang tapi geje.**

 **Langsung aja enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Art Show Night**

 _ **Jumat, 27 November 2015**_

"Chanyeol, pulang UATH, jangan balik dulu!" Sehun teriak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalo gue ga mau gimana?" Chanyeol nantang.

"Kalo elo ga mau, gue gunting anu elo. PAKE GUNTING KUKU!" Sehun ngancem. Serem beuh.

"Anjir ngeri gelo siah maneh! Betewe, hari ini ekke ultah loh cyin selametin dong."

KRIK.

CHANYEOL PAKE BAHASA BENCES MIAPAAAAA

DEMI TUHAAAANNNN!

"Najith elo Yeol."

"Aheeeeyyyy Chanyeol ultah nyaaaa! Happy birthday yow!" kata Baekhyun sok asik.

"Loh elu kan udah ngucapin pas jam 00.00 di chat Baek." Kata Chanyeol bongkar rahasia.

"ANJIR COMEL SIAH MANEH!" Baekhyun langsung heboh.

"ACIEEHHHCIEHHHCIEHHH!" Yixing sama Jongin udah sinkron jaipongan.

"SUUTTTTT DIEM AH PEA ELO SEMUA!" Baekhyun malu setengah edan. Chanyeol cuman senyum malu mau tea.

"Ya udah pokonya jangan pulang dulu yah Yeol. Kita ada uruthan thama elo."

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih si cadel teh penipu dodol! Urang dititah nunggu di sini pulang UAS ehhhh manehna teuing ke mana!" Chanyeol ngomel kek tante kalah arisan soalnya dia lagi sendirian, sepi lagi di lapangan basket.

"Aduhhh nyebelin edan si Sehun ke mana?!"

"Oi Yeol! Thorry telat!" Sehun masuk ke lapangan sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Sorry-sorry. ELO BIKIN GUE AMPIR MATI KEBOSENAN TERUS ELO CUMAN NGOMONG SORRY?!"

"Yaudah kalo thorry ga cukup gue bakal nyanyi. ITH IT TOO LATE NOW TO THAY THORRRYYYY!" Suara Sehun yang kek lagi keselek permen bikin Chanyeol emosi.

"CICING ELO HUN- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MATI LAMPUUU WAAAAAAAA!" Chanyeol ngejerit. Lapangan basket indoor tiba-tiba mati lampu.

"ANJAY YEOL INI KENAPA?!" Sehun ikutan. Dia meluk-meluk Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba ada suara lampu meledak.

Keknya lampu yang meledaknya banyak deh.

Jadi di lapangan basket indoor ini, ada lampu ngejejer banyakkk banget. Lampunya berupa lampu pejar kecil-kecil gitu.

Chanyeol mau nangis mamah.

Pas suasana masih gelap tiba-tiba beberapa lampu nyala.

"Woy Yeol itu lampunya nyala deh!" Sehun nunjuk ke arah lampu.

Pas Chanyeol ngeliat ke arah lampu, lampu-lampu pejar kecil itu ngebentuk tulisan "HBD YEOL"

"ANJIRRRR WATDEPAKK!" Chanyeol terharu.

Ini idenya Sehun.

"Happy birthday to you, this is your day, all this day for you, we gonna love you in everywhere. This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you, to youuuuuuu…." Anak WGG muncul. Mereka kaga nyanyiin lagu happy birthday yang biasa dinyanyiin. Mereka nyanyiin lagu Happy Birthday nya New Kids On The Block. Download geura, enak pisan.

Yah, walau suara sumbang bermunculan, Chanyeol masih terharu.

Chanyeol emang paling so sweet keknya surprisenya, soalnya dia suka ngesurprisein orang laen juga. Jadi, ini hukum karma.

"WOY GILAAA INI BENERAN GILAAAA!" kali ini, mereka ga bawa kue. Mereka bawa burger mekdi ditumpuk dikasih lilin. Low budget yea.

"SENENG KAN ELO YEOL?!" Baekhyun ikutan ketawa.

"SENENG LAH! MANA KADO BUAT GUE NYA?!"

Jongdae nyerahin satu kotak kado, pas dibuka…

Gitar elektrik yang paling Chanyeol pengenin.

"GILAAAAAAAAAA INI SIAPA YANG NGIDE!" Chanyeol udah beneran pengen nangis.

"Noh." Semua orang nunjuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol inget selama dia duduk sama Baekhyun dia paling doyan nyeritain diri sendiri. Mulai dari ikan peliharaannya, ferret peliharaannya, hobi dia, gitar dia yang ada 7 biji, kisah kaktusnya yang selingkuh, Evanescence, dan hal-hal ajaib lainnya.

Dan dia inget pernah bilang gini, "Baek, gue pengen gitar elektrik gue beranak."

Baekhyun inget wishnya dia.

"Sini Baek."

Baekhyun malu-malu nyamperin dia.

"MAKASIHHH!" Chanyeol ga pake kemaluan (?) langsung aja meluk si Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun malu tidak terkira.

.

.

.

"YEAYYY DAH LAMA GA KE RUMAH SUHO YEAAYYY!" anak-anak WGG lagi pada ke rumah Suho. Mo latian buat ANS entar tanggal 16 Desember.

"Gimana rasanya berkunjung ke rumah Suho sebagai calon istri?" Kris ngewawancara si Yixing.

"Seneng." Kata Yixing polos, spontan. Uhhhh Baekhyun jadi pengen kek Yixing. Polos, spontan, ga kaya Baekhyun yang langsung salting kalo digombalin Chanyeol.

"Ayo ah mulai latiannya!" kata Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Salting dia.

"Ini gue udah bikin naskah plus scoringnya. Coba Baek baca dulu." Chanyeol nyerahin naskahnya ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol emang seneng banget kerjasama sama Baekhyun soalnya mereka berdua emang sehati sepikir.

"AING SUKA YEOL!" Beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun baca, dia langsung seneng.

"Kalo Baekhyun sama Chanyeol suka, pasti rada aneh euy." Xiumin ngerebut naskah itu. Pas Xiumin baca bener aja…

Protes terus dia.

"KALIAN BERDUA BILANG INI BAGUS? MAYGAT KENAPA INI ADA ADEGAN TOKYO MEW MEW?!" Xiumin shock ngeliat ada adegan Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Ih Tokyo Mew Mew kan bagus! Dibandingin Minky Momo mah!" Kris ngebelain. Sangat OOC.

"BAGUSAN MINKY MOMO KELES!" Luhan protes.

"UDAH PALING BAGUTH MAH DRAGON BALL!" Sehun ngingiluan.

"UDAH OYYY STOPP!" Suho ngelerai.

"Udah ah mendingan kita mulai latian aja. Ntar kalo ga srek kalian boleh protes. Gimana?" Jongin ngasih usul.

"Iya. Daripada buang waktu. Mending latian sekarang aja yu!" Yixing ngajak yang laen latian.

Jadi skenarionya Chanyeol tuh, Kyungsoo as Purbasari bakal banyak nyanyi buat mewakilin plot sama perasaan dia. Terus pas ketemu sama Lutung Kasarung alias Jongin, mereka bakal banyak ngedance. Baekhyun bakal nyanyi, mewakili peran antagonisnya. Endingnya, mereka bakal dance couple. Ada 6 couple. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, Yixing bakal crossdressing buat mendukung jalannya cerita.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Humor romantis nya dapet kan?" Chanyeol nanya ke si tukang protes, Xiumin.

"Bagus euy kalo udah dipentasin mah. Gue suka gaya elo!" Xiumin toss sama Chanyeol.

Sementara Suho lagi latian couple dance sama Yixing. Yixing nya mah biasa aja, profesional. Eh si Suhonya grogi terus. Jadi gagal.

Jongin ampe gemes sendiri liatnya.

"Kalo latian jangan pake perasaan dong!" Jongin protes.

"Iya elo sama si Kyungsoo kan gada apa-apa!" kata Suho.

"Si Yixingnya aja biasa aja tuh." Baekhyun nyeletuk.

Suho jadi rada mikir. Kok si Yixing kaga salting? Dia kaga suka gitu yah sama Suho?

"Suh, coba lagi." Kata Yixing lemah gemulai sambil naro tangannya Suho di pinggangnya.

Suho mencoba serius. Dia naro tangannya di pinggang Yixing. Abis itu dia ngikutin gerakannya Yixing yang hot.

Giliran Suhonya serius, Yixingnya langsung gugup. Kenapa sih mereka berdua?

"OY OY KENAPA SEKARANG SI YIXING YANG GUGUP?!" duo KimJong kesel.

"Nih liat gue sama Baekhyun aja biasa aja tuh!" kata Chanyeol bangga. Alah. Pura-pura kalian mah.

"Betewe itu Jongdae sama Xiumin dapet tuh chemistrynya." Kata Tao. Baekhyun udah ga cemburu, da dia udah fix milih Chanyeol.

Nanti di ANS, dia berperan jadi tunangannya Jongdae. Baekhyun bilang dia gaakan baper soalnya kudu profesional cenah.

"YIXING SUHO KALIAN TEH HARUSNYA COUPLE PALING BAGUS DANCENYA KENAPA SEKARANG JADI BUTUT?!" Luhan kesel.

"IYA ANJIR KALIAN TEH NGETHELIN!" Sehun ikut-ikutan.

""ADUH KALIAN TUH GAAKAN NGERTI GIMANA RASANYA!" Yixing frustasi. Guling-guling dia. Kenapa badannya ga sinkron kalo di deket Suho.

"Coba HunHan sama KrisTao contohin. Kalian bagus dancenya."

Lagu buat couple dance itu disetel. Sehun mulai dance bareng Luhan. Gerakannya tuh hot pisan kalo kata Chanyeol sama Jongin mah. Soalnya banyak gerakan pinggul dari pihak uke. Terus banyak eye contact. Kek tango dicampurin sama jazz gitu.

Kebayang anjir si Jongin hotnya gimana entar.

'Eh anjir kok asa biasa aja yah dance sama si Tao?' Kris dancenya emang bagus. Tapi dia kek ga ngerasain koneksi sama si Tao.

'ANJIR KOK GUE MALAH FOKUSNYA KE SI KRIS YAH?! BUKAN KE SI SEHUN?' Luhan frustasi pas mereka ngelakuin gerakan kek ampir kissing tapi Luhan malah biasa aja. Dia malah ngeliatin Kris yang lagi hot-hotnya.

'Kok, Luhan cantik yah?' Kris malah admire couple orang laen.

'Sehun kok hambar yah?'

"NAH GITU TUH COUPLE DANCE YANG PROFESIONAL! ELO KENAPA SI YIXING?!" Jongin seteres ngurusin bagian dance.

"Kasih gue waktu 5 menit." Kata Yixing. Suho langsung rebahan.

"Xing, ikut gue." Kyungsoo narik Yixing ke taman belakang.

.

.

.

"Elo kenapa sih? Ayo cerita ke gue. Kasian Jongin dia seteres. Waktunya mepet soalnya." Kyungsoo ngelus bahunya Yixing.

"Gue ga bisa ngelakuin bareng dia. Kalo gue bagus, dia pasti jadi ga fokus. Kalo giliran dia yang serius, gue ga fokus. Gue selalu gemeteran tiap dia natap gue dalem ato idungnya nyentuh idung gue." Kata Yixing pasrah.

Kyungsoo cuman senyum.

"Gue juga pernah ngerasain kek gitu da. Itu normal. Berarti elo emang suka beneran sama si angkuh."

"Kyung, apa yang elo rasain pas skinship sama orang yang elo suka?"

"Rasanya, gemeteran, deg-degan, seneng tapi kek pengen pingsan, nyaman, rasanya darah semuanya ngumpul di muka elo." Kata Kyungsoo sambil senyum sendiri.

"Kalo elo sama Jongin gimana? Kalian mah enak, ga melibatkan perasaan, jadinya ga grogi pas skinship. Lah gue sama si Suho? Udah jelas sama-sama ada perasaan, pake acara skinship lagi, lah jelas gue grogi."

"Eh enakan elo lah! Jadi ada chemistrynya tau! Gue sama Jongin mah jadi kudu nyari-nyari chemistry biar bagus. Gue harus ngimbangin fleksibilitas si Jongin, dan itu susah. Elo harus liat HunHan sama KrisTao. Mereka jelas ada perasaan, tapi mereka bisa tetep kontrol. Itu kuncinya." Kata Kyungsoo wise.

"Suho sih terlalu wow di mata gue. Nyebelin dia. Gue jadi ga bisa fokus kalo dance sama di-ANJIS SUHO NGAPAIN ELO DI SINI?!" Yixing ngejerit gegara Suho ada di balik pohon-pohon di taman belakang.

"JADI DARITADI ELO NGEDENGER OMONGAN KITA?!" Yixing era. Tadi jelas-jelas Yixing muji-muji Suho, bilang kalo dia ada rasa sama Suho, semua tentang Suho.

"Iya dong!" Kyungsoo ketawa. Akhirnya Yixing berhasil ngungkap perasaannya.

"Makasih yah udah suka balik sama gue. Udah lah ga usah grogi segala. Nyantei aja. Gue juga seneng kok." Kata Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 12 Desember 2015**_

Hari ini ada gladi resik buat team orkestra SMA KASIH SAYANG. Team Orkes ini bakal tampil di ANS nantinya.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae ikut gabung ke dalem team orkes ini.

"Baek, elo punya rosin ga?"

"Ada Yeol. Mau kaga?"

Biar gue jelasin dulu apa itu orkes. Orkes itu sebuah grup musik yang isinya strings section : violin, viola (semacem biola tapi ukurannya lebih gede dikit dan suaranya deep), cello, dan contra bass (cello yang super huge dan kalo mau maen contrabass kudu naek kursi). Terus ada brass and woodwind section kek alto saxophone, tenor saxophone, oboe, terompet, tuba, french horn, flute, clarinet, dll. Terus buat perkusi biasanya pake timpani. Dan ada piano buat maenin chord.

Di sini, Chanyeol maen cello, Baekhyun megang violin 2, Jongdae maen flute.

Dan apa itu rosin? Jadiiii bow yang buat ngegesek violin, viola, dan cello kan dibuatnya dari ekor kuda, nahh itu tuh harus rajin digosokin sama rosin, semacem kubus kuning yang bikin keset gitu. Tujuannya, supaya bow itu ga licin dan suara yang dihasilinnya ga mendem.

Lanjut!

"Gosokin dong Baek." Kata Chanyeol manja.

Najis pisan.

"Gosok sendiri lah Yeol! Punya tangan buat apa?" kata Baekhyun ketus buat nyembunyiin gugupnya.

"IHHHH GOSOKIIIIINNNN!" Kata Chanyeol manja. Iewhh.

"Sini!" Baekhyun narik bow-nya Chanyeol kasar. Ga taunya pas si Baekhyun narik, tangannya ga sengaja nyentuh tangannya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot. Chanyeol bengong idiot.

.

.

.

"Ya, kalian nanti pas ANS bakal mainin 2 lagu kan? Tolong dipelajari baik-baik lagunya." Kata si kondektur – eh salah – conductor orchestra itu.

"Tai susah pisan lagunyaaa!"

"Tenang Baek elo kan jagooo!" kata Chanyeol ngasih semangat.

"Acieeeehh kalian tambah sosweet aja." Jongdae ngecie-ciein.

"Naon atuh maneh teh!" kata Chanyeol. Kali ini giliran dia yang gugup.

"Betewe, lagu orkesnya cocok pisan siah sama kisah kalian!" kata Jongdae masih ngomporin.

Jadi, 3 lagu itu adalah : Smooth Criminal, Love Is Blue. Cari di yutub. Keren abisss!

"ANJIR MAKSUD MANEH AING KRIMINAL KITU? BENGEUT SIA HURUNG!" Kata Chanyeol emosi.

Tiba-tiba, hapenya Baekhyun sama Chanyeol bunyi. Barengan.

"Si Kris ngapain nelpon gue?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Ini juga aneh si Luhan ujuk-ujuk nelpon." Chanyeol ngangkat alisnya sambil ngangkat telepon.

Selama Baekhyun telponan sama Kris dan Chanyeol telponan sama Luhan, si Jongdae ngerasa dianggurin. Akhirnya si Jongdae ngeganggu dua orang itu dengan nyanyiin lagu Hotline Bling.

Jengjeng.

"You used to call me on my cellphone. Jengjengjengjeng." Yang gelehnya, si Jongdae nyanyi bari ngedance juga. Plus nyanyiin sonefeknya.

Anjis.

"Sut diem ah Jongdae orang lagi telpon!" Baekhyun nyuru Jongdae diem bari masih telpon.

"HOTLINE BLING JENGJENGJENGJENG." Jongdae kekeuh ngedance pake gerakan awkward ala Drakenya.

"ANJING JONGDAE DIEM LU!" Chanyeol kesel dia langsung narik rambutnya Jongdae.

"MANEH HAYANG DIPEUNCIT?! (disembelih)." Baekhyun ikutan melotot.

Udah digituin si Jongdae malah ganti lagu.

Rap God by Eminem. Shit. Lagu paling ga jelas.

"CICING SIAH!" Chanyeol sama Baekhyun teriak barengan. Menggelegar.

"Iye-iye aing cicing." Jongdae mingkem.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Si Kris ngapain nelpon lu?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Cenah ngajak ketemuan hari ini, mo cerita cenah." Kata Baekhyun.

"Balek? Luhan juga ngajak ketemuan anjir hari ini! Cenah mo cerita juga."

"Anjir kebetulan pisan. Oh iya Yeol, entar kita kudu tukeran cerita oke?"

"Sip."

.

.

.

"Udah Kris ga usah basa basi, langsung aja omongin, ada apa." Kata Baekhyun.

"Gini yah Baek. Lo tau ga sih rasanya jenuh dalam hubungan?" Kris ngebuka curcol session mereka.

"Ga pernah. Soalnya waktu gue pacaran sama mantan gue, kita putus bukan gegara bosen. Jadi ga pernah."

Kris kek mikir.

"Apa yah, rasanya hambar gitu. Kek nothing special gitu."

"JANGAN BILANG ELO BOSEN SAMA TAO?!" Baekhyun ampir teriak.

"SUUTTT jangan keras-keras belegug! Gini yah, waktu couple dance tea, gue tuh ga ngerasain koneksi apa-apa ke si Tao. Seminggu sebelumnya, gue pernah ngejauhin dia gegara gue pengen tau rasanya kangen itu gimana. Tapi kenyataannya, gue mulai ngerasa hambar sama si Tao."

Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Itu sih wajar Kris. Ntar lewat kok masanya. Elo pertahanin aja si Tao." Kata Baekhyun ngasih saran.

"Terus, Tao tuh orangnya manja pisan. Gue suka terlalu romantis sampe gue enek kadang. Giung. Gue prefer hubungan elu sama Chanyeol yang dinamis gitu. KrisTao tuh terlalu flat." Kata Kris. Aneh ya problemnya.

"Iya itu normal kok." Baekhyun senyum. Pokonya Baekhyun ga mau sampe couple adem ayem ini udahan.

"Tapi, gue sempet mikir mau selingkuh….

"…. Ke Luhan."

"ANJAY WATDEPAK ETA BARU TEU NORMAL AI SIA! DODOL MANEH TEH TEU BOGA OTAK!" Baekhyun langsung anarkis.

"BENTAR DULU DENGERIN DULU! Gini, brengsek ga sih gue, pas couple dance, gue malah admire si Luhan. Aneh kan! Tapi tenang aja, ini baru pikiran, belum sampe ngelakuin beneran." Kris ngebela diri.

"Awas kalo sampe elo selingkuh. Gue hekter anu lu baru tau rasa!" Baekhyun bikin Kris ngilu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ada masalah apa?" Chanyeol nanya.

"Elo tipikal orang yang romantis ato cuek?" kata Luhan nanya.

"Gue humoris. Gue bukan keduanya. Emang kenapa?"

"Gue butuh perhatian lebih dari Sehun, Yeol. Lu liat, dia ngegantungin hubungan gue. Inget waktu terakhir kita ribut tea? Nah itu tuh problemnya sama kek sekarang. Dia cuek banget. Gue kadang bingung dia tuh maen-maen doang sama gue ato serius gitu. Ga ngerti. Waktu kita baikan pun, reaksi dia biasa aja. Dia malah minta dipencetin jerawat waktu itu. Aneh banget kan?!" Emosi Luhan naek. Chanyeol cuman nunduk. Takut.

"Waktu couple dance, gue ga bisa ngeliat ada sisi romantis dari tatapan dan gestur dia. Dia ga pernah merhatiin gue. Sehun hambar Yeol." Luhan frustasi. Ampir nangis.

"Mungkin tiap orang punya cara yang berbeda dalam nunjukin perasaannya. Lo tau sendiri kan Sehun cool pisan orangnya. Percaya, dia sayang sama elo. Dia butuh elo." Chanyeol senyum rada idiot.

"Tapi apa lo tau siapa yang sebenernya gue butuhin?"

"Siapa? Sehun lah pasti! Orang dia hts-an sama lo!"

"Bukan…"

"… yang gue butuhin itu Kris."

"ANJIS LUHAN JANGAN BILANG ELO MO SELINGKUH!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 16 Desember 2015**_

This is the big day.

Art School Night yang diselenggarain sama SMA KASIH SAYANG yang diadain di Sabuga. Dengan bintang tamunya, Maliq and D'Essentials.

Setiap pengisi acara dikasih ruang di backstage buat preparing.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae lagi gugup pisan. Masalahnya mereka bakal tampil buat opening. Orchestra gituloh, elit pisan.

"Good luck yah kalian! Jangan gugup!" Suho ngasih semanget. Chanyeol cuman senyum kepaksa, gugup tea.

Akhirnya, team orchestra SMA KASIH SAYANG maju ke panggung besar di Sabuga itu dan mainin apa yang udah mereka latih : Smooth Criminal sama Love Is Blue.

Xiumin dari backstage cuman bisa mengagumi cowonya yang super hot pas lagi maen clarinet.

"Ga salah gue pilih pacar." Kata Xiumin.

.

.

.

"GILA WOY TADI KALIAN EDAN MAENNYA LUAR BIASAAAHHH!" Yixing ga nyante. Dia ga berhenti muji team orchestra.

"Udah oy itu udah lewat, sekarang buru siap-siap buat penampilan kita berduabelas!" kata Baekhyun ngambil sebox isinya wardrobe sama alat make up.

Totalitas broh.

.

.

.

Penampilan dance sama band terus disajiin. Bahkan ada yang nampilin parody High School Musical. Sampe ga kerasa, sekarang giliran mereka buat tampil.

"ANJIR GUE DEGDEGAN AAAAAA!" Chanyeol cuman mondar-mandir. Panik.

Baekhyun yang udah cantik crossdressing cuman narik tangan Chanyeol ga pake banyak bacot.

"Yeol, tenang. Elo kudu inget kalo you are the best coach I've ever known. Elo bakal sukses." Kata Baekhyun lembut sambil ngelus tangannya Chanyeol.

"Baek, apapun yang terjadi, lakuin ini semua pake cinta. Apapun yang dilakuin pake cinta pasti total kok." Kata Chanyeol ngegenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Anjis jadi dramatis gini.

'Iya, gue ngelakuin ini buat elo.' Kata Baekhyun dalem hati.

"DAN INI DIA DIFFER!" MC nyambut mereka dengan ga nyante.

Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun naek ke atas panggung. Mereka diperkenalkan sama Suho as narator sebagai Purbasari dan Purbararang.

Terus Kyungsoo kan ceritanya dikutuk sama si Baekhyun gegara mau ngerebut posisi pewaris tahta. Baekhyun turun, Kyungsoo nyanyi sambil jalan ke hutan. Dia nyanyiin lagu 'The Lonely – Christina Perry'. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo nyanyinya jadi menjiwai pisan. Diiringin sama gitarnya Chanyeol, pianonya Yixing, dan cajon (drum acoustic) yang dimaenin sama Kris.

"2AM, where do I begin. Crying off my face again. The silent sound of lonliness, wants to folllow me to bed. I'm the ghost of the girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well. Dancing slowly in an empty room. Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in, to take my heart again." Endingnya si Kyungsoo langsung nunduk sedih gitu. Penonton pada terhura jigana.

Chanyeol senyum puas. Dia ngerasa waw banget sebagai coach.

Lagi si Kyungsoo sedih, muncul lah Lutung Kasarung – Jongin. Semua penonton langsung keketawaan. Di sini adegannya si Lutung Kasarung PDKT plus nyembuhin si Kyungsoo. Dia ngedance pake lagu Fix You yang Coldplay. Lagunya ngeslow gitu enakeun pisannn.

Jongin mulai gerakannya. Dia pelan-pelan narik Kyungsoo biar bangun. Abis itu dia maenin rambut palsunya si Kyungsoo. Semuanya keliatan indah banget. Penonton sampe pada teriak 'AAAAWWWWWW SOSWIITTTT!' Udah gitu dia ngelakuin gerakan kek ngehapus aer matanya Kyungsoo.

Anjir baper.

Acting mereka terlalu bagus gaeeesss!

Chanyeol sampe puas sendiri.

Abis beres scenenya Jongin, si Baekhyun alias antagonis di sini dateng bareng tunangan dan beberapa pengawal, Xiumin dan Tao. Ceritanya mo ngajak ribut si Kyungsoo sama Jongin.

Muncul-muncul mereka langsung pamer martial arts. Males.

Udah gitu si Baekhyun nantangin si Kyungsoo.

"WAHAI ENGKAU PURBASARI! KAU TELAH SEMBUH RUPANYA! NAMUN, MARILAH KITA ADU KEKUATAN KITA UNTUK MENENTUKAN PEWARIS TAHTA YANG SAH!" Baekhyun teriak menggelegar.

"AYO! SIAPA TAKUT!"

Abis itu mereka battle dance. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, Kris, Yixing, Sehun versus Baekhyun, Jongdae, Tao, Xiumin, Luhan, Suho.

Battle dance pake lagu Hotline Bling, lagu favortinya si Jongdae. Penonton ngakak.

Battle dance dimenangkan oleh Team Lutung!

"CURANG LUTUNGNYA JAGO NGEDANCE! OKELAH SEKARANG KITA ADU TUNANGAN. YANG MENANG BAKAL MEWARISI TAHTA!" Kata Baekhyun.

"AKU MEMILIH LUTUNG HITAM INI SEBAGAI TUNANGANKU!" Kyungsoo ngerangkul Jongin. Jongin jadi salting.

"HAHAHAHA JELAS AKU AKAN MENANG PURBASARI!"

Ga berapa lama kemudian, asep muncul. Jongin buru-buru ngelepas atribut lutungnya. Biar nunjukin kalo dia udah berubah jadi cogans.

"ANJIR! LUTUNGNYA GANTENG!" Jongdae teriak.

"MAKANYA DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER!" Kyungsoo senyum kemenangan sambil meluk Jongin.

"Akhirnya, Purbasari dan Lutung memerintah kerajaan dengan bijaksana dan mereka hidup bahagia sampai selamanya."

Penonton tepuk tangan. Dikira acara udah beres. Ga taunya asep muncul lagi.

Panggung gelap.

Kyungsoo duduk di tengah panggung. Tiba-tiba lagu All The Time -nya Jeremih kedengeran.

Jongin jalan dengan hotnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Early in the morning when I think about you." Jongin mulai ngeraba punggung tangannya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan hotnya.

"Yeah, I hit you like what you saying?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jongkok di deket kakinya Jongin. Jongin megang tangannya Kyungsoo buat berdiri lagi. Jangan lupakan pantatnya Kyungsoo yang bikin se-sabuga jerit-jerit.

"In the morning when I wanna f- you." Kyungsoo sama Jongin body wave dengan sinkronnya.

"Yeah, I hit you like what you saying? I-I could f- you all the ti-iiiime, ti-iime, ti-iiiime." Sexy dance mulai. Jongin kek ngeraba-raba gitu. Kyungsoonya body wave teterusan.

Lagunya end, Jongin ngebackhug Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sama Kris sampe mimisan.

"AYOW THIS IS DIFFER!" Suho teriak.

Semua maju ke depan dan dance couple pake lagu Can't Feel My Face-nya The Weeknd.

Mereka sukses.

.

.

.

"XING KITA SUKSES YEAAAAHH!" Suho meluk Yixing kek teletubbies terus loncat-loncat.

HunHan sama KrisTao malah padiem-diem. Brengsek emang.

Mereka cuman say congrats satu sama laen doang. Ga ada pelukan hangat.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin nepok pundak sempit Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo ngebalik.

"KITA KEREN!" Jongin meluk Kyungsoo. Erat.

"LEPAS OY SESEK!" Kyungsoo ngancurin moment plis.

"Lo keren." Dengan sangat ujug-ujug, Jongin ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Kyungsoo. Sampe dengan ngereureuwas (ngagetin), Jongin nyium Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang ada di daerah situ cuman ngelirik kesel. Mood dia lagi rusak gegara lagi bete sama Sehun.

Kris juga bete.

Dan parahnya, Sehun sama Tao teh ga nyadar, mereka malah luluncatan gembira tea.

Baekhyun masuk ruang backstage dan…

Dia ngeliat Jongdae sama Xiumin lagi pelukan. Mesra pisan. Sampe merem melek. Ga lupa pake kata-kata pujian kek "Pacar gue emang bikin bangga."

Sakit hati broh.

Gimana yah deskripsiinnya.

Baekhyun secara teknis mah udah move on ke Chanyeol. Tapi ga tau kenapa dia kek kesayat ngeliat Jongdae ternyata udah jadian (diem-diem lagi) sama sohibnya.

Lebih tepatnya sama temen curhatnya.

Ngerasa dikhianati? Banget.

Jelas-jelas dia cerita ke Xiumin SEMUANYA. Terus kek gini balesannya. Baekhyun inget Xiumin suka nyuruh dia move on ke si B alias Chanyeol. Jadi ternyata saran Xiumin semuanya cuman biar gampang nikung?!

Oke sip.

Baekhyun ngebalik badan. Udah pengen ceurik.

Tapi nabrak sesuatu.

"Nangis hari ini Baek. Tapi jangan sampe besok elo nangis lagi karena hal yang sama."

Itu Chanyeol.

Badan Baekhyun gemeter. Nangis dia. Chanyeol bisa ngerasain. Dia cuman ngelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balik meluk Chanyeol.

"Gue sebel sama penikung."

 _ToBeContinued._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu-lagu yang gue sebutin di atas coba didengerin sambil baca. Biar ada feelnya.**

 **ANJIR CHAPNYA PANJANG YAH? PLIS BILANG PANJANG!**

 **Gue mau ngasih pemberitahuan. Gue ngehapus DYRLM (ilang inspirasi, bingung lanjutinnya), Anak Tukang Tempe keluar sequel, NGAMEN GRATIS udah end, dan sambil nerusin WGG, gue mo ngepost ff baru. Ada dua ide, kalian vote please, supaya gue bisa nentuin mana yang mau dipost duluan.**

 **Ff pertama : ChanBaek slight!KaiSoo, GS, tahun 2013, mereka bertemu di sebuah perlombaan kimia. Tahun 2017, mereka bertemu lagi di kampus yang sama. Genre : romance, drama (meren), friendship (mengandung unsur pembullyan). Setting : fictional place. Please juga kasih ide untuk judul yang pas.**

 **Ff kedua : ChanBaek, slight!HunHan, GS, Baekhyun bertemu dengan cowo gombal di apartment, keduanya berpacaran, namun pada monthversary mereka yang pertama, Chanyeol memutuskannya, dalam kurun waktu setahun, Baekhyun berusaha kembali merebut hati Chanyeol. Genre : romance, friendship, rada hurt/comfort (adegan putus). Setting : urban Jakarta. Kasih ide buat judulnya juga.**

 **Please vote ya!**

 **Last but not least, RnR please? Don't be a sider.**


	12. Chapter 11 : Kode

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap ini bakal panjang dan bikin bafer (menurut gue)**

 **So brace yourself!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Kode**

 _ **Sabtu, 19 Desember 2016**_

Hari ini, anak WGG bakal maen bareng dalam rangka menutup semester satu. By the way, Yixing sama Suho sama-sama dapet rank 1. Luar biasa mereka.

Atas usulan sang juara, mereka setuju mau karaokean bareng.

Kecuali Jongdae sama Xiumin, soalnya mereka udah di Bali semenjak tanggal 17.

"Brengsek lah si penikung itu tai kotok!" Baekhyun marah-marah sendiri. Chanyeol sampe takut.

"Udah lah Baek, lagian kan elo udah move on cenah dari dia, so, gapapa dong?"

"Ga bisa gitu Yeol! Elo tau ga selama ini gue curhat ke si Xiumin. DAN DIA NIKUNG OKESIP! Secara teknis emang dia ga ngerebut pacar gue tapi kan dia tuh kek nusuk gue dari belakang!" Chanyeol ngerti sakitnya jadi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cuman bisa nyabarin Baekhyun.

"HAI KALIAN KOK CEPET DATENGNYA?!" Suho dan laen-laen akhirnya dateng ke tempat karaoke.

"THIAP MENGGILA GAETH?!" Kata Sehun antusias.

.

.

.

"AYO GAESSSS KITA DIGOYAAANGGSSS!" si temsek dengan ga tau malunya langsung milih lagu buaya buntung.

"INUL FANS CLUB DIGOYAAAANGGG! KARAWANG DIGOYAANNGGG!" Jongin joget naek turun naek turun. Diikutin sama pasangan ChanBaek.

Malu beul.

"DASAR KAU BUAYA BUNTUNG TUNG PACARAN KAU HITUNG HITUNG TUNG. DASAR KAU BUAYA BUNTUNNGGG MENCARI UNTUNGGGGGG." Jongin nyanyi pake pitch kemana-mana. Gapeduli, yang penting mah joget!

"AILAFYU NIKITA MIRZANIII YAAAAAAAAAA!" Chanyeol fanboying dengan ga nyambungnya.

Kris sama Luhan keur bete.

Tao sama Sehun ga peka-peka ih!

"NEXT SONG! MINYAK WANGI!"

"BIASANYA TAKKK PAKKAI MINYAK WANGIIII BIASANYA TAK SUKA BEGITUUUUU SAYA CEMBURUUUUU SAYA CURIGAAAAAAA. TAKUTNYA ADA MAIN DIII SAAAA NAAAAA!" Jongin bikin se WGG joget. Kecuali Kris sama Luhan yang lagi bete. Plus Jongdae Xiumin yang lagi ada di Bali.

"SO LALI LALIIIII OLA O LA LLAAAAAAA!" Joget minyak wangi kali ini dipimpin sama Tao dan Suho. Sangat OOC.

"UDAH AH! Karaokenya biar terarah, gimana kalo kita giliran aja, satu-satu. Okey?" usul Kyungsoo.

"HAYU LAH! ABIS SEMUA UDAH KEBAGIAN KARAOKE, KITA MENGGILA LAGIII UHUUUUYYYY!" Jongin belom puas joget.

"Sok siapa mau pertama?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun aja Baekhyun." Usul Yixing.

"Iya bener. Request lagu dong mau lagunya Glenn Fredly." Kata Suho.

"Sok lah aing heula. Boleh dua lagu ga betewe?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sok lahhh apapun buat princess." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Lagu pertama, CABE CABEAN BY IMEYMEY! AHAYYYY!" teriakan Baekhyun merangsang anak-anak yang laen buat joget. Kris Luhan tetep bete.

Chanyeol joget sambil ngangkat jempol plus merem melek. Kyungsoo dugem alias duduk gemetarrrrr.

"ORANG BILANG ABG SEKARANG GENIT-GENIT JUGA KECENTILAN. KEGANJENAN, GAYA BERLEBIHAN, KELUYURAN, CUMAN NAMPANG DOANG." Baekhyun udah mirip pisan sama Imeymey.

"CABE-CABEAN ORANG BILANG CEWE GAMPANGAN. CABE-CABEAN CEWE-CEWE MURAHAAANNN! CABE-CABEAN ORANG BILANG CEWE KAMPUNGAN. CABE-CABEAN CEWE BUAT MAINAAAANNN! YEAAAHHH!" Semua keur joget nikmat.

Pas lagunya udahan, anak-anak pada komentar.

"Saya sih yes." Kata Suho ga nyambung.

"Saya juga yes." Tao ikut-ikutan.

"GOLDEN TICKET BUAT KAMU SELAMAATT!" Chanyeol teriak.

"Baek lagunya cocok buat elo." Sepet Kyungsoo.

"Udah ah lanjut lagu selanjutnya. Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat!" Baekhyun milih lagu.

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky. Oh my baby I'm trying. Boy I hear you, in my dream. I feel you whisper across the sea. I keep you with me, in my arms. You make it easier, when life gets hard." Pas Baekhyun nyanyi, entah kenapa, Chanyeol ngerasa itu lagu tuh buat dia.

"Lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again." Sampe akhir lagu, Chanyeol ngerasa baper.

'lucky I'm in love with my best friend.' Ini kalimat favorit Chanyeol. Sippp korban baper kalian.

Chanyeol ngerasa, Baekhyun sama dia tuh sohib pisan, cocok pisan. Dan lama-kelamaan, mereka nyaman satu sama lain dan akhirnya bablas, lupa kalo mereka itu sahabat.

Dua orang bersahabat yang saling mencintai, jika tidak beruntung, katakanlah itu friendzone. Namun, saat keduanya saling mencintai dan bersatu, sangat beruntunglah mereka. #QuotesOfTheDay

"Next! Kemon Thehun! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" Baekhyun ngasih mic nya ke Sehun.

"Thehun mau nyanyi dua lagu juga. Huehue." Kata Sehun sok imut pisan. Luhan jadi tambah bete please.

"Oh iya, sekarang aturannya, seorang nyanyi dua lagu. Satu, lagu tentang diri elo sendiri. Dua, lagu untuk someone. Oke? Sippp!" kata Yixing.

"Lagu pertama, berondong tua. AYO GOYAAAAANGGG!" Sehun menggila. Anjis Luhan tambah pengen muntah. Gejala hamil jigana mah.

"BERONDONG BERONDONG TUAAAAA. JELALATAN CARI MANGTHAAAA! KELUAR MATHUK LUBANG BUAYAAAA. KAU MENCARI THANTAPAN WANITA-WANITA MUDAAAAA." Mo nyanyi segimana juga keneh weh si ieu mah cadelnya teu leungit.

Dan parahnya, anak WGG yang laen ikut asik ngajoget.

"Geuth ah cape! Langthung aja lagu berikutnya. Ini untuk Luhanku yang cantik mwahhhh!" Sehun dengan sangat ga romantisnya, atau lebih terkesan cabul, ngasih heart sign ke Luhan.

Ini yang Luhan sebel. Sehun tuh gak romantis. Dia cabul. Mesum. Ngeselin. Kurang perhatian.

That's all.

"CIEEEEEEE AWEUUUU AAAAWWWW!" Jongin sama Suho joget klepek-klepek. Chanyeol diem aja da dia tau si Luhan mulai brengsek.

"Aku nyanyiin lagunya Eaaaa dari Coboy Junior. Huehue." Kata Sehun alay.

"Kau bidadari jatuh dari thurga di hadapanku. Eaaaaaa. Kau bidadari jatuh dari thurga tepat di hatiku. Eaaaaaa. LUHAN BIDADARIII JATUH DARI THURGA DI HADAPAN THEHUNNN. EAAAAAA. LUHAN BIDADARIIII JATUH DARI THURGA TEPAT DI HATI THEHUN. EAAAAAA. EAAAAAA!" Gombalan Sehun bukan bikin Luhan seneng. Malah tambah enek. Itu bukan romantis, tapi main-main, menurut Luhan. Luhan cuman ketawa kepaksa.

"AWEUUUUU IQBAL AILAFYUUU!" Tao teriak-teriak.

"Thelanjutnya aku mau denger Luhan nyanyi." Sehun nyodorin mic ke Luhan. Luhan bangkit dengan males-malesan.

"Pertama, gue ga usah nyanyi lagu tentang diri sendiri karena menurut gue ga ada lagu yang judulnya 'Rusa Kesurupan' atau 'Senam Ibu Hamil'. Jadi langsung aja lagu kedua. Gue mo nyanyiin Kecewa dari BCL. Mudah-mudahan pada peka." Kata Luhan datar. Chanyeol jadi sieun.

"Sedikit waktu yang kau miliki, luangkanlah untukku." Line awalnya aja udah nyepet pisan. Gimana reffnya. Sehun bukannya peka malah ikut nyanyi-nyanyi. Emang gobseu.

"KU INGIN MARAH, MELAMPIASKAN, TAPI KU HANYALAH SENDIRI DI SINI. INGIN KU TUNJUKKAN PADA SIAPA SAJA YANG ADAAAAA BAHWA HATIKUUUUUU KECEWAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan pake falsetto. Yang laen malah terharu. Yang peka cuman Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan… Kris.

Calon selingkuhannya.

Sip.

Anjing.

"Udah ah cape. Xing, nyanyi jig." Luhan ngasih mic ke si Yixing asal.

"Yixing mau nyanyi satu lagu aja. Teman Hidup dari Tulus. Hehe." Kata Yixing polos. Anjirrrrr Suho langsung klepek-klepek.

Cintaku klepek-klepek sama kamuuu.

Aing teh suka pisan sama lagu Teman Hidup.

"Dia indah, meretas gundah, dia yang slama ini ku nanti. Pembawa sejuk, pemanja rasa, dia yang slalu ada untukku. Di dekatnya, aku lebih tenang, bersamanya jalan lebih terang. Ooooo ooo ooh. Tetaplah bersamaku, jadi teman hidupku, berdua kita hadapi dunia. Kau milikku milikmu, kita satukan tuju, bersama arungi derasnya waktu." Suara Yixing teh lembut pisan. Semua sampe kesihir disitu.

"Kau milikku, ku milikmu. Kau milikku, ku milikmu." Suho tau, lagu itu buat dia. Dia seneng pake pisan.

Ini acara karaokean teh jadi confess-confessan belegug.

"Kau jiwa yang slalu aku pujaaaaaaaaaaa." Yixing nutup lagu itu sambil natap Suho. Sambil senyum.

Anjay. Dari dulu gue selalu seneng lagu itu.

"Asek asek jossss! Mantaaan! Eh mantab!" kata Chanyeol bari keprok.

"Tao maneh sok nyanyi." Sekarang giliran Tao.

"Aku mau nyanyi lagu Save Panda Sumatra." Kata Tao belegug.

"Pertama, lagu itu ga ada. Kedua, panda tuh di Cina lain Thumatera pea!" Sehun kesel. Pengen deh ngebaledog si Tao.

"Lagu ini buat Kriiiisss!" kata Tao manja. Anjis, Kris udah geleh duluan.

Kenapa Tao manja pisan.

Aaaaa.

Suka geleh kadang. Kris pengen Tao tuh lebih dewasa, lebih ga manja, dan sebagainya.

Emang kadang pasangan itu sama kaya pembentukan harga pasar. Harga pasar ditentukan saat demand dan supply mencapai titik ekuivalen alias kesetaraan. Sedangkan mencari jodoh pun sama, akan langgeng dan sukses kalau demand alias permintaan dan supply alias yang disediakan mencapai titik ekuivalen.

Supply dari Tao tuh ga ekuivalen sama demand nya Kris.

Gitulah kira-kira.

#pelajaranekonomikelas8

#SaveIPA

"Gue bakal nyanyiin lagu True Love nya P!nk. Yeaaayy!"

"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say. Sometimes I wanna punch you in your whole face." Emang kadang Tao suka kesel sama Kris dengan sepetan luar biasanya dan bitch facenya.

"You're an asshole. But I love you." Ini line paling aing suka. Saking assholenya, Kris mau selingkuh ke Luhan. Tapi Tao tetep cinta.

Dan emang Tao belom tau rencana perselingkuhan mereka berdua.

"So much I think it must be trueeee loveeeee, trueeee loveee. It must be trueeee loveeee. No one else can break my heart like you! Yeayyy Kris is my true love!" jigana si Tao udah kesantet sama si Kris.

"Cukup anjir! Enough Tao!" Suho sama Kyungsoo berusaha ngehentiin Tao yang lagi nyiumin Kris. Kris sampe kejengkang.

Sedangkan Sehun sama Jongin langsung pengen bikin film 'The Exorcism of Huang Zitao'

Next!

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol.

"Aing mo nyanyiin lagu favorit aing. Urine Campur Nanah by Jasad!" Baekhyun cengo. Setau dia emang Chanyeol demen lagu yang ngerock gitu. Tapi masa sampe lagu serem kek gini dia suka.

Baekhyun ga salah move on dari Jongdae ke manusia ajaib ini.

Eh inget Jongdae. Baekhyun jadi kesel kalo inget si Jongdae ekeur honeymoon sama si penikung.

Btw gue ga mau ah nulis lirik Urine Campur Nanah. Liriknya ga kuat ngakak wkakaka

"Dan gue mau mempersembahkan lagu ini buat someone special. Jatuh Hati by Raisa."

Semua langsung fanboying.

"AHHHH RAISAAAAA!" Yixing sama Kyungsoo teteriakan.

"Ku terpikat pada tuturmu. Aku tersihir jiwamu. Terkagum pada pandangmu, caramu melihat dunia. Ku harap kau tau bahwa ku terinspirasi hatimu. Ku tak harus memiliki mu, namun boleh kah ku slalu di dekatmu?" Suara Chanyeol yang so hot itu bikin Baekhyun jadi makin baper. Someone specialnya Chanyeol siapa? Baekhyun kan? Anjay.

Tapi kalo dipikir emang ini buat Baekhyun. Chanyeol teh pernah bilang kalau dia ga mau jadian sama Baekhyun, tapi dia ga mau kalo sampe harus berjauhan sama dia.

Aih.

Bukan jatuh cinta si Chanyeol mah, namun jatuh hati.

Gila.

Sosweet lah parah.

"Sebelum gue kasihin ke Kris buat lagu selanjutnya, gue mo nyanyi satu lagu lagi. Dari Kuburan Band, Kentutmu." Chanyeol nyengir. Sebelum Chanyeol milih lagu langsung dihalangin sama Baekhyun.

"Anjis selera musik lu teh ga ada yang balek dikit?! Stop nyanyinya sia belegug! Kasihin ke Kris!" Baekhyun kesel. Semenit yang lalu si Chanyeol bikin Baekhyun bafer. Sekarang, langsung balik lagi ke mode sableng.

"Ya udah." Masih nyengir, Chanyeol ngasih tahtanya itu ke Kris.

"Aing mau nyanyi lagu Love Yourself." Kata Kris.

Yang laen pada bengong.

Lagu Love Yourselfnya Justin Bieber kan intinya tentang si cowonya nyuruh cewenya buat mencintai diri sendiri gegara dia udah ga bisa mencintai cewe itu lagi.

Tapi Tao positive thinking lah, siapa tau Kris nyanyi lagu itu karena dia emang cinta diri sendiri.

Mungkin.

Tapi kenyataannya ngga, banyak kode tersembunyi di balik sebuah lagu. Dan Baekhyun tau persis kalo Kris udah pengen supaya Tao 'love yourself'. Kris udah ga tahan sama Tao.

Tao bukannya sedih, dia malah terpana ngeliat Kris yang nyanyinya ga jelas gegara gusi sama mic beradu.

Najis.

"Geus ah cape urang. Suho, nyanyi maneh." Lagu belom abis, Kris udah ngasih kesempatan buat Suho.

"Aing mau nyanyi lagu ini buat kamu yang bikin aku seneng setiap harinya." Suho senyum angelic ke arah Yixing.

"Hebat by Tangga!"

"Bagaikan tetesan hujan di batasnya kemarau. Berikan kesejukan yang lama tak kunjung datang. Menghapus dahaga jiwaku akan cinta sejati. Betapa sempurna dirimu di mata hatiku. Tak pernah kurasakan damai sedamai bersamamu. Tak ada yang bisa yang mungkin kan mengganti tempatmu. Kau membuat ku merasa hebat karena ketulusan cintamu. Ku merasa teristimewa hanya, hanya karena, karena cinta. Kau beri padaku sepenuhnya, buatku selalu merasa berarti." Yixing cuman merem melek gegara Suho bikin baper maksimal.

"Kini ku merasa hebat. Karena kau yang membuatku makin kuat. Jantungku bergerak cepat. Semua yang berat bisa lewat. Inikah cinta yang sejati. Melayang ku terbang berenang di awan. Tak akan kita kan lepas dan jatuh sekarang. Cinta, sang cinta, kita kan terus mencinta. Betapa sempurna dirimu di mata hatiku. Tak pernah kurasakan damai sedamai bersamamu. Tak ada yg bisa yg mungkin kan mengganti tempatmuuuuu ooooooo." Anjis. Aing kebayang kalo Suho beneran nyanyi lagu ini. Perfecto!

Suho bikin semua disitu baper. Baper sama pasangannya masing-masing. Apalagi Yixing. Anjissss. He feels so lucky punya cowo kaya Suho! Aaaaa!

"Jongin lah sok ayeuna si jomblo!" ceuk Suho ngehina.

"Siapa takut! Aing ge boga lagu!" kata Jongin.

#JonginTidakTakut

"Sok atuh gancang!" semua nantangin Jongin.

"Mau nyanyi lagunya Maliq and D'Essentials. Judulnya Dia. Awas kalo sampe elo semua kelepek-kelepek!" kata Jongin.

"Lagu yang pas buat elo mah Bandar Togel!" Kyungsoo ngetawain Jongin.

"Temukan apa arti di balik cerita. Hati ini terasa berbunga-bunga. Membuat seakan, aku melayang, terbuai asmara. Adakah satu arti di balik tatapan. Tersipu malu akan sebuah senyuuumaan. Membuat suasana menjadi nyata, begitu indahnya." Suara Jongin kali ini rada alus euy.

"Diaa, seperti apa yang selalu kunantikan, aku inginkan. Dia melihatku apa adanya. Seakan ku sempurna. Give me your love, give me your love now, so come on and love me, come on and love me."

"CIEEEE SIAPA ATUH DIA YANG MELIHAT KAU APA ADANYA JONGTEM?!" Baekhyun langsung ngecie-ciein.

"Siapa hayoooooo."

"CIEEEEE JONGIN SUDAH TAK JONESSS!" Chanyeol ikutan ngegodain.

"Udah ah next si Kyungsoo. Abis ini kita menggila deui!" potong Jongin.

"Ehm test test. Check check. Check baby check one two three. Check baby check one two three." Kyungsoo cek mic yang udah terkontaminasi itu ala iklan jadulnya XL.

"Gancangg!" Kris sama Luhan udah bete maksimal. Entah kenapa. Mungkin gegara ada pasangan mereka di sini. Bikin susah selingkuh.

"Gue mo nyanyiin Aku Makin Cinta dari Vina Panduwinata." Kata Kyungsoo. Semua ngakak, lagu lawas itu ternyata favoritnya Kyungsoo all the time.

"Gue suka lagu ini gegara dulu Hudson pernah bawain ini di IMB." Kyungsoo ngejelasin.

"Good job! I like it!" Sehun niruin gayanya Rianti Catwright.

"Mulai ah!"

"Sekian lama kita bersama, melewati banyak peristiwa, sering aku tak mengerti, perasaanku padamu. Mungkinkah ini tandanya cinta, ataukah perasaanku saja, kini baru kusadari, yang sesungguhnyaaaa terjadiiii."

"Ternyataaaaaaaa aku makin cintaaaaa, cinta sama kamuuuuu, hanya kamu seorang kasihkuuuu. Tak mau yang laiiiinn, hanya sama kamuuuu, kamu yang terakhiiirrr yang kuuciiinttaaaaaa." Suara dia asli bagus pisan.

"Cieeee siapa atuh yang semakin kau cintaaa?!" Baekhyun ngegodain Kyungsoo.

"Siapa hayooooo?!" kata Kyungsoo. Ih nurutin Jongin. Aneh.

"Ternyataaaaaa aku makiiin cintaaaaaa cinta krim ekonomiiiii." Chanyeol si raja iklan kalakah nyanyiin lagunya sabun colek.

Dodol emang.

"Kris mo nyanyi lagu duo srigala?" Kyungsoo nawarin.

"Ga ah. Thanks."

Kyungsoo bingung. Masa Kris nolak kesempatan nyanyi lagunya Duo Srigala? Tu anak kan maniak Duo Srigala?!

Ada yang aneh.

Dan acara karaoke WGG hari ini dipenuhi kode, misteri tak terpecahkan, kekesalan, confess-confessan, dan baper.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 22 Desember 2015**_

"Gaes, besok Jongdae sama Xiumin pulang dari Bali, rencananya kita mo jemput mereka di bandara besok." Kata Suho. Mereka lagi ngumpul bareng buat nyiapin acara Natalan.

"Hayu! Rame siah!" kata Jongin antusias.

"By the way elo kan benghar Suh, kapan kita honeymoon kek mereka?" kata Yixing frontal.

"Eh kita mah engke ga akan ke Bali! Langsung ke Bora Bora huahahahaha!" kata Suho sombong.

Pasangan angkuh jirr

"Cieeee mau honeymoon aweuuu!" Kyungsoo dengan noraknya ngeledekin mereka.

"Lieur ah maneh sakabehna mah geus teu jombseu. Aing jomblo keneh!" kata Jongin. Eh sia teh udah kode-kodean entah ka saha pas karaoke siah!

"Diem elo! Udah elo sama si Kyung aja deh! Sesama jomblo kan!" Chanyeol keketawaan.

"Eh back to the topic. Jadi siapa aja yang mau ikut besok?" kata Suho.

"Aing pasti ikut." Kata Yixing sambil angkat tangan.

"Next?"

"Gue ikut!" kata Baekhyun. Sebenernya dia ikut cuman mo nyepet Xiumin. Masih rada dendam dia.

"Gue juga deh." Kata Chanyeol. Kalo Baek ikut, Chanyeol kudu ikut. Supaya bisa nenangin dia kalo udah emosi ngeliat Xiumin

"Aing ge ikut ah!" Jongin angkat tangan.

"Gue mau ngiluan hehe." Kyungsoo juga ikutan.

"Eh g-gue g-gabisa." Luhan angkat suara. Gugup dia kayanya.

"Gue juga ga bisa euyy." Ceuk Kris.

"THEHUN JUGA GA BITHA. TITIP THALAM AJA BUAT MEREKA." Kata Sehun bersemangat sambil senyum-senyum sendiri ke Luhan.

"Gue juga titip salam aja. Ga bisa." Tao senderan manja ke pundaknya Kris.

"Wah mo double date yah? Bilang aja!" ledek Yixing.

"Kagak kok." Kata Luhan datar.

Ya, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun langsung sieun sendiri. Ga mungkin mereka double date. Pasti mereka emang ada urusan atau ngga….

Kris Luhan mo first date.

Kemungkinan terburuk.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 23 Desember 2015**_

Suho, Yixing, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo megang banner 'WELKAMBEK SI KOTAK DAN SI BULAT!'

Sementara Baekhyun di pinggiran cuek minum kopi.

"HOIIII KALIAAAAN!" Suara Jongdae kedengeran dari kejauhan. Dia sama Xiumin lalarian bawa koper.

"HAIII WELKAMBEK MA BROH!" Chanyeol langsung salam persahabatan sama Jongdae.

"Gimana kalian di sana?" tanya Suho.

"Gelo! Asik pisan! Kita water sport di Benoa, maen yang kaya Iron Man gitu tau ga! Asik pisan! Abis itu kita nginep di Ayana, kita maen juga ke Ayana Rock Bar nya. By the way ada café seafood enak pisan di Benoa! Namanya Café Surya. Kita juga ngeseafood di Jimbaran. Terus jalan-jalan sambil nikmatin suasana Ubud. Di Ubud ada café enak juga namanya Warung Murni. Di Ubud kebetulan ada Ngaben! Terus belanja di Kuta-Legian. Ke bar-bar di sana. Terus kita juga ke pantai-pantai di sana kek Pandawa, Balangan, Geger, dll. Oh iya, kita juga maen ke Seminyak, ke La Plancha tea yang deket sama Potato Head Beach Club. Asik mewah! Di Seminyak kita makan Pizza Trattorria. Kita juga sempet liat sunrise di Sanur, lanjut makan ikan di Mak Beng di daerah Sanur juga. Dan kita juga ke Kintamani ngeliat Gunung Batur, ke Bedugul, sama ke TampakSiring ngeliat pura nya bagus pisan! Tanah Lot juga kita kunjungin. Over all asik sih!" Xiumin ngebacot panjang lebar.

"Bacot." Umpat Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol langsung melototin Baekhyun.

"WAHHH ASIK PISAN EUY!" Yixing berbinar.

"Kan gue bilang, kita mah langsung ke Bora-Bora." Suho jealous langsung meluk Yixing posesif.

"Oh iya, tadi gue naik mobil ke sini, eh banyak tikungan. Ampir ketabrak." Sepet Baekhyun ga tau diri.

Chanyeol langsung megang tangan Baekhyun. Berusaha ngeredam emosinya.

"Kris Tao Sehun Luhan ke mana?" tanya Jongdae.

"Teuing. Mereun double date." Kata Jongin.

Salah besar.

.

.

.

"Elo mau nonton apa?" tanya Kris.

"Krampus yu!" kata Luhan sambil menyuapi dirinya dengan popcorn.

"Mas, Krampus jam 16.00 untuk 2 orang."

Ya, Kris sama Luhan lagi ngedate di bioskop.

Anjing banget kan.

"Hayu ah masuk! Kita di audi 2 nih!" Kris ngerangkul Luhan masuk ke dalem auditorium di bioskop itu.

Mereka duduk di paling atas.

Kan sebelum film mulai suka ada iklan-iklan gitu tuh ya.

Pas lagi iklan itu, Luhan nyender di bahunya Kris.

"Kris, gimana kalo Tao sama Sehun tau?"

"Ya udah let them know tapi ga sekarang gitu. Anggep aja ini pelajaran buat mereka. Lagian, bukan Tao yang gue cari menurut gue."

"Sama. Sehun juga ga bisa jadi seperti yang gue pengen."

Mendua anjir.

"Elo tuh ya bisa bikin gue ngerasa diperhatiin Kris. Ga kaya Sehun yang cueknya ajubileh." Luhan frontal.

"Iya. Elo juga mandiri ga kaya Tao yang manja dan sok imut. Suka kesel." Kata Kris ga kalah jujur.

Bioskop tambah penuh. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"LOH ITU SEHUN?!" Luhan kaget. Ada cowo pake jaket masuk ke dalem bioksop.

"IYA ANJIR ITU SEHUN!" Kris ikutan kaget. Orang itu duduk pas di depan Luhan.

Untung bioskop gelap, Sehun ga bisa liat KrisHan.

"ANJING SEHUN DI DEPAN KITA." Luhan panik bisik-bisik.

"Jingggg!" Kris ikutan panik.

"Mas, ini gelangnya jatoh." Orang yang duduk sebelah orang tersebut alias yang dianggap Sehun, ngasihin gelang.

"Makathih yaaa."

"Jelas anjing itu Sehun. Cadelnya. Plus itu gelang pemberian gue." Kata Luhan gigit kuku.

"Gelangnya bagus mas." Puji orang itu.

"Iya dong. Dikasih pacar thaya." Sehun senyum bangga. Pacar? Bukannya masih gantung yah?

Jadi selama ini Sehun ngakunya udah pacaran?

"Pacarnya ke mana mas? Kok nonton sendirian?"

"Pacar thaya cenah lagi ada uruthan, thibuk dia, bentaran lagi kan Natal math." Kata Sehun ramah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan ngerasa bersalah udah mendua.

.

.

.

"Anjir. Kejadian kaya tadi bikin gue jantungan." Kris nganterin Luhan pulang.

"Untung siah kita ga ketemu Tao hari ini."

"Bener. By the way, besok kita teh kan acara tuker kado sama anak WGG di villa Chanyeol, elo mo bawa apa?"

"Gue bakal bawa jaket. Itu khusus buat elo. Entar gue bungkusin pake bungkus kado gambarnya naga. Elo kudu ambil yang itu." Kata Luhan. Tuker kado yang licik.

"Gue baka bawa snapback. Gue bungkus pake kertas coklat kek paper bag gitu. Elo kudu ambil yang itu." Kata Kris. Licik ah teu kaci!

"Sip."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 24 Desember 2015**_

"Merry Christmas eve semua!" kata Chanyeol sang tuan rumah empunya villa yang nyambut temen-temennya.

Hari ini rencananya, mereka mau dinner, tuker kado, dan nginep di sana sampe taun baruan.

"Merry Christmas eve Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun riang. Dia mo deket-deket Chanyeol hari ini biar cepet ngelupain mantan kecengannya yang tai kotok plus si tukang tikung itu.

"Hayu ah urang makan heula abis itu langsung kita tuker kado." Kata Suho.

.

.

.

"Semua udah naro kado masing-masing di sini?" kata Chanyeol.

"Udeh bang." Ceuk Kyungsoo.

"Sok atuh mulai kita ambil kadonya. Luhan, elo ambil kadonya random ya."

'Kris bilang kudu ambil yang paper bag.' Batin Luhan. Anjir licik pisan. Aing jadi kesel #lahgueauthornya.

"Gue ambil yang ini." Luhan ngambil kado yang bungkusnya paper bag sambil ngelempar tatapan ke arah Kris. Kris cuman senyum licik.

"Apa isinya?" Xiumin nanya.

"ANJIRRR SNAPBACK! Wah ini dari siapa?" kata Luhan sok polos.

"Wah itu mah dari gue. Ahhahaahhahahahahaha!" Kris acting gaes. Licong anjir.

"Nah, sekarang, Luhan pilih satu orang buat ngambil kado selanjutnya." Kata Chanyeol ngasih instruksi.

"Sehun. Ambil gih." Luhan sengaja milih Sehun biar pada ga curiga. Anjir ni anak jahat juga.

"Mmm yang ini keknya menarik." Sehun naro tangannya di atas kado yang bungkusnya gambar naga.

'Anjir itu kan buat gueeee Hun jangan ambil!' Hatinya Kris mulai panik.

"Ga jadi deh curiga gue. Gue ambil yang ini!" Sehun ngambil kado yang bungkusnya gambar Sofia the First.

"Mantap bungkusnya euy!" Jongdae ketawa.

Sehun ngebuka kadonya. Dan isinya adalah….

Pisang lembang.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Suho ketawa puas.

"Itu dari aku mas." Kata Jongin sok imut. Geleh.

"THUDAH KUDUGA ANJIRRRR!" Semua ngakak.

"Jongin thetan! Ambil kado elo!" sekarang giliran Jongin. Jongin tertarik sama satu kado yang bungkusnya motif snoopy. Lucuu pisan. Jongin milih kado itu dan pas dibuka….

Pringles Onions and Sour Cream.

Loh, itu kan salah satu makanan yang pernah dikasih SA-nya Jongin!

"INI DARI SIAPA?!" Jongin teriak ga sabar.

"G-gue." Baekhyun angkat tangan takut. Bisi Jongin ngamuk dikasih hadiah yang ga modal.

"Baekhyun?" misunderstanding. Jongin malah curiga 'Jangan-jangan Baekhyun nih SA-nya gue.'

"S-sorry."

"Gapapa." Jongin senyum manisssss banget.

Jongin ngira, Baekhyun SA-nya dia.

Bisa bener bisa ngga.

Next!

Abis itu, Baekhyun milih kado dan itu isinya petasan cabe. Dari Chanyeol. Selanjutnya, Jongdae dapet coklat handmade yang hokinya dari Xiumin. Baekhyun sampe manyun sendiri.

Kris tentu ngambil kado naga yang udah diciriin Luhan.

Brengsek emang.

.

.

.

Abis dinner dan tuker kado, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol di halaman belakang. Maen satu mainan paling klasik dan osok bikin kepo bin bafer : Truth Or Dare.

"Hayu ah maen truth or dare!" ceuk Tao. Dia mah cuek aja maen truth or dare da udah punya pacar.

Pacar yang mendua.

"Sok lah puter dulu ini botolnya." Kalo biasanya anak-anak gahoel maen ini pake botol wine diputer, WGG mah pake botol amidis.

Kata Kris mah cobain pake galon ameh amazing.

"SEHUN!" Botol nunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"T o D?"

"TRUTH!" Sehun teriak yakin.

"Emmm, oke, apa elo pernah wet dream tentang Luhan?" pertanyaan absurd ini datengnya dari Jongdae.

"Pernah dong!" jawab Sehun ga pake basa basi. Luhan nunduk. Antara malu, pengen(?), ngerasa bersalah sama Sehun, tapi takut Kris cemburu lagi. Kris cuman pasang muka ga suka.

Sehun muter lagi botol amidis itu dan nunjuk ke arah Yixing.

"NGISINGGGG!" semua antusias.

"Xing T o D?"

"Truth lah. Sieun mun dare bisi aneh-aneh."

"Okey, do you really love me?" pertanyaan truth yang aneh dari Suho.

"Aduh Suh, itu mah ga usah dijawab!" Yixing nunduk. Era manehna.

"OY TOD ATO MODUS IEU TEH!" Jongin si jomblo males gegara acara ToD ini dipake modus sama Suho.

"Udah diem elo tem! Jawab Xing. Do you really love me?"

"Menurut elo gimana?"

"JAWAB!"

"GAUSAH DIJAWAB!"

"JAWAB!"

"GAUSAH DIJAWAB!"

"JAWAB!"

"GAUSAH DIJA-"

"SETOP! UDAH XING ENTAR ELO JAWAB AJA PRIBADI!" Baekhyun ngelerai perdebatan mereka yang kek ga ada ujung.

Botol muter lagi dan….

Shit.

Kali ini kena ke Kris.

Luhan yang panik.

"Yeayyyy Kris!" semua orang ngakak. Si ini kan emang suka aneh-aneh.

"T o D?"

"Dare!" kata Kris ga ragu-ragu. Kan ga lucu kalo dapet truth terus ditanya sama Tao 'Kris do you really love me?' bisa mati berdiri dia gegara ga bisa jawab.

"Di depan villa ada tukang jagung bakar, godain ampe dia tergoda sama elo. Sip! Gaada penolakan!" usul Kyungsoo. Emang jahat anjir dia teh sebenernya.

"Iyah bener!" semua tepok tangan setuju. Ngakak anjir.

Mereka pada ke depan villa dan nemuin si tukang jagung bakar laknat menurut Kris mah.

"Mas, beli jagung bakar 2." Jongin beli 2 biji jagung bakar supaya ada alesan buat mereka rada lama-lama di situ.

"Kris mulai." Kyungsoo ngasih kode.

"Anjir gue doain kalian bedua jodoh siah sama-sama jahat!" Kris nyumpahin Jongin sama Kyungsoo.

Kris mulai bikin skenario. Dia bikin skenario 'om-om dugem yang ketemu sama anak perawan hot di diskotik terus digodain'. FTV abis!

Chanyeol di pinggir pura-puranya jadi DJ buat ngedukung skenario si Kris.

Kris ngegoyang-goyangin badannya dan mirip pisan sama om-om cabul lagi dugem. Si tukang jagung bakar yang jadi korban sih cuek nyiapin jagungnya Jongin.

"Adeee!" Kris gatau malu dan dengan SKSD nyamperin si TJB (tukang jagung bakar) terus ngerangkul pake ekspresi cabul.

"Apasih mas?" si TJB langsung rada ilfil.

"Gaya kamu oke juga!" Kris ngeliatin si TJB dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan laparnya.

"Naon sih?"

"Temenin om yu malem ini. Kita senang-senang aja malem ini." Anjir. Si Kris somehow pas pisan dapet peran ginian. Semua anak WGG ngakak berat.

"Ih geleh siah maneh!" si TJB langsung mundur selangkah. Kasian Kris lu teh ngancurin bisnis si TJB.

"Kamu panas sih, om jadi liar. Rawrrrr!" Kris mulai ngelakuin gesture kucing garong.

"CUKUP KRIS ANJIRRR GA KUAT WKAKAKA!" Jongin ngesetop kelakuan si Kris yang udah ga kekontrol. Abis itu dia ngambil jagung pesenennya dan minta maaf ke si TJB tidak bersalah.

Skip.

Mereka masuk lagi ke halaman belakang villa itu buat ngelanjutin T o D.

Botol itu Kris puter dan secara ajaibnya kena di..

Luhan.

Sip.

Kalo Luhan pinter, dia pilih dare. Pinter yang licik tapi.

"Luhan, T o D?"

"Dare dong. Truth mah kalian ga akan dapet apa-apa dari gue, semua udah jelas." Kata Luhan mantap.

"Sip lah, sekarang kan mau ujan. Gue tantang elo buat jadi pawang ujan." Kata Tao.

Ga masuk akal men!

Semua orang cuman cengo.

"Tao. DARE MACEM APA ITU?!" Luhan esmosi.

"Ya udah, gue tantang elo buat makan rumput yang ada di sini!" kata Xiumin.

Shit.

"Lo pikir gue apa?" kata Luhan kesel.

"Lah pan maneh rusa liar, herbivora." Kata Xiumin sok polos. Semua ketawa, Baekhyun mo ga mau juga ketawa.

"Oke aing tidak takut!" Luhan nyabut beberapa rumput udah gitu dia kunyah bulet-bulet.

Sehun cengo.

Luhan udah garang wkakaka.

"Udah cukup. Berhasil." Kata Xiumin.

Luhan muter botol itu dan kena ke Xiumin.

"Lebok siah maneh karma!" ledek Luhan.

"T o D?"

"Truth!"

"Menurut elo, penikung tuh apa ya?" kata Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol nyenggol Baekhyun dan dapet balesan cubitan dari Baekhyun.

"B-baek." Xiumin gugup.

"Jawab. Ini kan T o D." kata Baekhyun datar.

"Penikung tuh saat elo ngerebut k-kecengan a-ato p-pacar sahabat lo." Jawab Xiumin terbata-bata. Baekhyun senyum puas.

Suasana jadi rada suram. Tapi Baekhyun puas. At least Xiumin tau salahnya dia apa.

"Lanjut ah! Wkakaka!" Chanyeol nyoba menghangatkan suasana lagi.

Xiumin muter botolnya dan nunjuk ke arah Jongin.

"JONGIN TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"TRUTH!"

Semua orang nunggu banget Jongin dapet T o D.

"Jongin, lagu yang kemaren di karaokean, lagu 'Dia' itu ditujuin buat siapa?" tanya Suho.

"Gue bakal jawab jujur. Sebenernya lagu itu tuh gue tujuin buat secret admirer gue yang entah siapa. Gue ngerasa, SA gue tuh sangat baik dan sayang sama gue. Gue cuman pengen tau aja siapa SA gue. Gue pancing pake lagu itu, siapa tau ada yang ekspresinya berubah pas gue nyanyi lagu itu. Gue sangat kepo sama SA-nya gue."

Hening.

"Kalo sampe elo tau siapa dia sebenernya, elo bakal ngapain?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Gue bakal berusaha mencintai dia kaya dia mencintai gue apa adanya." Tumben si Jongin kata-katanya bikin meleleh.

"Apa menurut elo, SA nya ada di sini? Gue curiga sama beberapa orang tapi gue ga yakin soalnya." kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Menurut gue, ada satu orang yang paling mencurigakan di sini. Banyak bukti yang ngarah ke dia. Makin hari, buktinya makin ngarah ke arah dia. Tapi kalo orang itu bukan SA-nya, berarti dia bukan anak WGG." Jelas Jongin.

"Udahan a nya mulai bosan gaes!"

.

.

.

Menjelang jam 00.00 alias menuju Natal, Sehun malah molor, Tao luluran kek anak perawan, Kris Luhan dengan ga tau dirinya maen PS duaan.

Yang laennya mau siap-siap midnight movie.

"Xing, gue butuh jawaban elo yang tadi." Suho ngedeketin Yixing yang lagi nyiapin popcorn buat midnight movie.

"Apa sih? Harus banget gue jawab?" Yixing ngerasa keganggu.

"Gue cuman butuh jawaban langsung dari mulut elo Xing. Please!" ekspresi Suho mulai keliatan cape.

"Suh, sometimes elo tuh ga butuh jawaban cuman berupa kata-kata. Elo harusnya tau dong dari sikap gue ke elo gimana! Elo liat Sehun sama Luhan? Sehun selalu ngaku ke kita kalo dia suka dia sayang sama Luhan. Tapi waktu itu mereka berantem kenapa cik? Gegara Luhan butuh Sehun ngelakuin tindakan, bukti kalo Sehun emang bener serius sama dia. Elo tau lagu More Than Words? Nah, gue tuh ga mau ngakuin perasaan gue ke elo pake ucapan doang, tapi pake tindakan Suh." Jelas Yixing panjang lebar.

Suho cuman diem.

"Apa ini artinya iya?" Suho ngerasa ucapan Yixing bener. Yixing emang nunjukin semuanya lewat kelakuan. Yixing selalu perhatian sama Suho, nemenin Suho, dan bahkan groginya Yixing udah nunjukin semuanya.

"Menurut elu aja gimana Suh."

Suho ngulurin tangannya dan megang rahang Yixing. Abis itu menjalar ke arah tengkuk. Suho bisa ngerasain badan Yixing jadi tegang. Ini udah nunjukin kalau Yixing emang bener punya perasaan sama dia.

Suho mulai mejemin mata dan nyium Yixing pelan-pelan. Yixing kaget.

"Xing, you just have to keep being you."

.

.

.

"Something is happening between HunHan and KrisTao." Kata Kyungsoo. Dia sama Jongin lagi ngobrol-ngobrol di sofa duaan. Mereka nungguin Yixing nyiapin popcorn. Pas Kyungsoo mau ambil popcornnya, dia malah ngeliat Yixing lagi dicium sama Suho.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Ga tau, tapi perasaan gue bilang kek gitu. Menurut gue, Luhan sama Kris lagi ga betah sama pasangannya masing-masing. Keliatan pisan. Luhan risih kalo Sehun ngomong akhir-akhir ini. Kris juga suka senyum maksain kalo Tao manja-manjaan ke dia." Kata Kyungsoo. Ternyata dia suka ngamatin juga.

"Iya sih, keliatan banget. Tapi, kayanya mereka ga berani selingkuh HAHAHAHAHA!" salah besar Jong. Salah besar.

"Kalo lu jadi Kris ato Luhan, lu bakal ngapain?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Gue bakal jujur. Gue bakal bilang apa yang gue ga suka dari pasangan gue. Menurut gue, kejujuran itu penting."

"Tapi kan, secara teknis, SA lu juga a liar."

"Iya memang, tapi gimana yah. Sebenernya bukan pembohong sih, tapi mungkin itu cara dia buat ngungkapin perasaan dia. Bener ga?"

"Bener juga sih." Kyungsoo ngangguk.

"Menurut elo, siapa sih SA nya? Kenapa elo curiga sama dia?" Kyungsoo kepo.

"Nih ya, SA gue tuh pernah ngasih pringles ijo ke gue. Dan tadi, gue dapet pringles ijo dari Baekhyun. Terus, tiap gue dapet sesuatu, Baekhyun selalu paling histeris. Pas pertama kali gue dapet sesuatu dari SA gue, kita kan lagi di bawah, kecuali Baekhyun, elo, Xiumin. Xiumin ga mungkin karena dia sama Jongdae. Elo juga ga mungkin secara kita kan udah sohib pisan Kyung." Anjir. Friendzone.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, gue bakal berusaha mencintai Baekhyun seperti dia mencintai gue."

.

.

.

"Mo ngomong apa?" Jongdae nyamperin Xiumin yang lagi duduk di pinggir kolam.

"Jongdae…" Xiumin nunduk.

"Gue sedih, Baekhyun marah sama gue." Xiumin langsung nangis. Ternyata, kalo udah sohib pisan mah, cowo juga bisa nangis kalo ribut sama sohibnya.

"Udah. Gue ngerti kok." Jongdae meluk Xiumin berusaha nenangin dia.

"Ini semua salah gue." Xiumin nangis ga berhenti.

"Iya, ini emang salah elo. Elo udah dengerin semua curhatan dia tapi elo malah jadian sama gue. Iya kan? Ga salah kalo Baekhyun nyebut elo penikung. Elo harus minta maaf ke dia, kalo lu beneran cowo." Kata Jongdae lembut. Inilah salah satu sifat Jongdae yang bikin Xiumin seneng. Objektif dan dewasa nilai segala sesuatu.

"Elo bener Jong. G-gue s-salah. T-tapi, kita ga akan udahan sampe di s-sini kan?"

"Ngga lah! Mo gimana juga, elo pacar gue. Mau elo salah gimana, gue bakal ada di sisi elo. Tapi, elo juga kudu sadar dan minta maap. Bener ga?"

"T-thanks ya Jong. Elo emang p-paling pengertian."

"Ya iyalah. Sahabat sama pacar tuh gunanya emang kaya gitu."

.

.

.

"Eh Chanyeol, elo ngapain di sini?" Baekhyun yang lagi diem di balkon kaget liat Chanyeol ada di situ juga.

"Nungguin kembang api. Bentar lagi Christmas firework muncul." Kata Chanyeol santai dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Yeol, gue lagi merenung nih. Gue jahat banget sama Xiumin yah kayanya?"

"Iya Baek. Kalo menurut gue, kenapa ga kalian diskusi aja sih duaan? Daripada nyepet gitu. Kadang nilai persahabatan tuh lebih penting daripada hal-hal sepele kek gini."

"Iya sih…"

"Elo minta maaf Baek ke dia. Siapa tau dia juga jadi nyadar sama kesalahan dia. Bener ga? Lagian, friendship tuh tentang memaafkan."

Baekhyun merenung.

"Sekarang juga elo udah move on kan dari Jongdae? Jadi sebenernya dia ga nikung-nikung amat."

"Iya, gue emang udah move on Yeol."

'KE ELO ANJING!' Batin Baekhyun.

"Hahahah! Ni mau ga?" Chanyeol bawa chitato yang belum dibuka.

"Mau!" Baekhyun yang lagi cemberut langsung antusias ngerebut Chitato terus ngebukanya. Emang Chanyeol teh moodboosternya Baekhyun pisan.

"Eh! Elo jangan makan duluan Baek! Yang punya harus makan duluan. Kalo lu yang ngambil potongan pertama, entar jodoh gue diambil elo Baek!" kata Chanyeol yang percaya gituan.

"Ah cuek lah! Mitos itu mah!" kata Baekhyun cuek.

"Eh ga bisa! Gimana kalo entar jodoh gue elo?!" kata Chanyeol.

Hening.

'Anjing salah ngomong.' Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol tuh tadinya mo ngomong : 'Gimana kalo entar jodoh gue diambil elo?!'

"YA UDAH KALO EMANG KITA JODOH MAH HAYU! WKAKAKA!" Baekhyun ngakak. Sumpah ni tiang tuh emang moodbooster.

"Betewe, elo tau ga sih SA-nya Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun.

'Keknya rahasia ini ga bisa disimpen lama-lama.' Pikir Chanyeol. Iyalah, semua orang juga bentar lagi pasti tau.

"Waktu itu, pas elo ngambil form ASN tea, kan kita pada ngumpul di bawah. Nah gue kan masuk kelas duluan sebelum yang laen beres makan da gue nyeuri beuteung hayang beol waktu itu. Pas gue masuk kelas, gue liat ada anak naro makanan sama kertas di atas mejanya Jongin. Jadi, gue tau. Tapi, gue ngerahasiain itu semua." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tadinya gue mau ngerahasiain ini sampe orangnya ngaku duluan. Tapi, Jongin tuh tipe orang yang butuh kejujuran, buat apa maen rahasia-rahasiaan, bentar lagi juga ketauan."

"Gue ga akan ngomong ke Jongin sampe orang ini ngaku sendiri. Tapi Baek, karena gue percaya sama elo, gue bakal ngasih tau ke elu doang. Gue ga bisa nyimpen rahasia ini sendirian. Elo juga kudu tutup mulut okey?"

Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Secret admirer nya Jongin adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Kyungsoo."

"WTF?!"

 _ToBeContinued._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anjirrrr panjang! Wkakaka!**

 **By the way, banyak yang review di chap kemaren, gue seneng banget sumpah! Apalagi reviewnya bikin ketawa-ketawa sendiri huhuhuhuhuh.**

 **Di chap ini keungkap banyak yah? Yang penasaran sama SA si temsek, tuh udah ketauan hehe!**

 **Oh iya mau balesin review ah! Lucu-lucu abisnya. Maap kalo ga semua reviewnya dibales.**

 **Dear anuan yang ngespam, nama kamu lucu sumpah. Dan kalo kamu pengen nyium saya, maaf beb, bibir ini sudah direserved sama si koplok chanyeol. Huehehehe. Betewe, couple di sini semuanya inspired by true story loh! Tau conjuring kan? Nah itu juga inspired by true story. #apahubungannyaaaaa**

 **Dear ampas kentut, nama kamu juga lucu banget. Bae ah krishan. Kan ga rame kalo ff ini cuman seneng-seneng, kudu ada peurihna oge. #naon. Entong uel ah, agak geleh wkakakak.**

 **Buat Choi Eunjin yang gue peratiin rajin banget review di ff" gue, HAI KITA SESAMA SUNDA HUEEEE! Iya emang chap itu paling niat gue ngetiknya. Tengs a lot yeh.**

 **BabyCoffee99! IYA ITU BAGUS BANGET SUMPAH! Coldplay teh emang band bagus euy, lagunya teh banyak yang menginspirasi. Apalagi video baletnya itu. Kalo kamu bilang 'I LOVE AUTHORNYA!' tapi kamu bilang ini bukan pernyataan cinta, sadar gak sih kalo kamu udah pehapein aku? #naon #ftvbeul dengerin geura adventure of lifetime by coldplay. Agak out of topic sih tapi bae ah.**

 **Kancud, nama kamu juga ngakak siah sumpah. Iya edan bekyun nyesek. Dan plis ga usah raba-raba suho. Suho bukan untuk diraba tapi untuk diterawang #naon #garing makasih yah Cud udah review!**

 **Shou.k yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, iya itu di bibir plis. Mau kaisoo? Iya bentar lagi kok. Chap depan dijelasin banyak soal kaisoo. Baek-chen-umin emang gitu sih wkakaka. Suru siapa nikung :p btw chap ini lebih panjang daaa**

 **Dear guest yang req KrisHan, iya kok ini konflik nya ga sekedar lewat. Mereka sama" ga menemukan sesuatu yang greget dari kopel masing-masing. Hun sama Tao bakal galaw total jiga tatank galaw #naon. Tapi endingnya ga bisa KrisHan ya plis wkwkwk.**

 **Ya sudah, segitu aja balesan reviewnya. Hehe.**

 **BY THE WAY KENAPA SIH PADA MANGGIL AKU 'MIN'?! aduh plis nama korea gue itu 'Park Yujin' bukan 'Park YuMIN'. Dan gue bukan admin olshop di ig yang dipanggilnya mimin. Dan gue juga bukan yang punya account 'Anak Hits Famous Bandung' di asefem yang dipanggil mimin cantik. Plis. Panggil Yujin ato Emma aja cukup. Thor juga boleh dah. Kalo bisa jangan panggil EONNIE ato UN ato TEH, karena itu panggilan buat yang lebih tua. Aku masih enambelas taun kak :(**

 **Oh iya, waktu itu teh ada yang nge PM nanyain agama sama nationality saya.**

 **Jawab aja di sini ya. Bisi pada penasaran juga #naon. Saya seagama sama Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kai, Chanyeol, dan kebanyakan artis korea laennya hehe. Nationality jelas saya indonesian. Tapi saya chisun alias perpaduan random china sunda. Mata sipit namun hitam. Marga chinese saya sama kaya Tao. Sekian.**

 **Udah ah anjir author notenya aja panjang. Sampe di sini aja. Kita bertemu next chap oke?**

 **RnR please! Hehe!**


	13. Chapter 12 : Un-break My Heart

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atiati, chap ini bisa bikin sedih. #masa**

 **Pokonya nikmati aja deh**

 **Semoga suka huehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Unbreak My Heart**

 _ **Jumat, 1 Januari 2016**_

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR PEEPS!"

TEEEEETTT! Anak-anak WGG taun baruan di villa Chanyeol. Abis countdown 10 detik menuju new year, mereka pada niup terompet dan ngeliatin fireworks.

"Ayo kita kudu make a wish!" kata Suho.

Mereka masing-masing mejemin mata dan berdoa. Doanya macem-macem. Mulai dari kelanggengan WGG, kelanggengan dengan pasangan masing-masing, naek ke kelas 12 dengan sukses, dll.

"Semoga WGG makin akrab ke depannya!" teriak Tao.

"Amin!" perkataan itu diaminin Chanyeol.

"Semoga ChanBaek gancang jadian!" Jongin ngarepnya kek gitu.

"Amiiinn!" Yixing ngeaminin. Dalem hati masing-masing juga Chanyeol sama Baekhyun sama-sama ngeaminin.

.

.

.

"ABANG TOYIB ABANG TOYIB KENAPAAA GAK PULANG PULANGG ANAKMUUUU ANAKMUUUU PANGGIL PANGGIL NAMAMUUU! YEAAAA!" sekarang udah lewat jam setengah 2 dan suara Baekhyun masih mendengung di villa.

Chanyeol kan orangnya kepoan tuh, dia yang emang belom bisa tidur jalan ke arah ruang keluarga di villa itu dan…

"HAI ADAM YAH! ADUHHH BANG AKU NGEPANS DEH SAMA KAMYU HUAHUAHUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Iya.

Baekhyun mabok gaes.

Jadi ceritanya, abis taun baruan di pinggir kolam renang, anak-anak WGG pada molor semua, kecuali Chanyeol. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kebangun dari tidurnya gegara haus. Dia buka kulkas, niatnya mah mo ngambil aer putih. Tapi karena gelap total, Baekhyun ga sengaja ngambil bir.

Aneh emang.

"Anjir Baek. Maneh teh kunaon mabok? Nyaho pan maneh teh teu kuat nginum alkohol."

"BANG ADAM AKU PADAMU BANGGGGG AAAAAAA!" Baekhyun histeris.

"Bentar, maksud elo gue mirip Adam Levine gitu?" Chanyeol dengan begonya nanggepin omongan orang yang lagi ga sadar.

"Kamu Adam suaminya Inul kan? AHAHAHAHAH!" kata Baekhyun ngelantur.

"Anjir maneh teh sadar ga sadar sama-sama ngeselin!" Chanyeol yang setengah bego dan iseng itu ngobrol sama orang mabok.

"TAPI KAMU GANTENG HUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Biasanya kan kalo di ff-ff ato film ato ftv gitu orang mabok teh jadi ngakuin kejahatannya, ato ngakuin perasaannya ke si protagonist utama, ato nekat mo bunuh diri, si Baekhyun mah antimainstream, dia fanboying.

"KAMU MIRIP DEH SAMA SI CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun ngeraba-raba muka yang emang 100% punya Chanyeol.

"AING TEH EMANG CHANYEOL!"

"KAMU ADAM! BUKAN CHANYEOL!"

"CHANYEOL!"

"ADAM!"

"CHANYEOL!"

"ADAM!"

"OKE, AKU DANIEL MANANTA!"

"GA MIRIP!"

"TERSERAHHHH!"

Baekhyun akhirnya tumbang.

Tumbang di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ngeliat Baekhyun tumbang cuman senyum. Dia lagi flashback kejadian di bus pas trip to Bromo, di mana Baekhyun teler di bahu Chanyeol.

Dan itu adalah kejadian yang bikin Baekhyun mulai jatuh cinta sama Chanyeol.

"Aduh Baek, kita teh kek pacaran tapi engga, kek sekedar temen tapi ngarep lebih. Elo tuh sebenernya suka ga sih sama gue?" Chanyeol ngomong sendiri sambil ngelirik ke arah Baekhyun yang lagi nyender di bahu dia. Sesekali Chanyeol ngelus pundak Baekhyun.

"Mungkin gue cuman berani ngaku kalau gue suka sama elu pas elu nya lagi ga sadar Baek." Chanyeol ketawa.

"Semenjak kita duduk bareng, elo suka bikinin peer gue, perhatian kalo gue lagi laper, elo selalu ketawa dengerin cerita gue yang garing super. Dan gue sangat jatuh hati sama elo pas kita nyanyi lagu Who You barengan itu, Baek."

"Baek, elo mau ga sih jadi pacar gue?" ga ada balesan. Yaiyalah, Baekhyun lagi ketiduran.

"Aduh urang teh jiga jelema gelo ngacaprak sorangan." Chanyeol ngegendong Baekhyun pelan-pelan dan ngebawa dia ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 4 Januari 2016**_

"Pagi anak-anak, dalam rangka tahun ajaran baru, kita bakal reshuffle tempat duduk kita yah." Kata Bu Hyuna selaku wali kelas XI-E.

"Ah bu ga usah pindah lah saya mah!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Iya bu si Chanyeol kan lagi PDKT sama temen sebangkunya!" Yixing ngeledekin. Baekhyun langsung nunduk sosoan malu tapi mau.

Jongin jadi rada panas hati gitu yah. Ga tau kenapa.

"Iya, sekarang Baekhyun, kamu duduk di sebelah Jongin. Joy, kamu duduk sebelah Chanyeol." Dan dengan koploknya si Baekhyun sama Chanyeol malah dipisahin.

Jongin entah kenapa seneng didudukin bareng Baekhyun.

'Si Chanyeol ga boleh jadian sama Baekhyun.' Pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

"Gaes, kita kudu ngerencanain sesuatu buat ultahnya Kyungsoo. Bentar lagi loh!" kata Baekhyun pas rapat dadakan di kantin pas istirahat pertama sama anak WGG minus Kyungsoo.

"Mau ngasih apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Sepanjang rapat dadakan, si Chanyeol katingali pisan PDKT ke si Baekhyun.

"Apa yah? Gue sih pengennya kita patungan beliin albumnya Justin Timberlake buat dia. Gimana?"

"Setuju sih gue Baek. Entar lah kita beli barengan." Kata Chanyeol modus. Kali ini kaga ada yang ngecie-ciein ChanBaek, supaya mereka lebih leluasa PDKT-nya.

Kecuali Jongin. Dia entah kenapa panas ngeliat ChanBaek moment semenjak dia punya pemikiran kalo Baekhyun tuh SA-nya dia.

"Yeol, ngobrol bentar yu. Mo diskusi soal ultahnya Kyungsoo." Jongin ngajakin Chanyeol ke pinggiran buat ngobrol duaan.

Sementara mereka ngobrol duaan, yang laennya asik diskusi.

"Kenapa Jong? Elo ada ide?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Gini, emmm gue punya request. Gue ngomong ini ke elo sebagai sahabat elo dan gue langsung aja ngomong karena gue adalah gentleman." Kata Jongin berbelit-belit.

"Apa sih? Langsung aja geura ngomong. Ga usah pake prolog segala."

"Jauhin Baekhyun boleh ga?" kata Jongin tegas.

"Hah? Ngaco lu yah Jong? Ya kita segeng masa iya ujug-ujug gue jauhin dia?" Chanyeol ketawa.

"Maksudnya gini. Elo ga ada rasa kan ke Baekhyun? Baekhyun juga gue rasa ga suka sama elo dalam artian lebih dari sahabat. Kalo kalian deket-deket terus, yang laen jadi ngiranya kalian ada hubungan lebih, bener ga?"

Salah besar Jongin. Chanyeol udah confess ke Baekhyun pas dia mabok.

"Maksud elo apaan Jong?"

"Kasih gue kesempatan buat ngedeketin Baekhyun. Please."

Chanyeol begitu ngedenger permintaan Jongin langsung pasang muka bingung. Pertama, dia ga mau doinya dikeceng sahabat sendiri. Kedua, dia ngeukeuh pengen jodohin Jongin sama Kyungsoo, SA-nya.

"Kenapa ujug-ujug Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lu janji jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa yah Yeol."

"Iya."

"Gue rasa Baekhyun itu SA gue. Jadi gue mo ngedeketin dia."

Chanyeol cengo. Selanjutnya dia ngakak berat.

Anjir. SA bukan stylenya Baekhyun. Stylenya dia tuh nyabe bin fangirling.

"Gue kasih tau sesuatu yah, SA elo bukan Baekhyun. Gue tau siapa." Kata Chanyeol.

Jongin jadi makin bingung.

Tapi penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 6 Januari 2016**_

"Kita kudu ngesurprisein ultah Jongin gaes, dia ultah tanggal 14." Kata Kyungsoo. Hari ini, WGG rapat dadakan di kantin. Kali ini minus Jongin.

"Mau ngasih apa yah? Aduh gue bingung." Kata Chanyeol selaku EO.

"Kasih sepatu aja gitu yah? Sepatu dance? Cocok deh buat dia." Kata Yixing. Sesama dancer gituloh.

"Ya udah itu aja sih. Cocok bener! Entar gue beli hadiahnya yah. Jangan lupa siah pada bayar patungan! Entar gue tekor!" kata Kyungsoo. Dia nyepet Sehun maksudnya. Sehun jarang bayar soalnya.

.

.

.

"Kyung! Gue mo cerita ke elo!" sekarang lagi istirahat kedua. Jongin manggil Kyungsoo ke tempat duduknya.

"Naon?"

"Sini duduk dulu!" Jongin nepok-nepok bangku yang ada di sebelahnya. Maksudnya biar Kyungsoo cepetan duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Apasih? Keknya penting banget?"

"Nih. Gue dapet info baru. Ternyata, Baekhyun bukan SA gue! Gue seneng! Jadinya gue kaga harus nikung Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Keknya elo jadi stalker banget akhir-akhir ini Jong?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Iya nih! Gue penasaran! WKAKAKAKAKA!"

"Jadi? Menurut elo siapa?"

"Kata gue mah bukan anak WGG da. Jigana mah si Seulgi. Tapi ga tau juga yah. Hehehe."

"Hahahah! By the way, entar tanggal 28-30 kita teh live in kan di Ciranjang?" Kyungsoo ngalihin pembicaraan. Live in tuh acara mirip sama homestay, cuman kalo homestay kan dalam rangka liburan, kalo live in mah dalam rangka mencoba hidup sederhana dan belajar berempati. Gitu.

Ciranjang tuh satu daerah yang deket sama Cianjur.

"Iya. Aduh gue bingung entar mandinya gimana."

"Kata gue mah ya, elo entar di sana bakal tambah item Jong. Di sana panas cenah mah." Kyungsoo ngakak ngebully Jongin.

Edan beneran si Kyungsoo. Pinter pisan actingnya teh.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 12 Januari 2016**_

Kyungsoo hari ini bakal dikerjain.

Jadi skenarionya begini, sinetron "Kau Yang Berasal Dari Bintang" bakal ditayangin di proyektor di kelasnya Baekhyun pas istirahat. Terus muncul video buatan anak-anak WGG.

Ini jam istirahat pertama, Kyungsoo mo keluar dari kelas. Tapi…

"KYUNG TOLONG INI KRIS KEJANG-KEJANG!" Luhan teriak. Maksudnya mah biar si Kyungsoo ga keluar kelas.

Anak-anak XI-A yang udah kerjasama bareng WGG, pura-pura nolongin Kris. Kris juga actingnya sadap! Dia naro busa sabun di atas mulut dia. Biar keliatan asli kejang-kejang.

"SI KRIS TEH KUNAON ATUH!" Kyungsoo langsung ngegubrak-gubrak Kris yang lagi acting ayan.

Ujuk-ujuk pintu kelas kekunci.

Kyungsoo kaget.

Tiba-tiba muncul video cuplikan best moments "Kau Yang Berasal Dari Bintang".

Udah gitu, ujuk-ujuk muncul muka Luhan.

"Hai Kyungsoo! Thank you for being my best classmate ever! Thanks udah jadi sohib curhat yang paling pengertian!" kata Luhan.

"A yow Kyungsoo! Kapan fansigning? Gue suka sinetron elo!" Kata Kris dengan sok swag di video itu.

Anak-anak WGG ngasih kesan pesan masing-masing soal Kyungsoo di video itu. Sampe yang terakhir tuh Jongin.

"Hai Kyungsoo yang ucul! Thank you udah jadi temen terdeket gue di WGG. WGG selamanya! Aminnn!" kata Jongin sebagai penutup.

"HARI INI HARI YANG KAU TUNGGU BERTAMBAH SATU TAUN USIAMU BAHAGIALAH SLALU. YANG KUBERI BUKAN JAM DAN CINCIN. BUKAN SEIKAT BUNGA ATAU PUISI, JUGA KALUNG HATI. MAAF, BUKANNYA PELIT, ATAU GA MAU BERMODAL DIKIT. YANG INGIN AKU BERI PADAMU DOA STULUS HATI!" Kyungsoo yang biasanya ga berperasaan itu, rada berkaca-kaca pas temen-temennya masuk kelas babawa kue tulisannya "HABEDE MORGAN" sambil nyanyi lagunya Jamrud itu.

"SLAMAT TAMBAH UZUR DO MORGAN! WE LAF YU!"

"MAKASIH GAESSSS! GILAAA GUE SENENG PISAN. KALIAN SEMUA BENERAN BIKIN GUE HAPPY HARI INI!" Kyungsoo meluk mereka satu-satu.

"Eh broh. Betewe kenapa sih, elo niat banget ngurusin ultah orang laen atu-atu?" tanya Yoochun yang lagi ada di sebelah Chanyeol saat itu.

"Ya gini sih menurut gue mah, tiap orang ngelewatin hari special mereka setaun sekali. Tiap orang berhak ngerasa dihargain at least setaun sekali. Jadi ga ada salahnya kalo gue bikin sahabat gue bahagia di hari ultahnya." Kata Chanyeol bijak.

Baekhyun yang ngedenger omongan Chanyeol cuman senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 14 Januari 2016**_

Aslinya, 14 Januari 2016 tuh libur. Tapi gapapalah gue bikin ceritanya sekolah yah. Oke? Sip.

Dua hari setelah Kyungsoo dibikin terharu, Jongin dinistain.

Iya, hari ini si item ultah.

Rencananya, anak-anak WGG pada mo naro Ponds Whitening sama jepitan jemuran buat mancungin idung di meja Jongin. Terus nulis 'Hai temsek. Semoga berguna' seakan-akan itu dari SA nya Jongin.

Lagi istirahat pertama ceritanya.

"ANJIR NANAONAN?! IEU MAH PASTI BUKAN DARI SA AING!" Jongin histeris ngeliat Bayclin, Ponds Whitening, jepitan jemuran, bedak Tje Fuk, dll. Lengkap sama tulisan 'Barang yang kamu butuhin, semoga berguna. Sincerely, WGG.'

"AI SI KYUNGSOO DIBAPERIN. LAH AING DINISTAIN! DUNIA INI KEJAM!" Jongin teteriakan sendiri.

"HAI KIMJONG! SENENG GA?!" Jongdae ujuk-ujuk muncul di kelasnya Jongin sambil heboh sendiri.

"Ini pasti ide sia! Ngaku!" Jongin udah kesel duluan.

"NGGA, INI IDE KITA BERSAMA!" Jongdae nunjuk ke arah luar. Anak WGG udah ngejejer di depan dengan balon bertuliskan '#TemsekUdahGede.

"ANJAYYYYY KALIAN INGET ULTAH AING?!" Jongin si ngenes histeris.

"Biatha aja dong broh!" Sehun noyor kepala Jongin.

"WAAA MAACI GAES! MANA KUENYA BETEWE?!" dasar gatau diri.

"Karena elo ga suka kue, kita kasih pringles ijo aja! Nih!" Xiumin ngelempar pringles ke arah Jongin.

"Baru pertama kali jir orang ultah dinistain." Jongin sweatdrop.

"Nih hadiahnya!" Suho ngelempar kotak isinya sepatu ke arah Jongin. Kasian edan si Jongin.

"Nih hadiah pribadi dari gue!" Kyungsoo nyodorin kotak isinya snapback. Kali ini rada berperikemanusiaan. Kaga dilempar, cuman disodorin.

"TENGKYU KYUNGSOO KAMU TERBAIKS DEHHH!" Jongin sok cute.

"NOH BAWA BALIK BALONNYA!" Baekhyun ngelempar balon ke arah Jongin.

#KoinCintaJongin #JonginPatutDikasihani

.

.

.

Rencananya, Kyungsoo mo ngasih hadiah pribadi kedua buat Jongin. Tapi yang ini atas nama Secret Admirer.

Pas istirahat kedua, anak WGG yang laen lagi pada maen di kantin, Kyungsoo diem-diem masuk kelas Jongin.

Dia bawa kotak isinya baju. Ditempelin kertas yang tulisannya 'Hai jongin! Ultah ye? Nih hadiah buat elo! Dari aku yang selalu mencintaimu #tsahh."

Soswit yah si Kyungsoo. Actingnya jago pula.

"Habede Jongin. Ailapyu muah!" Kyungsoo nyium kadonya itu sebelum dia naro di atas mejanya Jongin.

"Iya nih Baek, aing ga sabar live- KYUNGSOO?!" ternyata, Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun lagi menuju ke kelas.

Dan mereka berhasil masuk kelas tepat saat Kyungsoo naro kado itu di atas mejanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo ngebeku di tempat. Matanya ngebulet.

"J-jongin?"

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang emang udah tau kalo Kyungsoo adalah sang SA cuman diem aja pas ngeliat Jongin jalan maju pelan-pelan ngehampirin Kyungsoo.

Untung ga ada siapa-siapa di kelas XI-E sekarang, cuman mereka berempat.

"ANJIR KYUNGSOO JADI SELAMA INI ELO?! SELAMA INI ELO?!" Jongin teriak sambil ngeguncang-guncang bahu kecil Kyungsoo.

"G-gue…"

"ELO NGEBOHONGIN GUE SELAMA INI KYUNG? IYA?! ELO TEGA ACTING SEPARAH INI?!" Kyungsoo udah pasang raut kesakitan. Baekhyun sembunyi di belakang Chanyeol. Mereka juga takut. Jongin ga pernah sehisteris ini.

"ELO TAU?! GUE AMPIR AJA NIKUNG CHANYEOL GEGARA GUE KIRA INI SEMUA TUH DARI BAEKHYUN! ELO TAU?! GA PERNAH TERLINTAS DI PIKIRAN GUE KALO ELO ADALAH ORANGNYA! GUE SEBEL SAMA ELO! GUE BENCI ELO KYUNGSOO!" Jongin teriak-teriak membabi buta.

"IYA TAPI KENAPA KALO SEANDAINYA BAEKHYUN ORANGNYA ELO GA MARAH. KENAPA BEGITU ELO TAU GUE ORANGNYA, ELO LANGSUNG NGAMUK?! HAH?! KENAPA?!" Kyungsoo ikutan meledak.

"K-karena, g-gue g-gamau nyakitin elo. G-gue udah a-anggep elo s-sahabat terbaik g-gue. G-gue ga mungkin p-pacaran s-sama elo Kyung." Kata Jongin melemah.

"Tapi, apa elo ga liat Chanyeol sama Baekhyun? Mereka sahabatan tapi bisa juga kaya gitu? Elo ga bisa?! Hah?" Kyungsoo masih emosi. Dia yang jarang nangis kali ini mulai keluar air mata.

"G-gue g-gabisa. Lagian. Gue orang yang menghargai k-kejujuran. E-elo selama ini acting, pura-pura bantuin gue nyari siapa SA gue sebenernya. Yang ternyata i-itu elo! Elo boongin gue selama ini Kyung." Suara Jongin mulai ngegeter.

"G-gue sayang elo Kyung. Hanya sebagai sahabat, ga l-lebih."

"Sayangnya, gue ga bisa sayang sama elo hanya sebagai sahabat. Gue bakal keluar dari WGG, gue bakal ngomong ke Kris. Gue ga akan bisa move on kalau gue masih di WGG. Hadiah ini, anggep aja hadiah terakhir dari gue." Kata Kyungsoo tegas sebelum keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

21.30

Jongin ngurung diri di kamarnya.

Dia nginget-nginget moment dia sama Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Kyung, kenapa elo boongin gue?" Jongin natap langit-langitnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Selama ini elo orangnya."

"Kyung, jangan keluar dari WGG please. Gue masih butuh elo."

"Kyung. Apa gue bisa belajar mencintai elo lebih dari sekedar sahabat?"

"Kyung, jangan keluar dari WGG. Elo kudu tetep di WGG, karena elo harus bikin gue cinta sama elo, sama seperti elo cinta sama gue."

Ya, Jongin ngomong sendiri. Sambil natap langit-langit tentunya.

"Gue nyesel udah bentak-bentak elo tadi."

.

.

.

Waktu yang sama, namun tempat yang beda, Kyungsoo juga ngurung diri.

Ini di kost-kostannya Kyungsoo.

"Jong. Kenapa elo harus bikin gue sakit hati?" Kyungsoo netesin air matanya. Dia ga nangis ngeraung-raung. Cuman netes.

Kyungsoo flashback. Dia inget pas belanja bareng Jongin. Saat itu, Jongin curcol panjang lebar. Di situlah Kyungsoo mulai jatuh cinta sama Jongin.

Ya dia mungkin emang pengecut, ga berani ngomong langsung. Tapi itulah yang bisa dia lakuin.

"Gue sebenernya ga mau keluar dari WGG apalagi berjauhan sama elo. Tapi, ini jalan yang terbaik." Kyungsoo berusaha nahan supaya air matanya ga netes lagi.

Kyungsoo cuman bisa meluk gulingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 15 Januari 2016**_

"Gue kecewa sama keputusan elo Kyung." Kris, selaku ketua WGG, abis dicurhatin sama Kyungsoo soal kejadian kemaren.

Kyungsoo cerita semuanya ke Kris sama Luhan

"Abis mo gimana lagi Kris. Gue masih tetep sayang sama kalian kok. Cuman gimana yah, ini keputusan terbaik." Kyungsoo senyum. Matanya bengkak, kebanyakan nangis dia.

"Tapi, kalo itu yang terbaik menurut elo, mo gimana lagi?" kata Luhan bijak.

"Kalo lu mau gabung lagi, kapanpun kita bakal selalu nerima elo kok Kyung." Kata Kris sambil senyum adem.

Kyungsoo senyum perih. Dia buka hapenya.

'Kyungsoo has left this group' muncul di grup line White Grey Grey.

.

.

.

"Woy! Ini kenapa thih?!" Sehun nyamperin Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Yixing juga.

Mereka mo ngomongin soal kelakuan Jongin yang hari ini keknya gloomy banget, plus Kyungsoo yang ujug-ujug leave group.

Sekarang aja, Jongin lagi jongkok di pojokkan. Sendiri. Merenung. Ngenes

"Kemaren, Jongin sama Kyungsoo ribut." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Mereka kan asa apet pisan!" Yixing heboh sendiri.

Chanyeol nyeritain semuanya dari awal. Mulai dari dia mergokin Kyungsoo naro barang buat Jongin, sampe kejadian kemaren pisan.

Yixing sama Sehun cuman geleng-geleng.

"Anjir. Sedih pisan euy. Harusnya mereka jadian! Cocok pisan!" kata Yixing.

"Iya euy. Eh tapi kata mitoth, dalam thatu taun bakal ada thatu bulan yang dinamain 'Bulan Paling Banyak Yang Pututh'. Kayanya, bulan ini bakal banyak yang udahan thiah." Kata Sehun sompral.

"Amit-amit siah maneh teh! HunHan ga boleh udahan ah!" kata Baekhyun.

"Iya, udahlah Jongin-Kyungsoo yang terakhir. Jangan ada lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"ANJIR KYUNGSOO KELUAR DARI GRUP BROH!" Tao heboh.

"Iya, Kris cerita ke gue semua ceritanya." Suho lagi story telling ke Tao, Jongdae, Xiumin. Jadi, Kris cerita ke Suho soal insiden Kyungsoo-Jongin.

"Anjir. Lebar ih. Sayang pisan!" kata Xiumin.

"Iya, betewe, kenapa si Kris ga cerita ke gue yah?" kata Tao.

"Mungkin karena gue wakil ketua WGG? Jadi dia ceritanya ke gue?" kata Suho positive thinking.

"Aduh. Jangan sampe ada yang keluar lagi dari WGG yah!" kata Tao.

"Iya ah, sayang pisan Kyungsoo keluar. Padahal dia sama Jongin cocok pol!" kata Jongdae.

"Menurut feeling gue, di bulan ini bakal banyak yang udahan." Kata Suho. Pait.

"Amit-amit ah! Gue sama Kris kudu langgeng!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 18 Januari 2016**_

Jongin kebelet.

Dia lari-lari ke WC sendiri.

"Anjir urang beser euy!" Jongin tetereakan kek bopung.

Jongin ngedobrak pintu WC cowo.

Dan Jongin tengsin berat pas dia ngeliat di WC itu cuman ada satu orang, yaitu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lagi cuci tangan.

"Hai Kyung." Kata Jongin awkward.

"Hai." Kata Kyungsoo ga kalah awkwardnya.

"Gue duluan." Kata Kyungsoo bari nunduk sambil jalan keluar dari WC.

Jongin ngerasa ga enak.

.

.

.

"Luhan, besok mau temenin gue belanja ga? Buat keperluan live in nih!" kata Kris diem-diem.

"Kenapa besok? Kenapa ga Jumat? Ato Sabtu? Ato Minggu?" kata Luhan bisik-bisik. Kan mereka maen belakang gaes.

"Ih! Justru kalo Selasa, supermarket ga akan banyak orang." Kata Kris ngasih argumen.

"Oh iya ya bener juga!" Luhan ketawa.

Brak!

Kyungsoo ngegebrak mejanya.

"Woy kenapa sih? Dateng-dateng dari WC langsung gebrak meja?" Luhan kaget.

"Aing ketemu Jongin di WC. AWKWARD ANJIR!" Kyungsoo langsung rebahan di kursi.

"Anjir. Terus gimana?" Kris kepo.

"Ya dia nyapa gue. Gue sapa balik. TAPI AWKWARDNYA MASYAALLAAHHH!" Kyungsoo ngucek-ngucek mukanya malu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 19 Januari 2016**_

"Woy, ada yang mau ke supermarket kaga hari ini?" tanya Tao di kelasnya.

Krik krik krik.

"Ngapainnn coba Tao?" tanya Xiumin.

"Belanja broh buat live in." jelas Tao.

"Ngapain hari ini blekok? Entar weekend juga bisa! Lagian gue mah semua juga udah ada HUAHAUAHAUAHAU!" kata Suho seperti biasa dengan songongnya.

"Iya mumpung hari ini sepi. Jadi, kalian ga pada ke supermarket hari ini?"

Semua ngegeleng.

"Kenapa ga bareng Kris?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dia hari ini sibuk cenah. Ga bisa." Kata Tao langsung pasang muka sedih.

"Tu anak sibuk apa sih? Kasian pacarnya masa kaga ditemenin. Udeh Tao, gue temenin elo hari ini." Kata Jongdae.

Xiumin untungnya kaga cemburu.

Sialnya, supermarket yang bakal Tao kunjungin adalah supermarket yang sama yang didatengin KrisHan hari ini.

Shit.

.

.

.

Ini adalah supermarket tempat pertama kalinya cinta Kyungsoo ke Jongin bersemi. Kalo dibikin sinetron Turki mah judulnya 'Cintaku Bersemi Di Musim Sarden Kalengan'.

Sayangnya mereka udah terpisah. Sedih yah.

Nah sekarang, Luhan sama Kris lagi belanja di tempat itu. Alesannya mah buat keperluan live in.

"Elo ga mau beli softex Kris?" kata Luhan sambil dorong trolley.

"Ah elo mah becanda aja! Wkakakak!" Kris ngakak sambil mlih-milih cemilan.

"Kris, beli aqua yang banyak. Bisi di sana aernya ga bersih." Luhan ngambil sebox aqua terus dimasukin ke dalem trolley.

"Gue inget dulu Thehun ngajakin elo foto di dalem trolley. Wkakakak!" Kata Kris. Maksudnya mah becanda.

Tapi Luhan jadi flashback, dia jadi ngerasa berdosa pisan ke Sehun yang statusnya masih hts-an sama dia.

Luhan jadi murung.

"Eh kenapa jadi sedih gitu Lu?"

"Gapapa, ayo jalan!"

.

.

.

"Eh Tao, itu Kris sama Luhan bukan sih?" Jongdae nunjuk 2 orang yang lagi bawa trolley dengan mesranya yang lagi belok di tikungan rak-rak.

"Ah ga mungkin! Kris kan lagi sibuk!" kata Tao positive thinking.

Tapi sayangnya Jongdae adalah orang yang kepo dan berjiwa stalker, dia memutuskan buat ngikutin 2 orang yang dicurigai Kris sama Luhan itu.

"Ayo kita ikutin!" Jongdae narik Tao.

"Aduh kalo sampe bukan gimana? Kita tengsin dong!" kata Tao hoream.

"Ya kita tinggal minta maaf lah! Gue cuman mo mastiin doang kok! Ayo lah!" Jongdae kekeuh.

Jongdae sama Tao terus ngikutin 2 orang itu sampe ke bagian susu dan keju.

"Gue mau ituu!" sosok cowo yang lebih pendek yang dibuntutin Jongdae sama Tao itu dengan imutnya nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah susu kemasan 1 liter.

"Aduh elo teh udah gede masih aja nyusu!" si cowo yang lebih tinggi ngacak rambut cowo di sebelahnya. Keknya mereka mesraaaa banget.

"Oy, suaranya kek Kris sama Luhan!" Jongdae bisik-bisik ke Tao. Tao masih berusaha positive thinking.

'Kris ga mungkin kek gitu.' Pikir Tao.

"Permisi mas, mau nanya, kalau sabun ada di daerah mana yah?" Jongdae udah penasaran pisan, dia noel cowo yang dicurigai Kris itu.

.

.

.

"Permisi mas, mau nanya, kalau sabun ada di daerah mana yah?" ada yang noel Kris.

Kris ngebalik dan…

"JONGDAE?!" Kris pengen pingsan sekarang juga.

Luhan ikutan ngebalik.

"ANJIR TAO?!" Luhan ikutan kaget.

"Oh jadi sibuk teh kaya gini? Nemenin selingkuhan belanja? Sayang-sayangan di supermarket? Latihan supaya nanti terbiasa pas udah nikah? Sibuk begini toh Kris?" sepet Jongdae sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tao udah ngebatu. Dia ga bisa ngapa-ngapain.

"Xiumin marah ga kalo lu anterin gue balik?" cuman itu yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

Jongdae ngegeleng.

"Gue mo pulang."

.

.

.

"Elo gapapa Tao?" Jongdae natap Tao khawatir. Mereka berdua lagi ada di dalem mobilnya Jongdae. Mo balik.

"Tolong telponin Sehun." Kata Tao masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Jongdae buka hapenya dan nge free-call Sehun.

Teng tong teng tong teng teng tong teng teng.

"Halo, Sehun?"

"Ya halo. Ada apa Jong? Tumben telepon!" kata suara cadel yang ada di seberang sana.

"Kasihin hape elo ke gue." Kata Tao datar.

"Bentar ya Hun, ini Tao mo ngomong cenah."

"H-halo Hun." Suara Tao mulai ngegeter. Jongdae hariwang alias watir.

"Ya ada apa Tao?" kata Sehun lewat telepon.

"L-LUHAN S-SAMA K-KRIS…" Tao ga kuat. Di sinilah dia nangis sejadinya. Ga kaya Kyungsoo yang nangisnya hening, Tao nangis ngeraung-raung.

"Hah? Kenapa? Tao elo kenapa?! Woy! Luhan thama Krith kenapa?" Sehun panik, dia kebingungan.

Jongdae ngerebut handphonenya dari tangan Tao.

"Sehun, tadi gue sama Tao belanja bareng. Gue mah maksudnya nemenin Tao karena dia ga ada temen belanja. Pas di supermarket, kita ga sengaja nemu dua orang mesraaaa banget. Pas kita buntutin. Yahhh, ternyata itu cowo lu sama cowonya Tao." Jelas Jongdae secara blak-blakan. Sehun wajib dan harus tau.

"H-hah?" suara Sehun kedengeran kaget tapi putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 20 Januari 2016**_

"Kris, boleh minta waktunya?" Tao masuk ke kelasnya Kris dengan mata sembab.

Kebetulan ini lagi jam istirahat, Kris lagi menyendiri di kelas. Kyungsoo menyendiri entah di mana, Luhan lagi mo ngomong sama Sehun di taman sekolah.

"B-boleh. T-terserah lo."

Ga pake basa basi, Tao langsung duduk di depan Kris.

"Gue mau keluar dari WGG."

"HAH?!"

"Gausah sok kaget. Elo adalah alesan gue masuk WGG. Dan sekarang gue ga punya alesan lagi buat stay di WGG."

Kris cuman diem. Nunduk.

'Shit Kris kenapa elo gabisa ngomong apa-apa! Mana Kris yang gentleman itu!' batin Kris.

"Sorry Kris kalo gue ga seperti yang elo mau. Tapi kalo cara lo kaya gini, gue ga bisa terima. Kita putus. Ga ada alesan lagi buat kita tetep bersama." Kata Tao berusaha tegas.

"Gue berhenti jadi pacar elo, sekaligus sahabat WGG. Thanks buat semuanya." Tao langsung keluar dari kelas. Kris masih terpaku.

.

.

.

"Elo boleh marah ke gue sepuasnya Hun." Kata Luhan nunduk. Dia diajak Sehun buat ke taman, mau ngomongin kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

"Gue ga akan marah sama elo. Gue cukup dewasa buat introspeksi diri. Gue yakin elo ngelakuin hal ini semua karena suatu alesan. Mungkin gue kurang perhatian, gue kurang romantis, gue ga seperti yang elo mau, mungkin Kris yang elo mau." Kata Sehun dengan ga cadel.

"Tapi, karena kita udah sama-sama ga bisa bertahan buat satu sama lain, kita ga usah lanjutin hubungan kita. Kita bisa remain as best friend. Gue ga akan keluar dari WGG kaya Kyungsoo. Tapi, hubungan kita ga akan lebih dari sepasang sahabat."

"Kejar Kris kalo itu mau lo. Gue bukan pacar lo, gue ga berhak ngelarang elo. Secara teknis, lo ga selingkuh, karena elo bukan pacar gue. Tao boleh marah, tapi gue nggak."

"Hun." Luhan pengen nangis denger kata-kata Sehun.

"Udah elo ga usah nangis. Ini salah gue. Makasih buat semuanya. Gue udah ngelupain semuanya okey?" kata Sehun dewasa.

"B-boleh n-nggak, g-gue meluk elo buat yang t-terakhir k-kalinya?"

"Elo boleh meluk gue kapanpun elo mau."

Luhan meluk Sehun erat. Dia nangis sepuasnya di pelukan mantan teman spesialnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 21 Januari 2016**_

"Suho, bener kata Sehun, bulan ini banyak yang putus." Yixing pasang muka sedih, dia lagi duaan sama Suho di kelas Suho.

"Iya, dan Sehun juga ikut udahan. Gue sedih." Kata Suho. Kali ini, dia memegang jabatan ketua WGG. Kris bilang dia gamau jadi ketua lagi karena ga patut.

"Kita mah ga boleh putus siah!" ceuk Yixing.

"Lah orang kita mah nyambungnya aja hese! Belom jadian aja banyak masalah!" ceuk Suho. Emang bener sih. Suho-Yixing sama Chanyeol-Baekhyun proses menuju jadiannya aja hese pisan. Mulai dari Yixing yang gapernah mau ngaku perasaannya, Suho yang songong, Chanyeol yang gengsian, dan Baekhyun yang mau-mau tapi malu.

"Gimana pas entar kita ke Ciranjang yah? Pasti awkward!" kata Yixing.

"Doain aja semoga nggak, kita sama ChanBaek kudu mempersatukan mereka lagi Xing." Kata Suho lembut bikin Yixing klepek-klepek.

.

.

.

"Tao?" Sehun masuk ke dalem WC, dia kaget liat Tao yang lagi kacau banget lagi cuci muka.

"SEHUN! ANJIR HUN! BARU SEHARI PUTUS TAPI AING UDAH STRESS GINI!" Tao jerit-jerit.

"Udah Tao thabar. Lo haruth mencontoh kedewathaan gue!" di saat kek gini Sehun masih bisa becanda.

Untuk sesaat, mereka berhasil ketawa.

"Kalian teh meeting di WC?" Jongin ujuk-ujuk keluar dari bilik WC, ternyata abis buang air besar.

"EH WOY SI GALAU IEU GE MUNCUL! WKAKAKAK!" Sehun ngakak. Ada trio galaw. Kalo kalian nanya, kenapa bukan Kyungsoo yang galau, jawabannya karena Kyungsoo berencana masuk WGG lagi. Dia ngerasa keputusan dia kemaren murni karena emosi. Dia akuin, rasa kesel dia terkalahkan sama rasa sayangnya ke temen-temennya termasuk Jongin.

Nah sekarang giliran Jongin yang galau. Dia mulai ngerasa kehilangan Kyungsoo. Dia kangen ketawanya Kyungsoo. Ya, Jongin mulai cinta sama si Morgan itu.

"Udahlah kita bikin geng aja! Judulnya PYT, Pacar Yang Tertunda!" usul Jongin.

"BENER PITHAN! Btw, kalian ada rencana balikan ga?" tanya Sehun.

"Rencana mah ada, cuman gatau gimana caranya." Ceuk Jongin.

"Gue mah nunggu Kris gentleman duluan lah!" kata Tao.

"Kita bertiga butuh bantuan ChanBaek buat mempersatukan kita gaes!" kata Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 28 Januari 2016**_

Hari ini mereka live in di Ciranjang. Tapi gabut pisan, ga ada yang bisa dikerjain.

Karena itu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Yixing mau jalan-jalan ke Danau Cirata.

Sekarang mereka lagi di warung mau beli minum.

"HALOWWWWW KALIAN MO KEMANAAA?!" Ujuk-ujuk Jongdae muncul.

"Woy! Kita mau ke Cirata! Elo mo ikut kaga?! Ajak Xiumin." Ceuk Yixing.

"Hayulah, ikut! Tapi gue ga tau rumahnya Xiumin dimana wkakakak!" Jongdae ketawa.

"Udahlah langsung aja cao ke Cirata!" kata Chanyeol.

"Hayu lah. Udah Xiumin kan sering travelling. Dia pasti udah pernah ke sana." Ceuk Jongdae bijak.

Dia ga tau, ada rumah di deket warung itu, yang ternyata rumahnya Xiumin.

Xiumin ngintip pembicaraan mereka berlima.

Xiumin pundung.

.

.

.

"ASIK YAH TADI JALAN-JALAN KE CIRATA KAGA NGAJAK! PACAR MACEM APA ELO!" Begitu ketemu Jongdae, Xiumin langsung ngamuk.

"Hah? Ya gue ga tau dimana rumah elo! Jangan marah-marah dong!"

"Boong!"

"Sumpah siah gue teh kaga tau!"

Xiumin pergi. Mereka padiem-diem.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Yixing yang nonton kejadian itu cuman bisa bersedih.

Bulan Januari emang panen yang ribut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAAAAA GW SEDIH BIKIN CHAP INI!**

 **PARADA PUTUS EUY!**

 **Tapi emang mitos itu bener gaes. Bakal ada satu bulan di mana banyak yang ribut.**

 **Maap kalo chap ini ga memuaskan! Apdet kilat nih!**

 **Oh iya review kemaren beneran bikin gue seneng pisan! Semuanya memuaskan!**

 **Dan ada yang nanya 'kalo ini true story, maka author yang mana?'**

 **Jawab : gue dominan Baekhyun.**

 **Yaaaaa itu aja deh!**

 **Add/follow ig/line : emmanuellasw**

 **RNR YAAAA! MAACIW!**


	14. Chapter 13 : BK - VALDAY

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya pokonya, nikmatin aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : Bimbingan Konseling – Valentine's Day**

 _ **Senin, 1 Februari 2016**_

Semenjak live in, Jongdae sama Xiumin jadi menjauh. Putus sih kagak, cuman kalo Jongdae berusaha ngomong, Xiumin pura-pura kaga liat. Intinya, Xiumin itu orangnya heuras dan pundungan, dia marah pisan pas tau Jongdae jalan-jalan ke danau tanpa ngajak Xiumin.

Dan sekarang lagi pelajaran biologi oleh Bu Hyorin. Mantap.

"Xiumin, elo kok jadi kek gini sih?! Cuman gegara ke danau doang! Tolong dewasa dikit!" Jongdae berusaha ngomong ke Xiumin.

"Diem lu! Gue keur konsen belajar bio." Kata Xiumin setengah ngebentak.

"Dewasa dikit dong! Lo harus liat sikapnya Sehun ke Luhan, dewasa pisan!" nada omongan Jongdae meninggi.

"YAUDAH SANA WEH PACARIN SEHUN! JANGAN PACARIN GUE!" Xiumin gebrak meja.

Suho sama Tao yang duduk di depan mereka langsung shock. Shock pisan.

"Apaan sih? Kok lu jadi pundungan gini?!"

"Lo kenal gue satu taun belom tau gue sepundungan ini hah?! Kampret emang lo!" Xiumin marah-marah sendiri.

"Elo PMS?!"

"ELO NGEHINA GUE?!"

Jongdae ngehela napas kasar. Cape dia ngadepin Xiumin.

.

.

.

"SUHO PLEASE GUE BUTUH BANTUAN ELO!" Kyungsoo teriak di depan pintu kelasnya Suho. Suho yang lagi nuangin kuah ke tempat bekelnya langsung tumpeh-tumpeh.

"Ga usah teriak juga boss! Aing kaget!"

"Suh, ini penting!" Kyungsoo langsung duduk di depan Suho.

"Tentang apa?"

"Jongin…"

"WHAT THE F! ELO BILANG ITU PENTING!"

"Penting ceuk aing. Nih denger! Tadi kita papasan di ruang BK! Anjirrrrr dia cuman senyum ke gue astafirulohhhh GIMANA ATUH YAAAAA!" Kyungsoo panik sodara.

"Awkward?"

"Pisan."

"Grogi?"

"Banget."

"TAPI MASIH SAYANG?!"

Kyungsoo diem sesaat.

"Gue terlalu sayang sama dia kayanya Suh." Kyungsoo ngerebahin kepalanya di atas meja. Mirip abg labil baru akil balig.

"Anjir. Kalo masih sayang ya bilang dol. Apa susahnya!"

"SUSAH AI SIA. DIA TEH UDAH JELAS NGEFRIENDZONED AING! SOK SIA PAS CONFESS KE SI YIXING GE HESE PAN?!" Kyungsoo ngerap. Mantap broh.

"Iya sih. Betewe, kenapa elo masuk ruang BK? Kena masalah?"

"Ngga broh, gue kepilih jadi perwakilan kelas buat baksos nanti pas Valentine's Day." Kyungsoo senyum bangga.

"Kok kelas gue ga ada yang kepilih jadi perwakilan ya?" Suho bingung.

"Emang ga semua kelas kepilih Suh. Dari seangkatan cuman 4 biji yang kepilih. Dari kelas yang berbeda-beda. Mungkin karena aing ketos. Kalo ga salah Chorong sama Heechul juga kepilih. Satu lagi kaga tau tah."

.

.

.

"JADI ELO KEPILIH BUAT JADI PERWAKILAN BAKSOS VALENTINE NANTI?!" Chanyeol ga nyante. Aer di mulutnya semua tumpah ke muka Jongin.

"SANTE BANG!"

"JADI TADI ELO DIPANGGIL KE RUANG BEKA GEGARA ITU?!"

"IYA DAN SHIT TADI AING PAPASAN SAMA KYUNGSOO!"

"Kyungsoo ngapain ke ruang BK betewe?"

"Teuing. Dia kan ketos mereun ada urusan."

"Masa elo ga penasaran sih?"

"Kaga."

"Ga mungkin."

"Iya sih. Sedikit." Akhirnya Jongin ngaku.

"Aduh Yeol bantu aing please. Aing teh mau deket lagi sama dia. Aing teh ngerasa kehilangan dia pisan euy. Kumaha nya."

"Ah sia mah labil. Kemarennya elo ngebentak-bentak Kyungsoo kek kesurupan. Lu bilang lu sebel sama dia. Tapi, sekarang elo malah keilangan dia. Gimana sih. Ga balek ah jadi cowo teh!" ceuk Chanyeol.

'Bener juga nih si Chanyeol.' Pikir Jongin.

"Nanti lah Valentine's Day gue mau ngasih sesuatu ke dia." Kata Jongin memutuskan.

"Lah entar Valday pan sia baksos!"

"Nih rencana gue, gue bakal naro surat isinya ajakan dinner. Entar gue ajak dia dinner abis itu gue ngomong ke dia kalau gue mau berusaha mencintai dia seperti dia mencintai gue."

"Lucu yah. Dulu dia mati-matian acting biar ga ketauan jadi SA-nya elo. Sekarang giliran elo yang mohon-mohon ke dia. Makanya Jong, ini teh karma." Chanyeol nasihatin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 2 Februari 2016**_

Pulang sekolah di kantin. Chanyeol sama Baekhyun lagi ngobrol duaan.

Rencananya, mereka mau buka bisnis buat Valday nanti. Mereka mau jual bungan, coklat, dekor, dan lain sebagainya buat nambah-nambah pemasukkan. Sekalian ini juga cara mereka buat bantuin temen-temennya balikan. Sambil menyelam minum air, gitulah kira-kira.

Ujuk-ujuk Jongdae datang ngeganggu.

"Baek, boleh cerita bentar?" tanya Jongdae takut-takut.

Baekhyun ngasih gesture ke arah Chanyeol buat pegi. Chanyeol langsung ngerti. Walau ada perasaan jealous, Chanyeol langsung pergi ninggalin mereka berdua.

"Baek, si Xiumin teh gimana yah. Asa pundungan pisan anjir nyebelin."

Baekhyun diem sesaat. Dia memang lagi sebel sama Jongdae-Xiumin. Tapi yang namanya sohib mah, tetep weh ga tega kalo ngeliat dia lagi ada masalah.

Baekhyun udah maafin Xiumin.

"Kenapa? Soal kasus di Cirata itu?"

"Iya Baek! Aduh gue teh bukannya ngelupain dia ato gimana! Sumpah Baek, gue ga tau kalo Xiumin rumahnya di situ juga. Aduhhhh gimana yah. Ribet siah sumpah." Kata Jongdae frustasi. Dia ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Udah setaun kenal, Baekhyun baru paham kalo Jongdae itu orangnya frustasian, dan Xiumin ternyata pundungan.

Chanyeol cuman ngeliatin mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Sieun Baekhyun diapa-apain sama Jongdae.

"Ya gini weh lah, elo lebih dewasa dari dia, elo kudu ngomong ke dia. Mau apapun yang terjadi, elo kudu ngungkapin semuanya ke dia. Okey?"

"Gue udah ngomong Baek ke dia! Dan elo tau reaksi dia teh malah balik ngamuk ke aing! Aduh gue jadi frustasi sendiri!"

"Wah kalo gini mah rumit ceritanya. Gimana kalo elo pesen bunga ato dekor ke gue sama Chanyeol? Entar kasih ke dia pas Valentine's Day. Bener ga? Siapa tau dia luluh. Hehehehe." Si Baekhyun teh kalakah promosi anjir.

"Ah maneh mah promosi Baek! Nanaonan! Eh tapi berapa duit? Hehehe." Si kotak keknya tertarik.

"Custom! Ntar elo kasih tau elo mo ngasih hadiahnya kek gimana, plus kasih tau budgetnya. Entar kita yang atur."

"Wah leh uga. Gue pesen lah gobanan ye? Ferrero Rocher. Minta didekor masukin toples ato apa kek serah. Okey?"

"Mantap. Job pertama ni gue. HUAHAUHUAHAUAAHAUAUU." Baekhyun ketawa ngegelegar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 3 Februari 2016**_

"ELO JUAL BUNGA SAMA COKLAT YEOL?!" dengan anarkis, si Kris masuk kelasnya Chanyeol abis itu gebrak meja.

"HEH AING DULU YANG PESEN! SIA NGANTRI DONG KRIS!" Jongin ngedorong Kris. Ceritanya Jongin sama Kris lagi rebutan, siapa yang duluan pesen hadiah ke Chanyeol.

"SHATAP! YANG SELINGKUH NANTI DULU!" teriak Chanyeol.

Jeleb.

Padahal kan Kris udah menghentikan perselingkuhannya dengan Luhan broh.

"Gue pesen Ferrero Rocher didesign jadi bucket! Budget 200 rebu!" kata Jongin antusias.

"Loh, bisa keluar duit juga mas?" Chanyeol ngeremehin.

"HEH AING TEH KONGLOMERAT DI MOZAMBIK MAS!" Jongin ketularan aura songong si Suho.

"IYA-IYA BIASA AJA DONG KAGA USAH PAKE KUAH CEU!" Chanyeol ngelap mukanya yang ketumpahan ludahnya Jongin.

"Next!" Chanyeol udah kek penjaga ruang tunggu aja gaes.

"AING PESEN SAMA KAYA JONGIN!" Kris ikutan muncrat. Keknya hari ini udah ga keitung berapa kali Chanyeol tersembur air suci.

"BISA GA SIH GA USAH UJAN LOKAL!"

"YA GA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK JUGA YOW!"

"KAMU JUGA TERIAK-TERIAK TOH!" logat Tegalnya Chanyeol keluar jir.

"Udah-udah. Lanjut aja. Gue mo bimbingan konseling Yeol." Kris melembut. Jiji ngedengernya.

"Sok ceritain masalah lo."

"Elo tau, kenapa gue selingkuh sama Tao? Tao tuh manjanya ga ketulungan. Saat gue kesel sama dia, ujuk-ujuk dateng Luhan, gue ngerasa senasib sama Luhan. Sampe akhirnya gue ngerasa dialah yang sebenernya gue cari. Tapi ternyata, Luhan masih mikirin Sehun pas dia bareng gue. Gue pun masih sedikit kepikiran Tao pas gue bareng Luhan. Sekarang, pas gue udah putus sama dia, gue baru sadar kalau Tao lah yang gue mau. Gue kangen manjanya dia, cengengnya dia, dan semuanya lah! Anjir Yeol. Gue ga bisa hidup tanpa dia. Gue denger dari Suho, ampir tiap hari Tao ke WC buat cuci muka. Balik-balik dari WC, mata Tao udah bengkak. Aing teh merasa gagal jadi pacar. Pas Tao minta putus pun, gue ga bisa ngomong apa-apa jir. Anjirrrrr Chanyeol gue kudu kumahaaaa! Aing teh jujur aja yah, kacau siah semenjak putus dari dia." Jelas Kris.

"Mmm, jadi permasalahan elo sama Jongin sebenernya mirip. Sama-sama ngerasa kehilangan saat dia udah pergi. Pertama, elo udah ga bareng Luhan lagi kan?"

"Yah, kita udah sama-sama fokus mau ngejar cinta yang hilang sih. Cuman gue tetep kok ngobrol sama dia, sebagai sahabat gitu. Nah di situ aing teh nyadar, kalo Luhan tuh cuman temen senasib seperjuangan. Kaga lebih."

"Bagus. Kata gue sih ya, elo kudu ngebawa Tao balik lagi ke masa lalu, bikin dia flashback ke saat-saat pertama kali kalian ketemu. Bikin dia balik lagi ke WGG. Gitu sih kata gue mah."

"Bener sih. Tapi gimana kalo dia malah jadi sensitif? Nangis-nangis gitu ato marah-marah? Kan ga lucu."

"Ya elo jangan kek om-om predator ngedeketinnya! Mulai dari kasih hadiah Valentine's, terus ya elo ungkapin aja semuanya. Sukur-sukur dianya juga masih ada rasa ke elo. Tapi kata gue sih ya, dia masih ngarep da sama elo. Udahlah, gue yakin pasti berhasil. Tao gampang dibujuk kok. Okeh?"

"Hah? Ikeh?" si Kris teh kupingnya perlu dikorek anjir.

"OKEH DODOL SIA MAH AH MERUSAK SUASANA!"

"HEHEHE MAACIH BESPLENKU HUAHUAHAUAHUA. ELO BIJAK YAH TAPI KOK MASI JOMBLO?!" sepet Kris. Anjir dalem broh.

"MASIA! BENTARAN LAGI AING GA AKAN JOMBLO SOK!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 11 Februari 2016**_

Luhan galau total.

Kalau Luhan udah galau, dia hoream ke kantin, ato bahkan diem di kelas.

Luhan pengen kabur ke aula. Aula tuh tempat paling enak buat galaw. Tenang, sepi, dingin, sejuk, plus ada piano dan alat-alat musik lainnya.

Jadi ceritanya, di sekolah ini tuh ada lift, kelas XI terletak di lantai 3, sedangkan aula di lantai 4. Dia naik lift ke lantai 4

Aula itu letaknya deket sama lab kimia, perpustakaan, ruang komputer, audio visual, ruang dance, dan ruang band.

Anehnya, kedengeran sayup-sayup suara piano. Luhan jadi berimajinasi kalo dia lagi di tempat syuting film hantu bangku kosong.

"Anjir naon eta?" Luhan ngagidik sorangan.

Tapi atuh da penasaran. Ya udah Luhan jalan pelan-pelan ke arah aula.

Dan suara piano itu makin jelas, Luhan rada lega soalnya berarti ada orang yang lagi maen piano di aula itu.

Luhan menyelinap ke dalem aula tempat suara piano itu berasal. Kedengeran melodi piano lagunya Yiruma yang Love Me. Dan anjirnya lagu itu teh sedih pisan.

Jig geura kalian dengerin lagu itu. Enak parah. Gue sampe belajar pianonya.

Lagu instrumental favorit Luhan.

Pas Luhan masuk ke dalem aula…

"S-sehun?" Luhan kaget pas dia ngintip, ternyata Sehun yang maen piano.

Luhan nerobos masuk aula dan duduk jauh banget dari pianonya. Dia pengen nikmatin lagu ini dari kejauhan.

Untung Sehun ga nyadar kalo Luhan meratiin dia dari jauh.

"Anjir gue kaga tau kalo Sehun jago maen piano." Setaun sahabatan, plus hateesan, Luhan ga pernah tau kalo Sehun itu jago.

Ga kerasa, Luhan mulai netesin aer mata. Bukan lebay yah, tapi terharu. Soalnya teh emang ballad pisan lagunya teh. Plus, lagu ini kaya ngingetin Luhan kalo yang seharusnya dia cintai tuh Sehun, bukan Kris. Seperfect-perfectnya Kris, tetep cuman Sehun yang bisa tulus dan setia sama dia.

Wanjay.

"Anjir aing baper."

"YEAY AKHIRNYA BERHATHIL MAENIN LAGU INI THAMPE BERETH! YEAYYY AING BITHA NEMBAK LUHAN ENTAR PATH VALENTINE PAKE LAGU INI YEAYYY!"

"Anjir dia mo nembak aing lagi?" Luhan rada era sorangan. Mo gimana juga, dia masih sayang sama Sehun apalagi semenjak Sehun ngasih kesempatan kedua buat dia.

Luhan cuman diem di tempat, penasaran sama kelakuan Sehun selanjutnya.

Sehun duduk lagi di kursi piano itu.

Suara piano muncul lagi. Kali ini Sehun main lagu Saving All My Love For You-nya Whitney Houston.

Omaigat lagu itu kudu kalian cari di youtube yang Glee versionnyaaaaa aaaa gileee gue Joe-Quinn shipper huahuahua! #fangirling

Trus ujuk-ujuk Sehun nyanyi.

"A few stolen moment is all that we shared, you've got your family and they need you there. Though I try to resist being last on your list. But no other man gonna do. So I'm saving all my life for you." Edannya, suara Sehun jadi alus. Tanpa cadel beh.

"It's not very easy living all alone. My friends try and tell me find a man of my own. But each time I try, I just break down and cry. Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue. So I'm saving all my love for you."

Luhan baru ngeh kalo lagu ini nyepet dia. Jadi melalui lagu ini, Sehun pengen ngomong ke Luhan kalo gapapalah Luhan sama Kris, Sehun terima. Tapi Sehun meminta izin supaya bisa tetep mencintai Luhan dengan caranya sendiri.

Luhan pergi dari aula. Dia gamau ngacauin surprisenya Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 12 Februari 2016**_

"Ya, so what is gerund? Who wants to guess?" Mr. Jackson udah ngancurin mood anak-anak XI-A pagi-pagi. Jam pertama lagi jir.

Kyungsoo punya dendam kesumat sama dia sumpah. Inget kan yang kejadian Kyungsoo bilang 'NOOOO' itu?

Tok tok tok.

"Permisi, boleh manggil Kyungsoo?" Heechul muncul di kelas.

Anjir Kyungsoo bersorak.

"Berapa lama?" kata Mr. Jackson angkuh.

"2 jam pelajaran, kita mo rapat soal baksos Valday." Jelas Heechul sambil nyengir.

"Waduh lama amat. Boleh ga saya nyelesein bahan dulu?"

"Sorry sir, yang lainnya udah nunggu dari tadi. Kyungsoo paling telat, padahal kan dia ketosnya." Kata Heechul. Dia ga ngebohong kok.

"Ya udah. Kyungsoo, kamu boleh keluar kelas." Kata Mr. Jackson. Kyungsoo bersorak sorai.

Kyungsoo berhasil melarikan diri ke ruang rapat OSIS.

.

.

.

"JONGIN?!" Kyungsoo teriak 10 oktaf pas masuk ruang rapat. Dia ngeliat ada Jongin duduk manis di sana bareng Chorong.

"ANJIR MANEH NGAPAIN DI DIEU?! ALDLSHAOADOABXLPAOAIWOQ." Kyungsoo ngutuk gaes.

"Lah elo ngapain di sini? Kan gue disuruh ikut baksos Valday!" ceuk Jongin. Hilang sudah semua kecanggungan. Semua gegara shock.

"LAH AING KAN KETOS PASTI AING IKUT! SETAU AING CUMAN 3 PENGURUS OSIS YANG IKUT SAMA SATU ORANG LAGI JIRRRR!"

"Iya gue satu orang lagi itu Kyung." Kata Jongin masih kalem. Kyungsoo udah rempong sendiri.

"Aing kira satu orangnya itu teh anak OSIS juga ato mantan ketos! Aing ga keotakan naha elo yang dipilih Jong!" Kyungsoo mondar mandir kek setrika. Chorong sama Heechul cuman mingkem sieun.

"Iya, kata Bu Bora si guru BK itu, gue kepilih gegara gue mukanya merakyat jadi cocok ikut baksos. Anjir Kyung tapi sumpah gue kaga tau apa-apa kalo ini ada hubungannya sama OSIS. Sumpah Kyung! Sumpah!"

"Udah dong gaes. Kita omongin soal baksos nanti Minggu aja yah." Kata Heechul melerai.

"Jadi, kita kumpul di sekolah jam 8 pagi. Abis itu kita ngunjungin panti asuhan dan ngerayain Valday di sana sebagai wujud kasih sayang. Gue udah tagihin sumbangan duit sama barang dari tiap kelas. Hasilnya lumayan. Nah buat transport gue rada bingung, soalnya kita perlu ngangkut barang." Kyungsoo berusaha ngebriefing secara profesional.

"Oke gini deh, gimana kalo kita ke sananya berdua-berdua? Maksudnya biar gampang buat pengangkutan barangnya." Usul Chorong.

"Oke gue sama Heechul, Chorong sama Jongin." Saut Kyungsoo cepet.

"Ngga ah. Mending elo sama Jongin, gue sama Chorong. Soalnya gue kaga bisa nyetir." Kata Heechul.

"Yaudah elo sama Jongin, gue sama Chorong." Protes Kyungsoo lagi. Yang jelas dia gamau semobil sama Jongin.

"Ga bisa. Keknya kudu elo sama Jongin. Gue sama Heechul. Soalnya rencananya, kita dipisah. Jadi kita berempat bakal ngunjungin 2 panti asuhan berbeda. Gue sama Heechul kaga bisa ngebriefing Jongin. Cuman elo yang bisa. Udah lagian gue mo bareng Heechul." Kata Chorong berargumen.

Kyungsoo kalah. Dia kudu berhadapan sama Jongin lagi.

.

.

.

"YEOL MANA PESENAN GUE CEPETAN SINIINNNN!" Jongin anarkis nyerang Chanyeol.

"Saoloh saoloh nanaonan sia teh Jong!"

"Udah cepetan siniin hadiahnya! Gue lagi bungah pisan yeuh alwlfjalalakckalalalflapqqpfowpqp!"

"Nanaonan sih?" Baekhyun yang lagi bareng Chanyeol bingung sama kelakuan Jongin yang super ajaib.

"Aing teh ternyata baksos bareng sama Kyungsoo. Dan elo tau apa yang lebih hebat? AING BAKAL SEMOBIL LAGI SAMA DIA BROH!" Jongin ngasih penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Jadi maneh teh geus aya rasa ka si Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Belom sih." Jawab Jongin cepet.

"TAPI AING BAKAL BERUSAHA MEN! AING TEH BUKAN LELAKI BRENGSEK YANG TIDAK MENGHARGAI PERASAAN ORANG LAEN HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUUA!" Jongin ketawa sendiri. Baekhyun mendelik. Chanyeol sieun.

"Ceuk aing mah maneh duaan jadian lah. Jadian." Chanyeol ngedoain.

"Ya mungkin. Ga tau juga."

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama

"Ya Bu Bora. Ada apa?" Suho masuk ruang BK. Entah kenapa dia dipanggil.

"Duduk dulu. Jadi begini, denger-denger kalian bikin geng yah? Yang ber12 itu?"

"Udah keluar 2 biji bu. Jadi tinggal 10."

"Loh kok jadi kaya soal cerita?" si Bu Bora ngegaring.

"Ibu GS deh." Kata Suho.

"Apa itu?"

"Garing Selalu!" Suho kurang ajar jir.

"Duh lupakan lah! Jadi gini. Ibu sering dapet laporan dari guru kalo geng kalian sering berbuat onar. Contohnya waktu itu pas ke Jatim kalian malem-malem diem-diem kabur beli roti bakar kan? Terus kalian sering ngelawan guru. Kalian sering ngebully temen. Dan kalian juga sering ngerayain ulang tahun dengan cara yang ga pantas."

Suho diem sejenak.

"Apalagi ada anak OSIS loh di situ. Ketos pula." Lanjut Bu Bora.

"Ibu mohon dengan sangat. Demi kebaikan kalian. Geng ini harus bubar. Ibu juga sering mendengar kasus rasisme kalian. Mulai dari penghinaan warna kulit Jongin, logat Tegalnya Chanyeol, dan sejenisnya. Ibu takut kasus ini berpengaruh. Jadi mungkin kalian harus membubarkan geng kalian."

Suho tampak mikir.

"Kasih saya waktu beberapa hari bu."

.

.

.

.

Istirahat kedua.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang dipanggil ke ruang BK.

"Ada apa ya Bu?" Chanyeol gugup. Buktinya logat Tegalnya keluar.

"Ibu ga mau basa basi sama kamu Yeol. Ibu liat nilai kamu sangat merosot akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kamu pernah ga mengikuti remedial. Kamu terlalu fokus di kegiatan non-akademik kamu. Dan denger-denger, kamu lagi deket banget sama Baekhyun."

Deg. Kalimat terakhir bikin ekspresi Chanyeol berubah.

"Menurut ibu, prestasi akademik kamu merosot karena pertama, kamu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan non-akademik. Kedua, karena Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun anak yang pintar dan rajin ibu liat. Tapi dia ga stabil secara emosi, dia sering meledak, dia bakal mempengaruhi kamu ke arah negatif. Prestasi dia oke tuh, kayanya kamu yang gampang terpengaruh."

Aduh Chanyeol jadi sedih. Belom sempet jadian masa kisah mereka terhalang sama nilai sih. Ga lucu kan.

"Oke gini deh. Ibu butuh laporan kalau kamu sama Baekhyun udah menjauh. Oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Minggu, 14 Februari 2016**_

Hari ini Valentine's Day alias hari neraka bagi Kyungsoo. Dia kudu berhadapan lagi sama si temsek.

Heechul sama Chorong udah berangkat dari tadi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sama Jongin belom gegara lama ngangkutin sumbangan.

"Mobil lu ga akan oleng kalo dimasukin barang seloba kieu?" tanya Kyungsoo ngos-ngosan. Dia cape ngangkutin dus indomie dari ruang OSIS ke dalem mobil.

"Moal lah." Jongin ngamatin mobilnya dari jauh. Sebenernya penuh pisan sih. Ada dus indomie, dus aqua, sembako (termasuk beras), baju layak pakai, alat tulis, dll.

"Urang sieun tikusruk di tengah jalan."

"Moal lah, urang moal ngebut Kyung."

Sumpah mereka bedua teh jadi flashback. Pas mereka duaan ke supermarket itulohh.

"Ya udah Kyung. Masuk gih." Jongin ngebukain pintu buat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rada terpana gituloh gaes. Si Jongin teh kaya knows how to treat his crush.

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk mobil, baru Jongin masuk. Abis itu, si Jongin masangin seatbeltnya Kyungsoo.

Sumpah ini terlalu so sweet. Giung.

"Eng, gue kaga tau jalan Kyung." Kata Jongin memecahkan suasana canggung.

"Gue tau jalan kok. Gue udah memepelajari rute ke panti asuhan. Lagian kita ada google maps dan waze da."

"Sip. Alus!"

Mobil mulai jalan. Anjir awkward pisan. Ga ada yang ngomong sepatah kata pun. Ga ada lagu yang disetel. Radio mati. Cuman ada suara injekan gas sama suara rem sesekali.

Bahkan AC pun ga nyala. Jendela ditutupin. Jadi ngelekep udaranya teh.

"EH JONGIN BOLEH SETEL LAGU GA?" suara Kyungsoo mengeras dan meninggi tiba-tiba.

"SOK BOLEH AJAAA!" bales Jongin ga kalah keras.

Kyungsoo nyolokin hapenya ke radio mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo tipe penyuka musik mewah dan berkelas. Dia nyetel lagunya Michael Bublé feat. Reese Whiterspoon yang Something Stupid. Diem-diem Jongin masang aplikasi Shazam karena dia pengen tau lagu-lagu yang tipikal Kyungsoo banget. Inget kan, Jongin lagi mempelajari Kyungsoo.

Next song yang Kyungsoo setel adalah lagu Indonesia yang jazzy banget. I Just Wanna Be With – Tompi and Tjut Nyak Deviana Daudsjah feat Fajar, Wahyu. Jongin masih setia sama Shazam nya.

Muncul tulisan di hape Jongin. "You're not close enough with the sound resource."

Jongin ngedeketin hapenya ke arah radio, bukan ke arah speaker. Mendadak bego tu anak.

"Eh, Jong. Keknya sumber suaranya bukan di situ da." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendadak pengen ngilang dari dunia.

.

.

.

"Kyung, si Heechul sama Chorong geus nepi?"

"Geus kayanya mah."

Hening lagi.

"Betewe Kyung, panti asuhan yang kita datengin teh deket sama daerah sawah-sawahan gitu ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Hah? Asa engga da." Kyungsoo fokus ke hapenya.

"Loh, kok ini banyak sawah sih?"

Kyungsoo nenggakin kepala, dia ngeliat ke sekitaran.

"Eh anjir naha ieu persawahan…" Kyungsoo speechless sorangan.

"Coba Kyung maneh tingali, eta sawah kabeh! Coba liat gugel maps deh."

Kyungsoo buka hape ngeliat google maps.

"Jong. Ternyata, hapenya kebalik… jadinya nyasar…" kata Kyungsoo watados.

"ADUH MANEH NANAONAN ATUH KYUNGSOOOO!" Jongin nepok jidat.

"Coba puter balik aja Jong!"

Jongin banting setir. Dia muter sampe jauhhhhh pisan. Dan…

"Jong.. ga salah?"

Di depan mobil Jongin, ada pelang segede gaban dengan tulisan "SELAMAT DATANG DI KOTA BANDUNG" yang artinya, mereka nyasar sampe perbatasan kota.

"JIR IEU MAH AMPIR BANDUNG CORET! ANJIR GIMANA KITA NYASAR KYUNG!"

"Tenang Jong tenang. Gue pake waze, kita bisa puter balik."

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka nyampe panti jam 12 siang. Untung Kyungsoo cekatan, dia langung bikin hiburan doger monyet buat ngehibur anak-anak panti yang kesel nungguin mereka. Ya, Jongin jadi doger monyetnya, walau pertamanya ogah, tapi dipaksa jadi mau-mau aja.

Dilanjut sama acara bagi-bagi sembako, singkat sih acaranya, banyaknya acara ngobrol-ngobrol gitu. Kyungsoo sih berbakat jadi mamih cetar. Dia ngegendong anak-anak. Anak-anak pada seneng deket Kyungsoo. Psikopatnya kaga keliatan lah. Sedangkan Jongin bermanfaat sebagai hiburan. Emang nasib.

Tapi pas ngeliat Kyungsoo maen sama anak-anak, UHHHHH. Tatapan matanya seolah ngajak Jongin buat berumah tangga gitu gaes. Teduh, adem.

Jongin ga usah mempelajari Kyungsoo lagi. Dia udah fix suka. Kyungsoo yang Jongin mau.

"Kyung, boleh bantuin gue masakin indomie buat anak-anak?" Jongin ngajak Kyungsoo ke dapur.

Uh serasa membina rumah tangga yah.

"Oke. Bentar yah deee, mami ke dapur dulu mo masak." Bahkan Kyungsoo nyuru anak-anak itu buat manggil 'mami'. Cowo macem apa coba.

Pasangan bahagia itu jalan ke arah dapur yang luas banget.

"Elo ga pernah masak indomie Jong?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil ngegodok aer, nyiapin mangkok isi bumbu dengan cekatan.

"Sering Kyung, kan gue rakjel. Tanggal tua makannya indomie."

"Lah kan elo belom berpenghasilan. Lagian itu mobil lu beli darimana?"

"Ini nyewa Kyung dari sekolah." Jawab Jongin kelewat jujur. Ini yang Kyungsoo suka. Jujur dan tulus.

"Lu udah kerja sampingan emang Jong?"

"Udah, gue jual diri."

Kyungsoo olohok.

"HAHAHHA GA ATUH BECANDA IH!" Jongin ga kuat ngeliat ekspresi Kyungsoo lagi olohok. Ucul setengah idup.

"Ih dikira serius!"

Kyungsoo ngelanjutin acara masak indomie. Jongin ngeliatin dari pinggir. Sadar diliatin, Kyungsoo langsung nengok.

"Apa ih liat-liat!" Kyungsoo sewot.

"Gue jadi ngebayangin entar kalo elo berumah tangga Kyung. Pasti lucu." Jawab Jongin jujur (lagi).

Kyungsoo jadi cengo. Malu. Pisan. Serasa digombalin calon suami.

Cukup. Kyungsoo udah cukup pura-pura biasa aja sama Jongin. Mereka lebih dari biasa. Udah jelas.

"Jongin aing mau masuk WGG lagi." Kata Kyungsoo cepet.

"Apa?" Jongin serasa disamber gledek.

"Aing mau masuk WGG lagi. Aing butuh deket lagi sama lu. Aing baru sadar kalo hidup aing kacau kalau jauh dari lu." Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil ngungkapin isi hatinya.

Jongin cuman diem.

Kyungsoo jadi takut ditolak lagi.

"Jong jawab dong. Seengganya aing tau lu sebenernya gimana."

Jongin ga ngomong apa-apa. Dia ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantong gede yang dia bawa.

Itu bucket ferrero yang Jongin pesen dari Chanyeol.

"Tadinya aing mau naro diem-diem di meja lu persis kaya dulu kelakuan lu ke aing. Tapi, lebih baik ngasih sekarang. Waktunya tepat. Happy valentine's day ya Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin tulus.

.

.

.

Luhan dapet sms anonymous yang nyuruh dia dateng ke sekolah jam 4 sore. Pertamanya Luhan sieun. Takut digondol. Tapi akhirnya dia dateng gegara penasaran.

"Hah naon ieu?" Luhan nemuin boneka-boneka kecil yang berserakan seakan-akan ngarahin Luhan buat ke aula.

Aduh mirip sama surat cinta anak SMP.

Karena kepo, Luhan ngikutin ke mana boneka itu menuju. Emang bener, aula adalah tempat yang dimaksud.

Luhan ngebuka pintu aula pelan-pelan. Sieun, tempatnya gelap. Luhan ga bisa ngeliat apa-apa.

Ujuk-ujuk ada suara pintu kekunci. Luhan ngejerit.

Luhan ngeraba-raba apa yang di depannya. Tapi gagal, Luhan malah jatoh terus, jatoh terus.

Luhan makin kaget pas beberapa lampu nyala tiba-tiba.

Suasananya jadi romantis, remang-remang gitu.

Tiba-tiba ada suara piano kedengeran.

Luhan micingin mata ke arah piano.

ITU SEHUN.

OH SEHUNNYA.

DAN ITU LAGU LOVE ME – YIRUMA.

Luhan nyamperin piano pelan-pelan, dia duduk di satu kursi yang ada di tengah aula.

Anjir ini terlalu romantis. Ini yang Luhan pengen dari dulu, Sehun-nya bersikap so sweet.

Lagu beres, Sehun berdiri nyamperin Luhan. Sehun ganteng banget pake tuxedo.

"Nikmatin hari ini." Sehun nunjuk ke arah panggung aula.

Jreng. Muncul full band plus beberapa alat musik orkes kek string and brass section.

Sehun lari lagi ke arah piano.

Sekarang lagu Saving All My Love For You. Dan sesuai ekspetasi, Sehun nyanyi, dengan kaga cadel dan kaga nyirung.

"A few stolen moment is all that we shared. You've got your family and they need you there. Though I try to resist being last on your list. But no other man gonna do. So I'm saving all my love for you. It's not very easy living all alone. My friends try and tell me find a man of my own. But each time I try, I just break down and cry. Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue. So I'm saving all my love for you."

Sumpah, band dan orkes yang disewa Sehun terlalu bagus. Luhan sih emang udah tau kalo Sehun bakal mainin dua lagu ini. Tapi semua yang udah Sehun siapin, bikin Luhan baper maksimal.

"You used to tell me, we run away together. Love gives you the right to be free. You said be patient, just wait a little longer. But that's just an old fantasy. I've got to get ready just a few minute more. Gonna get that old feeling, when you walked through that door. Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling all right. We'll be making love the whole night through, so I'm saving all my love for you."

"No other man is gonna love you more, cause tonight is the night for feeling all right. We'll be making love the whole night through. So I'm saving all my love for youuuu." Sumpeh. Ini bagian paling emosional. Kata 'woman' di lagu itu juga Sehun ganti pake 'man'. JIR SEHUN PERFECT GILA GILAAAAAA.

Luhan udah cirambayan titadi.

Sehun nyuruh semua crew nya buat ninggalin tempat itu. Pelan-pelan dia nyamperin Luhan. Luhan ngan pake kaos sama bokser yang biasa dia pake buat molor, sedangkan Sehun pake jas kemeja celana panjang. Lengkap, rapi.

"Jir Hun, gue speechless."

"Lu pernah minta supaya gue bersikap romantis. Dan gue buktiin. Gue ga mau keilangan elo lagi buat yang kedua kalinya. Kalo lu mau minta maaf, oke, gue maafin lu sejak lama. Tapi, gue mohon kembalilah ke gue."

"Hun, tanpa elo minta, gue bakal balik lagi ke elo. Gue ga pernah suka Kris. Kris tuh cuman pelampiasan gue karena elo ga bisa jadi yang gue pengen. Kris tuh cuman prototype. Sedangkan elo, cuman elo yang bisa bikin gue kaya gini. Elo tau, semenjak kita udahan itu, tiap hari gue ngamatin elo diem-diem, apa elo bisa hidup tanpa gue, dan kayanya elo bisa. Gue sedih. Sampe suatu hari, gue ga sengaja ngeliat elo latihan lagu Love Me sama Saving All My Love For You. Lu tau, gue jadi semakin sadar kalo, seperfect-perfectnya Kris, walau Kris itu tipe gue, tapi tetep ga ada yang ngalahin elo. Beda aja gitu pas gue bareng elo itu, gue ngerasa spesial."

"So Luhan, gue tau ini yang elo tunggu. Tepat setaun yang lalu pas Valday, gue nembak elo dan elo tolak. Inget? Gue ga tau awalnya gimana juga gue bisa suka elo and punya keberanian buat nyatain ke elo. Tapi semenjak penolakan itu, gue jadi takut ngelangkah. Sekarang gue udah ga takut lagi."

Sehun ngegenggam tangan Luhan dua-duanya.

"Setelah setaun, gue akhirnya punya keberanian lagi. Luhan, will you be mine?"

Luhan ga tau mau ngapain. Dia pengen pisan loncat-loncat tapi takut ngeganggu suasana. Sehun aja udah berhasil kaga cadel, masa Luhan kaga bisa nahan diri.

"YES I WILL! HAPPY VALDAY CADEL!"

"YEAYYYYY THEHUN THAYANG LUHANNNN!" Sehun teriak. Balik lagi ke mode sengklek.

Anjir, true colorsnya kebongkar.

.

.

.

"TAO TAO TAO TAOOOOOO KELUARRRR!"

Kris teriak-teriak anarkis di depan rumah Tao. Untung kaga ada papa mamanya. Kalo ada si Kris bisa di blacklist.

"SAHA ETA?!" suara Tao udah kedengeran dari luar rumah. Tao lagi otw ke depan.

"SI GELO KRIS NANAONAN ELU KE SINI?!" Tao kaget.

"TAO HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Teriak Kris anarkis.

"SONO BILANGNYA KE LUHAN AJA!"

"GAMAAUUUU. LASERIN MADU? MAUUUU!" jawab Kris ga nyambung dan sok manja.

"Eh apa-apaan sih? Geus ah aing masuk rumah deui."

"EH TUNGGGUUUU!" cegat Kris.

"When I first saw you, I saw love. And when the first time you touched me, I felt love." Kata Kris sambil liat kertas. Nyontek dia gaes.

"Itu bukannya lagu You're Still The One – Shania Twain yah?" kata Tao datar.

"Hehe." Kris nyengir watados. Ni anak lebih kaga romantis dari Sehun kalo udah gugup.

"Taoooo, jangan masuk dulu plis. Dengerin gue dulu. Aduh Tao sumpah pas kemarennya lu ngomong ke gue, gue lagi kosong ga tau mau jawab apa. Sekarang gue bakal jelasin semuanya. Dengerin ya please please pleaseeee." Kata Kris sok manja niruin gaya ngomongnya Bintang di Tetangga Masa Gitu.

"Naon lah sok." Jawab Tao sangar.

"Sumpah. Gue ga pernah suka sama Luhan, Tao. Gue cuman sukanya sama lu Tao. Gue tau elo manja. Tapi, waktu lu ngeudahanin gue, gue sadar kalo gue kangen sama manjanya lu. Sumpah, Luhan cuman pelampiasan. Gue tau elo kecewa. Kecewa berat. Tapi elo tau, gue kacau banget pas elo bilang putus. Sumpah Tao, please gue mau balikan ama elo. Please please pleaseeeee." Kris mohon-mohon.

Mau ga mau, Tao ngakak liat Kris si ngesok pake gaya manja gitu.

"Nih aing bawa sesuatu buat elu." Kris ngeluarin bucket ferrero. Tao ngambil bucket itu sambil ketawa.

"Eh, Kris. Kenapa ini tulisannya 'For Mr. Jackson.'?"

"Hah? ANJIR KAYANYA SI CHANYEOL NGERJAIN AING AAAAAAHHHH!" Kris jejeritan.

"Wkakakakakakakakaka!" Tao ketawa puas pisan.

"Eh tapi tetep mau balikan kan sama gue?"

"Kalo gue bilang ngga gimana?" Tao jail.

"Ahhhhh harus mau ah! Please please pleaseeeeeee." Jawab Kris masih pake gaya si Bintang.

Tao cuman ngakak sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Masukin gue lagi ke WGG."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 15 Februari 2016**_

Pelajaran kimia.

Jongdae mau ngasih hadiah Valday-nya itu ke Xiumin.

Tapi grogi broh, kaga berani.

Xiumin udah buang muka ti tadi.

"Eh, Xiumin…" panggil Jongdae. Xiumin cuman nengok ga tertarik tea.

Jongdae jambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi.

"ANJIR XIUMIN LIAT SINI DONGGGG!" Kata Jongdae geregetan.

"Apa sih ih!" jawab Xiumin ketus.

"Nih." Jongdae nyodorin toples isinya ferrero, permen, dan potongan toblerone. Toplesnya didekor gitu.

"Apaan ini?" Xiumin ngebuka toplesnya, ada kertas diselipin.

Xiumin baca kertas itu dalem hati.

…

 _Dear Xiumin,_

 _Oy Xiumin! Cape ga ngacangin gue?! Gue sih cape dikacangin elo! Gue ga tahan dikacangin elo lama-lama ehhh! Please dong waro gue!_

 _Intinya, sumpah gue ga tau apa-apa soal insiden Cirata itu. Maafin gue plisplis :(_

 _Kalau kamu Kuta, aku Legian-nya._

 _Kalau kamu Sangeh, aku monyet-nya. Baelah aku monyet ge yang penting sama kamu._

 _Kalau kamu Sate Maranggi, aku Sate Maranggi juga._

 _Ya intinya kamu segalanya lah!_

 _XIUMIN MAAPIN AKUUU_

 _HAPPY VALDAY!_

 _JONGDAE CINTA KAMU MUAH MUAH!_

…

Xiumin mau ga mau senyum-senyum ngeliat gombal murahannya Jongdae.

"Happy valday too Jongdae si monyet Sangeh!"

.

.

.

Istirahat.

"Xing. Lu tau ga, gue disuruh sama Bu Bora buat ngebubarin WGG." Kata Suho manyun.

"HAH? JANGAN MAU LAH! SIAPA DIA SIAPA LU SIH! WGG PUNYA LU, HAK LU, BUKAN HAK DIA!" kata Yixing agresif.

"ANJIR BENER SIAH MANEH XING! GASALAH GUE MILIH PACAR! ENTAR LAH AING NGOMONG KE SI BU BORA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Suho ketawa jahat.

"Betewe elo ga mau dikasih apa gitu Xing sama gue?" Suho ngalihin pembicaraan.

"Kan gue ultahnya udah lewat Suh. Emang hari ini ada apa?" kata Yixing amnes.

Suho nepok jidat.

"Xing kemaren teh Valday." Jawab Suho nahan kesel.

"Oh iya? Oh happy Valday yah Suh! I love you Suh!" kata Yixing masih dengan nada polos tapi ngeselin.

"Nih buat lu. Happy valday Xing! Untung elo ga lupa pacar sendiri! HAHAHAHAH!" Suho ngakak sambil nyodorin sekotak gede isinya cupcake lucu-lucu. Gambar-gambar Avengers.

"IH LUCUUUU!" Yixing malah salfok ke cupcakenya.

Suho ga salah milih pacar.

.

.

.

"Yeol maneh teh nanaonan sih! Chat urang teu dibales dari Jumat kemaren! Padahal mau ngomongin bisnis!" Baekhyun misuh-misuh.

Chanyeol kek ngehindarin Baekhyun. Terutama semenjak omongan si Bu Bora. Chanyeol jadi rada kepengaruh.

"Yeol, kalo ada masalah jangan hindarin gue dong please!" Baekhyun setengah frustasi. Dia ga kuat diacuhin Chanyeol-nya.

"Baek. Please, gue ga bisa deket lagi ama elo. Ambil aja semua keuntungannya buat elo!" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Yeol. Please Yeol jangan gini. Apa alesan elo?!" Baekhyun ampir nangis. Dia ga mau keilangan Chanyeol.

Ironis emang, mereka nyatu-nyatuin couple lain tapi mereka sendiri kek gini.

"Yeol masa kita nyatu-nyatuin couple orang laen, tapi kita sendiri kaya gini?!" Baekhyun ga sengaja buka kartu soal perasaan sebenernya ke si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk makan langsung berhenti makan. Dia ngebalik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Maksud elo?!"

Baekhyun salah ngomong gaes.

"IYA YEOL! GUE NGECENG ELO! GUE GA MAU DI SAAT COUPLE LAIN BAHAGIA, KITA KEK GINI ENDINGNYA! PLEASE KASIH TAU GUE ALESANNYA!" Baekhyun meledak.

Chanyeol nyengir.

"Hayu atuh pacaran." Kata Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"LU TEH APA-APAAN! TADI NGEHINDARIN GUE! SEKARANG NGAJAK PACARAN!" Baekhyun setengah bingung setengah seneng. Bingung, jangan-jangan Chanyeol bipolar. Seneng gegara Chanyeol ngajak dia pacaran.

"Gini Baek. Aing teh disuruh Bu Bora buat ngejauhin elo gegara nilai gue jelek. Gue sempet kepikiran buat ngejauhin elo karena gue pikir elo ga suka balik sama gue. Jadi ya udah, mungkin gue bisa jauhin elo buat kebaikan gue sendiri. Tapi tadi elo bilang kalo elo suka gue juga, ya gue berubah pikiran." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Baekhyun jadi era sorangan.

"Jadi, pacaran yu! Nih hadiah Valday dari gue!" Chanyeol ngeluarin boneka Smurf segede gaban buat Baekhyun.

"Hayu atuh! Betewe sejak kapan suka aing?" tanya Baekhyun sangar.

"Semenjak duduk bareng mereun?"

"WAH SAMA DONG! TOSSS!"

Mereka tos.

Relationship goals banget gasih?

 _ToBeContinued_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA SEMUA BERES MASALAHNYA.**

 **2-3 chap lagi beres nih! Tapi chap" selanjutnya gakan konflik keknya, cuman lulucuan, kisah school life ringan gituuu.**

 **Pesan moral di ff ini :**

 **Karma does exist. Liat, KaiSoo. Kyung SAnya Jongin, tapi endingnya Jongin yang ngejer Kyungsoo pake cara yang sama. Terus Kris ngeluhin Tao manja, tapi Kris juga endingnya jadi manja.**

 **Sebenci-bencinya kita sama seseorang, kalo orang itu berharga di hidup kita pasti kita bakal cepet-cepet berusaha rekonsiliasi sama orang itu. Contoh, mereka cepet balikan, terus Baekhyun-Xiumin.**

 **Sahabat tuh sehidup semati senasib seperjuangan. Liat, satu putus, semua putus. Satu balikan, semua balikan. Terus parada saling bantu masalah satu sama lain. True friends does exist.**

 **Udah sih itu ajaa.**

…

 **Plus mau balesin reviewnya atu"!**

 **Putri Xiao Lu : makasih udah comment secara teknis kak! Gila aku suka pisan ini review nya berbobot banget! Terus kamu tau darimana aku cantik kaganya –" makasih dah dibilang cantik lucu baik muah!**

 **Diyah : MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW DEK! Kamu add line aku yah? Thanks ya uda add hahaha! Review terus yahhh**

 **Anuan : iya gue dominan Baekhyun SIFATNYA. Gue tuh orangnya campuran Chan-Baek. Tapi kalo kamu nanya Chanyeolnya siapa, ga ada. Gue jomblo please #naon Dan itu Pringles ijo, emang gue suka pisan. Cemilan fav gue. Di kelas diem-diem ngemil itu ohmy. Makasih udah rajin review dek! Eh add line aku dong : emmanuellasw mau kenalan wihihi**

 **Keziaf : ini udah nyambung lagi heheh. Ga asik lama-lama putus**

 **Ampas kentut : iye gue sosoan malu-malu gitu tapi garang. Sifat gue campuran Chan-Baek. Gue hyper, plus anak musik huehue. Iya Sehun asik bgt yeh. Makasi uda rajin review!**

 **BabyCoffee99 : iyeee emang kaisoo udah jadian nohhh puas! Wkakakaka makasi dah rajin review!**

 **Nurul999 and raejm : ini uda apdet sekilat mungkin kakak-kakak. Hehe**

 **Zahranisa and xingmyun : konflik itu perlu kak. Ini udah balikan kok!hehehehe**

…

 **Oiya ada temen gue baca ff ini terus bilang 'Kok lu doyan banget masukin lagu-lagu gitu Ma?' iya gue anak musik, gue seneng lagu, jadi menurut gue lagu itu punya deep meaning gitu. Hehe.**

 **Ya gitu deh intinya.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca sama review. Ganyangka tanggepan kalian sepositif ini.**

 **Stay tune! RnR please!**


	15. Chapter 14 : Forever and Always

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap ini dan chap-chap ke depan moal sedih lah.**

 **Trust me it works**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 : Forever and Always**

 _ **Kamis, 25 Februari 2016**_

Sebelum bel mulai pelajaran.

"Bu, gini lah ya bu. Saya udah punya jawaban soal permintaan ibu buat ngebubarin WGG tea bu." Suho ngadep Bu Bora di ruang BK.

"Saya ga akan ngebubarin WGG. Saya ga akan pernah ngebubarin WGG bu. Gini yah masalahnya, mereka itu udah jadi bagian hidup saya. Perumpamaannya mah, mereka tuh organ-organ tubuh saya. Saya ga bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Bahkan saya ga bisa ngebayangin hidup tanpa mereka. Mau kita berantem gimana juga pasti endingnya kita bersama lagi bu. Maap bu tanpa bermaksud kurang ajar, saya rasa permintaan ibu terlalu mengada-ngada. Temen-temen malah seneng sama keberadaan geng kita, karena kita aktif dan masih bersosialisasi sama orang lain yang bukan anggota geng kita. Coba tanya Changmin dkk deh bu. Dan soal kita kurang ajar ke guru, maap yah bu, kita sih ga pernah kurang ajar, paling ke Mr. Jackson aja sih. Ya intinya, saya nolak permintaan ibu. Titik."

Bu Bora cengo. Baru pertama kali dalam sejarah, guru didamprat murid.

"Dan kalo ibu nyuruh Chanyeol ngejauhin Baekhyun, saya yakin Chanyeol ga akan mau. Ga akan pernah mau. Kita pun ngelarang kalo Chanyeol sampe mau. Ya bu saya duluan, BHAY!" Suho ninggalin ruang BK di mana si Bu Bora masih cengo.

Saat Bu Bora cengo, ruang BK kan kebuka tuh, ujuk-ujuk lewat Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol di depan ruang itu.

Mereka bertiga nari-nari dan bikin formasi uler piton.

"ANDECA ANDECI YA BORA BORA BORI. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHA!" trio bangsadh kalakah nari-nari sambil nyanyi-nyanyi ngejek si guru BK edan itu. Mereka ngetawain Bu Bora gegara ditolak Suho. Oke ini ambigu.

.

.

.

"Ibu mau mindahin tempat duduk lagi. Ibu rasa tempat duduk ini kurang efektif, apalagi Baekhyun sama Jongin didudukin bareng, uh ga bener ini." Bu Hyuna mau mindahin tempat duduk lagi.

"Ya, Jongin kamu duduk sama Sehun." Jongin sama Sehun saling ngasih tatapan aneh.

"Baekhyun ibu rasa kamu harus duduk sama Chanyeol lagi. Ini udah paling pas."

"CIECIECIECIECIECIEEEEEEEE!" Sekelas ngecie-ciein dipimpin oleh Yixing.

"MANTOF!" Sehun teriak.

Baekhyun cuman sosoan malu tapi mau. Chanyeol samanya aja.

"Baekhyun sama Chanyeol duduk paling pojok belakang." Jir terisolasi. Dan daerah situ sangat dingin, karena deket AC.

Setelah tempat duduk diatur, Bu Hyuna ngelanjutin pelajaran. Pelajaran mereka hari ini adalah materi cerita ulang berupa cerita rakyat atau biografi. Mereka dapet tugas buat mempresentasikan cerita rakyat atau biografi. Tugas ini dikerjain berpasangan sama temen sebangku. Anjir kan hoki pisan si ChanBaek.

"Baek, kita mau ambil cerita rakyat atau biografi?" tanya Chanyeol. Mereka udah ga malu-malu anjing lagi, kan udah jadian.

"Em apa yah, biografi aja kali yah?"

"Tokoh siapa yang mau kita ambil Baek?"

"Gue sih agak tertarik sama Nostradamus, Yeol. Coba geura lu baca kisah hidup sama karyanya, gila banget." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung ngebrowse soal Nostradamus.

Jadi, Nostradamus adalah seorang peramal terkenal asal Prancis. Ramalan dia tuh berupa puisi atau syair gitu. Pesannya subliminal, alias implisit. Kudu ditafsirin dulu. Dan secara mengerikannya, banyak ramalan dia yang beneran kejadian.

Nostradamus hidup taun 1503-1566. Beliau mempelajari astrologi dan sejenisnya. Tapi dia bisa ngeramal apa yang terjadi beratus taun kemudian. Ramalan dia yang terkenal dan beneran terjadi adalah keberadaan Louis Pasteur, kebakaran raksasa London, revolusi Prancis, kematian Henry II, keberadaan Napoleon Bonaparte, keberadaan Charles De Gaulle, keberadaan Adolf Hitler, bom atom Hiroshima Nagasaki, kejayaan Soekarno. Dan bahkan beliau juga meramalkan tentang Obama dan kejayaan lagu Gangnam Style.

"Anjir Baek, aing merinding." Chanyeol ngegidik pas baca artikel tentang Nostradamus.

"Elo mau tau apa yang lebih serem? Coba baca biografi Rasputin." Kata Baekhyun lagi. Pengetahuan dia luas gaes.

"Ga, gamau Baek. Gue takut!" Chanyeol geleng-geleng. Dia emang rada gimana sama hal mistis.

"HAHAHAHA DASAR KECINGAN! PENAKUT! PENGE- hatchiiiiiiiiwwwww!" Baekhyun bersin heboh.

"H-h-h-HA HA HA HAAAATCHIIIIIHHHHH!"

"Baek, elo pilek?" tanya Chanyeol perhatian.

"N-ngga, g-gue hatchi! A-alergi dingin! Gelo d-di s-sini d-dingin p-pisan HATCHI!"

Dengan inisiatif, Chanyeol ngeluarin jaketnya dan ngasih ke Baekhyun.

"Pake Baek. Kalo elu hatchi lagi gue bisa ga berenti ketawa. Hatchi-nya elu ngakak." Kata Chanyeol dengan sangat-sangat perhatian.

UHHHH SUAMI MATERIAL BANGET KAN.

"Thanks beb." Kata Baekhyun cheesy dan pake jaket pemberian Chanyeol.

"Betewe Yeol. Lu kenapa sih ngomongnya 'Hatchi-nya elu ngakak'. Kan bisa aja elu ngomong 'Bersinnya elu ngakak'. Bahasa elu aneh-aneh yah." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Gapapa. Hatchi lebih lucu dari bersin."

"Hatchi kan yang hatchi anak yang sebatang kara, dia mencari ibunya." Si Baekhyun kalakah nyanyi.

"Di suatu malam yang sangat dingiiin." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Teringat mamaaaaaahhh!" Baekhyun sosoan pake falsetto.

"Euh Baek, si ibu ngeliatin kita. Lanjut kerja." Chanyeol reflek nyentil tangannya Baekhyun.

"Yeol tong nyintreuk urang." Kata Baekhyun.

"Hah? Nyintreuk teh apa?" Chanyeol bingung sama kosakata Sunda yang ga awam.

"Nyentil Yeol. Eta basa Sunda." Baekhyun ngejelasin.

"Maneh ge bahasanya aneh-aneh Baek."

"Ya udah berarti kita cocok titik." Kata Baekhyun nyelesain debat tiada akhir itu.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama.

"Kris, dulu tiap Kamis kita ngedate, inget ga?" Tao sesenderan di pundak Kris sambil makan pempek.

"Kenapa? Mau lagi?" Sekarang Kris udah bisa ngimbangin manjanya Tao.

"Apa-apaan thih kalian teh malah ngelendot gitu." Sehun yang lagi duduk depan mereka protes.

"Kalo gue ngelendot gini boleh ga?" Luhan dengan manjanya nyender ke bahu Sehun.

"Apa thih yang ga boleh." Sekarang, Sehun juga ikutan romantis sesuai keinginan Luhan.

Ya suasana berangsur-angsur membaik. Sehun-Luhan dan Kris-Tao jadi doyan maen empatan. Double date tiap istirahat. Sampe Kyungsoo yang sering jadi kamcong protes gegara dia sama Jongin suka ga bisa sesosweet mereka. Jonginnya sih sering nyelesain tugas di lab kalo istirahat.

"Woy, besok malem kita makan-makan yu! Ada café di Dago enak pisan sih." Usul Kris tiba-tiba.

"Apa sih? Yang enak setau gue daerah Dago bawah." Kata Luhan.

"Itu loh Sierra. Emang sih agak mahal, tapi ayolah sesekali kita double date fine dining gitu." Kris ngasi alesan.

"Hayulah cobain. Gue lagi kepengen thteak." Kata Sehun ga bentes (ga jelas).

"Hah? Tetek?" Tao ga bisa nerjemahin cadelnya Sehun.

"Elu mah mikirnya jorok Tao. Thteak." Sehun ngulangin pengucapan 'steak' yang sangat tidak bentes. Artikulasi 0.

"Cetek?" Tao masih gagal paham.

"THTEAK!" Sehun esmosi.

"Ketek?" makin jauh Tao.

"THTEAK! ITULOH POTONGAN DAGING DI GRILL TERUTH DI BUMBUIN!" Sehun ngejelasin.

"OOOOOO STEAK." Akhirnya Tao paham.

"Tao, besok jam 6 gue jemput di rumah lu yah. Kalian bedua mau gue jemput juga?" tanya Kris.

"Ga uthah Krith, gue yang jemput Luhan." Sehun mau bersikap sok gentleman. Tapi Luhan seneng, dia ngeliat kalo Sehun berusaha jadi cowo yang Luhan mau.

"Mantof. Entar kita saling kabarin ajalah ya besok." Kata Kris.

.

.

.

Pelajaran fisika di kelasnya Jongdae

"Xiumin, kemaren kan elo ga sempet ke Cirata bareng gue. Sebagai gantinya, gue mo ngajak elo ke Pangandaran. Kita berangkat Jumat malem, jadi subuhnya kita masih bisa nikmatin sunrise di Pantai Timur. Itung-itung date lah." Kata Jongdae noel-noel Xiumin.

"HAH BALEKAN INI? HAYU SIH GUE MAH MAU! FEARLESS GILA BERANGKAT MALEM-MALEM UUUHHHH!" Xiumin langsung geregetan sendiri.

"Apa sih ini kalian mo ngedate yah?" kata Suho yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Ngedate sekaligus travelling! Asik yah." Kata Xiumin ngomporin.

"Aing ge besok mau double date fine dingin Suh." Tao pamer. Songongnya ngalahin Suho.

"Fine dining kali Tao." Suho ngebenerin omongan Tao.

"Nah iya! Maap atuh keseleo lidahnya." Tao alesan.

"Elo double date sama siapa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Gue-Kris sama Luhan-Sehun. Kita mo ke Sierra besok malem. Kris mo jemput gue jam 6. Sehun juga mo jemput Luhan. Asik yahhh!" Tao girang. Euforia dia.

"Besok malem gue juga mo dijemput Jongdae ke Pangandaran. Rame kan?" Xiumin ga mo kalah.

"AING NGENES LAHHH!" Suho jambak rambutnya frustasi. Buat apa kaya kalo ga bisa ngedate.

"Yah ajak si Yixing pegi kek Suh. Kita semua teh baru aja happy gegara bersatu lagi, jangan sampe entar elu sama Yixing ribut gegara kurang komunikasi. Ajak jalan gih." Kata Tao bijak.

"Ya kalo weekend si Yixing ga sibuk. Masalahnya akhir-akhir ini dia suka sibuk." Ceuk Suho.

"Ato elo mo ngenes kek Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Jongin-Kyungsoo? Mereka juga couple kurang rekreasi tuh gegara parada sibuk weekendnya!" si Jongdae pake nada angkuh ngomongnya mentang-mentang dia sering rekreasi. Jir keknya semua orang udah ketularan congkaknya si Suhongong nya.

"Entar lah aing ajak dia jalan. Aing usahakan. Eh mending ke mana yah?" Suho minta pendapat.

"Setau gue, nanti Sabtu malem suka ada konser band indie gitu di kampus-kampus. Coba deh browsing. Yixing pasti suka." Usul Jongdae.

"Boleh banget tuh."

"Ya anak-anak udah sampe mana ngerjain latian fisikanya?" suara hot Bu Hyosung ujuk-ujuk kadenge.

"JIR AING BUKUNYA MASIH KOSONG YEUH!" Xiumin panik.

"AING GE! ADUH PENGHAPUS MAHAL AING ILANG!" di saat kaya gini Suho masih bisa pamer.

"Aing pinjem tadi hehe." Tao nyengir watados.

"Aing sih udah beres dari kemaren. Aing iseng bikin di rumah." Jongdae songong.

"Jir penghapus ini teh harganya lebih mahal dari harga dirinya si Mr. Jackson sama Bu Bora." Suho ngehina. Sebenernya sih bukan fakta, soalnya kenyataannya penghapus itu Suho temuin di kolong meja.

"Eh Suh. Itu penghapus lu temuin di mana?" ujuk-ujuk si Kyuhyun dateng menginterupsi.

Skakmat. Suho langsung speechless. Yang laen nahan ngakak.

"Kayanya itu punya aing Suh. Kalo lu nemuin di kolong meja berarti bener punya aing."

Suho cuman ngangguk speechless. Baru aja nyombong langsung dijatohin gitu aja sama si setan.

"Oh iya bener penghapus itu punya aing. Makasih udah nemuin!" ga pake ba bi bu Kyuhyun langsung ngerebut itu barang dari tangan Suho.

Sang ketua WGG dipermalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 26 Februari 2016**_

Sebelum bel masuk kelas.

"YIXIIIINGGG!" Suho masuk kelas XI-E ga pake basa basi baso tahu.

"Naon atuh?!" Yixing yang lagi maen kartu sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin langsung nengok.

"Xing sini bentar deh." Suho narik Yixing ke pojokan kelas.

"Ada apa? Tumben nyariin."

"Loh, kok tumben sih? Kan gue pacar lu, jadi wajar dong nyariin."

"OH IYA YAH! LUPA MAAP!" Yixing nepok jidatnya heboh.

Suho cuman sweatdrop. Pacar yang luar biasa.

"Xing, besok nonton konser yu!"

"Konser musik lah!"

"Ya maksudnya artisnya siapa? Kalo dangdutan gue ga mau!" kata Yixing. Dia lelah, bosen. Tiap jalan sama Suho pasti manehna nyetel lagu dangdut pake volume max. Alhasil Yixing jadi budek. Lagu favorit Suho kan Bang Jono – Zaskia Gotik.

"Bukan dangdutan. Kek indie gitu, Banda Neira, Yura Yunita, Payung Teduh, Baraswara. Itu sih yang gue tau." Kata Suho.

"Ohhhh, boleh banget. Hayu lah. Jamber konsernya?"

"Jam 7 malem."

"Jemput gue jam 6 oke? Dadah sampe ketemu!" Suho keluar kelas, Yixing balik lagi ke habitatnya

"Si Suho mo ngapain?" tanya Jongin.

"Ngajak nonton konser indie besok." Jawab Yixing singkat.

"Wah ngedate euy. Aing ge bethok double date thama couple Krith-Tao." Pamer Sehun.

"Si Jongdae sama Xiumin juga malem ini mo ke Pangdar. Edan kan mereka." Kata Baekhyun setengah jealous. Dia teh maksudnya ngode supaya diajak Chanyeol ngedate juga.

"Oh Baek! Gue punya ide! Kita nonton konser juga yu besok! Kuburan sama Jasad ngadain tour keknya!" Chanyeol langsung antusias.

"ANJIR KAGA MAU GUE ILFEEL GEGARA ELO NYANYI URINE CAMPUR NANAH ITU JIRRRR KAGA MAUUU!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah. Semua keketawaan.

"Yeol, kalian bedua kalo ngedate ajak-ajak gue sama Kyungsoo yah. Gue suka ga punya ide mo ngajak dia ke mana." Kata Jongin.

"Oh iya kalian double date aja kek kita!" usul Sehun.

"Oh gimana kalo kita olahraga aja berempat! Besok, seharian, di kompleks perumahannya Baekhyun aja. Asik kan!" usul Chanyeol.

"Hayu lah meh sehat." Ceuk Baekhyun.

"Ah Baekhyun mah alesannya sehat, padahal mah pengen ngecengin cogans sama cecans di kompleks yah! Ngaku lo!" tuduh Yixing langsung to the point.

"Anjir kaga woy!" kata Baekhyun ga terima dituduh.

"Baek, asa aing teh ganteng pisan. Kenapa elo masih ngeceng-ngeceng sih?! Ga terima aing mah!" kata Chanyeol dramatis.

"Males males." Baekhyun buang muka.

Pasangan yang aneh.

.

.

.

18.00

"Tuan putri Luhan thilakan mathuk." Sehun ngebukain pintu buat Luhan. Setelah keilangan Luhan buat yang pertama kalinya, Sehun jadi belajar how to treat boyfriend properly.

Luhan jadi rada speechless ngeliat Sehun sangat amat romantis.

Luhan masuk ke mobil, disusul sama Sehun.

"Thupaya thelamat thampai tujuan, pake ini." Sehun masangin seat belt buat Luhan.

Jir jir.

Luhan keneh speechless.

"Hun, elo belajar dari mana sih biar romantis?"

"Ga tau gue juga. Gue cuman belajar jadi theperti yang elo mau karena gue ga mau keilangan elo lagi." Jawab Sehun.

Jawaban Sehun sukses bikin Luhan senyum puas.

"Mantof Hun." Ceuk Luhan.

Tindakan Sehun selanjutnya bikin Luhan kelefek-kelefek.

"Ini buat elo." Sehun ngeluarin sebuket bunga. Gedeeeee banget.

"Buat gue?"

Sehun ngangguk.

Anjir. Ini date idaman Luhan dari dulu.

.

.

.

"Tao coba liat ke kursi belakang ada apa." Sementara Sehun-Luhan masih romantis-romantisan, Kris-Tao udah on the way.

"Susah atuh Kris ngeliat ke belakangnya."

"Coba geura liat ada apa." Kata Kris maksa.

"Bentar." Tao muter badannya susah payah buat ngeliat something di kursi belakang.

Ada boneka panda. Gede. Keliatannya sih empuk. Enak buat temen bobo.

"Boneka panda? Buat apa?"

"Ya buat elo lah!" kata Kris dengan muka tampan.

"Kris? Ini seriusan?" kata Tao ga percaya.

"Iye dong! Kenapa harus becanda coba!" Kris ketawa.

"YEAAAAY MAKASIIIHHH!"

Kris cuman ngelus kepala Tao sayang.

Keknya KrisTao gamau kalah dari HunHan.

.

.

.

"Jir ini teh Thierra? Aluth euy!" Sehun seneng sama interior Sierra. Suasananya romantis. Lantai pertama semi outdoor. Sedangkan lantai kedua indoor dengan pemandangan kota Bandung, dilengkapi panggung kecil buat live music. Suasananya ga remang-remang amat, cukup terang. Tapi cuacanya dingin, plus ujan rintik-rintik. Bikin couple-couple yang lagi ngedate hoream pindah tempat.

Sierra recommended gaes. Bagus.

18.45

"Gue bilang juga ini tempat bagus Hun." Kata Kris bangga udah ngusulin tempat sebagus ini. Mereka berempat milih tempat di balkon karena pengen liat pemandangan.

"Elo tau banget tempat-tempat di Dago yah Kris?" tanya Luhan.

"Iye dong. Gue tau banyak. Kalo kalian mo ngedate entar tanya-tanya gue aja lah!"

"Eh itu makanan kita dateng keknya." Tao nunjuk-nunjuk mas pelayannya antusias.

Si mas-mas yang ditunjuk Tao nyamperin meja mereka.

Si mas cekatan itu naro makanan plus minuman di meja mereka dengan rapi. Ada chicken cordon bleu buat Kris, sirloin steak buat Tao, tenderloin buat Luhan. Empat ice lemon tea, 2 cheese cake buat Kris dan Tao, sama chocolate cake buat Sehun-Luhan.

"Math, pethenan thaya yang chicken cordon bleu thatu lagi belom dateng yah?"

"Permisi bisa diulang mas?" si mas cekatan itu ga ngerti omongan Sehun.

"Ini ada pesenan chicken cordon ada satu lagi belum dateng mas." Luhan secara inisiatif ngetranslate omongan pacarnya yang ga bentes.

"Oh iya mohon ditunggu yah mas."

.

.

.

19.30

"Yeay kenyang! Enak pisan euy!" Tao ngelap mulutnya.

"Iya enak euy. Kapan lagi yu ke sini." Kata Luhan puas.

"IYA TAPI MAKANAN GUE MATHIH BELON DATENG!" Sehun teriak. Semua orang di restoran itu langsung nengok. Sehun kesel.

"Mas coba ke sini." Kris manggil mas-mas terdekat.

Si mas nyamperin langsung.

"Mas tadi kita pesen chicken cordon bleu 2 tapi kok yang dateng dari tadi cuman satu yah?" Kris protes. Sehun ekeur manyun.

"Sebentar mas saya cek dulu." Si mas buka notesnya.

"Mohon maaf mas untuk meja ini di catetan cuman pesen 1 biji chicken cordon bleu-nya." Kata si mas.

Krik krik krik.

"SEHUN PEA TADI KAN ELO GA PESEN APA-APA!" Luhan noyor kepala pacarnya kesel. Si Sehun teh ti tadi aambekan sorangan gegara begonya dia sendiri.

"OH IYA ANJIR AING TEH BELOM PETHEN TI TADI NAHA BOGA OTAK BEGO PITHAN!" Sehun ngejedugin diri ke meja.

45 menit Sehun terbuang percuma.

.

.

20.00

Akhirnya si Sehun beres makan.

Mereka memutuskan buat ngobrol-ngobrol sakedap sateuacan balik.

"Jadi, gimana ceritanya kalian balikan?" Luhan nanya.

"Aing samper ke rumahnya. Pertamanya mah si Tao kaga mau dengerin penjelasan gue, tapi gue mati-matian nahan dia. Akhirnya dia mau. Dan elo tau begonya si Chanyeol nulis di kertas ucapannya 'For Mr. Jackson', dia salah tulis. Dodol ga sok. Duh era pisan." Kris cerita.

"Anjir elo tau si Kris dengan nada sok manja bikin utah ujuk-ujuk ngomong 'GA MAUUUU, LASERIN MADU, MAUUUU!' ya gue ga berenti ketawa udahnya. Lucu pisan." Tao nambahin.

"Jir ngakak beul si Chanyeol belegug!" Luhan ngakak.

"Kalo lu gimana ceritanya bisa jadian kek sekarang?" tanya Kris.

"Si cadel ini ujuk-ujuk jadi sosweet pisan. Gue diarahin buat masuk ke aula terus dia maenin piano buat gue sambil nyanyi plus nyewa full band gitu. Gila edan gue sampe pengen nangis di situ." Luhan cerita.

"Gelo euy kalian so sweet. Betewe, Hun entar lulus SMA elo mo ngapain? Kata nyokap gue, kita kudu nyiapin semuanya dari kelas 11." Tao ngalihin topik.

"Iya Hun. Nih ya, Februari bentar lagi abis. Maret kita ada UTS plus banyak kepotong libur. April juga. Mei kita udah UAS. Ujuk-ujuk Juni udah bagi rapot. Entar Juli kita masuk kelas 12 dan Agustus kita udah harus bener-bener mantap sama masa depan kita." Kata Kris ngejelasin. Emang bener, waktu teh ga kerasa.

"Iya, waktu emang ga keratha. Makanya gue ga mau mikirin matha depan dulu." Kata Sehun cuek.

"Loh kok gitu sih? Justru karena waktu itu singkat elo harus mikirin dong Hun." Luhan nasihatin calon suaminya itu.

"Iya, waktu tuh thingkat, kita juthtru kudu nikmatin hari tiap harinya. Cukup elo pikirin apa yang jadi problem lu hari itu aja. Dengan demikian, hidup lu bakal lebih bahagia. Elo jadi lebih berthyukur. Percaya deh." Jawab Sehun. Gayanya udah kek motivator gitu.

Semua diem. Ga nyangka Sehun sedewasa ini.

Luhan jadi inget sikap Sehun waktu mereka udahan.

Sehun memang bener orang yang dewasa.

"Tapi gue juga punya cita-cita kok. Gue mau mathuk arthitektur."

"Hun gue baru tau elo suka hal gituan." Luhan aja ga tau Sehun berminat di arsitektur.

"Banyak hal yang kalian belom tau kok. Gue emang otaknya gether kaya Chanyeol. Tapi kalo dia ekthrovert, gue tuh introvert. Gue banyak mikir dan gue tuh orangnya peratha. Nih hobi gue." Sehun buka hapenya dan ngasih nunjuk gallerynya.

Ternyata, Sehun doyan gambar-gambar sesuatu yang berbau bangunan gitu. Bahkan dia doyan motret-motret bangunan tua.

"Jir Hun maneh luar biasa." Luhan ga nyangka. Bener-bener ga nyangka Sehun-nya punya pemikiran yang hebat.

"Hun, aing yakin WGG, terutama maneh bakal jadi orang sukses nantinya." Kris pasang muka yakin.

"Hun, elo mau tau sesuatu ga? Entah kenapa aing yakin pisan kita bakal jodoh nantinya. Gue juga doyan ngelakuin sesuatu." Luhan nunjukin gallery hapenya.

Kalo Sehun punya passion di arsitektur, Luhan berminat di bidang design interior. Dia banyak ngegambar dan motret furniture, design kamar, dll.

Tao terharu ngeliat couple yang ada di depannya itu.

"Sumpah siah aing doain kalian bedua jodoh sampe mati! Kalian bakal jadi power couple nantinya!" Tao langsung agresif.

"Kalau aing mah tidak punya bakat khusus. Aing mah mau masuk bisnis aja, nerusin bisnis ortu." Kata Kris.

"Eh Kris. Elo cocok loh masuk bisnis. Maksudnya tuh gini, elo orangnya berani, punya kepemimpinan, aing yakin itu jalan hidup elo." Tao ngelus punggung tangan pacarnya itu. Dia bangga ketiga temennya ini punya pandangan hidup yang bener-bener ga disangka.

Date yang sangat berisi.

"Kalo elo Tao?"

"Aing sih pengen masuk DKV. Gue pernah mikir gini, gue mau nikahin seseorang yang masuk jurusan bisnis. Di mana nanti dia ngejalanin bisnisnya, gue bantu secara advertising. Gue bikinin iklannya, logo perusahaan, dll. Dan coincidentally, si Kris masuk bisnis."

"Gelo euy. Emang bener ya, jalan hidup manusia ga bisa ditebak." Kata Luhan.

"Tapi lebih dari itu, gue punya cita-cita lain." Lanjut Tao.

"Apa?"

"Gue mau, kita bisa kaya gini, selalu dan selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 27 Februari 2016**_

04.00

Pantai Timur Pangandaran.

Setelah 6 jam perjalanan dari Bandung, akhirnya duo pengembara kita si Jongdae jeung Xiumin nyampe juga. Mereka ganti-gantian nyetir jadi ga parada tunduh gimana banget. Udah parada sare soalnya.

Suasana di sini romantis banget. Ga kalah sama fine dining di Sierra kemaren malem. Dengan tukang bubur dan tukang es podeng sebagai background, Jongdae dan Xiumin duduk di semacem saung yang disediain di sana buat nunggu sunrise. Untung cuaca subuh ini ga begitu dingin walau agak berangin. Ga mendung juga, jadi ga akan ada awan yang nutupin sunrise.

Nih ya, sunrise di sini gue akui bagus pisan. 2 tempat di Indonesia yang sunrisenya bagus : Pantai Timur Pangandaran dan Pantai Sanur Bali.

Buburnya juga mantof.

"Jongdae, jujur gue takut. Baekhyun masih marah ga yah ke gue?"

"Nih elo tau ga. Waktu kita ribut, si Baekhyun yang berusaha ngedamaiin kita. Semarah-marahnya dia sama elo, pasti dia sadar kalo kita semua itu bestfriend yang lebih berharga dari apapun." Jongdae narik kepala Xiumin supaya nyender di bahunya. Nikmatin sunrise berdua.

Matahari naik pelan-pelan.

"Ayo foto!"

Jongdae ngajak Xiumin foto-foto pake GoPro. Asik banget. Apalagi pas foto dari belakang dengan background pemandangan sunrise.

Euhh mantof!

"Jongdae, coba kalo kita gini selamanya. Asik kan?"

"Iya asik banget. Tapi mau gimana juga kita mesti bangun, tidur, belajar, makan, mandi, dan ngelakuin seabrek rutinitas lainnya. Kita ga bisa males terus."

Xiumin negakkin diri.

Dia natap Jongdae dalem.

Tatapan Jongdae tuh udah dalem, jauh, teduh.

Jir si Xiumin langsung bafer.

"Ga salah yah gue milih elo.

.

.

.

"HOI HUDANG SIAH MANEH!" Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo ngegedor pintu rumah Baekhyun anarkis.

"Kalian siapa?" pintu ujuk-ujuk ngebuka dan muncullah sosok nyonya Byun, maminya Baekhyun.

"Eh, tante. Kita temen-temennya Baekhyun. Kita ngerencanain mau morning run, renang, sama basket hari ini tante. Eheheheheheh." Chanyeol mendadak sopan. Iyalah, camer gituloh.

"Jir si Chanyeol muka dua edan." Kyungsoo bisik-bisik ke Jongin.

Chanyeol yang ngedenger omongan Kyungsoo langsung nginjek dua sejoli itu diem-diem.

"AWWWWW!" Kyungsoo reflek teriak.

"Kamu kenapa?" mami Baekhyun langsung panik.

"Gapapa tante c-cuman…. Laper. YA LAPER SAYA TANTE HEHEHEHE." Alesan Kyungsoo kaga logis beul.

"Oh hayu atuh, kita makan dulu. Baekhyun belum bangun. Oh iya kalian udah mandi? Kalau belum mandi aja di sini atuh! Aduh kok Baekhyun ga pernah cerita punya temen rajin gini kaya kalian? Eh ayo masuk dulu!" mami Baekhyun nyerocos.

Mereka betiga bingung. Baik pisan maminya. Boleh numpang makan, numpang mandi pula. Aduh Chanyeol beruntung punya camer kek gini.

"Kita enggg makan aja deh tante. Ga usah mandi. Emang sengaja ga mandi soalnya nanti keringetan lagi. Hehehehe." Jawab Jongin.

Mereka duduk di meja makan.

"Sebentar tante siapin dulu makanannya." Mami Baekhyun nyediain 3 piring berisi nasi sama sop buntut.

"Kalau kurang apa bilang ke tante yah. Sebentar tante panggil dulu si Baekhyun." Mami Baekhyun lari ke lantai atas dan berniat bangunin si Baekhyun.

"Woy Yeol. Camer elo baek pisan yah. Beruntung lo!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Cantik hot lagi!" Jongin naik turunin alisnya.

"Inget pacar!" Kyungsoo nyubit Jongin keras.

"Hai semua sorry nunggu lama!" Baekhyun muncul. Keknya dia abis sikat gigi, cuci muka, cuci kaki. Keliatan seger soalnya.

"Ayo Baek ga baik nunggu temen lama-lama. Sok kamu sarapan dulu baru pergi." Titah mami Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Makasih ya tante! Jangan kapok kalo kita berkunjung lagi!" Jongin kek ga rela berpisah sama mami Baekhyun.

Abis dari rumah Baekhyun. Mereka langsung morning run keliling kompleks.

"Baek, boleh ga gue jadi papi tiri lu?" tanya Jongin kelewat sableng pas mereka morning run.

Plak! Kyungsoo ga ragu-ragu nabok Jongin.

"Sakit beb."

"CENTIL SIH JADI ORANG!"

Sementara Chanyeol keketawaan sendiri. Camernya jadi bahan ribut kopel belegug ini.

"Eh ada tukang leupeut. Beli dulu yu!" Baekhyun ngajak temen-temennya buat jajan leupeut.

Kalau kalian ga tau lepeut apa, pokonya harus coba. Ini enak. Apalagi kalo pake oncom. Mantof!

"Mas, leupeut oncom 4 biji!" pesen Baekhyun.

Sebenernya acara morning run mereka hari ini loba ku dahar. Mantof abis.

"Baekhyun?"

Pas mereka asik jajan ujuk-ujuk ada suara berat manggil Baekhyun.

"HAH? PAPI KOK DISINI?!"

"Loh papi kan emang morning run tiap Sabtu. Tumben kamu morning run!"

Dan ternyata ini adalah pertemuan dramatis antara anak dan ayah.

"Pagi om." Chanyeol senyum dan nundukin kepalanya. Hari ini dia udah ketemu sama camernya. Paket lengkap broh!

"Eh ini temen-temen kamu Baek?"

"Iya pi. Aku nanti mo berenang sama mereka di kolam renang kompleks."

"Oh gitu ya. Baek, leupeut oncom kalian semua papi yang bayar ya. Papi traktir."

"Wah! Makasih om!" saut Jongin cepet. Dia seneng gratisan. Kyungsoo langsung nginjek kaki Jongin.

"Ga tau sopan!"

"Ga usah om kita bayar sendiri-sendiri aja. Hehehehehehehe." Chanyeol berusaha ngambil hati camernya ini.

"Eh gapapa. Om seneng kok nraktir temen-temen Baekhyun. Salam kenal ya." Ternyata papi Baekhyun ga kalah sopan dari maminya.

Ganteng pula.

"Baek, kita harus sering-sering makan bareng keluarga elo." Bisik Jongin. Baekhyun langsung melotot.

"Baek boleh ga gue jadi mami tiri lu? Papi lu ganteng ehhehehehe." Si Kyungsoo ganjen. Sekarang giliran Jongin yang melotot.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita mo ke Café Relax?" Jongdae siap-siap ngeboseh. Mereka nyewa odong-odong berornamen lampu warna warni berbentuk lope lope dengan boneka hello kitty segede gaban yang udah kucel, plus gantungan boneka angry bird kecil.

Odong-odong paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah.

"Iya Jong. Tiati ntong nyasar siah! Kemarennya si Jongin sama Kyungsoo nyasar dan gue ga mau kejadian itu kita ulang."

"Siap bos!"

Jongdae sama Xiumin ngeboseh odong-odong itu menyusuri belokan-belokan. Jongdae nyetel lagu pake speaker yang tersedia di odong-odong dugem itu.

"Request lagu Fallin – Alicia Keys dong, ada ga lagunya?" Xiumin ngintip list mp3 di hapenya Jongdae.

"Ada dong!" Jongdae nyetel lagu itu pake volume max. Odong-odong dugem itu sukses nyedot perhatian orang-orang di sana.

"I keep on fallin in and out of love with youuuu!" Jongdae nyanyi sekeras mungkin. Ga peduli yang penting happy.

"MANTOOOOFFFF!" Xiumin udah serasa ada di konser dangdutan. Jempolnya diangkat.

"SOMETIMES I LOVE YA. SOMETIMES YOU MAKE ME BLUE!" Xiumin nyanyi dengan gatau malunya.

"SOMETIMES I FEEL GOOD. AT TIMES I FEEL USED!"

Mereka terus nyanyi sampe…

"Eh Jongdae. Hape gue mati. Gue lupa jalan lagi." Kata Xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Jir hape gue juga lobet euy! Coba berenti bentar di depan ada Yomart. Kita nanya jalan ke mba-mba Yomart-nya." Jongdae ngerem odong-odongnya di deket Yomart. Dia turun dan masuk Yomart sebentar.

Xiumin anteng nungguin Jongdae nanya-nanya jalan ke si mba Yomart.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongdae keluar.

"Kata si mbanya, di depan ada belokan, kita ambil belokan kirinya."

"Sip."

Mereka terus ngeboseh sambil nyanyi-nyanyi dengan ga tau malunya.

"Jong, ini belokannya." Xiumin ngingetin Jongdae pas ngeliat belokan.

"Keknya bukan ini deh, soalnya ini gelap. Kayanya mah belokan selanjutnya." Kata Jongdae sotoy.

Inilah awal bencana.

Pas nyampe di belokan kedua. Xiumin ngingetin lagi.

"Jong. Yakin ini belokannya?"

"Yakin banget." Jongdae pasang muka yakin.

"Iya sih ini terang." Xiumin ngebelokin odong-odongnya ke arah belokan jalan yang dimaksud. Lah Xiumin kaget, mereka ngeliat pos satpam.

"Wah ada pos satpam. Kayanya mah bener." Jongdae masih sotoy. Karena percaya, Xiumin udah we ngejalanin odong-odong itu nembus pos satpam.

Dan mereka makin shock. Kenapa?

Karena ujuk-ujuk ketemu jalan raya.

Sok kebayang ga, di lampu merah, motor mobil di sana sini, dan odong-odong mereka nyempil ngemacetin jalan.

"Eeeeuu Xiumin. Keknya kejadian Jongin-Kyungsoo bakal kita ulang deh." Jongdae dengan perasaan tidak bersalah ngejalanin odong-odong nyasar itu sampe masuk pasar ikan.

"Euh Jong kayanya mending gue yang nyetir deh. INI TEH PASAR IKAN YU KNOW JAUH DARI PANGANDARAN DODOL SIAH MANEH!" Xiumin esmosi.

Akhirnya Xiumin yang nyetir.

Pas giliran Xiumin yang nyetir…

"SIA TE NYETIR NU BALEK TONG DI TENGAH JALAN KITU AMPIR PAEH KITA KETABRAK TRUK!" ya. Xiumin fearless nyetirnya.

"Jong keknya kita bentar lagi nyampe tempatnya deh." Setelah muter-muter akhirnya mereka ketemu titik terang.

"Udah berapa jam kita di jalan?"

"1 jam 30 menit. Dan ini gara-gara apa? GEGARA KESOTOYAN MANEH TAH!"

.

.

.

"Udah lama gue kaga ke sini!" Baekhyun nyebur ke kolam nyusul temen-temennya.

"Wah Baek. Asik juga yah kolam renangnya. Kita entar honeymoon di sini yah!" kata Chanyeol frontal.

Plak!

Baekhyun reflek nabok cowonya itu.

"Kalian teh pasangan macem apa sih kaga ada romantis-romantisnya. Ck ck ck ck." Jongin geleng-geleng pura-pura prihatin.

"KALIAN TE NGACA TOLONG!" ChanBaek kompakan teriak nyerang si hitam.

"Oi. Kita ke sini mo olahraga. Meh sehat. Bukan buat ribut." Lerai Kyungsoo sok bijak.

"Bukannya mau ketemu om ganteng papinya Baekhyun yah?!" sindir Jongin sinis.

"Bukannya elu yah yang mau nikah sama tante seksi maminya Baekhyun?!" bales Kyungsoo.

"Kalian teh pasangan macem apa sih kaga ada romantis-romantisnya. Ck ck ck ck." Sekarang Chanyeol yang nyepet pasangan aneh ini.

"Udahlah kita teh sama-sama pasangan aneh Yeol. Jadi cicing." Baekhyun nyintreuk (nyentil) cowonya.

"Jir. Udah ah. Ayo kita pacepet-cepet nyampe ujung. Terserah mo gaya apa." Usul Kyungsoo.

Mereka berenang dari ujung ke ujung. Baekhyun pake gaya anak anjing. Kyungsoo pake gaya putri duyung. Jongin pake gaya bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol paling wajar, pake gaya kodok bertelor.

Ga ada yang wajar sih sebenernya. Tapi yaudahlah terserah mereka.

"YEAAAAAY AING MENANG!" Jongin yang pertama nyampe ujung.

"JELAS MANEH MENANG ORANG GAYANYA AJA SEMAU DEWEK!" Kyungsoo protes.

"Udah ah cape! Maen lempar tangkep bola aja yu! ChanBaek VS JongSoo. Gimana?" usul Chanyeol.

"HAYU! KEBETULAN GUE BAWA BOLA!" Baekhyun ngambil bola yang dia taro di pinggir kolam.

Permainan dimulai.

"Beb, elo dulu yang lempar sok." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rada gimana gitu pas dipanggil beb sama si tiang.

"Oke."

Baekhyun ngelempar bola ke arah Jongin. Jongin berhasil mantulin balik bolanya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngelempar lagi ke arah Kyungsoo. Mirip sama voli air lah ya.

Mereka cukup jago. Belum ada yang nyetak point sampe saat ini.

Eh tapi si dodol Kyungsoo. Pas giliran dia yang dapet bola, dia malah mantulin bolanya ke arah Jongin.

"JONGIN TANGKEP!"

Dan ga tau samanya bego ato gimana, dengan muka sok polos, Jongin nangkep bolanya.

Dua-duana cengo.

"HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA PASANGAN BEGOOOK!" Baekhyun ketawa puas.

"DODOL MANEH NGAPAIN NANGKEP BOLANYA!" Kyungsoo noyor kepala Jongin.

"MANEH GE NGAPAIN LEMPAR KE AING!" Jongin nyiprat Kyungsoo pake aer.

"NAON MANEH WAWANIAN!" Kyungsoo bales nyemprot aer.

Akhirnya pasangan gelo itu ciprat-cipratan.

Baekhyun cengo. Sedangkan Chanyeol kabita pengen ikutan ciprat-cipratan juga.

"BEB AYO IKUTAN!" Chanyeol udah siap-siap nyemprot.

"CICING. UDAH YU AH KITA TONTONIN AJA ITU PASANGAN ANEH." Baekhyun ngedeket ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngerangkul Baekhyun dan nontonin JongSoo perang air.

Mainan bola jigana batal. Perang air JongSoo lebih mancap.

"SERANGAN DRAGON BALLLL! KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Dengan idiotnya, Jongin meragain jurus kamehameha.

"KALO LU KAMEHAMEHA AING KABEHABEHAAAA!" kalo kamehameha pake tangan, Kyungsoo bikin jurus kabehabeha, nyemprot aer pake dada.

"AMATERASUUUUU!" Jongin ngedipin mata, terus ngecipak-cipakin aer.

"JURUS SERIBU BAYANGAAAAAN!" Kyungsoo nyelem bikin Jongin bingung. Selanjutnya dia muncul di belakang Jongin tiba-tiba. Abis itu ngelelepin Jongin.

Chanyeol masih ngerangkul Baekhyun mesra. Mereka ga berenti ketawa nonton perang air amat sangat idiot ini.

"Kata aing mah ya, kita berempat teh couple paling goblok di WGG." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Aing bisa lebih goblok dari mereka." Si Chanyeol teh bangga lagi jadi anak goblok. Mereka kayanya saingan. Yang lebih goblok yang menang.

"Gimana cik?"

"Naek ke atas pundak gue." Chanyeol setengah jongkok supaya Baekhyun bisa duduk di atas pundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun begonya nurut aja.

"Udah siap?"

"Siap."

"Siap untuk menjadi pasangan tergoblok?"

"Sangat siap."

"FAST AND FURIOOUUUUUSSSSS!" Chanyeol berusaha lari di kolam sambil bawa Baekhyun di pundaknya. Bukannya cepet, yang ada gerakan rusuh Chanyeol bikin mereka bedua kecipratan aer loba pisan.

"GOBLOK CHANYEOL TOLOL AING KESELEK!"

"DOMINIC TORETTO!" Chanyeol ngiterin lokasi perang air.

"AING GAMAU ELEH! BRIAN O'CONNORRRR!"

"LETTICIA ORTIZ!"

"MIA TORETTO!"

Akhirnya mereka neriakin nama pemain Fast Furious satu-satu. Sampe Jah, perannya Joe Taslim di FF 6 aja disebut.

Dan date mereka di hari itu merupakan date tertolol sepanjang masa. Di mana kolam renang dipenuhi teriakan mereka berempat.

"RAAASEEENGGANNN!"

"VIN DIESEEEELLL!"

"EDO TENSEEEEIII!"

"MICHELLEEEE RODRIGUEZZZZ!"

.

.

.

Jongdae sama Xiumin udah nyampe di Café Relax.

"Jong mo pesen apa? Di sini es krim nya gede. Satu berdua aja yah." Kata Xiumin ngos-ngosan da abis ngaboseh odong-odong mengitari Pangdar.

"Apa yah, chocolate gold? Gimana mau ga?"

"Ga ah Jong. Stroberi gimana?"

"Ah ga suka aahhh! Rum raisin?!"

"Aduh takut mabok. Gue suka mabok kalo makan rum raisin Jong. Lo tau sendiri kan." Kata Xiumin manja.

"Jir apa yah. Banana split?"

"Ah gimana kalo chocolate gold! Enak itu!"

Krik krik.

"Asaan tadi gue bilang itu dari awal deh. Bebeb tolol." Jongdae pengen marah.

"HHEHEHE YAUDAH KITA PESEN ITU AJA." Akhirnya mereka bedua pesen Chocolate Gold.

Sambil nunggu eskrim mereka dateng, pasangan aneh ini ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Liat deh. Pasangan laen mah pegangan tangan." Xiumin ngode.

"Oh iya ya." Jongdae pura-pura kaga peka.

Xiumin manyun.

Tapi tangannya Jongdae bergerilya, kedua tangannya ujuk-ujuk ngambil tangan Xiumin. Tangan kanannya ngegenggam tangan kiri Xiumin, sedangkan tangan kirinya ngegenggam tangan kanan Xiumin.

Si bapao kaget siah sumpah.

"Kaya gini kan?" Jongdae ngegenggam kedua tangan itu lembut. Kek sayang banget sama Xiumin.

"Pasangan laen juga ngelakuin ini." Jongdae natap mata Xiumin dalem-dalem. Xiumin jadi salting sendiri.

"Pasangan laen juga ngelakuin ini." Selanjutnya Jongdae nyium pipi kanan Xiumin.

"Gue udah kaya yang lain kan? Jadi jangan iri lagi yah."

"Ih elo apaan sih!" Xiumin malu.

"Jadi pengen ngomong sesuatu." Jongdae masih belum ngelepasin tangannya.

"Apaan?"

"I love you."

"Hah?"

"I love you."

"Hah?"

"AKU SAYANG KAMU GOBLOK."

"Abis elo jarang soswit kek gini sih!" protes Xiumin.

"Anjir elo teh bukannya bilang I love you too kek, aku sayang kamu juga kek, ato apalah! Kesel." Jongdae pura-pura marah.

Mas pelayan nyamperin mereka. Eskrim mereka dateng.

"YEAY ESKRIM KITA DATENG!" Xiumin antusias.

Dengan hawek, Xiumin langsung ngelahap eskrim itu.

"Nih." Xiumin masih peduli sama pacarnya. Dia nyuapin Jongdae.

Jongdae seneng aja disuapin sama pacarnya.

"Elo kalo lagi jinak lucu pisan yah."

"Anjir nanaonan sia pikir urang anak anjing?"

Jongdae cuman ngelus kepala Xiumin.

Anjir lucu pisan mereka teh!

"Cobain loveshot yu!" usul Jongdae.

"Hayu!"

Mereka megang sendok isi eskrim masing-masing. Terus ngelingkarin tangannya ngelakuin loveshot mirip di drama-drama.

"Jir akhirnya kesampean!" Xiumin dari dulu pengen ngelakuin loveshot.

"Eh betewe WGG udah lama kaga ngumpul bareng yah! Ngumpul bareng lagi yu ah pas liburan. Entar kan anak kelas 12 US, kita nginep di villa Chanyeol lagi yu ah! Rame nih kayanya." Usul Jongdae tiba-tiba. Tumben. Dia kan biasanya jarang usul.

"HAYU LAH RAME. Aduh gue teh kaya ga pengen bertumbuh tau ga! Pw banget di kelas 11 teh. Asik, belum banyak beban. Ya pokonya rame pisan! Nanti pas gue udah punya anak cucu gue bakal ceritain WGG ke mereka."

"Elo bakal nyeritainnya bareng gue. Kan entar kita tumbuh kolot bareng."

Xiumin terharu. Dia pengen grow old together bareng Jongdae. Amin jodoh.

"Ya semoga kita jodoh. Kalo engga pun, gue bakal tetep nyeritain elo ke mereka. Gue bakal bilang kalau gue punya cinta semasa SMA. Kisah cinta paling lucu tapi goblok. Gue bakal tunjukin surat cinta dodol elo ke anak cucu gue. Gue bakal ceritain kisah travelling kita ke mereka. Asik kan?"

"Jir. Aing jadi baper. Tapi ga tau kenapa gue ada perasaan kuat kalo WGG bakal langgeng. Kata aing mah Jongin-Kyungsoo yang nikah pertama da." Jongdae nerka-nerka masa depan.

"IYA TAH! Aduh mereka teh gregetan yah! Kudunya yah WGG teh punya acara deep talk tau ga. Ngomongin masa depan, ngomongin sesuatu yang berbobot gitu. Nantilah pas di villa." Kata Xiumin. Emang kadang deep talk teh bikin bafer gaes.

"By the way. Kalau nanti kita tumbuh kolot bareng, kita kudu mati bareng juga siah!" Jongdae jadi romantis pisan.

"Anjir stop elo bikin gue pengen ceurik sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Jongdae tadi telpon gaes." Kata Chanyeol. Mereka berempat udah beres berenang ato lebih tepatnya acara gogoblokan bersama di aer.

"Apa cenah?"

"Dia ngajakin WGG kumpul di villa gue tanggal 8 Maret. Soalnya udah lama WGG kaga ngumpul bareng."

"EH HAYU ATUH! TANGGAL 8 KAN KITA LIBUR GEGARA KELAS 12 US." Jongin paling demen kalo udah nyangkut liburan.

"Iya woy. Kita teh kudu banyak maen bareng sebelum naek kelas 12. Kelas 12 kita udah sibuk banget pasti ga bisa kaya gini lagi. Jangan sampe kita lulus dengan menyesal karena kurang waktu bareng." Ceuk Kyungsoo.

"Bener pisan. Hayu lah. Entar pas libur UN, kita maen ke Jakarta. Gimana?" Baekhyun ngusulin yang lebih jauh lagi.

"HAYU PISAN GUE MAH! WKAKAKA!" Chanyeol seneng. Jujur, dia nyaman banget sama WGG. Dia bener-bener pengen bareng terus temen-temennya ini. Ga tau kenapa, walau emang belom bener-bener pisah, Chanyeol sedih gegara bentar lagi kelas 11 ini berakhir. Kelas 11 berakhir berarti makin deket ke kelulusan. Dan itu artinya makin deket ke arah masa dewasa, ga ada main-main lagi, ga ada kenakalan yang bikin ketawa tiap harinya, ga ada malu-malu kucing bareng Baekhyun di kelas.

Chanyeol pengen mereka gini terus. Selalu dan selamanya.

"Yeol kenapa elo jadi sedih gini?" Baekhyun agak khawatir. Dia agak ga suka ngeliat pacarnya murung. Baekhyun meluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Bentar lagi kita naek kelas. Artinya bentar lagi kita lulus. Artinya bentar lagi gue bakal keilangan WGG, keilangan kebersamaan anak-anak XI-E, keilangan moment bareng elo Baek."

Baekhyun ngedenger kekhawatiran Chanyeol langsung pengen ceurik. Dia langsung meluk Chanyeol erat.

Kyungsoo yang ngedenger ini jadi ikut sedih. Jongin juga.

"Jangan dipikirin teuing Yeol. Gue juga ga mau hal itu terjadi." Kata Baekhyun.

"WGG ga akan pecah kok. WGG bakal gini terus sampe kolot." Jongin ikut nenangin.

Kyungsoo megang tangan Jongin erat. Seakan Jongin mau pegi selamanya.

Suasana jadi sedih gaes pelisss.

.

.

.

"Suh, tumben banget pake mobil box." Suho ngejemput Yixing pake mobil box. Mereka mau nonton konser di kampus.

"Iye. Mobil yang biasa dipake bonyok. Mereka lagi pegi." Kata Suho.

"Terus kenapa ada selimut, matras, sama gitar di box-nya?"

"Ga tau, biasa bonyok kalo romantisan di sini sambil maen gitar." Suho males ngeluarin property bokap nyokapnya itu.

"Hayu ah langsung cao kita."

Suho dan Yixing berangkat ke kampus tempat konser indie itu diadakan.

Singkat kata mereka nyampe.

"Ayo Xing. Udah nyampe." Suho nuntun Yixing ke arah gerbang masuk.

Pas mereka mau masuk…

"Misi. Tiketnya mana ya?" kata security nyegat mereka masuk.

"Loh. Bukannya konser ginian ga usah pake tiket?" tanya Yixing. Protes dia.

"Iya biasanya. Tapi kali ini ada Tulus, jadi biayanya mahal, kudu pake tiket."

"ADUH GIMANA INI XING!" Suho panik. Masa acara date mereka hari ini berantakan.

Ga lucu kan.

"Suh. Udah tenang. Kita ke tempat laen aja yah." Kata Yixing nenangin.

"Gabisa dong Xing! Elo kan pengen nonton ini dari dulu! Masa gue ngegagalin semuanya!" Suho frustasi sambil jalan nunduk ke arah mobil box yang udah diparkirin.

"Udah Suh. Kita cari plan B aja yah." Yixing ga mau bikin Suho kesel sendiri.

"YA TAPI NGAPAIN?!"

"Gini, elo ada selimut sama matras kan di belakang? Ada gitar juga? Udah lah kita konser kecil-kecilan aja di tempat terbuka, sambil gogoleran di matras. Kan romantis tuh. Tiduran di bawah bintang sambil maen gitar." Usul Yixing yang kebetulan otaknya lagi jalan.

"ANJIR IDE BAGUS PISAN! KEINGINAN GUE SEJAK DULU TUH!"

.

.

.

Suho dan Yixing akhirnya nyampe di tempat kebuka di daerah Dago Pakar. Mobil box itu diparkirin gitu aja di tempat rerumputan. Suho sama Yixing duduk di atas matras di bagian box mobil itu sambil selimutan. Sekaligus ngeliatin langit Bandung malem-malem yang dihiasin bintang.

Anjir so sweet pisan kan.

Yixing senderan di bahu Suho. Suho metik gitar pelan-pelan sambil mulai nyanyi.

"Tubuh saling bersandar ke arah mata angin berbeda. Kau menunggu datangnya malam saat kumenanti fajar." Suho nyobain lagunya Tulus yang baru yang judulnya Pamit.

"JANGAN LAGU ITU PLEASE GUE MAU NANGIS DENGERNYA!" Yixing neken gitar itu supaya Suho ga lanjutin maen lagu itu.

"Kenapa Xing? Ada yang salah."

"Lu tau lagu itu ngingetin gue kalo bentar lagi kita bakal tumbuh dewasa. Gue ga mau pamit sama masa remaja gue." Yixing juga ngalamin problem yang sama kaya Chanyeol dan Tao. Galau ga mau bertumbuh dewasa.

"Ya udah gue ganti lagu ya. Elo mau lagu apa?" Kata Suho lembut. Yixing masih senderan di bahu Suho.

"Mau lagunya Banda Neira yang Ke Entah Berantah." Yixing emang suka musik gituan karena melodinya nenangin dan liriknya bagus.

"Oke." Suho metik gitar lagi sambil mulai nyocokin suara.

"Dia datang saat hujan reda, semerbak merekah namun sederhana, dia bertingkah tiada bercela, siapa kuasa." Yixing merem melek nikmatin suara pacarnya itu sebagai pengganti konser yang gagal hari ini.

"Dia menunggu hingga ku jatuh, terbawa suasana, dia menghibur saat ku rapuh, siapa kuasa. Dan kawan bawaku tersesat ke entah berantah. Tersaru antara nikmat atau lara. Berpeganglah erat bersiap terhempas. Ke tanda tanya." Suara Suho somehow pas banget sama lagu favorit Yixing ini.

"YEAAAY!" Yixing keprok keprok sama penampilan dadakan Suho.

"Gue mo nyoba gitarnya." Yixing ngambil gitarnya dari tangan Suho.

"Gue mau nyobain lagunya D'Cinnamons yang Selamanya Cinta."

"Hah? Selamanya Cina?" si Suho budek gaes.

"CINTA DODOL MANEH!"

Yixing mulai metik gitarnya dan nyanyiin lagu Ost Cintapuccino itu. Sumpah enak banget. Kalian kudu search! Mancap.

"Oh iya gue juga mau nyobain lagu Keep Being You versi acousticnya dong!" Suho ngambil lagi gitarnya.

Intro khas lagu itu dimulai.

"Just the way that you move shows what you can do. I don't need you to prove cause I'd already knew. Give me love give me love baby. I just need your love need your love baby. I don't need you to prove, just keep being you." Suho menghayati pisan.

Yixing ga berenti tepuk tangan.

"Cobain nyanyi lagunya Payung Teduh yang Untuk Perempuan Yang Sedang Dalam Pelukan dong!" Yixing ngerequest lagi.

"Tak terasa gelap pun jatuh, di ujung malam menuju pagi yang dingin. Hanya ada sedikit bintang malam ini mungkin karena kau sedang cantik-cantiknya." Suho nyanyiin lagu ini sambil natap Yixing kek seolah-olah Yixing adalah inspirasi Suho pas nyanyi.

Yixing jadi rada kesihir gitu.

Sumpah ini date paling sosweet yang pernah ada. Untung mereka ga jadi nonton konser.

"Gue mo nyanyiin lagu buat elo!" Yixing juga ga mau kalah. Dia rebut lagi gitarnya.

"This is Terdiam by Maliq and D'Essentials!"

Kalian boleh search di Yutub karena gue lupa-lupa inget liriknya wkakakaka!

Ya intinya Yixing menghayati banget sampe Suho jatuh cinta lagi ke Yixing.

Mereka terus ganti-gantian nyanyi dan maen gitar. Mulai dari Siapkah Kau Tuk Jatuh Cinta Lagi – Hivi, Desire – Pure Saturday, Berawal Dari Tatap – Yura Yunita, dan seabrek lagu laennya.

Yixing ngantuk. Matanya udah berat pisan.

Sampe akhirnya secara ga sadar dia molor. Ketiduran di bahunya Suho.

Suho ngelirik. Dia senyum sendiri. Seneng udah bikin Yixing-nya bahagia.

Dia ngambil gitar lagi. Di bawah langit malem yang super indah itu, dia maenin lagunya Payung Teduh yang judulnya Tidurlah buat nemenin Yixing bobo.

Ini date paling oke sumpah.

Suho mulai metik gitarnya dan nyanyi dengan Yixing di bahunya.

Akhirnya malam tiba juga  
Malam yang kunantikan sejak awal  
Malam yang menjawab akhir kita  
Inikah akhir yang kita ciptakan

Dan pagi takkan terisi lagi  
Lonceng bertingkah sebagaimana mestinya  
Membangunkan orang tanpa membagi  
Sedikit asmara untuk memulai hari

Tidurlah  
Malam terlalu malam  
Tidurlah  
Pagi terlalu pagi

 _ToBeContinued_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUE BAFER NGETIK CHAP INI SUERAN.**

 **Jadi gue mo curcol nih gaes. Bentar lagi gue UTS. Okesip gue males. Tapi elo tau apa yang bikin gue sedih? Ini artinya berakhirnya masa SMA sudah makin dekat. Oh please, gue nyaman banget sama temen-temen kelas gue. Gue ngetik chap ini bener-bener berdasarkan perasaan gue.**

 **Dan datenya ChanBaek-KaiSoo sama SuLay tuh date impian gue. Makanya gue bafer nulisnya.**

 **Curcol lagi. Jadi, pas awal tau exo, gue emang nyiriin si Chanyeol. Dia tuh emang tipe gue pisan. Maksudnya gini, selama gue ngebiasin seseorang, ga pernah gue sampe ngeliat tipe ideal. Sedangkan Cy tuh tipe ideal bgt. Kalo gue ngeceng orang di real life juga pasti orangnya tuh yang pecicilan, jago musik pokonya innernya Cy banget lah! Tapi gue malah sukanya kai, suho, chen coba di exo pas awal-awal. Eh sekarang gue malah cinta si dio. Dio tuh bias ruiner pisan. Pas gue liat dia di exoluxion. JIR SEOLAH MENGAJAKKU BERUMAH TANGGA. Suer dio padahal not my type at all. Gue ga suka tipe cowo uke, pendek, bersuara tinggi. Dan dio merebut hati gue sip sip.**

 **Udahan curcolnya ah. Mau spoiler kalo chap depan itu chap end. Rencananya gue mo bikin epilog juga tapi. Epilognya tentang masa depan anak wgg.**

 **Spoiler buat chap depan :**

 **Libur US, UTS, libur UN, UAS, bagi rapot, kenaikan kelas. Chap depan ada baper"an sama romantisan juga. Ga ada konflik kok.**

 **P.S : kalo bisa lagu-lagu yang gue sisipin di sini dengerin yah. Mantof!**

 **Terus apalagi yah, oh mo balesin review.**

…

 **Miichaniee : YEYY SEMUA JADIAAAN! Heeh sulay kan jadiannya aja susah beul. Greget mereka. Iya ini fast kan? Wkwkwk**

 **Sonewbamin : HEEH INI GADA KONFLIK KAN? ROMANTIS KAN? YEEEY**

 **Putri Xiao Lu : YEEEEYYY MAKASIH REVIEWNYA! Gapapa ff sinetron juga bagus kok! Gue juga kudu keluar dari comfort zone nih! Iya bahasa emang trademark gue banget wkwkw. Review dikit? Ngga ah! Cukup memuaskan kok menurut gue, maksudnya gue ga ekspetasi review sebanyak ini. Iya gue emang nulis karena seneng. Anggep aja curhat. Bukan karena nyari review wkkw**

 **Xingmyun : noh sulay romantis pisan.**

 **Diyah : wgg kaga bubar dong! Lagu di sini enak ga? Btw makasih udah nyaranin lagu-lagu yah!**

 **Guest : JANGAN JANGAN KITA SESEKOLAH JENGJENGJENGJENGGG**

 **Keziaf : next chap datangggg yeeey**

 **Anuan : no komen buat kamu mah. Kamu rame pisan sueran.**

 **Myeon : APAH?! AKU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB? TIDAAAK! Iya emang ini bulannya dek. Maafkan yah.**

 **Exobaeolchabae : suer nama elo ngakak. Exo beol cabe. WKAKAKAKA anyway thanks atas reviewnya!**

 **Zahranisa : maacih! Kamu juga daebak! Kaya aku! #naon**

…

 **Udah deh itu aja.**

 **Stay tune! Rnr and don't be siders!**


	16. Chapter 15 : Bukan Akhir Bagi Kita

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap ini ga yakin ga sedih.**

 **Maksudnya sedih dalam arti mengharukan.**

 **Endingnya happy end kok!**

 **Enjoy yah!**

 **Chap terakhir nih. Akhirnya penantian panjangku beressss yeaay!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 : Bukan Akhir Bagi Kita**

 _ **Senin, 7 Maret 2016**_

"YEAAAAYYY KITA LIBURRR!"

Anak kelas 11 lagi hoki-hokinya. Mereka libur berhari-hari karena anak kelas 12-nya lagi Ujian Sekolah.

Mereka masuk lagi tanggal 15 Maret. Tapi masuk-masuk langsung UTS.

Rencananya, hari ini WGG mau ke restoran engkongnya Xiumin. Janjian kumpul jam 12 siang.

Restoran ini ga mewah banget. Suasananya cenderung homy, nyaman, kecil, tapi enak lah pokonya! Restoran ini terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai pertama buat umum, lantai kedua biasanya lebih private. Harga makanannya juga ga mahal. Restoran engkongnya Xiumin jualan dim sum, bubur, sama Chinese food.

Di lantai kedua resto ini udah bersarang Xiumin, Chanyeol, Suho, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, Tao. Tinggal nunggu Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kris, Jongin.

"Baekhyun mana Yeol? Kita kudu tunggu lengkap dulu baru bisa nge-yamcha." Kata Xiumin selaku cucu pemilik restoran. Yamcha tuh ngedimsum.

"Dia lagi repot bikin alis wkakakaka soalnya dia iseng nyobain nyukur alis kemaren." Chanyeol ngakak. Inget pisan kemaren dia teleponan sama Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun telpon sambil cukur bulu ketek. Udahnya Chanyeol dengan iseng bilang 'Baek ati-ati jangan sampe alis ikut kecukur.' Eh si bebek kalakah nantang. Dia nyukur alis nepi ka pitak kek alisnya Charlie Puth. Sekarang dia repot bikin alis.

"Wkakakaka! Yaudah atuh pesen makan dulu sambil yang laen dateng." Usul Luhan.

"Elo aja yang pethenin lah. Pethenin yang menurut elo enak." Sehun liat-liat interior bangunan itu sambil bisik-bisik sesekali ke Luhan.

"Oke. Gue pesenin 3 hakau, 3 siomay, 3 ceker ayam, kwetiau, nasi goreng Yang Zhou. Oh ini juga enak, kucai, kulit tahu, sama bapao isi kacang item. Minumnya, Chinese tea aja yah. Oke?" Xiumin nulis makanan yang bejibun itu di notesnya. Abis itu dia ngasih ke seorang pelayan.

Semua tatap-tatapan. Makanan sebanyak itu bayarnya gimanaaaaaa.

Pas mereka lagi rudet mikirin makanan, sosok Baekhyun datang.

Baekhyun datang sambil nutupin alis.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA BAEKHYUN KEK SHINCHAN!" Kyungsoo ngakak berat.

"Coba sini Baek gue mo liat." Chanyeol narik Baekhyun sambil berusaha nyingkirin tangannya dari alis.

"MALU DODOL MANEH TEH!" Baekhyun jadi tarik-tarikan sama Chanyeol.

"EKHEEEEEMMM." Xiumin menginterupsi. Dia yang punya tempat tapi ChanBaek pacaran seakan-akan dunia milik bedua. Xiumin juga kesel gegara Jongdae belom dateng.

"Jongdae mana betewe?" tanya Sehun.

"Cenah berangkat sama Jongin tapi ga tau tah." Jawab Xiumin.

"Eh da Jongin mah bobonya suka kelamaan." Kyungsoo ngomong pelan. Suru siapa punya pacar kebo.

"Jir Kris juga jangan-jangan masih bobo!" Tao panik.

Kembali ke ChanBaek. Baekhyun akhirnya nunjukin alisnya ke Chanyeol.

"Bagus da Baek. Jadi rapi." Puji Chanyeol.

"Thankyouuuuu." Kata Baekhyun pake gaya cabe.

"Eh itu duo KimJong dateng!" Kyungsoo-Xiumin antusias. Tao masih bete gegara Krisnya belom dateng.

"Hayu duduk dulu aja." Xiumin ngajak mereka bersebelas duduk di meja bunder yang udah ada tulisan reserved. Di atasnya ada kaca bulet buat naro makanan yang bisa diputer.

Posisi duduknya Kyungsoo-Jongin-Sehun-Luhan-Jongdae-Xiumin-Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Yixing-Suho-(kosong, buat Kris nanti)-Tao.

Mereka becanda-becanda sambil nunggu makanan plus nunggu Kris.

Entah kebetulan ato gimana, pas makanan dateng, Kris muncul.

"KRISSS! ELO KEMANA AJAA!" Tao langsung narik Kris buat duduk di tempat kosong itu.

"Sorry gaes. Tadi pagi bokap sakit. Batuk-batuk, gue jadi ga boleh pegi dulu ke sini." Kris ngasih alesan. Semua ngangguk-ngangguk memaklumi.

"Nahh, karena makanan udah dateng dan semua udah lengkap, AYO MAKAN!" Xiumin naro makanan yang bejibun itu di atas kaca bunder.

"Sini biar gue bantu." Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Xiumin bantu-bantu ngeletakin makanan dan teh dengan cekatan.

Xiumin rada kaget. Baekhyun baik banget. Dia lega karena berarti udah ga ada masalah di antara mereka. Bener kata Jongdae.

"Baek. Kok elu baik sih? M-maksudnya k-kan waktu itu…" Xiumin ngomong ati-ati.

"Ah geus lah. Lupakan coy. Elo ga salah, gue aja yang balakaciprut. Sorry ye." Baekhyun senyum tulus.

Xiumin seneng ajubileh.

"Eh betewe si Baekhyun cekatan pisan yah. Cocok jadi pelayan di sini." Komentar Jongin.

"Keknya bentar lagi Baekhyun direkrut thama engkongnya Xiumin. Baek lumayan loh baru ETH EM A udah dapet penghathilan." Sehun nambah-nambah.

Baekhyun terbully gaes.

"Iya Baek. Lumayan siah. Anjir cocok pisan! Mba-mba beralis cetar." Chanyeol bukannya ngebelain malah ikutan.

"Kalian trio bangsat bener-bener bangsat yah! Anjir elo juga! Bukannya belain! Malah ikutan!" Baekhyun nyubitin perut Chanyeol.

"Baek sakit aw! Woyyy! Sadar diri Baek! BAEK JANGAN KESURUPAN! BAEK!" Chanyeol jadi perang sama Baekhyun.

"Ekhem." Suho menginterupsi kegiatan mesra mereka.

Tapi ChanBaek cuek. Malah terus cucubitan, kekelitikan.

"UDAH BAEK STOP SAKIT! JAN KESURUPAN!" Chanyeol maksa Baekhyun duduk lagi.

"Coba gimana Baek gaya kesurupannya?" request Jongdae.

Baekhyun melotot. Tambah lucu gegara alisnya. Tangannya dibentuk kek cakar kucing.

"AING MAUNGG!" Baekhyun niruin orang kesurupan di Masih Dunia Lain. Semua keketawaan.

"LUCU PISAN ELO TEH!" Chanyeol nyubitin pipi Baekhyun.

"Naon siah ciwit-ciwit!" Baekhyun mulai nyubitin Chanyeol lagi.

"Euh, Baek." Panggil Xiumin.

Baekhyun berenti nyubitin Chanyeol. Lega dia.

"Elo bisa mulai kerja hari ini. Gue nanti ngomong ke engkong gue." Xiumin pasang muka serius.

"WOY!"

Semua ngakak.

.

.

.

Beres nge-yamcha, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol seperti biasa. Sambil kencan kesebelasan.

"Gimana kalian nonton konser teh? Jadi kaga? Belom cerita-cerita ih kalian!" Chanyeol kepo sama kisahnya Suho-Yixing.

"Kita kaga jadi. Kudu pake tiket. Akhirnya kita kabur ke Dago Pakar. Duduk di mobil box sambil selimutan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi dan main gitar di bawah bintang." Suho ngejelasin secara rinci. Semua yang ada di sana ber'OW' ria.

"ANJIRRRR SOSWEET!"

"Terus pas gue ga sengaja ketiduran di bahu Suho. Jadi kita molor di mobil box seharian wkakaka. Paginya sampe rusuh sendiri." Yixing nambah-nambah. Baekhyun geregetan nyakar-nyakar Chanyeol.

"Dan pas Yixing molor di bahu gue, gue nyanyiin lullaby lagu Tidurlah – Payung Teduh. Mantap kan? Iri kan kalian semua?!" Suho melotot songong. Najis.

"ADUH SETOP. ELO TAU BETAPA FAIL NYA DATE KITA BEREMPAT?" Chanyeol ngejerit gegara greget sama kesakitan dicakarin Baekhyun.

"Kalian ngapain emangnya? Kita cuman tau cerita datenya Jongdae-Xiumin yang kek honeymoon ama HunHan-KrisTao di Sierra." Yixing kepo.

"Pertama kita sarapan di rumah Baekhyun. Mami baik pisan. Dia masakin sop buntut." Chanyeol mulai cerita. Dia manggil maminya Baekhyun 'Mami'. Gegara disuruh sama camernya itu.

"ANJIR UDAH MAEN ORANG TUA-ORANG TUAAN KALIAN TEH?" Sekarang giliran Xiumin yang gereget.

Kyungsoo-Jongin cuman nunduk miris. Gegara keluarga mereka pajauh-jauh. Atu di Bogor, atu di Mozambik.

"Maminya bohay!" Jongin senyum yadong.

"Bangsat." Kyungsoo mendelik.

"KENALINNN!" Sehun kabita.

Plak! Sehun langsung ditabok Luhan plus diancem Baekhyun mau nyolok matanya Sehun pake sumpit.

"Terus abis itu kita lari ngiterin kompleks. Eh Baekhyun pengen jajan leupeut oncom. Di sana ketemu Papi. Papi nraktir kita." Chanyeol lanjutin cerita.

"Papinya omaigat hot daddy banget uuuhh!" giliran Kyungsoo yang ganjen.

Jongin tau Kyungsoo bales dendam.

"UHHHHHHH JADI PENGEN KETEMU PAPINYA BAEKHYUN." Tao pengen ketemu cogans.

"Tao.." Kris natap Tao pake tatapan ngancem.

"Hehehehe. Kris juga ganteng." Tao ngelus pipi Kris terus nyium pipinya itu sekilas.

"Euh gaes tolong mesranya nanti dulu. Gue mo lanjutin cerita." Chanyeol ngedeathglare KrisTao.

"Nahhh abis itu kita berenang. Basketnya batal. Di kolam renang kita lomba pacepet-cepet nyampe ujung. Terus endingnya si koplok Jongin sama Kyungsoo perang air. Ya gue sama Baekhyun nonton weh. Terus gue ngegendong Baekhyun di pundak sambil Fast Furious-an." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Yang laen olohok. Date yang aneh.

"Eh tapi Yeol, dulu gue ngarep ngedate model gituan sama orang yang gue sayang." Ceuk Baekhyun.

"Terus?"

"Ya terus kesampean kan! Gue gogoblokan sama elo di kolam renang sampe diliatin mas-mas berbulu dada lebat." Baekhyun nabok Chanyeol. Hari ini temanya KDRT ChanBaek.

"Berarti elo sayang gue dong hehehehehehehhe." Chanyeol cengengesan.

"Masih nanya ehehehehehhehehehehehe." Baekhyun ikut cengengesan.

"OH PLEASE CAN YOU STOP?!" Kris kesel. Hari ini harinya ChanBaek dah!

"Ya mending kita rencanain liburan kita besok. Besok di villa Chanyeol kan jam 5 subuh?" Suho mulai ngomong serius.

"Heeh. Kita BBQ-an pagi-pagi meh anti mainstream. Terus malemnya social drinking. Gimana?" usul Kris. Kris emang banyak ngusul.

"HAYUK PISAN. JIRJIRJIRRRRR RAME GAESSS!" Baekhyun ga sabar. Hari ini dia sangat petakilan.

"Baek. Inget elo ga kuat minum." Kata Chanyeol.

"IYE YANG KUAT DIEM AJA! ENTAR GUE MINUM FANTA AJADEH." Baekhyun manyun.

"Hah kalian mo minum obat kuat?! Jangan!" Yixing lemot bin budek.

Suho facepalm.

Kenapa pacarnya sangat ngaco.

Yang laen ngikik.

"Iyahin aja meh cepet ya." Suho senyum kepaksa ke arah Yixing.

"Eh betewe bayar dulu ah ini." Tao inisiatif ngeluarin dompet.

"Bentar gue tanya engkong dulu. Diterima ga yah duit kalian." Xiumin nyamperin engkongnya.

"Anjir." Semua tatap-tatapan minus Xiumin.

Pas Xiumin balik lagi…

"Gausah bayar kata engkong gue. Hari ini makan gratis." Kata Xiumin.

"JANGAN DONG GA ENAK IH!" Sehun yang koplok aja masih kenal sopan santun.

"Eh bener gausah."

"Aduh jangan dong kita makannya banyak pisan ini." Luhan udah mau ngeluarin duit.

"Bener ga usah. Nanti gini aja. Kalo gue ga punya duit, kalian yang bayar oke?"

"Bener. Temen emang kudu saling melengkapi. Thanks ya Xiumin. Elo dabest!" Jongdae sosoan imut pose aegyo ke Xiumin.

"Mending elo ga usah aegyo. Gue bisa muntah." Xiumin nyepet pacarnya.

"Ah muntah juga cinta kan beb?" Jongdae jadi cheesy pisan.

"Thanks ya Xiumin! Lafyu!" Baekhyun meluk Xiumin. Entah kenapa dia ngerasa seneng.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 8 Maret 2016**_

05.00

"Selamat datang lagi di villa keluarga gue!" Chanyeol nyambut kedatangan temen-temennya. Gatau kenapa villa ini favorit banget menurut WGG. Tempatnya ga mewah, tapi minimalis dan nyaman banget, bikin betah, suasananya anget dan kekeluargaan.

"TEMPAT FAVORIT GUE ANJIRRR!" Sehun si calon arsitek seneng sama tempat model ginian.

"Gue udah nyiapin bahan BBQ-an. Ayo keluar." Chanyeol ngajak WGG ke teras di villa itu. Api unggun dinyalain. Daging dan paprika udah digelar di atas tempat BBQ. Tinggal nyalain api dan makan.

"Anjir enak yah dingin-dingin gini BBQ-an sama temen-temen, ada api unggun, pemandangannya bagus lagi!" Luhan kesenengan sendiri.

"Baek sini." Chanyeol nyuruh Baekhyun duduk sebelah dia.

"Apa?"

Ujuk-ujuk Chanyeol meluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"Enakeun meluk lu. Anget." Kata Chanyeol.

"Yang punya villa mah bebath yah." Sehun nyepet.

"KALIAN TEH BANTU ATUH LAINNA BOBOGOHAN!" Kyungsoo yang lagi ngebakar daging jadi bete sendiri. Jongin juga malah duduk weh nyante. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo ngomel, Jongin nyamperin Kyungsoo.

"Sini gue bantu."

"Kipasnya cuman satu tapi. Elo bantu ngaturin daging sama paprikanya aja deh." Jongin nurut sama intruksinya Jongin.

"Sumpah siah kalian jiga sedang berumah tangga." Ledek Tao.

"DIEM ELO JUGA NGAPAIN PANGKU-PANGKUAN SAMA KRIS!" Kyungsoo sewot.

Sementara Kyungsoo-Jongin nyiapin makanan dan yang laennya bobogohan, Suho ngambil gitarnya Chanyeol.

"Mending urang maen gitar." Suho ngedudukin diri di sebelah Yixing.

Chanyeol lagi ga tertarik maen gitar, dia lagi asik meluk Baekhyun.

"Lagu apa ya. Emm. Kalo pagi-pagi gini gue pengen mainin lagu Jason Mraz yang I'm Yours."

Suho metik gitarnya. Yang laennya jadi rada terpana.

Yixing reflek nyanyi.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back." Yixing nyanyi sambil natap Suho seolah-olah di dunia cuman ada mereka bedua.

Bikin ngiri ye.

"Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest. And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon, it's again my turn. To win some or learn some." Giliran Suho yang nyanyi.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours." Mereka bedua nyanyi. Sumpah pas mereka duet, ga kalah bagus dari couple ChanBaek.

"ANJIR KALIAN SEMUA STOP ROMANTISAN!" Kyungsoo yang ngerasa jadi babu sewot sendiri. Chanyeol-Baekhyun pepelukan ga berenti sambil ketawa-ketawa. Tao duduk di pangkuan Kris. Suho-Yixing duet. Jongdae-Xiumin foto-foto mesra dengan background villa Chanyeol. Sehun-Luhan biasa aja sih sebenernya, mereka cuman ngobrol biasa.

"HEH NYANTE DONG!" Jongdae ngerasa kegiatannya terganggu.

"Kyung. Kita lebih romantis dari HunHan tapi." Jongin seuri kemenangan.

Tapi detik selanjutnya…

"Anjir dingin yah di sini pagi-pagi." Luhan meluk diri sendiri.

"Pake jaket gue nih. Jangan thampe mathuk angin." Sehun makein jaketnya ke Luhan.

"Entar elo kedinginan. Sini pake jaketnya duaan." Luhan ngamparin jaketnya Sehun yang gede dan tebel terus dipake duaan. Kaya selimutan.

"CUKUP. NIH BBQ KALIAN DAH BERES!" Kyungsoo naro hasil kerjaan dia sama Jongin di atas piring.

"YEAYYY BERESSS!" Xiumin lari ke arah tempat BBQ.

"MAKAN-MAKAAAAN!"

"THANKS YA CHANYEOL INI LIBURAN TERBAIKK!"

"AILAFYU YEOL!" Kris tadinya mau nyiumin Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama Tao langsung nyegak.

"TADI BARU MELUK-MELUK SEKARANG MAU SELINGKUH SAMA SI GUSI?! AWAS SIAH!" Baekhyun ngancem Chanyeol pake garpu. Chanyeol langsung ngelendot manja ke Baekhyun.

"SUAPIIIINNNN."

Baekhyun nyuapin Chanyeol.

"Jir gue punya bayi besar."

"TAO SUAPIN JUGAAAAAA." Kris gamo kalah.

"NOOHHH."

Jongin mendelik. Kyungsoo mana mau nyuapin-nyuapin. Yang ada dia mah ngabisin jatah Jongin.

Yang Jongin harapkan.

J : Jongin suapiiinnnn.

K : ini bebb makann aaaaaa

…

Yang sebenarnya terjadi

J : *makan*

K : JONG GUE MAU PAPRIKANYA DONG GUE AMBIL ATU YAH!

J : *pasrah*

Kira-kira begitu. Dari awal PDKT juga kan Kyungsoo kaga romantis.

"ENTAR SIANG KALO KAGA UJAN BERENANG YUUU!" Jongdae lagi ngidem berenang.

"HAYU PISANNNN!" Xiumin sih hayu aja. Dia pengen ngeliat badan Jongdae yang cenah mah udah berbentuk.

.

.

.

13.00

"ANJIR GA JADI BERENANGGGGG UJAAAAANN!" Luhan kesel. Xiumin lebih kesel, gagal deh modusnya dapet pemandangan oke.

"Aduh ngapain atuh ya? Kalo ujan udah ga bisa kemana-mana!" Kris ikutan bete.

"OH! Kita masak indomie aja. Asik kan ujan-ujan gini makan indomie kuah anget. Gue stok indomie loba da! Gue masakin. Baek bantu gue masakin dong." Chanyeol narik Baekhyun ke arah dapur. Yang laennya setuju, mereka ber10 duduk manis di ruang keluarga. Mereka masak bareng udah kek keluarga berencana.

"Eh kayanya kalo ada sangu koneng asik juga yah." Ceuk Kris random.

"Naon sangu koneng teh?" tanya Chanyeol dari dapur. Emang dapur sama ruang keluarga lokasinya deket banget. Dia masih rada gagal paham sama beberapa kata Sunda.

"Nathi kuning loh Yeol. Ada yang jual ga thekitar thini?"

"Ada sih. Di luar. Tapi kan ujan. Ada yang bawa payung ga? Kalo ada suru orang itu aja yang beli."

"Kalo ga salah Jongin bawa payung Yeol." Baekhyun buka kartu.

Malapetaka bagi Jongin.

"JONG BELIIINNNNN!" Tao lagi laper super.

"ANJIR IYA IYA DEMI KALIAN!" Jongin bangun buat ngambil payung.

"Sini gue temenin." Kyungsoo gatega kalo Jongin payungan sendiri. Di luar ujan angin masalahnya. Akhirnya mereka keluar duaan.

"CIE CIEEEE UJAN-UJANAN BEDUAAA!" Luhan ngomporin.

"CIE CINTAKU BERSEMI DI MUSIM UJAN BADAI GLEDEG PENUH ANGIN!" Jongdae ikut-ikutan ngabojeng. Emang ini dari dulu ampe sekarang kompor pisan.

.

.

.

Di tukang nasi kuning.

"SEMUA GEGARA KRISTAO ANJIR KITA KUDU UJAN-UJANAN!" giliran Jongin yang sewot. Tadi pagi Kyungsoo yang sewot.

"Udahlah kan ada payung." Kyungsoo ngelus bahu Jongin. Nenangin.

"TAPI CAINA NYIPRAT CERET KENA BADAN URANG!"

"Jong keknya kita jadi pembantu agung hari ini wkakaka!"

"Heeh ey bete. Udah mas naskunnya? Iya makasih ya. Ini uangnya uang pas." Jongin nyerahin duit. Mereka siap-siap nerjang ujan lagi.

"Eh, Jong, anginnya gede pisan. Ujan angin. Gledegnya gelo juga euy."

"Ayolah deket. Kalo kita takut-takut moal nepi villa. Ayo Kyung." Jongin ngerangkul Kyungsoo sambil babawa kresek isinya 12 bungkus naskun.

Kyungsoo megangin payungnya tapi…

"ANJIR JONG PAYUNGNYA HIBER (terbang) KUMAHAAAA?!" ya. Payungnya terbang berkat Kyungsoo. Anginnya emang gede banget parah.

Mereka ujan-ujanan. Baseuh langsung. Jibreg.

"LINDUNGI NASKUNNYA. LARIIIIIII!" Jongin ngasih aba-aba.

"BENTAR JONG PELAN-PELAN!" Kyungsoo ga kuat lari cepet-cepet. Tisoledat (kepeleset) dia.

"Kyung. Ayo berdiri." Jongin megangin tangannya Kyungsoo buat bantuin dia bangun.

"Aduh thanks ya. Anjir Jong elo basah pisan kek ucing tigebros selokan."

"Bae yang penting elo sama naskunnya. Sini merapat ke gue." Jongin ngelindungin naskunnya mati-matian, abis itu dia ngerangkul Kyungsoo.

"Pelan-pelan Jong. Sieun jatoh lagi."

"Iya ini pelan-pelan." Jongin juga papaehan ngelindungin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ngelirik ke arah Jongin.

'Jir tamvan. Perhatian lagi.' Puji Kyungsoo dalem ati.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ngelepasin pelukan Jongin.

"Jong ayo ujan-ujanan dulu."

"Loh. Naskunnya?"

"PEDULI SETAN! LAGIAN ADA KRESEK KAN! AYO UJAN-UJANANN!"

"Entar sakit Kyung."

"Elo tau. Gue pernah mimpi kalo someday gue bakal ujan-ujanan sama elo Jong. Gue mau nuntasin mimpi ini. Ayolahh kapan lagi!" Kyungsoo narik Jongin.

"YEAAAYYY!" Kyungsoo muter-muter kek anak kecil baru pertama kali liat ujan.

"Sumpah siah maneh mirip Michelle Ziudith di trailer film Magic Hour." Jongin ketawa liat Kyungsoo-nya dalam mode childish.

"RAME JONG!"

Jongin ujuk-ujuk meluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Basah total.

"Kyung gue tau ini sinetron banget tapi, gue suka ujan-ujanan bareng elo." Bisik Jongin romantis.

Kyungsoo ngelepasin backhugnya Jongin.

Dia natap Jongin agak nenggak gegara tinggi badan yang lumayan jauh.

"Gue bahagia sama elo." Kyungsoo ngedeketin bibirnya ke bibir Jongin. Sampe nempel.

Kyungsoo mejem. Jongin ikutan mejem.

Mungkin lagunya Yiruma yang Kiss The Rain cocok jadi backsound kejadian Jongin-Kyungsoo kali ini yang sangat sinetron.

Titik-titik ujan terus nyerang badan mereka. Naskun sudah tergeletak, untuk ada kresek.

"Gue makin hari makin sayang sama elo Kyung."

.

.

.

"LAMA AMAT BELI NASKUNNYA!" Kris protes.

"NAHA KALIAN JIBREUG PISAN?!" Baekhyun panik, langsung ngambil anduk buat mereka bedua.

"Indomienya udah siap tuh, abis mandi, ganti baju langsung makan yah." Kata Chanyeol perhatian.

Jongin Kyungsoo walau jibreug tapi bahagia beul. Akhirnya berhasil ujan-ujanan bareng.

Singkat kata, Jongin-Kyungsoo udah mandi dan ganti baju. Ga mandi bareng loh ya bahaya.

Mereka gabung lagi ke gengnya.

"Gaes, kalian udah mikirin cita-cita kalian belum?" Luhan ngebuka diskusi mereka hari ini.

"Elo udah belom?" Xiumin malah nanya balik.

"Waktu kita berempat ngedate di Sierra, kita sempet ngomongin ini da. Sehun ternyata mau masuk arsitektur, gue mau masuk interior design. Cita-cita kita bikin rumah bareng."

Semua di situ kaget kecuali KrisTao dan HunHan. Ga nyangka kalo pasangan ini nyiapin cita-cita hebat.

"Gue yakin berhasil lah kalian." Jongdae ngedoain yang terbaik buat mereka. Yang laen ngeaminin.

"Kalo KrisTao?"

"Gue mau masuk bisnis, lanjutin bisnis bokap lah. Nah kebetulan, si Tao mau masuk DKV. Jadi, rencana kita adalah kerjasama bikin brand baru."

"Bener. Nanti Kris lanjutin bisnis bokapnya sambil bikin bisnis baru kecil-kecilan, gue bantu bikin design produknya." Tao ngebeberin rencananya bangga.

"Keknya pada nyiapin cita-citanya berpasang-pasangan yah." Kata Jongin yang mukanya kek ga punya arah hidup.

"Gue penasaran sama cita-cita elo Yeol. Elo belom pernah cerita." Baekhyun nyuruh Chanyeol cerita.

"ADUH TAPI JANGAN DIKETAWAIN YAH BAEK PLEASEEE."

"Heeh tenang weh. Da semua cita-cita kan bagus."

"Jadi, gue sebenernya pengen masuk bisnis kaya Kris. Tapi kan ortu gue ga ada bisnis apa-apa, jadi gue mo bikin bisnis baru. Terus, gue juga sempet ngebayangin hidup gue nanti. Saat gue udah sukses, gue nikahin elo Baek, gue bakal bikin rumah impian kita berdua, terus gue kerja setiap harinya except weekend tapi, gue bakal tetep nyediain waktu buat elo sama anak-anak kita nanti. Selain itu, gue juga tetep ga akan ninggalin musik sebagai hobi gue. Dan terakhir, gue mau kita berdua bikin sesuatu yang berguna buat orang lain, contohnya bikin panti asuhan, atau ngadain kegiatan sosial lainnya. Soalnya percuma kaya doang tapi ga ada manfaat buat orang lain. Ya ga?"

Semua di situ speechless, apalagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol-nya ternyata punya rencana yang sangat terarah. Ga ngerti lagi kenapa Chanyeol bisa mikir sampe segitunya.

"Yeol. Elo orang baik. Elo pasti sukses dan semuanya pasti tercapai." Kata Baekhyun tulus.

"Amin!"

"Sekarang dengerin sang calon istrinya." Jongin nyuruh Baekhyun yang cerita.

"Cita-cita gue simple. Gue mau masuk teknik industri. Setelah lulus, nikah sama Chanyeol, ngebahagiain keluarga, kerja, cari nafkah. Gitu aja. Terus gue juga asa pengen bikin film tau ga. Gue juga pengen masuk dunia entertainment. Gue liat orang di dunia hiburan juga tetep mentingin kuliah. Contoh, Tulus kan arsitek, Tompi dokter, dll. Ya gitu aja sih cita-cita gue mah. Ga sehebat yang lain."

"Baek semua cita-cita itu bagus. Apalagi elo mo nikah sama Chanyeol. Bagus banget. Jarang ada yang ngeceng dia wahahahahahaha!" Jongdae keketawaan. Saat deep talk kek gini dia masi bisa nge-troll. Semua ikut ngakak.

"Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun udah. Sekarang siapa ya?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"GEUS MANEH AH URANG PENGEN DENGER CERITA MANEH!" Baekhyun ngelempar giliran ke Jongdae.

"IH SIA MAH DENDAM. Oke teman-temanku yang baik tapi jangan kaget kalo gue bilang gue mau jadi dokter. Hehehehe."

"HAH SUMPE LO?"

"SUMPE LO?"

"YANG BENERRRR?!"

"CIYUS MIAPAHH?!" nah kalo udah alay gini pasti Yixing nu bebeja.

"Balek. Gue pengen jadi dokter kandungan."

Semua ngakak.

Kebayang ga ada ibu hamil ampir brojol dateng ke si Jongdae. Terus pas si ibu-ibu itu ketubannya pecah, si Jongdae malah ngomong, "IH IBU NGOMPOL. HUSH HUSH SANAHHH!"

Keburu modar.

"Eh tapi kita doakan aja yang terbaik buat Jongdae yah. Aminnn!" Suho pengen temennya yang satu ini juga sukses.

"Kalo Xiumin gimana?"

"Gue teh sebenernya pengen masuk kedokteran juga. Hehehe." Xiumin cengengesan.

"WAT DE FAK ENTAR KALIAN JIGA EMERGENCY COUPLE ATUH!" Chanyeol mikirnya udah ke Jihyo-Jinhyuk.

"Sumpah lah kalian dabest dabestt!" Kyungsoo keprok.

"Gue penasaran sama Suho. Manehna mah pan holkay." Sekarang giliran si songong.

"Sebenernya gaes gue ga seberuntung kalian yang bebas bercita-cita. Gue mah cuman punya satu jalan hidup, nerusin bisnis ortu. Kalo Kris sama Chanyeol kan masuk bisnis karena emang pengen kan. Sedangkan gue mah karena keharusan."

Yixing speechless. Ternyata pacar songongnya ini peduli banget sama keluarganya. Dia sampe relain masa depannya demi bisnis keluarga.

"Kalo lo boleh milih jurusan lain, elo mo milih apa?" tanya Yixing.

"Gue mau milih teknik perminyakan." Jawab Suho tegas.

"Tapi Suh gue yakin, semua pasti ada maksudnya. Elo masuk bisnis pasti ada hikmah tersembunyi. Percaya sama gue." Yixing ngelus bahu Suho lembut.

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol terharu. Semua couple di sini udah punya rencana buat satu sama lain. Saling ngedukung. Saling ngedoain.

"Kalo gue yah, gue mau masuk fashion design. Gue pengen ngadain fashion show sendiri. Gue pengen ikut Fashion Week. Ga nyangka kan kalian?" Yixing ngomong walau yang laennya belon nyuruh.

"Jujur sih gue ga nyangka. Soalnya gue kira Yixing bakatnya di musik." Kata Jongin.

"Iya sih. Tapi semenjak gue nonton AsNTM, gue jadi kabita. Semoga someday gue sama Suho bisa nonton Paris Fashion Week."

"Ah Suho mah mau elo Fashion Week di Kutub Utara ge bisa ngebiayain." Xiumin nyepet Suho.

"Naon siah maneh calon dokter!" Suho nyepet balik.

"Sekarang coba dengarkan pasangan psikopat bersabda. Pasti aneh-aneh." Yixing nyerahin giliran ke Jongin-Kyungsoo.

"Gue mah udah ketebak, gue mau jadi chef." Kata Kyungsoo sambil ngelirik ke arah Jongin.

"Gue juga udah ketebak, gue mau jadi orang yang ngabisin makanan chef itu tiap harinya." Jongin lempeng.

"WOY!" Kyungsoo ngegebuk Jongin.

"Kalian teh, strangely romantis siah. Aneh tapi lucu." Kris komentar.

"Iya tapi gue punya cita-cita laen, gue mo nikah sama Tara Basro." Lanjut Jongin keneh lempeng.

"HEH! NGACA!" Kyungsoo nyubit tangan Jongin.

"SAKIIITTT LEPASINN!"

"Awas kalo elo nikah sama Tara Basro!" Kyungsoo ngelepas cubitannya.

"Iye, gue mo nikahnya sama Kyungsoo!" kata Jongin akhirnya.

"CIE DILAMAR TUH!" Baekhyun ngomporin.

"CIEEEEE BENTAR LAGI NIKAHHH!" Kris yang jarang jadi kompor meledug kali ini ikutan.

"Sebenernya gue pengen masuk illustration. Hebat kan?" Jongin mulai ngomong serius.

"HAH?!" ga pada nyangka si pesek punya jiwa ke sana.

"Iye. Gue pengen jadi komikus. Sebenernya illustration kaga ada nyambungnya sama cookery. Tapi kalo gue udah serius sama Kyungsoo mah bisa lah disambung-sambungin." Kata Jongin ngasal.

Tapi jawaban ngasalnya Jongin bikin semua terharu, apalagi Kyungsoo.

"Gaes. Manusia emang bisa berencana. Tapi rencana itu bakal tetep jadi rencana kalau ga ada restu Tuhan. Jadi, nikmatin dulu aja hari ini. See you on top gaes!" Chanyeol ngangkat indomienya buat ngerayain masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 26 Maret 2016**_

05.00

Hari ini ultahnya Xiumin.

Berhubung hari ini hari Sabtu, anak-anak WGG berencana buat nyulik Xiumin dari rumahnya pagi-pagi. Xiumin bakal dibawa ke Kawah Putih dan dirayain di sana. Jongdae banyak ngide dalam perencanaan ultah Xiumin. Kenapa kudu dibawa ke Kawah Putih? Cenah meh anti-mainstream. Oh iya, mobil box Suho terlibat dalam rencana mereka hari ini. Soalnya Jongin sama Luhan bilang mobil box itu diperlukan buat ngebopung cenah.

"Permisi tante, Xiuminnya masih tidur?" Jongdae yang udah janjian sama ortunya Xiumin menyelinap ke dalem rumahnya.

"Masih tuh. Kalian gotong aja sekarang." Maminya yang ternyata jail juga nyuruh anak-anak WGG ngegotong Xiumin ke mobilnya Jongdae.

Ngendep-ngendep, mereka masuk kamarnya Xiumin. Maminya bantu masang penutup mata sama ngiket tangan dan kakinya supaya Xiumin kaga bangun.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita bawa ke mobil kalian!" maminya jahat.

Xiumin digotong masuk ke kursi penumpang depan di mobilnya Jongdae. Sebenernya bukan mobil dia pribadi, itu mobil bokap nyokapnya.

"BERHASIL!" maminya Xiumin jijingkrakan setelah setengah ngelempar Xiumin masuk ke dalem mobil Jongdae.

"Mantap tante! Makasih ya!" Jongdae tos bareng maminya Xiumin.

Yang laen bengong. Camer goals banget kan.

"Tante duluan yah! Saya pastiin Xiumin pulang dengan selamat!" Jongdae naikin mobilnya sambil dadah-dadah.

Sementara 10 orang sisanya naek mobil box Suho. Suho-Yixing di depan. 8 yang laennya duduk di box kebuka.

Mirip bopung mo pada demo.

"Gaeth, gimana kalo thekalian kita pawai bobotoh?!" Sehun antusias mo pamer banner putih biru kotak-kotak bertuliskan 'PERSIB JUARA!'

"HAYU AH HUN!" Luhan nyambut ide pacarnya dengan sukacita.

"ENTONG ATUH ENGKE DIAJAK TAWURAN KAN GALUCU!" Kyungsoo memilih ngelarang mereka pawai gegara masih sayang sama nyawa anak-anak WGG. Kan ga lucu kalo tiba-tiba mereka dilemparin batu di jalan.

"Ahey ada gitar hayu lah kita ngamen aja!" Chanyeol ikutan ngide.

"Anjas Chanyeol ngerakeun (maluin)!" Kyungsoo berusaha nahan kebopungan anak-anak WGG yang duduk di box kebuka kek kambing kurban diarak. Sementara Suho yang nyetir mah cuek weh pacaran sama Yixing.

"Gimana kalo kita tour aja? Kek anak-anak OVJ diarak keliling kota? Ato kaya artis Turki ato India dateng ke Indonesia?" kata Kris alay. Dia ketularan gila sinetronnya Luhan.

"Maneh ketularan Luhan yah?" Sehun ngasih death glare.

"Gaes, kita pura-pura jadi embe yu!" Tao ngide. Idenya teh kadang suka bikin orang laen pengen ngebacok.

"Tao gue tau elo pacar gue tapi ide elo bikin gue pengen nerjunin elo dari sini." Kris mendelik ke arah Tao.

"GIMANA KALO KITA GOYANG GAYUNG?!" Baekhyun melotot agresif.

"GAES BISA KAN KALIAN CUMAN SEKEDAR DIEM AJA DI BELAKANG?!" Yixing buka jendela dan ngagorowok (teriak) ke belakang. Dia kayanya mulai kegengges.

"Oke Xing." Saat calon istri holkay bersabda, semua langsung mingkem. Ga ada lagi ide pawai, goyang gayung, embe, tour OVJ, dll, ngamen.

Saat semua duduk manis. Ujuk-ujuk Chanyeol bediri.

"AYO GOYANG GAYUNGGGG!"

Jongin, Kyungsoo, dibantu yang laen narik Chanyeol buat duduk. Baekhyun ngebekem dia.

Ya. Chanyeol sekarang digulung pake selimut.

.

.

.

Jongdae konsen nyetir. Dia kaga mau nyasar lagi.

"Anjir. Kenapa ya asaan semua teh kaya mo nabrak gue?" Jongdae mikir keras.

Jongdae cuek aja jalan terus sampe dia nemuin pelang bertuliskan…

'ONE WAY'

"Anjir…" Jongdae emang ajaib kalo lagi nyetir.

Semua nglaksonin mobil Jongdae.

"IYE IYE SABAR AH!" Jongdae buka kaca. Dia mau muter balik. Sampe akhirnya…

Jebret!

Mobil bagian belakang ga sengaja nabrak ayam lewat.

Untung ga lecet.

Din! Din!

Klakson makin keras. Dan akhirnya Jongdae berhasil muter balik.

"Euh euh." Jongdae ngelirik. Dia bisa ngeliat Xiumin menggeliat. Keknya udah mo bangun.

Tapi Jongdae cuek. Da Xiumin udah diiket dan ditutup matanya.

Tenang ini penculikan bukan 50SOG oke?

"ANJIR GUE BUTA! HUAAAAAAAA GUE BUTAAAAAA!" Xiumin bangun-bangun ngejerit-jerit. Jongdae ga berenti ngakak.

"WUAHAUAHAHAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAHAHA!"

"J-jongdae?! ELO JONGDAE KAN?!" Xiumin ngeraba bahu Jongdae yang lagi nyetir.

"Hooh."

"JONGDAE GUE BUTAAA! Terus ini apa kok goyang-goyang?! HUAAAA GEMPA BUMII!" Xiumin mulai ngoceh ga jelas. Jongdae masi ga berenti ketawa.

Troll untuk ultah Xiumin dimulai.

.

.

.

Kawah Putih.

"ANJU AING SESEK KANN!" Chanyeol begitu turun dari mobil ngamuk sorangan soalnya daritadi dia dibekep Baekhyun.

Dibekep tuh artinya mulutnya ditutup dengan erat sama telapak tangan orang lain.

"Elo sih ngebekep gue!" Chanyeol nunjuk-nunjuk pacarnya.

"HAH? NGEBOKEP? KAPANNN?!" Entah kenapa virus lemotnya Yixing nular ke Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nepok jidat.

"Wah bro, kalian ngebokep? Ck ck ck ck ck." Sehun langsung ngegelengin kepala pura-pura prihatin. Dia emang peka kalo soal ginian.

"Wah. Kalian kemajuan pesat euy! Gue sama Kyungsoo aja belon!" udah ketebak, Jongin yang ngomong kek gini mah.

"NAON BABAWA AING?!" Kyungsoo ngejotos kepala pacarnya dengan tidak manusiawi.

"KALIAN BISA BERENTI NGEBANGSAT GA SIH?!" Luhan udah melotot ga jelas.

Susah jadi pacar trio bangsat.

Back to ultah Xiumin.

"OY BANTU NGEGOTONG XIUMIN BERAT!" Jongdae nyuruh temen-temennya ngebantu dia gotong Xiumin. Soalnya mereka kudu jalan lagi dari tempat parkir ke kawah itu.

Jongdae, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol ngegotong Xiumin. Susah, soalnya Xiumin ngeronta-ronta.

"WOYYYY INI GUE DIAPAIN SIH SEBENERNYA?! JONGDAE! OYYYY!" Xiumin teriak-teriak. Orang-orang sekitar sana langsung natap ke arah anak WGG yang kelakuannya udah ga ngerti lagi.

"Kasian yah masa dia diculik mau dibuang ke Kawah Putih." Mas-mas tukang parkir ngerumpi.

"Engga kok mas. Dia mau ngelahirin di Kawah Putih. Katanya jadi gampang brojol kalo di sini ehehehehe." Yixing ngeklarifikasi asal.

Suho bingung. Kenapa pacarnya teh sangat out of the box.

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil gotong Xiumin sampe deket danau di Kawah Putih.

Chanyeol udah mau pingsan. Udah mah dia tadi dibekep sepanjang jalan, sekarang disuruh ngangkat berat. Anjir Chanyeol lelah. Kris sama Tao mah rada biasa aja. Sedangkan Jongdae dia kuat, mungkin karena the power of love. #naon.

Jongdae lepasin iketan tangan sama kaki Xiumin pelan-pelan bisi lecet. Penutup matanya dilepas.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYYAANGGGG!"

Xiumin bengong. Anjir jadi ini kejutan buat dia?

"Habede Xiumin! Langgeng ma si kotak yah! Sukses terus!" Anak-anak WGG nyelametin Xiumin bergiliran. Ga lupa Jongdae udah megang kotak isinya pizza gede ditancepin lilin.

"Make a wish." Kata Jongdae.

"Gue cuman mau kita langgeng, WGG langgeng, semuanya sukses! Amin!" Xiumin niup lilinnya.

Tao udah nangis terharu di dada Kris. Dia lagi sensitif akhir-akhir ini gegara ga mau pisah satu sama lain.

"Udah Tao jangan nangis dong elo harus happy liat Xiumin tuh." Kris ngelus-ngelus kepala Tao sambil tetep meluk.

"Iya gue nangis terharu."

"Gila ya, birthday project masih sisa 5. Sehun, Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun, Suho." Kata Chanyeol sang surprise planner.

"Eh bro, gue mah ga usah disurprisein da udah punya semua." Kata Suho songong.

Anak WGG nabokin Suho dipimpin sama Yixing.

"Angkuh elo kurangin!" Yixing melotot.

"Betewe gaes. Kalian kok tega sih. Gue masih pake piyama di sini sementara kalian pada kaya gitu." Xiumin ngomong pake nada mengkhawatirkan. Dia baru ngeh kalo dia saltum pisan. Dia pake piyama My Melody sementara yang laen rata-rata pake kaos sama celana pendek.

"Udahlah sekali seumur idup coy!" Kris nepok-nepok Xiumin yang lagi meratap.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 8 April 2016**_

Jadwal hari ini adalah foto kelas.

Di SMA KASIH SAYANG, ada satu tradisi yang gaboleh dilewatkan : foto kelas.

Foto kelas ini biasanya menganut tema tertentu, tapi taun ini OSIS ngebebasin temanya. Lokasi bebas, tema bebas, fotografer bebas. Pokonya OSIS taun ajaran ini bener-bener balek, sesuai ekspetasi para murid, mungkin karena ketosnya Kyungsoo.

Dan kalo boleh gue ngingetin, ini udah bulan April. Dua bulan lagi, Juni, kelas 11 berakhir bagi WGG kalau semuanya amin naik.

Tapi kayanya sih WGG naik kelas semua.

Kenapa?

18 Maret lalu, UTS beres. 31 Maret, mereka dapet rapot mid semester. Suho sama Yixing gausah ditanya, nilai mereka paling bagus di kelas. Yang ga disangka, Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol jadi bagus pisan nilainya. Kalo kata Jongdae mah ini dinamain 'The Power Of Pachar', soalnya mereka semua punya pacar yang pinter-pinter dan untungnya mau ngebantu mereka belajar. Chanyeol rasanya pengen nunjukin rapotnya ke Bu Bora buat ngebuktiin kalo pendapat dia salah. Sehun, dia malah yakin banget bakal masuk 10 besar di XI-E.

Back to foto kelas. XI-A, kelasnya Kris memutuskan buat foto kelas di hutan dengan properti sepeda motor. Lebih tepatnya XI-A ngambil lokasi Taman Hutan Raya Juanda sebagai tempat photoshoot mereka.

Kris yang ngusulin. Manusia sejuta ide itu entah kenapa terinspirasi sama sinetron Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala campur Anak Jalanan.

Sebenernya Luhan mau nambahin ornamen gerobak bubur gegara dia terinspirasi sama sinetron Tukang Bubur Naik Haji.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo nolak keinginan Luhan mentah-mentah. Dia lebih setuju sinetron andalannya, Kau Yang Berasal Dari Bintang, dijadiin tema. Ide Kyungsoo juga ditolak soalnya ga nyambung kalo ujuk-ujuk ada pesawat UFO.

Back to kegiatan foto kelas mereka hari ini. Kyungsoo, Kris, Luhan, dan temen-temen sekelasnya udah pada siap-siap sama moge sebagai properti. Mereka berpose kece.

"Luhan tolong mukanya jangan sok ganteng." Kyungsoo protes sama ekspresi Luhan yang dibuat se-macho mungkin. Tapi gagal.

"ANJIR ADA RUSA AMPIR PUNAH DI SINI!" Kris nunjuk Luhan bari keketawaan. Tema hari ini, ngebully Luhan.

"Kenapa sih kalian teh ga ada berentinya ngebully gue?!"

"Kenang-kenangan lah. Bentar lagi kita kelas 12, belom tentu bisa kek gini lagi. Pasti sibuk ngurusin UN. Jadi, kalo dibully, anggep aja kenangan oke?" kata Kyungsoo.

Untung ga ada Tao sama Chanyeol di sini. Kalo ada pasti mereka udah nangis cirambayan.

"ANJIR KYUNGSOO JAGA OMONGAAANNN! OMONGAN ELO BIKIN GUE BAFER." Luhan nonjok-nonjok lengan atas Kyungsoo.

Kayanya semua anak WGG lagi masa baper.

"Oh ayolah gaes ini kan cuman deket ama kenaikan kelas. Bukan wisuda. Tolong." Kata Kris yang paling heartless.

"Anju Kris. Elo kok heartless banget. Tunggu siah nanti pas kenaikan kelas semoga elo yang paling cirambayan!" Luhan nyumpahin Kris.

"Moal. Kenapa sih kalian baper-baper gini kaya mau nunggu ajal seseorang? Kita tuh harusnya nikmatin bulan-bulan terakhir di kelas 11 ini karena ga akan mungkin keulang lagi. Ayolah Luhan entong nangis kitu. Kyungsoo juga jangan cemetut ah! Kita lagi foto kelas harus happy-happy!" Kata Kris seolah-olah dia itu bokap dengan dua anak cengeng.

Bener juga si Yifan Sugigi teh. Walau nista tapi kadang dia bijak.

.

.

.

Mari kita liat photoshoot kelas XI-E.

Si Jongtem yang biasanya punya ide butut, kali ini dia ngide dengan sangat baik. Dia keidean buat bikin photoshoot kelasnya dengan tema 'Summer Party'.

Cenah mah, "Karena kelas ini sangat hot terutama dengan adanya keberadaan gue si cowo panas, marilah kita bikin photoshoot kelas dengan tema Summer Party di kolam renang."

Pas Jongin ngomong kek gitu, Baekhyun sama Yixing langsung nimpuk dia dengan semangat 69. Entah kenapa, Yixing jadi seneng pisan nimpuk orang, apalagi pacarnya kalo udah mulai congkak.

Jadi, mereka nyewa kolam renang Siliwangi buat dijadiin lokasi photoshoot. Ga lupa, Sehun nyewa ban-ban warna warni yang lagi ngehits abis buat properti.

Beda sama XI-A yang murid-muridnya lagi parada sedih gegara kelas 11 berakhir bentar lagi, XI-E lebih terkesan happy, ga ada beban hidup.

Kecuali si Jongin sama Chanyeol yang emang hidupnya beban banget. Sorry beb, gue ngebully kalian.

"TOLONG ITU SEHUN MUKANYA JANGAN DATAR-DATAR YAH!" Baekhyun bantu ngarahin pose anak-anak sekelas biar sesuai sama yang diharapkan.

"TOLONG JUGA ITU DADANYA JANGAN DIDATARIN." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan jadi pengarah gaya. ChanBaek emang rada ogeb.

"BERITHIK IH KALIAN KEBAYANG DA KALO NIKAH ENTAR DITIMPUKIN TETANGGA JIGANA!" Sehun yang lagi duduk di atas ban berbentuk donat dan pake kaos putih protes ke pasangan ogeb favoritnya itu.

"NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI AING CEMPLUNGIN!" Chanyeol ngancem.

"Ya Sehun beres. NEXT!" Sehun si beban emang ditaro di urutan pertama foto kelas soalnya dia suka rewel.

Anak XI-E ganti-gantian duduk di ban yang mereka pengen buat dicekrek sama fotografer. Jongin udah, dia paling ngerasa seksi gitu gaes. Joy, cewe sableng di kelas mereka aja sampe pengen ngeludahin si hitam. Chanyeol Baekhyun oke. Mereka dapet tambahan shoot yaitu couple photoshoot. Cewe-cewenya juga udah pada beres.

Sampe giliran orang terakhir yang difoto, Yixing.

"OY YIXING MANAA?!" Jongin nyariin Yixing ga ada dimana-mana.

Ternyata…

Yixing…

Lagi…

Bobo di atas ban.

Nyante aja gitu bobo siang ngapung di atas kolam renang. Tangannya megang es krim.

"Anjir. Yixing. Kenapa." Baekhyun udah speechless sama manusia out of the box ini. Kenapa sangat random.

"Jong coba bangunin dia pelan-pelan." Chanyeol nyuruh.

Jongin naek ke atas ban yang bentuknya pizza. Dia nyamperin Yixing pelan-pelan.

Jongin juga rada susah payah soalnya bisi kecebur kan galucu.

Chanyeol dll udah pada was-was.

"Xing…" Jongin noel Yixing pelan. Ngeguncang badannya pelaaaan banget bisi Yixing kelelep.

Dan apa yang terjadi?

"ANJAYYY ADA FLYING DUTCHMANNN!" Yixing kaget. Emang suara Jongin rada mistis gitu.

Yixing teriak seheboh-hebohnya sampe nyenggol Jongin. Jongin oleng. Dia berusaha pegangan sama bannya Yixing.

"XING BANTU GUEEE!" Yixing ikutan oleng. Sampe akhirnya mereka berdua nyebur...

Jeng jeng. A moment of silence buat kegeloan mereka.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Chanyeol ketawa keras pisan sampe keprok-keprok.

"GUE GABISA BERENANG HUAAAAAA LARRY TOLONG AKU LARRYYY!" Yixing berenang heboh. Padahal kolamnya deet (landai), Yixing tinggal napak. Tapi dia ngeronta-ronta dan megangin Jongin. Ngelelepin Jongin. Sumpah gue jadi inget Spongebob sama Patrick yang berenang di laut terus keram yang ditolongin Larry Lobster.

"WOI XING WOYYYY!"

Akhirnya Sehun inisiatif nyebur dan narik dua manusia hina yang sialnya sahabatnya itu ke pinggir.

"Kurangin nonton Thpongebob Thquarepantth geura." Sehun pasang straight face.

"INI SI YIXING YANG HARUS NGURANGIN! SESEK GUE EUNGAP!" Jongin marah-marah. Sekarang dia udah ga ganteng lagi.

"Baek, elo ngapain?" Chanyeol yang asik nontonin kejadian itu sama Baekhyun, Joy, Seulgi, dkk bengong pas ngeliat pacarnya maen hape ke pojokan.

"Mau gue kirim videonya ke Suho HUAHAUAHAUAHAU."

Ternyata Baekhyun ngerekam kejadian tolol Yixing.

.

.

.

Kelas XI-G punya konsep yang unik juga. Tao ngusulin kelas ini buat photoshoot dengan tema suit and tie. Classy gitu. Mereka foto di lobby hotel.

Seperti biasa Suho pamer.

Pake jam tangan Daniel Wellington, suit and tie yang cenah mahal diimpor dari Paris langsung, sepatu item pantofel mewah, dan barang fancy lainnya.

Dan dia juga yang inisiatif nyewa lobby hotel.

"JIR SUHO MEWAAAHH!" Xiumin muji. Suho jadi makin gede hulu (besar kepala).

"Ohohohoh iye dong huahahaha." Suho ketawa angkuh ala bussinessman beunghar.

"Harusnya elo jangan muji dia beb. Jadi gede hulu." Kata Jongdae sinis.

"Mending daripada hulu kotak!" Suho melet.

"Gaes kenapa sih kalian ribut terus?! Jelas gue lebih kaya. Gue punya toko kacamata Chang Ming sama punya gerobak CHANGcimen." Changmin nimbrung pamer.

"UDAH SESAMA HOLKAY TOLONG JANGAN PAMER DI SINI." Tao mendelik.

"Ayo ah mulai fotonya. Kalo bisa pake red carpet, limusin, flash, karangan bunga." Kata Suho masih pake gaya angkuh.

"Suh, kita teh mo foto kelas, bukan mau jumpa pers. So shut up." Jongdae udah kesel dari tadi.

"Ya gimana elo. Ayo mulai fotonya." Suho cuek.

"Suh, kalo ga salah elo kebagian fotonya di kolam depan. Yang ada aer mancurnya tuh." Tao nunjuk ke arah halaman hotel.

"Oh ayo atuh." Suho jalan bareng Tao sama fotografernya ke pekarangan hotel yang ga jauh dari lobbynya.

"Elo bediri deket air mancur. Anggep ini di Singapore." Tao ngarahin pose.

Suho berdiri angkuh.

Sampe akhirnya Tao makin ngedeket ke arah Suho.

"Bentar Suh bedak elo ga rata." Tao nepuk pipi Suho. Detik selanjutnya, Tao ngedorong Suho masuk ke aer mancur hiasan hotel.

"ANJIR TAO APA-APAAAANNN?!" Suho megap-megap.

Jongdae, Xiumin, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dkk dateng nyamperin pengen liat si angkuh dipermalukan.

"MAKANYA JANGAN PAMER!" Kata Tao kesel.

"Anjir untung gue ga ngantongin hape siah!" Suho nyiprat aernya ke arah Tao.

"Iya kan hape elo dititipin di gue." Xiumin ngeluarin hapenya Suho.

"Anjir siniin! Minta anduk!" Suho bete setengah edan.

"Eh Suh. Ada LINE dari Baekhyun. Bagus isi chatnya. Mau liat ga?" Xiumin nunjukin video yang Baekhyun kirimin. Jongdae gituan ngerubun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ANJIR SI YIXING GE KELELEP SAMA JONGIN WKAKAKAKA DASAR ELO SAMA YIXING SEHATI SAMA-SAMA KELELEP!" Xiumin ngakak keras pisan.

Tao ngambil hapenya, motret Suho yang basah kuyup. Dikirim ke Yixing.

"Beres."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 6 April 2016**_

Anak-anak kelas 11 libur lagi dalam rangka UN anak kelas 12.

Hari ini WGG maen ke Pantai Indah Kapuk, lebih tepatnya ke WaterBoom buat menikmati liburan mereka.

Semua antusias. Semua wahana di sini mereka udah mainin satu-satu. Mulai Super Speed yang cepetnya kek meteor, Twizter, HairPin yang paling oke, semua pokonya udah mereka mainin.

Sekarang mereka niatnya mo nyante. Akhirnya mereka naik ke ban berpasang-pasangan buat nikmatin arusnya Wild River, kolam arus yang dibentuk kek sungai.

"Baek, ayo naek." Chanyeol pelan-pelan bantu Baekhyun naek ke ban. Kasian Baekhyun. Yang laen udah pada naek dengan gampang, Baekhyun masih susah payah.

"SUSAHHH!"

"Gue pegangin." Chanyeol ngegendong Baekhyun dan naikin dia ke atas ban.

"CIEEEEE ASIK YAH SERASA DUNIA MILIK BERDUA!" Jongdae yang duduk bareng Xiumin ngomporin ChanBaek yang ada di paling belakang. Sementara dia dan Xiumin ada di paling depan.

Posisinya ChanBaek tuh astagaaa mantof banget. Di saat couple laen, ukenya duduk di depan, semenya duduk di belakang sehingga mirip sama orang boncengan, ChanBaek malah duduk ngadep-ngadepan.

"Baek, kita udah kek di Venice wkakaka!" Chanyeol ngakak sambil mulai ngedayung bannya.

"Yeol. Kenapa yah sama elo, semua impian gue kecapai. Dari dulu gue pengen kaya gini." Baekhyun ngelus tangan Chanyeol. Ban mereka maju pelan banget. Karena Chanyeol males ngedayung, dia cuman ngandelin arus. Tapi ini yang bikin mereka kebawa suasana pisan.

"Baek. Gue janji, abis kita lulus, kita bakal jadiin semua impian kita nyata." Chanyeol ngegenggam dua tangan Baekhyun sambil natap matanya. Tatapannya dalem dan jauh.

"Kenapa yah gue bisa suka sama orang kaya elo Yeol wkakaka." Baekhyun nempelin idungnya di bahu Chanyeol. Romantisan kek apa juga tetep weh mereka mah doyan becanda.

"Gue juga aneh bisa suka sama orang kaya elo Baek wkakaka!" Chanyeol nyium ubun-ubun Baekhyun.

Aduh ban sialan itu jalannya lama pisan, bikin suasana tambah asdfghjkl.

"MANTOF CHANBAEK UDAH SERASA HONEYMOON GAES!" Kris nunjuk-nunjuk ban paling belakang.

"Kita juga romantis Kris!" Protes Tao. Tao duduk di depan Kris dan agak nyender ke arah Kris. Mirip pose Titanic lah.

"Iya, kan kita Jack sama Rose di Titanic. You jump I jump." Kris ngebentangin tangan Tao dari belakang. Sosoan Titanic pisan.

"AAAAHH I'M FLYING I'M FLYING!" Tao teriak-teriak. Dua-duanya udah kebawa suasana Titanic.

"Niatnya pengen Titanic, malah mirip Tetanus. Huahahaha!" Suho ngetawain couple KrisTao.

"Alah kalo si Tao jatoh juga si Kris ga akan ikut loncat." Yixing ikutan komentar.

"Diem aja kalian bedua mentang-mentang kemarennya sama-sama kecebur!" semprot Tao.

KrisTao ngelanjutin moment Titanic.

Jongin dengan rakjelnya ada di belakang ban KrisTao, ngelambai-lambaiin tangannya sambil bikin sonefek OST Titanic yang My Heart Will Go On.

"TERENEEEETT TERENENENEETTTT TEREREEEEREREENNET." Jongin nyanyi bagian intronya yang sangat fenomenal.

"Nearhhh, farhhh, whereverr you are, I believe that my heart will go oooonnn. Once more, you openhh the doorhhh, and you're hereeeh in my heart and my heart will go onnn and onnhh." Kyungsoo nyanyi sambil penghayatan maksimal.

"Saoloh Kyung jangan mendesah gitu dong." Luhan keganggu sama suara Kyungsoo yang mendesah pas nyanyi.

"Kan Celine Dion juga gitu suaranya." Kyungsoo ngebela diri.

"Tapi liat thi Jongin di belakang elo. Mukanya udah mupeng gitu." Sehun nunjuk Jongin yang emang lagi muka pengen.

"Hai Kyung. Suaramu seakan mengajakku untuk berkembang biak." Jongin ngangkat alisnya pas Kyungsoo nengok ke belakang.

"PEGI LO!" Kyungsoo sieun. Dia reflek ngedorong Jongin sampe dia nyebur.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dengan kejamnya Kyungsoo bawa ban itu sendiri.

"Pasangan edan. Ck ck ck ck." Yixing geleng-geleng. Aduh Xing maneh teh kemarennya juga kecebur. Jongin juga kecebur sih. Jadi keceburnya dobel.

"Xing tolong sadar kalo semua dari kita juga pasangan edan." Suho ngasih tau.

"OH IYA!" Yixing nepok jidat.

Suho ikutan nepok jidat.

"TOLONG YANG DI PALING DEPAN THAMA YANG DI PALING BELAKANG DIKONDITHIKAN YAH!" Sehun nunjuk ban paling depan, Jongdae-Xiumin, sama ban paling belakang, Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang bener-bener lagi nikmatin waktu berdua.

Jongdae-Xiumin foto-foto mesra pake GoPro seakan-akan mereka lagi travelling keliling dunia. Jongdae terus meluk Xiumin dari belakang.

"Ini foto honeymoon ke sekian kita yah beb."

"Iya muka lu kotak banget di sini AHAHAHAHAHAHA."

BIKIN JELES PRET.

Sedangkan Chanyeol-Baekhyun hadep-hadepan sambil ga ngelepasin tangan satu sama lain. Mereka ngobrol soal hubungan mereka.

"Anjir Baek. Gue teh kalo suasananya kaya gini jadi asa makin cinta siah sama elo."

"Iya siah Yeol. Kebayang ga entar kita ke sini lagi bareng keluarga kecil kita."

Hal-hal romantis kaya gitu terus aja keluar dari mulut ChanBaek.

"IYA YAH TOLONG KITA KAYA KAMCONG!" Kyungsoo lagi ngejomblo gegara Jonginnya lagi susah payah ngejer ban.

"HAH? JANCOK?" Yixing budek.

"KAMCONG XING KAMCONGG!" Ralat Suho gemes. Untung pacar.

Saat mereka lagi asik ngomentarin dua couple itu, Kyungsoo ga sadar kalo Jongin udah menerkam dari belakang.

"IKUT NYEBUR LO!" Jongin ngebalikin ban yang lagi dinaikin Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo ga siap diceburin langsung megap-megap.

"HUAAAA JAHAT SIAH MANEH!" Kyungsoo ngerasa matanya rada perih.

"Jir maneh lucu siah! Sini sini!" Jongin narik Kyungsoo dan meluk dia erat.

"Anjir udah ngejungkelin teh langsung memeluk siah maneh!" Kyungsoo bales meluk Jongin.

"DIKONDITHIKAN YA ITU YANG PELUKAN!" perhatian Sehun kealih ke Jongin-Kyungsoo. Dia lagi keabisan ide buat romantisan sama Luhan.

"HAH MANA YANG PELUKAN?!" Tao mau nengok ke belakang buat ngeliat pemandangan langka.

Dan…

Tao malah kecebur.

"HAUAHAHAUAHUAHAUA!" semua ngakak. Kecuali ban paling depan dan belakang yang lagi memiliki dunia.

"Heh tonggos you jump I jump siah!" Tao narik Kris manja. Mau ga mau Kris nyebur juga.

"YEAYY KITA DA REAL JACK AND ROSE!" Kris meluk Tao. Anjir semua aja pelukan.

"Ikutan yu. Kita ulang adegan nyebur bersama." Suho ngajak Yixing nyebur juga. Mereka nyeburnya elite pake pegangan tangan segala.

"HUAAA KITA NYEBUR BARENG! KITA JODOHH!" mereka lebih hebat, soalnya Suho langsung nyium bibir Yixing.

"Suh, kalo gue baca di cerita-cerita, cenah ciuman teh manis. Ini kok bau kaporit?" tanya Yixing oon.

"Ini kan di kolam renang sayaaaanggg." Suho gregetan.

Sementara tiga couple cebur-ceburan, couple paling depan dan belakang masih setia di ban serasa honeymoon di Venice, Sehun tambah cemetut karena ga punya ide. Luhan mah pura-pura ga tau aja.

"Luhan, kita hidup di dunia ini keknya ngontrak yah."

"Suru siapa elo hari ini ga sosweet."

"Gue juga bisa thothweet! Nih!" Sehun ngeluarin permen Kiss yang tulisannya "Semangat ya, bidadariku" dari kantong celana renangnya. Bungkus permennya udah basah pisan.

"Ini sweet banget Hun. Sampe bikin aku diabetes." Luhan senyum sarkastik.

"Makathih! Emang permen ini manith banget kaya Thehun." Sehun aegyo.

"BEDOG MANA BEDOG!"

.

.

.

Beres puas maen, anak-anak WGG mandi dan udahnya makan bareng di daerah PIK juga.

By the way tempat-tempat di sana juga recommended.

"Gaes pengen lagi ke sini ga sih?" Chanyeol mulai acara ngobrol-ngobrol mereka.

"Anjir rame siah! Tapi serem!" kata Tao antusias.

"Bro elo semua kudu pada coba WaterBoom yang di Bali. Gila mantab banget! Lebih ekstrim dari di PIK." Xiumin ngrekomendasiin tempat liburan.

"ANJIRRRR KAPAN LAGI KITA KEK GINI COBA BENTAR LAGI KELAS 11 UDAHAN!" Luhan geregetan.

"ANJIR LUHAN COBA SETOP NGEBAHAS HAL ITU GUE JADI GALAU TAU GA!" Tao ngebentak Luhan.

"Udah, udah. Tao, apa moment yang paling elo ga bitha lupa thelama kelath thebelath ini?" Sehun ngalihin pembicaraan.

"Semuanya gue ga akan lupa, bahkan sampe detail-detailnya. Tapi yang paling berkesan adalah pas Kris nembak gue di sepeda gantung pas kita di Batu Night Spectacular." Tao nerawang, mandang awan.

"Anjir. Kelas sebelas teh terlalu banyak kenangan indah. Mulai dari 17-Agustusan. Saoloh kita kaya orang ogeb semua." Baekhyun ngakak inget momen Pesta Rakyat yang mereka ngumpul di rumah Suho.

"EDAN DI SITU GUE PERTAMA KALI NGECENG SI ITEM!" Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk maen hape langsung tertarik.

"OH PAS KITA KE SUPERMARKET TEA?" Jongin ikutan tertarik.

"HEEH ANJIRRR!"

"IH PAS PERAK JUGA GUE PERTAMA KALI TERTARIK SAMA SI YIXING." Suho melotot.

"Anjir gue pas perak kek orang tolol kenapa elo bisa suka Suh." Yixing nunduk malu.

"Terus abis Perak, kita ke Jatim gaes! Anjir pisan itu ramenyaa!" Kris flashback.

"Iya kan si bebeb nyender di bahu gue tea. Langsung jadi skandal tah!" Chanyeol senyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Heh tapi gue baper sama elo bukan di situ yah! Gue baper sama elo semenjak kita sering duet di kelas!" Baekhyun protes.

"Anjir gelo kalian teh sangat random." Luhan sweatdrop ngeliat ChanBaek.

"UDAH GITU INGET JAMAN HUNHAN BERANTEM? HAUAHAHAUAHAHAHAH!" Kris ketawa puas.

"Eh maneh nyariin aing pas elo gelut sama Tao yah!" sekarang Luhan yang protes.

"Anjir yang asik mah pas Art Show Night!" Jongin mulai nginget-nginget kejadian menarik selama satu taun ajaran ini.

"Iya elo moduth megang-megang Kyungthoo." Kata Sehun.

"Eh betewe Luhan masih suka sinetron?" tanya Xiumin.

"MATHIH ANJIR. Waktu itu pernah kita telponan, dia bilang lagi nonton thinetron Filipina yang ditayangin di Indonethia, yang judulnya Air Mata Ithtri. Katanya dia ngefanth thama si Monica! Anjir kan!" Sehun berapi-api.

"HEH ELO JUGA MASIH RUSUH SOAL PERSIB SIAH! KITA SESAMA RUSUH SO DIEM AJA!" Luhan gakalah galak.

"CIEEEEE JODOHH!" Baekhyun ngecie-ciein.

"Diem aja yang tadi mesraan di ban! Ga elit!" Luhan sewot.

"Udah udah wkakaka kalian teh ngakak!" Suho ngelerai.

"Anjir jadi inget pas kita karaokean broh!" Yixing malah inget masa mereka karaokean sama Natalan di villa.

"Ah anjir kelas 11 teh kenapa yah sangat indah." Chanyeol mandang ke atas. Takut tumpah aer matanya lagi.

"Gaeth entar kan tanggal 12 gue ultah. Karaokean lagi yu!"

"HAYUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 12 April 2016**_

"YEAYYY THIS IS SEHUN BIRTHDAY PARTEEEHHH!" Chanyeol teriak kek DJ di ruang karaoke. Anak WGG karaokean mungkin untuk yang ke-terakhir kalinya selama mereka ada di kelas 11. Pulang sekolah, mereka langsung cao ke sini.

"YEAAAAYYYYY THEHUN ULTAHHH!" Sehun nginjek-nginjek sofa gegara happy banget.

"Ayo yang ultah nyanyi dulu." Kris nyuruh Sehun nyanyi.

"AING LAGI THUKA LAGUNYA JUTHTIN TIMBERLAKE YANG MIRROR! TANPA CADEL!" Sehun ngerebut mic.

Intro lagu ini dimulai.

"Aren't you something to admire cause your shine is something like a mirror and I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find, just remember I'm always parallel on the other side. Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can't tell you there's no place we couldn't go. Just put your hand in my hand, I'm here trying to pull you through, you just gotta be strong." Sehun nyanyi, dan Luhan suka pisan sama lirik lagu ini.

"I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU NOW, I'M LOOKIN RIGHT AT THE OTHER HALF OF ME. THE VACANCY THAT SAT IN MY HEART IS THE PLACE THAT NOW YOU HOLD. SHOW ME HOW TO FIGHT FOR NOW, AND I TELL YOU BABY IT WAS EASY COMIN BACK INTO YOU. ONCE I FIGURED IT OUT, YOU WERE RIGHT HERE ALL ALONE!" Pas Sehun nyanyi bagian reff, semua ikut nyanyi sambil ngelambai-lambai tangan kek di lagi di konser.

"It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger, with anyone else beside of me. And now it's clear as the promise that we're makin 2 reflections into one. It's like you're my mirror. My mirror starin back at me." Sehun nyanyi part ini sambil nyamperin Luhan dan ngegenggam tangannya.

Sumpah Luhan terharu. Bukannya lebay, tapi dia beneran terharu, Sehun mau berubah demi dia.

"YEAAYYY THEHUN DABESTT!" Luhan standing applause udahnya ngerangkul Sehun.

"Eh aing mau nyanyi lagu selanjutnya ah!" Kyungsoo ngambil mic itu.

"Lagu apa beb?" Jongin nanya sambil ngelingkerin tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Dasar sok mesra.

"The Way yang dinyanyiin Ariana Grande." Kyungsoo mencet lagu itu.

Intro dimulai. Dan hebatnya Kyungsoo ngerap.

"I love the way you make me feel, I love it I love it. I love the way you make me feel, I love it I love it. Yeah I'm thinking bout her every second every hour, do my singing in the shower, picking petals off the flower like, do she love me do she love me not. I ain't a player just crush a lot."

"You gave me that kind of somethin, want it all the time, need it everyday. On the scale from 1 to 10 I'm at 100. Never get enough, I can't stay away. If you want it I got it I got it everyday. You can get wherever you need from me. Stay by your side I'll never leave ya, I ain't going nowhere cause you are a keeper. So don't you worry, baby you got me. I got a bad boy I must admit it. You got my heart don't know how you did it. And I don't care who see it babe, I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me." Kyungsoo nyanyi dengan gaya yang mirip pisan sama Ariana Grande. Sedangkan Jongin jejingkrakan di belakang Kyungsoo kek om cabul mo ngegerayangin Kyungsoo Grande.

"ANJIR KYUNGSOO GRANDE WKAKAKAKAKA!" Yixing ngakak.

"Ah aing mo nyanyi ah! Kemarennya ga sempet karaoke!" Jongdae ngerebut mic. Dia mencet-mencet layar dan milih lagu Justin Timberlake juga. Cuman lagunya agak jadul. Judulnya My Love.

Intro lagu ini juga khas. Tiba-tiba Jongdae masuk dengan suara melengking khas JT.

"AIN'T ANOTHER WOMAN CAN TAKE YOUR SPOT!"

Xiumin kaget karena pas Jongdae nyanyiin lagu ini ujuk-ujuk mukanya ada di depan Xiumin.

Keknya Jongdae bener-bener mempersembahkan lagu ini buat pacarnya.

"If I wrote you a simphony, just to say how much you mean to me, what would you do? If I told you, you were beautiful, would you date me on regular, tell me would you? Well baby I've been around the world, but I ain't seen another girl. This ring here represents my heart, but there's just one thing I need from you." Jongdae narik tangan Xiumin dan ngajak dia berdiri supaya Jongdae leluasa natap Xiumin.

"Because, I can see us holding hand, walking in the beach, our toes in sand. I can see us on the countryside, sitting on the grass laying side by side. You can be my baby, let me make you my lady, you amaze me. Ain't gotta do nothing crazy, see all I want you to do is be my love. My love, my love, ain't another woman can take your spot, my love, my love." Jongdae narik Xiumin ke sana ke mari dan sumpah Xiumin suka banget suara Jongdae.

"Nah sekarang giliran gue! Gue pengen nyanyi lagu From This Moment." Yixing ngotak-ngatik komputer yang buat milih lagu.

"UNTUK PACAR GUE, engg nama elo siapa betewe?" Yixing nanya ke Suho. Suho cuman face palm.

"Nama gue Jevin Julian." Kata Suho senyum kesel.

"ELO SUHO KAN! BOONG NGAKU-NGAKU JEVIN MAH!" Yixing melotot. Anjir ini orang otaknya rada salah.

Skip!

Yixing mulai nyanyi lagu romantis ini. Buat Suho. Suho udah merem melek sendiri.

"From this moment life has begun. From this moment you are the one. Right beside you is where I belong. From this moment on. From this moment I have been blessed. I live only for your happiness. And for your love I'd give my last breath. From this moment on." Walau Yixing oon, tapi Suho suka cara Yixing nyampein perasaannya lewat lagu sosweet ini. Suho kek lagi keenakan. Oke ini ambigu.

"I give my hand to you with all my heart. Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart. My dream came true because of you." Yixing megang tangan Suho. Udah kek konser dadakan.

"From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing that I wouldn't give. From this moment on. You're the reason I believe in love. And you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us. My dream came true because of youuuu." Suho meleleh gaes. Liriknya keterlaluan.

"ANJIR GUE GAMO KALAH AH NYANYI JUGA!" Chanyeol milih lagu jadul yang judulnya Lovin You by Minnie Ripperton. Chanyeol langsung ngadep Baekhyun. Ga pengen kalah romantis dari yang laen.

Baekhyun udah muka horror.

Masalahnya lagu lovin you ini range suaranya TINGGI PISAN. Bahkan ada Whistle Register yang dimilikin sama beberapa penyanyi cewe kek Mariah Carey sama Ariana Grande. Minnie Ripperton termasuk orang yang bisa Whistle Register. Fyi, whistle register itu suara vokal manusia tertinggi yang mirip sama suara flute.

"Lovin you is easy cause you're beautiful. Makin love with you is all I wanna do. Lovin you is more than just a dream came true. And everything I do is out of loving you." Sampe sini sih baik-baik aja. Walau suara Chanyeol beda jauh dari suara aslinya, tapi tetep oke. Baekhyun rada terkesima sama suara Chanyeol yang oke juga.

"La la la la la. La la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la la. Durudududuu. AAAAAHHHHHH!" Pas bagian 'AH', semua cengo. Detik kemudian, setengah ketawa, setengah lagi histeris denger suara Chanyeol yang berat dipaksain tinggi. Baekhyun termasuk yang histeris.

"No one else can make me feel the colours that you bring. Stay with me while we grow old, and we will live each day of springtime. Lovin you has made my life so beautiful. And every day my life is filled by lovin you." Nah di sini Chanyeol kedengeran manisss banget. Baekhyun ngerasa sakit gigi, giung.

"Lovin you, I see your soul come shining through. And everytime that we ooh, I'm more in love with you." Pas bagian 'OOH', Sehun Jongin ngakak. Artinya ambigu soalnya.

Kalian cari coba lagunya di YouTube. Pasti kalian tau da familiar pisan. Romantis lagunya cocok buat ChanBaek moments.

"Gue mau nyanyi jugaaaa!" giliran Tao.

Tao milih lagu yang judulnya Friends Are Friends Forever by Michael W. Smith

Ini lirik yang Tao nyanyiin :

Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you  
I can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter of your life is through

But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

Beres Tao nyanyi. Chanyeol ngerasa matanya basah. Selamanya adalah bukan waktu yang cukup untuk bersahabat sama anak-anak WGG.

"ANJIR TAO! ADUHHHH GUE JADI SEDIH GINI!" Jongin yang biasanya kulit badak ge jadi baper.

"Anjir menghitung bulan beul ini mah." Suho ngeliat kalender di hapenya sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 20 April 2016**_

Hari ini Luhan ultah. Dan sialnya, ini adalah pertanda kalo akhir akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Luhan, sorry kalo kita ga bisa ngerjain elo. Ide ultah udah bener-bener abis di taun 2015." Chanyeol sang surprise planner kelewat jujur ngomong ke Luhan.

"Gaes, elo tau surprise serame apa ga akan asik kalo ga ada kalian. Jadi dengan adanya kalian, terutama Thehun, ultah gue udah cukup oke." Luhan natap mereka sedih.

Entah kenapa mereka jadi baper pisan akhir-akhir ini, bahkan Kris juga. Padahal mereka masih bisa bareng setaun lagi. Tapi kenangan kelas 11 ga akan pernah bisa disingkirin dari kepala mereka kecuali mereka geger otak parah. Dan anjirnya, kelas 12 kan UN-nya dimajuin, otomatis waktu buat ngumpul dan iseng bareng, bahkan ngedate bakal berkurang total. Sedangkan kelas 11, sumpah, rame banget. Fak banget.

"Luhan ini tiup lilinnya." Sehun ngasih kue ke Luhan. Mungkin selama WGG ultah, kue Luhan paling bagus. Ada ornamen Ferrero dan Kisses di mana-mana.

"Happy birthday Lu!" Sehun meluk Luhan.

"THANKS KALIAN SEMUA ANJIRRRRRR ABIS GUE ULTAH TINGGAL TAO, BAEKHYUN, SUHO. DAN ANJIRRRR KITA BAKAL NAEK KELAS BENTAR LAGIII HUAAAA!" Luhan histeris di pelukan Sehun.

Sehun cuman ngelus rambut Luhan.

"Atuh Lu udah ah jangan nangis lagi ah! Ini ultah elo kok malah sesedihan?!" Baekhyun ga kuat liat Luhan mewek gini. Anjir ini ff humor kenapa jadi baper gini?!

"Anjir kebayang pas ultah Tao…" kata Kris horror.

"Betewe ini buat elo." Kyungsoo ngasih kotak.

Pas dibuka, ada sepatu futsal, sama…

Jersey hello kitty…

"Itu ide Thehun beb ehehehehe." Sehun ngacung.

"MATI AJA ELO!" Luhan nabokin Sehun.

Sekalian ngelampiasin rasa sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 2 Mei 2016**_

Bener aja kata Kris. Tao emang surprisenya lebih rame daripada Luhan. Dia dikeramasin di depan publik, lebih tepatnya di lapangan parkir. Kris yang ngide. Gatau kenapa dia seneng banget ngerjain pacarnya.

Tao dikasih alat-alat buat martial arts yang kita juga ga paham.

"ANJIR ANJIRRRRRR MENGHITUNG HARI KITA UAS HUAAAAA!" Tao lebih baper daripada Luhan.

"Iya anjir, UAS tanggal 23. Sehari setelah ultah gue." Suho nunduk sedih.

"Gaes, kadang kita harus coba berbahagia, nikmatin tiap harinya. Gue ngerti kalian sedih, tapi kalo sedih terus, please donggg, entar ujuk-ujuk kita naek kelas aja, jadi tambah sedihhh." Kris bijak, dia lagi nenangin Tao yang nangis.

"Anjir si Kris bener pisan." Kata Baekhyun pelan.

"DODOL KITA KUDU BIKIN ULTAH BAEKHYUN SAMA SUHO HAPPY GAES! JANGAN KEK ULTAH GUE SAMA TAO YANG MENCEKAM SEDIH GINI!" Luhan langsung ngomong tegas.

"BENER LU, GUE RADA MENYESAL SEDIH GINI!" Tao ikutan.

Baekhyun nyengir.

"Gaes betewe entar tanggal 22 gue mo nraktir kalian di restoran Born Ga yah. Harap kalian dateng semua." Suho udah ngerencanain ultahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 6 Mei 2016**_

Baekhyun dibawa ke rooftop sekolah. Matanya ditutup sama penutup mata yang dipake buat nutup mata Xiumin waktu itu.

"UDAH ELO BOLEH BUKA PENUTUP MATA LO!" kata Chanyeol yang daritadi megang tangan Baekhyun dari belakang buat nuntun dia.

Baekhyun ngebuka tutup matanya dan ada kue, emang sih bagusan kue Luhan dan Tao. Plus balon dengan tulisan 'HABEDE CABE', ga lupa ada lukisan Baekhyun segede gaban. Ada kotak juga yang isinya hadiah buat Baekhyun. Anak WGG yang laen niup terompet.

Baekhyun cengo.

"ANJIR INI SEMUA BUAT GUE?"

"Ya, kita nyiapin ini dari pagi. Makanya tadi gue nyampe sekolah pagi pisan." Kata Kyungsoo yang biasanya telat ke sekolah gegara rumah deket. Ketos edan.

"ANJIR BAEK! ULTAH ELO BENER-BENER BIKIN WGG GA SESEDIHAN LAGI TAU GA!" Luhan langsung meluk Baekhyun.

"HEH MANTAN RIVAL HABEDE YAHH!" Xiumin nyalamin Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"MANTAN CALON PACARKUUU HABEDEEE!" Jongdae bersemangat nyalamin Baekhyun.

"Baek, gue sebagai surprise planner sangat bahagia nyiapin ini buat elo." Chanyeol nyamperin Baekhyun yang sekarang lagi pake topi ultah yang suka dipake anak kecil sambil megangin balon. Baekhyun keliatan ucul pisan kek budak leutik. Chanyeol jadi gemes.

"YEOLLL YOU'RE THE BEST THING I'VE EVER KNOWN IN MY LIFE!" Baekhyun meluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngangkat badan Baekhyun yang emang ringan.

Anjir ini terlalu soswit.

"Tao, kemaren kan pas ultah lo kita malah sesedihan, jadi kita udah nyiapin sesuatu buat elo sama Luhan. Anggep aja late birthday surprise." Kris ngajak Tao ke bawah. Diikuti Luhan dan temen-temen WGG yang laen.

Begitu nyampe lobby, Tao sama Luhan shock ngeliat di depan sekolah mereka ada banner segede gaban yang tulisannya 'DIRGAHAYU LUHAN AND TAO' lengkap sama foto mereka yang lagi ga kobe. Ini idenya Thehun. Jelas semua orang jadi kesedot perhatiannya.

"SEKALIAN HUN AJAK GUE PAWAI KELILING BANDUNG TERUS ELO TERIAK KALO GUE ULTAH!" Luhan ngakak berat.

"WKAKAKAKAK!" Baekhyun ngakak bari ripuh soalnya dia repot babawa atribut ultahnya. Baekhyun yang kaya gitu keliatan lucu pisan di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sampe nyium Baekhyun sekilas.

"ANJIR BAEK ELO LUCU WAAAA!" Chanyeol fanboying.

"TOLONG INI LAGI RAYAIN ULTAH TAO LUHAN JUGA. CHANBAEK HARAP DIKONDISIKAN." Kata Kris galak.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Minggu, 22 Mei 2016**_

Suho nraktir anak WGG di Born Ga. Anjir, begitu masuk, semua pelayan kompakan nyambut mereka dengan "ANNYEONGHASEYO!"

Kalo kata Jongin mah jadi serasa pejabat.

"SUH YAKIN ELO MESEN SEBANYAK ITU?!" Xiumin cengo ngeliat meja makan yang udah ada Samgyupsal, Woo Samgyup, Sup Kimchi, Japchae, Dolsot Bibimbap, dan BBQ lainnya. Belom sama Kimchi, selada, saos, sup acar, miso, ocha dingin, sayur-sayuran, buah, dan dessert sebagai side dish yang dikasih gratis.

Semeja penuh sama makanan.

Plus si mas-masnya ramah pisan, ngebantu mereka bakar-bakar BBQ.

"ANJIR SUH INI ENAK!" Kyungsoo yang jago masak seneng banget sama makanan ini karena wangi dan empuk, gurih.

Mereka makan kek orang rakus. Yixing makan kek herbivora, dia ga berenti makan selada. Sedangkan Jongin karnivora, dia demen banget Woo Samgyup. Si Chanyeol rada mengherankan, dia makan kerak nasi yang ada di mangkok Bibimbap.

"GUE SUKA SUP KIMCHINYA!" Baekhyun merem melek minum supnya.

Sehun pasenggol-senggol sama Luhan.

"Emmm, Suh kita keluar bentar yah. Mo ngambil barang di mobil." Luhan narik Sehun keluar dari restoran itu.

"Oke!"

Begitu di lapangan parkir restoran itu, Luhan sama Sehun langsung datengin mobil putih Suho yang platnya D 453 K. Kalo dibaca secara alay jadinya D ASEK!

Nanaonan Suho.

Luhan langsung ngeluarin foto-foto Suho lagi aib. Dia nempelin foto itu di kaca belakang.

Sehun ngaitin balon helium warna warni di bagian belakang mobil Suho.

"WKAKAKA KITA TE PASANGAN MACEM APA SIH HUN?!"

"GATAU ANJIR MUNGKIN KITA DIKIRA CURANMOR WKAKAK!"

Luhan masang kertas post it yang disolasiban di bagian kap mobil. Post itu bertuliskan wishes dari anak-anak WGG.

Di jendela-jendela pinggir, Sehun masangin bunga-bunga mirip kek mobil orang mo nikah.

"DONE! AYO MASUK LAGI!"

HunHan masuk ke dalem Born Ga lagi, di situ Suho udah bayar.

"Anjir ga sok biaya servicenya 30.000!" kata Jongin kamseupay.

"Dan gue berhasil ngambil tissu basah sama gelas kertas!" Jongdae ga kalah kamseupay-nya.

"Udahlah gaeth pulang yu cape nih. Kita kudu belajar buat bethok." Sehun alesan.

"Hayu atuh caooo!" Yixing ngajak keluar juga. Dia udah tau rencana HunHan yang kolaborasi sama Yixing.

Begitu Suho nyampe lapangan parkir…

"ANJIR WHAT THE FUCK MOBIL GUE APA-APAAAN INI?!" Suho shock. Dikira curanmor ato begal mobil.

"HABEDE SUHOOOO!" WGG kompak teriak habede Suho.

"ANJIR GILA KALIAN NIAT PISANN! WKAKAKAKAKA!" Suho ngakak ngeliat mobilnya udah kek mobil anak TK.

"Nih hadiahnya Suh. Mahal loh. Makasih udah nraktir kita yeh!" Yixing meluk Suho erat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 17 Juni 2016**_

Sial.

Waktu kerasa sangat cepet.

Sampe akhirnya.

Hari ini dateng.

Jumat, 17 Juni 2016

Kelas 11 bagi WGG berakhir.

Mereka bagi rapot.

"Yeol. Hari ini dateng." Baekhyun natap Chanyeol. Dia lagi sedih.

Mereka tadi ada di aula buat pengumuman juara kelas.

Kris dapet juara kedua di kelas XI-A.

Yixing juara kesatu di kelas XI-E, Baekhyun juara ketiga.

Dan ga nyangkanya Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol masuk 10 besar semua.

Suho juara kesatu di XI-G.

Anak WGG pinter-pinter.

"BAEK GUE GA MAU PISAH DULU PLEASE!" Chanyeol nempatin kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Pengen nangis rasanya.

"Dadah XI-G." Xiumin ngelus pintu kelas kesayangannya sedih, kelas di mana pertama kali dia jatuh cinta sama pacarnya sekarang.

"Udah Xiumin. Bulan depan juga kita bakal ke sini lagi. The good news is, kita naek kelas." Jongdae meluk Xiumin dari belakang.

Sementara Jongin sama Kyungsoo kalakah cuek makan nasi soto yang dibeli di kantin.

"Makanan kantin terakhir di kelas 11 Jong."

"Heeh Kyung. Anjir WGG gaboleh bubar! Kita kudu langgeng selamanya Kyung!" Jongin natap Kyungsoo. Jongin ngelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

Beda lagi sama Tao yang ga berenti nangis di pelukan Kris.

"Ayolah Tao. Ini bukan perpisahan selamanya. We will meet again." Kris nyiumin ubun-ubun Tao buat nenangin dia.

Ga ada beda sama Luhan yang nangis juga. Anjir Sehun ga kuat liat pacarnya yang sok manly ini mewek.

"Guys please. Berhenti sedih. Berhenti sedih seakan-akan WGG mati. Juli kita masuk kelas 12 dan bukannya kita udah janji bakal gini selamanya?" Suho cape ngeliat kegiatan sedih-sedihan mereka.

"Gaes. WGG bakal hidup, selamanya. Liburan kita masih bisa maen bareng. Dan kelas 12, kita TRIP TO BALI PLEASE GAES STOP CRYING!" Yixing ikutan nenangin semuanya.

"And gue mau ngomong. Gue ga mau jadi ketua WGG lagi. WGG ga punya ketua karena kita semua berhak mimpin geng ini." Kata Suho tegas.

"Bener kata Suho. WGG bakal tetep gini bahkan saat kelas 12, saat kita udah kuliah, saat kita kerja, nikah, berkeluarga. Mau ternyata amit-amit kita ga berjodoh sama pasangan kita, kita kudu tetep support sama laen. Kita harus berani komitmen kalo kita kudu sering maen bareng demi kelangsungan WGG." Yixing bijak.

Semua anak WGG berenti sedih dan senyum pelan-pelan, natap Suho dan Yixing.

"Elo tau. Seumur hidup, gue ga akan pernah ngelupain Suho leader terbully, Yixing yang super lemot tapi pinter, Chanyeol yang ga berenti ngakak dan maceuh pisan, Baekhyun yang kaya cabe-cabean. Sehun si cadel yang konyol, Luhan yang ga sabaran, Jongin si hitam nista yang kreatif, Kyungsoo si psikopat dan strangely romantis, Jongdae yang jailnya super, Xiumin yang rada pendiem tapi doyan jalan-jalan. Dan terutama Tao, yang hadir dan bikin hidup gue berubah. Makasih gaes buat semua kisah yang udah kalian bagi." Kata Kris dalem. Selanjutnya dia nyium jidat Tao.

Tao senyum, semua WGG langsung happy dan terharu. Air mata Tao udah bukan tentang kesedihan. Tapi air mata terharu.

"Kalo orang bilang, pacar lebih penting dari sahabat, seakan-akan asmara lebih penting dari persahabatan, gue bakal bilang, menurut gue, persahabatan jauh lebih penting dari asmara. Karena cinta dari asmara bisa ngerusak, nyakitin. Sedangkan cinta dari persahabatan tuh ngedukung, bikin seneng, tulus. Gue sangat hoki gaes bersahabat sama kalian. Udah dua taun, dan kita bakal terus gini di taun-taun selanjutnya. Dan gue lebih hoki lagi, gue ketemu sama orang yang bisa jadi pacar dan sahabat gue." Chanyeol ngeliat ke arah Baekhyun. Abis itu Chanyeol ngakak liat Baekhyun yang melet.

"Anjir. Gue terharu denger omongan kalian semua. Gaes, please be together, and forever." Jongdae natap WGG satu-satu.

"Ayo gaes kita teriak WGG sebelum kita nikmatin liburan kenaikan kelas!" Jongin ngajak yang laennya buat kompak teriakin yel-yel WGG. Naon banget yah yel-yel jiga pramuka aja.

"WGG. ALWAYS AND FOREVER!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _White Grey Grey_

 _Mulai pertemuan pertama_

 _Goblok bareng_

 _Belajar bareng_

 _Maen bareng_

 _Nangis bareng_

 _Curhat bareng_

 _Sampe pacaran aja bareng_

…

 _Ya, kita jatuh cinta sama sahabat kita sendiri_

 _Orang bilang sih cinta sama persahabatan datengnya ga barengan_

 _Tapi yang kita alami beda_

 _Jatuh cinta, galau, bosen sama pacar, sampe selingkuh pun muter-muter di antara kita ber-12_

 _Pada dasarnya, kita ber-12 emang satu kesatuan._

…

 _Sampai akhirnya kita harus menghadapi satu hal : kedewasaan_

 _Kita harus nentuin jalan hidup kita_

 _Mulai serius sama pasangan kita_

 _Karena masa depan udah di depan jelas_

 _Harus berhenti main-main_

 _Dan hebatnya, kita semua ngerencanain itu semua bersama_

 _WGG adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana masa depan kita_

…

 _We talked all night about the rest of our lives_

 _When we're gonna be when we turn 25_

 _I keep on thinking times will never change_

 _Keep on thinking that things will always be the same_

…

 _But when we leave we won't coming back_

 _No more hanging out because we're on the different track_

…

 _As we go on, we remember all the times we had together_

 _And as our lives change, come whatever_

 _We will still be friends forever_

…

 _We're lucky we're in love with our best friend_

…

 _White Grey Grey : a group of friendship contains 12 boys with different personalities that has faced their problems together. They have fallen in love with each other._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ENDDDDDD!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaes sorry banget kalo chap ini tidak memuaskan. Gue udah mengerahkan semua feel gue di sini. Gue baper asli ngetik ini.**

 **Gue pengen kita semua kaya WGG. Cinta dan persahabatan jadi satu, ngakak-ngakakan, sedih, kesel, semuanya saling support.**

 **Entah kenapa, gue bangga berhasil nyelesein WGG. Pas ngetik ff ini, banyak banget pelajaran hidup yang baru gue sadar pas ngerenung.**

 **Oke gaes cukup pelajaran moralnya.**

 **Intinya makasih udah ngikutin WGG. Reviewnya jauh di atas ekspetasi saya. Dan maaf kalo selama ff ini dipost ada yang kesinggung ato ga puas ato apa. Makasi banget!**

 **By the way, ff ini ada epilog yang nyeritain masa depannya anak WGG.**

 **Sekali lagi, MAKASIH!**

 **P.S : LAGU BARUNYA RED VELVET ENAK GILAAAA MVNYA JUGA BAGUS RECOMMENDED DAH!**


	17. EPILOG : OUR FUTURE

**WHITE GREY GREY**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, school life gitu deh**

 **Rating : T (tolol)**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy, bahasa terlalu geje dan nyunda abis, rada garing tapi tetep lucu menurut gue mah, mungkin ada typo, ya pokonya baca sendiri, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yah.**

 **Review yang banyak please, biar aku semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalo epilognya gagal gaes**

 **Enjoy ajahhh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog : OUR FUTURE**

 _ **Sabtu, 3 Juni 2017**_

Wisuda.

Ga nyangka akhirnya WGG udah sampe di titik ini.

"Lulusan terbaik dari SMA KASIH SAYANG ada 7 orang. Lulusan terbaik ke-7, Chanyeol!"

"WOY MANEH LULUSAN TERBAIK ANJUUU GEBLEK JAGO EUY NAEKNYA CEPET HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jongin nabokin sohibnya itu buat maju ke depan nerima medali, piagam, sama duit. Chanyeol nyengir-nyengir grogi maju ke depan. Akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri di panggung paling ujung dan dikalungin medali, nerima piagam, sama amplop isi duit.

Baekhyun bangga liat pacarnya itu berhasil nerima lulusan terbaik ke-7, semua berkat bantuan Baekhyun juga.

"Lulusan terbaik ke-6, Jongdae!"

Jongdae celingak-celinguk. Kenapa dia bisa sepinter itu yah? Asaan dia ga bisa pas ngerjain UN. Tapi, gapapalah, Jongdae nyengir dan berdiri di deket Chanyeol.

"Lulusan terbaik ke-5, Luhan!"

Oh ga aneh. Luhan emang pinter. Apalagi biologi IYKWIM.

Disusul sama lulusan terbaik ke-4 yaitu Baekhyun, ke-3 Kris, ke-2 Yixing, ke-1 Suho.

"BANGGA BEUL LULUSAN TERBAIKNYA SEMUA ANAK WGG WUHUWHWUWHWUHUHU!" Tao loncat-loncat. Ga sadar apa dia udah ganteng pake suit and tie?

"Dan pengumuman paling ditunggu, nilai UN terbaik. Dari program IPA, selamat untuk Sehun!"

Hah?!

Sehun?!

Sehun yang setengah berdiri cuman mangap cengo ga nyangka tea. Dia selama ini nilainya jelek pas-pasan ancur lebur. Emang sih sempet naik. Tapi nilainya mood-moodan. Dan pas UN emang sia belajar sungguh-sunguh. Inilah hasilnya.

"Hun! Elo berhasil!" Luhan meluk Sehun dan ngucapin dengan tulus.

Sehun maju ke panggung dan acara foto-foto sama penyerahan piagam.

"Acara pengumuman kelulusan udah beres, and now you can have your one last dance as a student!" kepsek nutup acara wisuda hari itu dengan prom night.

Kris langsung nyamperin Tao.

"Hey panda, last dance with me?" Kris ngulurin tangannya.

"Of course." Tao nyambut tangannya Kris.

Lagu Take My Breath Away-nya Berlin muncul. Acara prom night malem itu bener-bener romantis menurut WGG mah.

Tao ngeistirahatin kepalanya di dada Kris.

"And now we're here. Kita udah resmi jadi orang dewasa Kris."

"Elo bener Tao. Dan gue pasti bakal kangen sama kegeblekan kalian semua. Kalian adalah hal-hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidup gue." Kris ngebawa badan Tao ngikutin irama lagu.

"Anjir Kris gue sedih pisan. The saddest farewell I've ever had."

"Iye tapi elo jangan nyium lante juga Tao wkakaka maluin!"

Kris sama Tao ketawa ngakak bareng. Sampe Sehun dateng ngeinterupsi.

"Yow! Congratth brohh!"

"Yow UN terbaik! Congrats ya!" Kris tos sama Sehun.

"Hun abis ini mo graduation party? Wkakak di rumah Suho?" tanya Tao.

"Hayu ah! Kita nikmatin malem terakhir kita jadi anak remaja oke? Ga akan dateng dua kali." Sehun ngakak sambil berkali-kali tos sama Kris dan Tao.

"Sebentar gaes ada telepon." Kris ngerasain handphonenya ngegeter. Dia ngangkat telepon itu dan agak ngejauh dari Sehun-Tao.

"Ya halo? Mama?" ternyata mamanya Kris yang telepon.

"Eh, nguping yu!" bisik Sehun jail.

"Yuyuyu." Tao sama Sehun ngendap-ngendap nguping Kris yang lagi bersembunyi buat telponan.

"Kenapa ma? Mama kenapa ga dateng ke acara wisuda aku sih?! Aku lulusan terbaik ke-4 tau! Malem mau maen ke rumah Suho ma." Kata Kris sok manja.

Sehun-Tao ngikik ketahan.

"HAH?! MAMA JANGAN BOONG MA!"

"…"

"P-papa…" handphone Kris lepas dari tangannya. Sehun-Tao yang lagi ngintip jelas shock.

Mereka buru-buru nyamperin Kris yang mukanya udah pucet.

"KRIS ELO KENAPA?!" Tao ngeguncang badan Kris yang sekarang kek lemes banget.

"TADI MAMA ELO NGOMONG APA KRITH JAWAB!" Sehun panik.

"P-papa…"

"PAPA KENAPA KRIS?!" Tao histeris.

"P-papa…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… udah ga ada."

.

.

.

"KRIS ELO GA BOLEH NYETIR KAYA GINI KRIS UDAH AYO IKUT MOBIL GUE. MUAT BANYAK!" Suho maksa se-WGG buat pergi ke rumah Kris sekarang juga pulang wisuda. Suho maksa semuanya buat masuk mobil dia biar ga repot. Kebetulan anak-anak WGG kebanyakan ortunya ngikutin acara sampe abis, jadi mereka bisa izin dulu ke ortunya.

Kris udah kek keilangan hidup saat ini. Sementara Tao terus nangis. Sehun yang ngeliat kejadian tadi cuman bisa shock sambil sesekali nitikin air mata. Chanyeol terus-terusan ngabisin tissue.

"Graduation party hari ini batal, kita harus ngelayat oke?" Yixing mimpin rapat dadakan anak WGG buat pergi ke rumah Kris sekarang.

Akhirnya mereka ber-12 masuk mobil Suho dan meluncur ke rumah Kris.

.

.

.

"KRIS! ANAK MAMA!" Begitu Kris dkk nyampe rumah, mamanya Kris langsung ngehambur ke pelukan Kris dan nangis sepuasnya.

Hati Kris rasanya sakit banget ngeliat pemandangan mama dan sodara-sodaranya ada di rumahnya, plus papanya yang udah dimasukkin ke peti. Tao yang ngeliat ini cuman nangis teterusan. Sehun dan Chanyeol juga. Baekhyun langsung meluk mereka bertiga buat nenangin.

Masalahnya bukan apa-apa loh. Pulang wisuda, dapet kabar kek gitu. Anjir sedih banget.

Kris keliatan tegar. Dia cuman nangis sesekali, ga kaya mamanya yang nangis terus sampe bengkak matanya. Mereka keliatan ngobrol-ngobrol bentar, abis itu Kris nyamperin anak WGG.

"Kris, s-sorry, papa elu kenapa?" tanya Xiumin ati-ati.

"Inget ga waktu kita ke resto elu? Gue kan telat. Gue bilang ngurus bokap dulu abis sakit batuk-batuk. Bokap gue kanker paru-paru. Dia ngerokok. Tanpa sadar udah stadium 4. Tadi mama sama papa emang ga ngikutin wisuda sampe akhir. Yah, ga nyangka aja tadi itu pertemuan terakhir gue sama papa." Kris nunduk sedih. Suho ga kuat liat Kris yang biasanya selalu tegar sekarang dapet musibah kek gini.

"Kris, jujur gue speechless tapi gue mau elo tegar yah. Tabah Kris. Elo sekarang laki-laki pemimpin di keluarga elo dan elo ga boleh bikin yang lain jadi tambah sedih, oke?" Jongdae nepuk-nepuk punggung Kris.

"Gaes. Thanks ya udah selalu ada buat gue. Maafin gara-gara gue acara graduation party kalian jadi gagal, kalian party aja gih tanpa gue. Maaf ngerepotin." Kata Kris tulus.

"Apa?! Engga! Ngga, pokonya kita diem di sini. Kebetulan banget kita bawa baju ganti soalnya tadi kan rencananya mo party. Kita di rumah elo sampe semua beres oke?" Kyungsoo langsung nolak mentah-mentah usul Kris.

"Kris, entar disemayamin di rumah duka mana?" tanya Jongin.

"Di Nana Rohana. Mama berharap ortu kalian dateng."

"Jelas! Entar gue kabarin ortu gue buat dateng oke?! Sekarang ayo gaes kita tidur di kamar tamunya Kris." Jongdae ngajak yang lain buat menuju kamar tamu.

"Thanks a lot ya temen-temen." Kris seneng. Di saat kehilangan seperti ini pun, temen-temennya kompakan ngedukung dia, bahkan rela tidur di rumahnya cuman buat nemenin.

"Be strong Kris." Kata Chanyeol sebelum ngilang di balik kamar tamu Kris yang super luas itu.

"Tao, gue mo ngomong bentar." Kris narik tangan Tao sebelum dia masuk kamar.

.

.

.

Kris sama Tao ada di halaman belakang. Hati Tao masih sakit banget ngedenger suara nangis mamanya Kris yang walau udah ngereda, tapi tetep aja bikin pengen nangis. Sementara Kris tabah, sesuai nasihat Jongdae.

"Tao maafin gue. Maafin gue banget. Ini di luar rencana gue. Sangat tidak diharapkan. Tapi, gue ga bisa masuk bisnis Tao. Mimpi kita gagal." Kris ngehela nafas.

Tao narik nafas dalem-dalem. Berusaha tenang dan berpikir.

"Coba jelasin ke gue maksud elo Kris."

"Papa punya bisnis, tapi dia kelilit utang. Sekarang kita mau jual saham perusahaan. Papa ga ninggalin warisan apa-apa. Singkatnya, gue bangkrut. Ini terlalu mendadak Tao. Gue ga bisa masuk universitas, ga ada duit. Tapi karena passion gue di bisnis, gue bakal tetep berusaha bikin bisnis baru kecil-kecilan dengan modal tabungan gue dan modal nekat. Mama masih tetep kudu dihidupin, dan gue harus jadi pengganti kepala keluarga."

Tao mandang pacarnya ini sedih. Kris, lelaki sejuta mimpi dan sejuta ide, serasa ancur dalam waktu satu hari, di hari kelulusannya.

"Tao, elo punya mimpi jadi DKV. Kita punya mimpi barengan. Tapi sorry, gue ga bisa menuhin itu semua. Bener kata Chanyeol. Kita cuman bisa berusaha, tapi Tuhan yang nentuin. So Tao, kejar mimpi lu, cari cowo lain yang bisa ngedukung elo. Kita udahan sampe di sini aja." Kris ngomong itu semua dengan lancar walau hatinya jujur berat banget.

"APA?! Ngga Kris. Kita ga cuman sampe di sini. Inget janji gue? Apapun yang terjadi gue bakal tetep sama elo. Gue bakal tetep masuk DKV dan elo berbisnis. Kita tetep pada rencana awal. Oke, elo ga kuliah, gapapa, elo bikin bisnis baru kecil-kecilan, dan gue di sini bakal bantu dan support apapun yang elo lakuin. Gue bakal berusaha cari-cari duit buat modal bisnis elo. Kita ga akan pernah udahan. Titik." Kata Tao tegas.

Kris speechless. Ternyata pacarnya sangat setia dan sangat ngesupport dia.

"Tao, gue janji, gue bakal jadi suami yang sukses dan ga nyusahin elo nantinya. Tunggu gue saat nanti gue di puncak."

"Gue ga akan nunggu lu, karena gue adalah orang yang ngedaki gunung itu bareng sama elo."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 4 Juni 2017**_

Banyak banget orang yang dateng ke rumah duka. Banyaknya sih alumni SMA KASIH SAYANG.

"Gaes, gue atas nama keluarga say thanks banget yah. Kalian udah mau repot-repot nungguin gini." Kris nyalamin anak WGG satu-satu.

"Itu gunanya kita Kris." Suho senyum.

"Cuy, lagunya jadi kan?" Baekhyun bisik-bisik.

"Jadi-jadi. Abis ini kita maju ke depan, Suho yang bikin kalimat pembuka." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Suho dikodein sama Baekhyun-Kyungsoo. Suho langsung ngasih gesture buat semua anak WGG minus Kris buat maju ke depan.

"Ehm ehm bisa tolong minta perhatiannya? Kita dari alumni SMA KASIH SAYANG, temen-temennya Kris mau ngasih sebuah persembahan lagu. Terutama buat papanya Kris, semoga tenang di sana." Kata Suho di mic dengan kalem.

"1. 2. 3." Suho ngasih aba-aba.

Anak-anak WGG nyanyiin lagu Angel by Sarah McLachlan.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay. There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day."

"I need some distraction oh beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins. Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight."

"In the arms of the angel far away from here. In this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage from your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."

Orang-orang yang ngelayat banyak yang bercucuran air mata. Mama Kris nangis terus. Anak-anak WGG nyanyiinnya pake feeling banget soalnya, apalagi Tao. Setelah pembicaraan kemaren, Tao jadi sedih banget, dia ngebayangin ada di posisi Kris. Tapi Kris dewasa dan sabar, Tao jadi makin yakin sama Kris.

Cuman Kris yang ga nangis. Dia cuman natap ke anak-anak WGG. Dia harus tabah. Jongdae kagum sama ketabahan Kris.

"Mmm, next song, semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan sama Tuhan." Suho natap ke arah keluarga Kris.

Bye Bye – Mariah Carey. Sebenernya lagu ini agak upbeat, tapi liriknya sedih banget. Lagu ini sering dipake di video tribute to korban kecelakaan pesawat.

"This is for my people who just lost somebody. Your bestfriend, your baby, your man, or your lady. Put your hand way up high. We will never say bye. Mammas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins. This is for my people who lost their grandmothers. Lift your head to the sky cause we will never say bye."

"As a time, there were them times. I didn't get it but you kept in line. I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes on Sunday morning and I missed you. But I'm glad we talked through. All them grown folk things, separation brings. You never let me know it, you never let it show because you loved me and obviously. There's so much more left to say if you were with me today face to face."

"I never knew I could hurt like this. And everyday life goes on like 'I wish I could talk to you for awhile.' I miss you but I try not to cry as time goes by. And it's true that you've reached a better place. Still I'd give the world to see your face. And I'm right here next to you, but it's like you're gone too soon. Now the hardest thing to do is say bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye."

WGG berhenti nyanyi.

Tao ngelirik ke arah Kris.

Kris nangis.

Tumpah semua air matanya.

Tao langsung nyamperin Kris. Dia meluk Kris erat.

"Kris, Kris, kalo elo mau nangis tumpahin sini ke gue semua." Kris balik meluk Tao. Tao bisa ngerasain kalo kepergian bokapnya bikin dia lemah. Suho dan yang lain langsung nyamperin Kris. Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berusaha nenangin mamanya yang mungkin bisa meledak kapan aja liat Kris kek gini.

"Kris gue di sini." Tao ngelus-ngelus punggung Kris yang ngegeter.

.

.

.

"Gaes, thanks ya. Thanks banget sekali lagi. Ortu kalian juga udah dateng ke sini makasih banyak yah." Kris senyum ke temen-temennya yang mau pamit pulang.

"You're welcome. Tugas kita sebagai temen ngedukung elu. Kalo ada apa-apa langsung telpon yah." Kata Chanyeol.

"Iye Kris kita kan kudu susah bareng!" Jongin si rakjel emang biasa susah sih..

"Euh begitu susah ngajakin!" Jongdae berusaha becanda biar Kris ga terlalu sedih.

"Tabah ya Kris. Mama elu juga bilangin suru tabah. Nanti pasti lewat kok cobaannya." Suho ceramah.

"Kris." Tao ngedeket ke arah Kris.

"Inget, gue ga akan mungkin ninggalin elo." Bisik Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 5 Juni 2017**_

"Suho, sini papa sama mama mau ngomong." Papa mamanya Suho nyuruh Suho duduk di sofa. Suho tau papmamnya mau ngomong serius.

"Ada apa pa?"

"Papa mau to the point aja. Kamu ga usah masuk bisnis. Kamu masuk ke jurusan mana aja terserah asal bener dan kamunya serius. Papa mama dukung apapun."

Suho bengong. Kenapa tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa mendadak gini pa? Bukannya dulu papa mama bilang aku harus masuk bisnis buat nerusin bisnis keluarga?"

"Gini Suh, kemaren waktu di rumah duka, mama sedih banget liat keluarga Kris. Terus kamu bilang kan kalau bisnis keluarganya Kris bangkrut karena papanya kelilit utang? Kamu juga bilang padahal Kris ada passion di bisnis dan akhirnya dia ga bisa kuliah. Mama ga mau kamu kaya Kris. Punya bakat dan minat tapi eksekusinya ga jalan. Mama sadar kalau kamu memang ga minat bisnis kaya papa kamu. Sekarang, mama minta kamu masuk jurusan apa aja, terserah di mana, tapi harus balek."

"Emang kamu mau masuk ke mana Suh?" tanya papanya lembut.

Suho masih speechless.

Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

Tapi Suho seneng. Akhirnya dia bisa ngelakuin sesuatu yang dia suka.

"Aku mau masuk perminyakan pa, ma. Tapi bingung di mana." Muka Suho udah girang banget sekarang.

"Nah, kebetulan, papa punya temen alumni Nanyang University di Singapore. Di sana jurusan tekniknya bagus-bagus. Kamu masuk sana aja kalau mau." Papanya ngerekomendasiin.

"Pa ini teh serius? Ma, ga boong?"

"Serius lah! Papa bisa bantuin daftarnya, nanti kamu tinggal berangkat aja oke?"

Suho ga sabar buat ngajak Yixing ketemuan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 6 Juni 2017**_

Restoran engkongnya Xiumin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba elo ngajak gue ke sini?" tanya Jongdae yang ada di sebrangnya.

"Gue mo ngomongin soal kuliah tea. Elo udah fix masuk kedokteran?"

"Engg, gue mau ngasih tau. Sebenernya, kita bakal LDR-an selama beberapa taun."

Xiumin cuman senyum. Dia udah tau kalo kuliah pasti banyak yang LDR-an.

"Elo mo ke mana emangnya?"

"Gue mo ke Jerman. Kedokteran di Jerman murah. Keknya ga akan cuman 4 taun. Bisa ampe 8-10 taunan. Soalnya abis S1 gue mo langsung ambil S2, ginekologi." Jongdae nunduk. Waktunya di Indonesia cuman beberapa bulan lagi.

"Bagus dong! Berarti elo tuh beruntung bisa ke Jerman!" Xiumin bangga sama Jongdae.

"Anjir. Gue ga nyangka elo malah seneng. Berarti elo pengen gue cepet-cepet pegi yah?" Jongdae malah becanda.

"Sebenernya gue sedih sih." Giliran Xiumin yang nunduk.

"Elo juga mo kedokteran kan? Udah ke Jerman bareng aja yu! Murah da di sana, cuman kerja prakteknya aja rada lama."

"Sebenernya gini Jong, gue ngerasa sebenernya passion gue bukan di sini. G-gue mau jadi dosen."

"Elo mo ke mana?" tanya Jongdae lembut sambil ngelus punggung tangannya Xiumin.

"Banyak dosen bagus lulusan USA. Gue mo ke sana. Dan katanya Chanyeol juga dapet beasiswa ke sana. Jadi kita barengan ke sana. Gue juga mo sekalian ambil S2. Jong, gue sebenernya ga mau LDR-an. Tapi gimana, gue pengen jadi dosen. Beneran da." Xiumin baper. Jongdae ikutan baper.

"Kalo elo nanya gue sedih ngga, gue sedih. Tapi ini buat masa depan kita juga loh. Kalo emang elo minatnya di situ, gapapa. Bagus kok." Kata Jongdae bijaksana.

"Elo emang pacar terbaik!" Xiumin ketawa.

"Nah ceker pesenan kita udah dateng tuh." Jongdae nunjuk ke arah mas-mas yang bawa ceker ayam.

.

.

.

"Xing. I have good news!" Suho ga pake basa basi langsung teriak pas Yixing nyampe di restoran tempat mereka janjian.

"What happen aya naon?"

"GUE BAKAL MASUK TEKNIK PERMINYAKAN! HUWAAAA KATA PAPMAM GAUSAH KE BISNIS JUGA GAPAPA WKAKAKAKA!" Suho langsung jerit-jerit kek cewe. Sangat OOC.

"SERIUS! YEAAAAYYYY!" Yixing pepelukan sama Suho loncat-loncat muter-muter. Mereka ga malu diliatin orang-orang serestoran.

"Eh tapi elo ke mana Suh?" tanya Yixing setelah ngelepas pepelukan.

"Nanyang University Singapore. Elo jadi fashion design? Ke mana?"

"Guess what? PRANCIS!" Yixing melotot.

Gila Yixing udah seneng banget.

"SERIUSAN? ANJIRRRR SENENG PISAN!"

"IYE, KE ESMOD LAGI! SCHOLARSHIP GUE WKAKKAKA!" Yixing daritadi ketawa teterusan. Seneng pisan.

"Gile Xing. Gaya banget euy! Siap-siap siah entar kita barengan ke fashion week uhuyy!"

"Barengan ke sana sebagai suami istri Suh. Wuhohohoho!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 16 Juni 2017**_

"Elo ke USA? Dapet beasiswa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iye. November gue cao ke sana. Gue kuliah di Florida State University College of Business. Behhh gaya pan?" Chanyeol juga lagi girang.

Fyi, anak WGG lagi ngumpul di rumah Suho, tempat favorit. Kris juga ikut karena dia udah ga berkabung gimana amat. Dia mikir kalo dia sedih terus juga pasti mamanya ikut sedih dan papanya di atas sana ga suka liat Kris gitu terus.

Yah mereka ngumpul dalam rangka maen bareng sebelum entar pada masuk univ.

"Kris, elo pengen bisnis kan? Elo bisa kuliah kok. Elo pasti masuk sana deh. Apply scholarship aja. Soal biaya hidup di sana justru ga begitu mahal cenah. Lagian elo bisa kerja sampingan kan buat nambah-nambah tabungan. Bener ga?" Usul Baekhyun.

"Anjir gimana yah, gue sih mau aja. Cuman mama gimana di sini?" tanya Kris.

"Entar elo tanya aja coba Kris ke mama elo. Setuju ga nya kan kita ga akan tau kalo elo ga nanya." Kata Tao.

"Bener tuh. Lagian biar elo nemenin gue juga Kris. Eh betewe Baek ai elo ke mana entar?"

"Gue ke Singapore. Nanyang University. Ambil teknik industri. Tekniknya bagus di sana wkakak."

"IH BARENG GUE JUGA DONG! HUAHAHAH!" Suho lagi mo pamer.

"Hah?! Elo ga jadi bithnith Thuh?"

"Papmam udah ngebolehin gue masuk teknik perminyakan. Jadi gue sama Baekhyun ke Singapore November ini." Kata Suho pamer.

"WIH ASIK EUY! TAPI JAN SELINGKUH SIAH DI SANA WKAKAK!" Luhan becanda. Dia mah pengalaman pribadi jigana.

"Awas Baek kalo selingkuh kita ga jadi nikah siah." Ancem Chanyeol.

"Ngakak maneh berdua. Jadi Chanyeol ke USA, Baekhyun sama Suho ke Singapore. Semua pada ke luar negeri ini teh?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kayanya pada pengen ke luar negeri dulu baru balik lagi ke sini. Abisnya siapa yang ga pengen ke luar negeri coba!" ceuk Kyungsoo.

"Emang elo ke mana Jong?" Jongin nanya ke Jongdae.

"Gue kedokteran di Lübeck Univ, Jerman. Xiumin ga jadi kedokteran, dia masuk jurusan pendidikan, cenah mo jadi dosen. Dia ke USA bareng Chanyeol. Tapi Xiumin mah di Stanford University cenah."

"TUH KRIS AYO KE USA SANA BARENG XIUMIN SAMA CHANYEOL. ENTAR GUE BANTU ELO DEH MINTA IZIN KE MAMA." Baekhyun nepuk bahu Kris.

Kris kek rada nunduk.

"Udah Baek jangan terlalu dipaksa." Tao buru-buru netralin suasana liat Kris yang mulai nunduk. Bisi dia sedih lagi.

"Gapapa Tao. Thanks ya Baek atas sarannya." Ternyata Kris emang udah tabah.

"Emmm. Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Xiumin udah. Yixing, elo ke mana? Parada LDR-an ih." Komentar Luhan.

"Iya LDR. Gue ke ESMOD Prancis. Fashion design. Elo ma Sehun ke mana?" Yixing nanya balik.

"Anjir gaya euy kalian semua!" Chanyeol bangga sama temen-temennya.

"Gue ke University of Tokyo. Ambil design interior. Ternyata di Jepang jurusan design bagus." Jawab Luhan mantep.

"Dan cik tebak, gue juga ke Univerthity of Tokyo ambil arthitektur. Hebat kan? Kita bakal the-dorm bareng. Gauthah LDR. Eheheh." Sehun cengengesan.

"SI TAO JUGA KE UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO SIAH AMBIL DKV! WKAKAAKAK ANJIR KAMCONG MANEH TAO!" Kris ngakak berat. Kris is back gaes.

"Anjir gila hoki pisan! Jongin, Kyungsoo, kalian ke mana?" tanya Tao yang sekarang lagi meratap karena bentar lagi dia bakal jadi kamcong.

"Gue ambil multimedia design di Monash University Art Design and Architecture, Australia. Beh. Gaya kan!" Jongin juga niat ke luar negeri.

"Dan gue ke Aussie juga. Le Cordon Bleu. Ambil culinary. Wkkwkwk!" Kyungsoo juga puas soalnya mereka ga harus LDR.

"Emang sih ga sekampus. Tapi kita sama-sama di Melbourne." Jongin nyengir.

"ANJIR BRENGSEK KALIAN SEMUA!" Chanyeol kesel gaes.

"Gaes gue tau keknya masa depan gue paling suram tapi mari kita nikmatin masa depan kita yeaaayyy!" Kris ngajak temen-temennya cheers.

.

.

.

"Emm, ma." Kris noel tangan mamanya.

"Ya ada apa Kris?"

"Mama keberatan ngga kalo Kris ga di Bandung?" Kris mulai masuk mode sok manja.

Mamanya ngehela napas. Sebenernya mamanya rada ga suka Kris ke luar Bandung. Itu artinya hidup sendiri.

"Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Kris mau apply scholarship ke USA. Chanyeol sama Xiumin ngajakin. Kris mau kuliah bisnis."

Mamanya ngehela napas lagi. USA tuh jauh banget dari Bandung loh.

"Kuliah di mananya?"

"Florida ma. Universitas khusus bisnis." Kris takut sama jawaban mamanya.

"Kalo gitu pergilah." Mamanya berubah jadi cerah.

"Mama te serius?" Kris ga percaya.

"Papa kamu pasti seneng kalo kamu bisa ke sana. Ayo Kris, mama doain yang terbaik buat kamu."

"T-tapi m-mama d-di Bandung-"

"Gapapa. Mama masih bisa main sama temen-temen, mama masih bisa cari kegiatan, mama kan kerja juga jadi ga bosen. Udah, ga usah pikirin mama. Pergi ke sana, sekolah yang bener. Tapi pulang ke sini jangan lupain mama oke?"

"Thanks ma!" Kris meluk mamanya.

Ga kerasa, mamanya udah netesin aer mata. Kris janji bakal sering transfer duit ke mamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 6 November 2016**_

Anak WGG pertama yang harus dilepas kepergiannya adalah Jongin-Kyungsoo. Mereka bakal ke Aussie.

Dan hari ini bertepatan sama ultahnya Kris.

Anak-anak WGG ngumpul di bandara. Nganterin Jongin sama Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN! KYUNGSOO! GANCANG BALIK SIAH! BAKAL KANGEN PISAN SAMA PSYCHO COUPLE!" Jongdae meluk mereka bedua.

"HEEH SIAH AWAS KALO KALIAN PUTUS DI SANA!" ancem Baekhyun ngelawak.

"TENANG GAES TENANG. 4 TAUN LAGI GUE BALIK AND I'LL SEE YOU ON TOP!" Kyungsoo ngelambai ke arah temen-temennya. Siap-siap mo take off.

"Sebentar. Sebelum bubaran. Gue mo ngomong sesuatu ke Kyungsoo di depan WGG." Jongin nahan rombongan rusuh ini bubaran.

"Do it fast!"

"Kyung. Di depan temen-temen yang lain. Gue harus ngomong something. Gini deh. Gue masih belom tau jodoh gue siapa, tapi I hope it will be you. Dan sekarang gue makin yakin kalo elu lah orangnya. Gue mau elo yang hadir di samping gue tiap gue bangun. Gue mau jadi orang yang selalu nyicipin masakan chef Kyungsoo. Gue mau kita sukses bareng. Gue mau ngejalanin semuanya bareng elo. I know it's too fast but, Kyungsoo, will you marry me? Gue udah mikirin mateng-mateng." Jongin berlutut dan nyodorin kotak beludru kebuka isinya cincin.

Semua kaget apalagi Kyungsoo. Ga nyangka kalo Jongin bakal ngelamar dia secepet ini dan di moment kek gini.

"Kalo elo terima, artinya gue bakal nikahin elo secepetnya gue sukses."

Kyungsoo mendadak pengen jail.

"Tapi gue mo nikahnya sama Brooklyn Beckham." Dia rada bales dendam gegara dulu Jongin bilang pengennya nikah sama Tara Basro.

"Then I'll be Brooklyn Beckham.

"Kalo gue maunya sama Ayu Ting Ting?"

"Gue bakal jadi Ayu Ting Ting!"

"Kalo gue mo sama Dijah Yellow?"

"GUE BAKAL JADI DIJAH YELLOW! WTF KYUNGSOO GUE BAKAL JADI SIAPAPUN YANG ELO MAU! CEPET YA ATO NGGA! GUE PEGEL BERLUTUT!" Sumpah di acara ngelamar kek gini mereka masih becanda.

"Tapi gue yang jadi dijah yellow! Gue dijah yeol!" Chanyeol ngeinterupsi dan langsung dibekep sama Baekhyun. Jadi inget moment ngeulangtaunin Xiumin ke Kawah Putih.

"GUE MAU! MAU BANGET JONG!" Kyungsoo ikutan berlutut dan nyium Jongin tiba-tiba. Nah, ini ngingetin sama moment ujan-ujanan.

"BY THE WAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRIS MY LOVE!" Tao yang dari tadi diem ngluarin kue ultah Kris yang udah disiapin.

Acara ciuman Jongin-Kyungsoo terinterupsi.

"ANJIR KALIAN TEH MASIH INGET ULTAH GUE DI TENGAH ACARA KEK GINI?!" Kris speechless.

"Kita kan mo suprisein elo Kris!" kata Xiumin nyalamin Kris.

"Justru gue yang mo ngasih surprise ke kalian!"

Semua bingung.

"INI! GUE PERGI KE USA!" Kris nunjukin email dari universitas, tiket pesawat, dan surat-surat lainnya ke anak WGG.

"WHAT THE F KRIS ANJIR GUE BANGGA SAMA ELO!" Tao langsung meluk Kris. Mereka semua ketawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 20 Januari 2024**_

Nikahan pertama anak WGG.

Coba tebak siapa?

Ga nyangka, Suho-Yixing yang pertama nikah. Setelah lulus, Suho langsung ngajak Yixing nikah. Mereka nikah saat udah sukses. Suho udah berhasil nempatin posisi yang bagus di perusahaan pertambangan di Singapore, Yixing juga udah berhasil ikutan Paris and Milan Fashion Week. Mereka tinggal di Singapore sekarang, tapi nikah di Indonesia. Menurut Yixing, nikah di tempat kelahiran tuh lebih asik.

Mereka udah ngucapin janji pernikahan dan sekarang waktunya resepsi.

"YOW GILA MAN KALIAN NIKAH JUGA!" Kyungsoo ngasih selamet ke Suho-Yixing.

"IYE BRO PADAHAL ELO YANG DILAMAR PERTAMA!" Yixing ngakak.

"BRO MAKANANNYA ENAK!" Jongin malah seneng makan.

"Udah punya tunangan chef ge masih keneh rakus maneh! Wkaka!" Suho nonjok pelan bahunya Jongin.

"Oy Suh. Kita lempar buket dulu. Ayo." Yixing sama Suho naek ke panggung buat lempar buket.

1… 2… 3…

Hap!

Buket bunga yang berhasil dilempar Suho sama Yixing ketangkep sama dua orang.

Pas Suho sama Yixing nengok.

"CHANYEOL! BAEKHYUN!"

"WAH SIAP SIAP NIKAHAN SELANJUTNYA WUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Jongdae ngakak keras.

Baekhyun nunduk. Adegan sinetron yang sering diomongin Luhan ternyata kejadian beneran.

"DAFUK KALIAN SEMUA UDAH TUA MASIH AJA SERING NGELAWAK!" Chanyeol melotot.

"NGACA TOLONG UDAH UMUR SEGINI MANEH MASIH SERING NONTON SPONGEBOB!" Luhan ikutan.

"DARIPADA ELO UDAH KULIAH DI JEPANG MASIH JA NONTONIN TUKANG BUBUR NAIK HAJI!" bales Chanyeol.

"Udah ah gaeth! Hayu kita nikmatin weddingnya thohib kita!" Sehun masih cadel gaes.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 25 Desember 2026**_

Natal bareng WGG untuk yang pertama kali setelah mereka lulus SMA.

Lokasinya udah beda. Kalo biasa di villa Chanyeol, sekarang mereka Natalan di villa yang dibangun sama Sehun-Luhan. Sehun yang bikin rancangan bangunannya, Luhan yang ngedesign interiornya. Goals hidup mereka kecapai.

"ANJIR SEHUN LUHAN BAGUS BANGET INI TEMPATNYA!" Baekhyun cengo.

Dan sekarang, status mereka udah married semua. Setelah Suho-Yixing married, yang laennya pada pengen cepet married. Disusul sama ChanBaek dan yang terakhir HunHan karena mereka sibuk ngebangun villa ini.

"Gilaaaa kangen pisan sama WGG!" Chanyeol pengen melukin mereka satu-satu.

"Gaes hari ini spesial dinnernya dimasakin sama chef Kyungsoo!" Jongin ngebanggain istrinya.

"Anjir kita setaun sekali! Elo tiap hari makan masakan dia!" protes Suho.

"Heh Kris, betewe mama elo gimana?" tanya Jongdae.

"Elo tau pas kelulusan, gue kaget si mama nongol. Dia nekat ke USA anjir. Gue tinggal ke USA, dia jadi beunghar pisan! Wkakaka Wu Fam is back!" Kris ngakak edan ngomongin mamanya sendiri.

"Camer gue hebat." Tao bangga.

"Nahhh makanannya udah siap!" Kyungsoo ngesajiin steak ke mereka satu-satu.

"Gue rasa HunHan sukses banget. Bisa bikin villa kek gini." Kali ini Xiumin yang buka pembicaraan.

"Thebenernya kita ga cuman bikin villa. Rumah kita juga kita thendiri yang bikin." Sehun masih cadel.

"ANJIRRRR PERFECT LIFE!" Yixing ngacungin jempol.

"Elo juga luar biasa Xing. Sama Suho hidup di Singapore. Suaminya anak pertambangan, istrinya fashion designer. Perfek juga kan!" bales Luhan.

"Eh ai Kris sama Tao gimana? Bisnis teh jadi?"

"Jadi! Elo tau, Kris buka bisnis advertising dan gue yang ngedesign iklannya! Asik kan!" Tao pamer soal kehidupannya.

"Iya gaes. Iklan Axis terbaru kan kita yang bikin. Ya ga?" Kris tos sama istrinya.

Sementara Chanyeol ga mo kalah.

"Elo tau, gue buka bisnis ekspor impor. Dan yang ngeproduksiin semuanya Baekhyun!" Chanyeol lebay. Baekhyun emang kerja di tempat suaminya, tapi cuman sebagai tenaga ahli karena dia lulusan teknik industri yang bagus.

"LEBAY ELO MAH AH!" Baekhyun noyor kepala Chanyeol. Kebiasaan dari dulu.

"Eh tapi, elo tau kan, entar taun baru, gue premier film disutradarain gue sendiri! Yang judulnya 'LOVE IS FRIENDSHIP', diadaptasi dari buku karangan gue yang judulnya sama. Bahkan versi komik juga udah keluar. Elo tau siapa yang bikin versi komiknya? JONGIN!" pamer Baekhyun yang ternyata selama ini diem-diem bikin project sama Chanyeol-Jongin-Kyungsoo.

"ANJIR SELAMA INI ELO BIKIN BEGITUAN? DAFUK KEREN PISAN! POKONYA KITA KUDU JADI TAMU SPESIALNYA PREMIER FILM ITU!" Kris antusias.

"Gue produsernya bro. Kan gue multimedia design. Hehe. Udah pada baca belom komik sama novelnya? Itu nyeritain kisah hidup WGG loh! Asik banget kan!" Jongin ikutan pamer.

"Entar pada nonton yah! Kalian duduk di kursi VVIP pokonya!" Kyungsoo nunjuk-nunjuk anak WGG pake sendok.

"Jongdae, Xiumin, how's life?" tanya Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Kita sebenernya bikin organisasi buat ngumpulin dana sekaligus ngurus anak-anak buangan yang sebenernya korban hubungan di luar nikah. Xiumin bantu ngajar, dan gue yang ngurusin kesehatan mereka. Tapi sisanya kita ngerekrut orang-orang buat ngurusin organisasi kita. Keren kan?!" Jongdae nampilin senyum yang ga berubah sejak SMA.

"Oh iya, elo tau penyumbang modal terbesar buat organisasi ini siapa? Keluarga ChanBaek!" Xiumin nunjuk ke arah Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

"ANJIR GILA GAES KITA KEREN! GAES KEKNYA KITA SEMUA SUKSES!" Kyungsoo teriak seneng. Bangga.

"Dan hebatnya kita ga berubah, kecuali tambah tua, tambah sukses!" Luhan maksudnya nyepet kelakuan mereka yang tetep weh konyol ngelawak. Apalagi Sehun cadelnya ga ilang.

"Makthudnya gue kan cadelnya ga ilang!"

"Dan Kris juga tetep tongos jadi ada sensasi tabrakan pas nyium dia WKAKAKA!" Tao ngelawak.

"ANJIR GAES BAHAGIA YAH UDAH PADA SUKSES, PADA MO NGEADOPSI ANAK GA BETEWE?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kita kan nanti mo ngeadopsi 1 anak cowo. Kita udah ketemu kan sama anaknya! Gila mirip gue pisan!" Jongdae gemes.

"Gue juga ngeadopsi satu anak. Namanya Taeoh. Mirip gue pisan!" Jongin ga mo kalah.

"Gue ngeadopsi anak dong! 5 biji!" Tao keknya paling banyak.

"TIM BATHKET WEH THEKALIAN!"

"Kita juga adopsi anak Hun. Haowen sama Ziyu kan? Lucu bangettt!" Luhan bilang Haowen mirip Sehun, Ziyu mirip Luhan.

"Elo tau anak adopsian gue sama Baekhyun, kembar. Cowo sama cewe. Chelsea sama Jesper. Jesper udah keliatan aura cabenya, Chelsea malah keliatan sifat gebleknya. ChanBaek banget kan? Mirip lagi!" Chanyeol nunjukin foto dua anaknya di hape.

"ANJIR ANAK GUE SAMA SUHO! SONGONG PISAN KEK BOKAP ANGKATNYA! ANSON NAMANYA ANJIR SENENGNYA EMAS MASA!" Yixing bohwat sama anaknya keknya.

"Gaes. Thanks udah hadir di kehidupan gue! I love you all!" Suho ngangkat gelas isinya fanta – bukan wine – rada cupu sih. Tapi yang penting mereka minum itu dengan kebersamaan, sama pasangan masing-masing, sama sahabat mereka dari semenjak mereka masih pake baju putih abu alias White Grey Grey.

Yang jelas, mereka bahagia. Semua life goalsnya kecapai.

"Elo ga tau seberapa bahagianya gue sekarang. Nikah sama seseorang yang elo keceng dari SMA, ngumpul bareng geng elo semasa SMA, dan berhasil ngecapai cita-cita yang elo mau. Ini lebih dari sempurna." Kata Chanyeol.

"Anjir kalimat itu Yeol. True as fuck." Kata Luhan vulgar. Bener mereka emang belom berubah.

Tao masih manja-manjaan sama Kris. Sehun masih dengan cadelnya dan sok romantis ke Luhan. Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang konyol tapi so sweet, sekarang aja mereka lagi suap-suapan. Jongdae-Xiumin masih keluarga ala traveller, cenah mah mereka honeymoon berhasil backpack keliling dunia. Suho yang teterusan pamer ke Yixing mentang-mentang dia polos. Jongin sama Kyungsoo dengan tatapan saling pengen bunuh tapi strangely romantic.

Mereka ga berubah. Dan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **15 September 2061**_

05.02

"Sehun, sayang. Bangun." Luhan ngebangunin Sehun.

Mereka udah umur 62 sekarang. Hidup rumah tangga berpuluh-puluh taun emang lama. Tapi kalo dijalanin bareng Sehun, itu waktu yang sangat singkat menurut Luhan.

"Hun, Hun kok ga bangun-bangun?" Luhan ngegoncang badan Sehun pelan.

Luhan curiga ada yang aneh sama Sehun. Dia naro dua jarinya di leher Sehun, abis itu di atas dada Sehun.

Detik selanjutnya Luhan teriak yang bikin Haowen sama Ziyu kaget.

"SEHUNNN!"

.

.

.

Sehun udah ga ada. Dia udah tenang.

Meninggal dengan damai di tempat tidurnya pas jam 05.02 di umur 62. Meninggal dengan senyum, mungkin karena bahagia.

Setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit, Sehun langsung dibawa ke rumah duka. Katanya Sehun meninggal karena murni usia tua. Ga sakit, ga kesiksa dulu. Katanya orang yang meninggal saat tidur itu sangat tenang.

Tapi Luhan ga berenti nangis. Haowen sama Ziyu nenangin mamanya yang nangis teterusan. Cucu-cucu HunHan juga ikut nenangin. Anak-anak WGG sama anak cucunya langsung dateng buru-buru setelah Luhan nelpon Kris. Kris nelpon semua anak WGG. Walaupun sekarang mereka udah kakek-kakek, tapi mereka masih suka contact.

Dan sekarang, semua anak WGG minus Sehun plus anak cucunya, diem di rumah duka. Banyak yang dateng ngelayat Sehun khususnya temen-temen kerjanya. Banyak yang berdukacita karena Sehun orang yang konyol, ngakak, rame, baik banget, dan berpengaruh semasa hidupnya. Dia juga gaul jadi banyak yang kenal. Bahkan temen-temen SMA-nya yang di luar WGG, macem Wendy, Joy, Changmin, dan ampir seangkatan dateng semua ke rumah duka. Temen kuliahnya juga pada dateng.

Luhan yang sedih agak sedikit terhibur ngeliat banyak yang hadir buat ngasih penghormatan terakhir buat suaminya.

Seperti biasa, WGG punya tradisi nyanyi di ocassion tertentu. Suho sama Kris, yang biasa mimpin ngajakin anak-anak WGG plus temen-temen SMA lainnya buat nyanyi paduan suara sebagai hadiah untuk Sehun.

"Dear our best friend, this is for you." Suho natap ke petinya Sehun.

Linda Rostandt – Goodbye My Friend

…  
Oh we never know where life will take us  
I know it's just a ride on the wheel  
And we never know when death will shake us  
And we wonder how it will feel

So goodbye my friend  
I know I'll never see you again  
But the time together through all the years  
Will take away these tears  
It's okay now  
Goodbye my friend

I've seen a lot things that make me crazy  
And I guess I held on to you  
We could've run away and left well maybe  
But it wasn't time and we both knew

So goodbye my friend  
I know I'll never see you again  
But the love you gave me through all the years  
Will take away these tears  
I'm okay now  
Goodbye my friend

Life's so fragile and love's so pure  
We can't hold on but we try  
We watch how quickly it disappears  
And we never know why

But I'm okay now  
Goodbye my friend  
You can go now  
Goodbye my friend

…

Beres lagu itu, Luhan nangis sejadi-jadinya. Haowen dan istri, Ziyu dan istri, dan anak-anak mereka berusaha nenangin Luhan.

"Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan. Ini adalah lagu persembahan dari WGG yang udah ga muda lagi." Kata Kris sebagai perwakilan. Dia jadi inget waktu papanya meninggal, anak-anak WGG setia nungguin dia.

See You Again – Wiz Khalifa feat Charlie Puth.

…

It's been a long day, without you my friend.

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.

We've been a long way from where we began.

Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.

…

Luhan makin nangis. Selain keilangan Sehun, Luhan juga nangis karena terharu gegara temen-temennya se-setia ini.

Dan Tao juga ampir nangis karena satu bagian di lagu itu yang ngomong "How could we not talk about family when family's all we got."

Ya, WGG udah bukan a group of best friends lagi. WGG adalah keluarga besar.

At least Sehun udah tau makna WGG sebelum dia ga ada.

Dia adalah member WGG pertama yang meninggal.

.

.

.

"Luhan, elo yang sabar ya." Kyungsoo nyabarin Luhan dan meluk dia.

"Thanks ya gaes buat semuanya." Kata Luhan sambil ngusap air matanya.

"Kalo elo nangis WGG jadinya sad ending dong!" Jongdae berusaha ngelawak.

Yang laennya ketawa.

"Ngga gaes. WGG is a story with happy ending!" kata Luhan. Yang laen bengong. Keknya Luhan kebanyakan nangis jadi ngaco gini.

"Elo inget keinginan kita supaya WGG kek gini selamanya? Kita berhasil. Kita berhasil sukses, dan tetep saling dukung, sampe salah satu dari kita tiada. Keinginan Sehun udah tercapai. WGG forever and always." Luhan senyum.

Yang laennya langsung ngeh.

WGG emang sehidup semati.

"Ayo gaes kita ngucapin yel-yel lagi kek waktu kita kenaikan kelas!" kata Chanyeol si kakek ceria.

"WGG FOREVER AND ALWAYS!"

Kalimat yang bener-bener buktiin kalo White Grey Grey adalah keluarga sehidup semati. Diucapkan untuk pertama kalinya tanpa Sehun.

 _A true friend sometimes is better than a family._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

 **BENERAN END**

 **GAADA EPILOG ATO SEQUEL LAGI.**

 **Sip aing bafer.**

 **Maaf kalo jelek. Gue belom pernah bikin epilog. Bukannya maksud bikin ff humor ini jadi angst tapi kalian bebas ngeinterpretasiin endingnya.**

 **Kalo menurut gue ini happy end. Emang endingnya Sehun tiada, tapi ini ngebuktiin kalo friendship mereka sehidup semati, HunHan setia sampe modar, dan mereka berhasil, sukses.**

 **Semoga suka deh yah. Gue gamau mengecewakan readers ._.**

 **RnR ya gaes!**


End file.
